Weil wir Nakama sind!
by RedMind
Summary: Es ist ein sonniger Tag in der neuen Welt und die Strohhutbande ist dabei von Fortune Island abzulegen, doch es fehlen noch zwei ihrer Crew... Sanji und Zoro!
1. PROLOG

**One Piece ist in meinem Herzen und in meinem Kopf, aber mir gehört es nicht!**

_Dies hier wäre meine erste Geschichte. Für mich macht diese Story einen Sinn, deswegen wollte ich sie aufschreiben.  
_

* * *

WARNUNG: Verlauf der Story enthält Gewalt, Angst und Sex! Bitte nicht lesen, wer nicht alt genug ist und es nicht mag!**  
**

* * *

**PROLOG_  
_**

_...  
_

Typisch! Zoro war mal wieder auf eigene Faust los gezogen um die Insel zu erkunden und kam auch nach Stunden nicht zurück. Es schien als sicher, dass der Mooskopf sich mal wieder verlaufen hatte. Als Sanji mit Brook und Chopper von den Proviantbesorgungen zurück kam, befahl Nami ihm, Zoro zurück zu bringen, da Luffy schon bereit zum Ablegen war. Die Crew hätte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht vorstellen können, dass sie ohne Sanji und Zoro den Hafen verlassen müssen.

...

In der Stadt von Fortune Island war es lebendig und doch die Stimmung angespannt. Es trieben sich hochkarätige Piraten, harte Schurken, Marinesoldaten und Kopfgeldjäger auf dieser Insel rum. Hier in der neuen Welt musste man taff sein um zu überleben. Man hat schon so einige schräge Typen gesehen auf der Grand Line, doch die neue Welt überbot dies bei weitem. Denn nicht um sonst war der Name „Master Plan" in diesen Gewässern gefürchtet, bei allen Gruppierungen. Es ist die perfekte Insel, um seinem perfiden Geschäft nachzugehen. Hier holte er sich stets die besten Zutaten.

...

„Wo ist nur dieser Schwachkopf wieder?" dachte sich Sanji, als er durch die Stadt sprintete um nach dem Marimo Ausschau zu halten.

„Von mir aus könnte der auch hier bleiben, wenn meine geliebte Nami-Swan mich nicht gebeten hätte ihn zu finden..."

Die Stadt ist glücklicherweise sehr überschaubar und Sanji meinte dort irgendwo eine Taverne gesehen zu haben als er mit Brook und Chopper zum Einkauf unterwegs war. Als er an einem Schild „Taverna di Fortune" vorbei kam, stoppte er sofort und ging hinein. Als er sich umschaute konnte er keinen Graskopf sehen, so setzte er sich an den Tresen.

„Oi Wirt, sag´mal ist hier ein moosköpfiger Schwertheini mit Bauchwärmer vorbeigekommen?"

„Mhm, du meinst diesen Typen mit den drei Schwertern?"

„Seufzt...Ja genau den meine ich..."

„Der hat ordentlich einen Gesoffen, ist aber vor geraumer Zeit gegangen und hat gefragt in welche Richtung der Hafen liegt..."

Sanji verdrehte die Augen. Der Hafen ist gleich links den Weg runter. „Also ist er beim Verlassen der Taverne rechts abgebogen?"

Der Wirt lachte sehr amüsiert. „Du kennst deinen Kumpel ja gut, genauso war es. Ich nahm an es könnte der Alkohol sein, da er eine Flasche meines besten Sake´s weg gespült hatte..."

„Der Trottel ist nicht mein Kumpel...aber danke Wirt für deine Information"

Sanji stand auf und verließ die Taverne und bog nach rechts ab. Der Wirt schmunzelte. „Komische Leute..."

…

Die Dämmerung trat langsam ein und Zoro hatte es immer noch nicht zum Schifft geschafft.

„So ein Mist", dachte er sich. „Wo ist nur die Sunny? Der Wirt sagte doch nur den Weg runter..."

Es war Zoro nicht entgangen, dass einige Kopfgeldjäger ihn erkannt hatten und nicht mehr all zu viel in der Stadt los war. Die Menge reduzierte sich auf eine Ansammlung merkwürdiger Gestalten. Logisch dass die sich nicht trauen ihn anzugreifen, überlegte Zoro.

„Schade eigentlich...", murmelte er. „Ich könnte ein bisschen Abwechslung brauchen, den Baum habe ich heute bestimmt schon drei mal gesehen..."

Auf einmal bemerkte er jemanden direkt hinter ihm und zog sein Schwert zur Abwehr.

„Dir gebe ich gerne etwas Abwechslung du orientierungsloser Grasskopf!"

„Was macht denn ein idiotischer Löffelschwinger hier, solltest du nicht längst am Herd stehen?"

„Heeeh?...Wie bitte? Wegen dir du Hirni bin ich seit anderthalb Stunden auf der Suche!"

„Als ob ich Hilfe von einem perversen Koch wie dir bräuchte!"

„Pah, als ob ich dir helfen wollen würde...wenn es nach mir ginge könntest du hier versauern! Nami-Swan hat mir den Auftrag gegeben dich zurück zum Schiff zu bringen."

„Pff...den Weg hätte ich auch alleine gefunden..."

Die beiden streiten sich in alter Manier, während Zoro mit einen Schwertern fuchtelt, wehrt Sanji die Attaken mit seiner Kicktechnik ab. Obwohl die beiden einen ganz schönen Lärm veranstaltenen, war um die beiden rum weit und breit kein Mensch zu sehen. Sie waren auch ein ganzes Stück von der Innenstadt entfernt und um sie herum war kaum ein Haus, mehr Waldgebiet. Um so länger ihre Streiterei dauerte um so dunkler wurde es draußen.

„Huh?... die Sonne ist ja schon fast untergegangen...Ich gehe jetzt wieder zurück zum Schiff. Du kannst ja hier bleiben..."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne..."

Sanji lief vorweg und Zoro trottete hinterher. Sie sprachen kein Wort. Man hörte jeden Schritt im Sand und man spürte die leichte Meeresbrise die vom Hafen hochzog. In der Ferne konnte man schon wieder die Umrisse der Innenstadt sehen. Zoro starte an den Himmel und konnte schon einzelne Sterne am Himmel ausmachen. Sein Magen knurrte ein wenig und er freute sich schon bald zu Hause zu sein. Er würde wohl erstmal ein heißes Bad nehmen dachte er, als ihn ein dumpfes Geräusch aus den Gedanken riss. Als er nach vorne schaute sah er, das Sanji, der eigentlich ein paar Meter vor ihm ging, zu Boden gefallen war. Sein Gesicht lag im Sand und er rührte sich nicht. „Koch!",rief Zoro und rannte zu Ihm doch noch ehe er ihn erreicht hatte wurde bei ihm alles dunkel. Als sein Körper ebenfalls zu Boden fiel, hallte das Geräusch durch die heranbrechende Nacht. Kurze Zeit später raschelte es und man hörte mehrere Männerstimmen und nahende Schritte.

„Das ist mal ein super Fang!" ..."Master Plan wird sicher sehr erfreut sein..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Nach wie gehört mir nichts in und an One Piece! Das überlasse ich lieber Meister Oda.**

****_Ich habe einfach mal weiter geschrieben. Nichts anspruchsvolles - nicht lange! ;-)_

Chapter 1

Es ist windig und man spürt keinen Boden unter den Füßen. Sanji fühlte sich unbehaglich. Etwas stimmte nicht, als er aufwachte. Er fühlte sich benommen und kam nur langsam zu klaren Gedanken. Seine Hände waren auf den Rücken gebunden, die Fußgelenke waren ebenfalls gefesselt, um seinen Körper waren mehrere Reihen Schlingpflanzen gewickelt und daran hing er an einer Art Galgen. Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er einen felsigen, tiefen Abgrund. Eine riesige Spalte in einem Berg. Die Galgenkonstruktion erstreckte sich schräg über die Felsspalte und er hing genau mittig zur Tiefe. „Scheiße, was ist das hier?" Sanji konnte Stimmen wahrnehmen, doch war noch zu benebelt um auszumachen, wo er sich befand und wer die Gestalten waren. Eigentlich war er doch mit dem Marimo auf dem Rückweg zur Sunny. Wie konnten sie jetzt nur in das geraten, fragte er sich. „Wo ist Zoro?", murmelte er vor sich hin. Als er den Blick zur Seite warf, konnte er sehen, dass sich mehrere dieser Galgenkonstruktionen über die Spalte erstrecken. Es war zu düster, um sicher zu sein, wer oder was neben ihm hing, doch es musste Zoro sein, überlegte Sanji.

„Ahso, so ist einer aufgewacht", eine Stimme erhob sich aus der Nacht. Ein Mann saß auf einem Stuhl, wie auf einem Thron. Es waren mehrere Feuerfackeln um die Spalte am Felsen aufgestellt, sodass etwas Licht durch die Dunkelheit drang. Um den Herrn auf dem Thron war ein Gruppe von fünfzehn bis zwanzig Mann auszumachen.

„Wie ist dein Name, Blondchen?", frage der Mann in tiefer Stimme.

„Blondchen, huh?...Wer will das wissen?", fragte Sanji. Seine Augen sahen die Dinge um sich herum nach wie vor verschwommen.

„Heherheherher...das war zu erwarten. Du musst Pirat sein, wenn du mit Roronoa Zoro unterwegs bist. Man findet dich nicht auf einer der Steckbriefe, bist du einer der Strohhüte?"

„Ich frage nochmal, wer will das wissen?"

„Du gefällst mir, Blondchen, aber solltest du in deiner Situation nicht so frech zu deinem Entführer sein?"

„Pfft...was willst du und verdammt nochmal nenne mich nicht Blondchen?"

„Du bist dir im Klaren, dass du den Sturz aus dieser Höhe keinesfalls überleben wirst?"

„Heheheheh...warum solltest du dir die Arbeit machen uns hier zu fesseln, wenn du nicht etwas von uns wolltest?"

„Kluges Blondchen und netter Konter, doch wen meinst du mit uns?... heherherherher"

Sanji versuchte zu erkennen, was neben ihm am Galgen hing. Es war definitiv kein menschlicher Körper und erst recht nicht Zoro.

„ Was hast du mit dem Mooskopf gemacht?"

„herherher...Ich habe ni...". „Wer ist ein Mooskopf, Koch?"

Zoro ist aus seiner Narkose erwacht. Er lag auf dem Bauch, weder Beine noch Hände gefesselt.

„Oho, dein Kumpel ist nun auch wach...heherherher!"

„Er ist nicht mein Kumpel!" „Ich bin nicht sein Kumpel!", riefen Sanji und Zoro im Akkord.

„Ist das so?", der Mann erhob sich aus seinem Sitz. Zoro lag noch leicht benebelt exakt neben dem Thron. Auf einmal umwickelte Zoro etwas um seinen Hals und hob ihn in die Luft. Er rang nach Luft und öffnete seine Augen. Vor ihm stand ein Mann, von ordentlicher Statur, finsterem Blick und er musste von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen haben, da Ranken aus seinem Körper drangen und ihn würgten.

„We...Wer bist du?", keucht Zoro. Er bemerkte, dass er seine Schwerter nicht am Körper hatte.

„Stell´ hier nicht die Fragen, Roronoa! Ihr beide sagt also ihr seid keine Kumpel...dann wollen wir doch mal sehen...heheherherher"

Er ließ von Zoro ab und warf ihn an den Rand des Abgrundes. Zoro schaute auf und konnte erkennen, dass Sanji an dem Galgenkonstrukt hing und keine Möglichkeit hatte sich selbstständig zu befreien und selbst wenn er dies schaffte würde er in den Tod stürzen. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich, doch sie blieben ohne Emotion.

„Wenn das Blondchen da für dich tatsächlich keine Bedeutung für dich hat, solltest du deinen Blick vielleicht nach links werfen. Möglicherweise könnte der Verlust dessen dich eher treffen...heheherhehrher!"

„Meine Schwerter...!"

Zoro konnte es kaum glauben, als er sah, dass am Galgenkonstrukt links von Sanji seine geliebten Schwerter hingen. Bevor er auch nur nachdenken konnte, stand der Mann von Thron mit einer Feuerfackel hinter ihm und zündete eine mit Flüssigkeit umhüllte Pflanzenranke an. Das Feuer breitete sich blitzschnell zu den beiden Galgenkonstruktionen aus, an denen zum einen Sanji und zum anderen Zoro´s Katanas hingen.

„Nun, für was wirst du dich entscheiden Roronoa?"

….."HEHERHERHERHER..HEHERHERHERHER!"

Früher oder später werden die Schwerter und Sanji in die Tiefe fallen...


	3. Chapter 2

**Alles frei erfunden, außer das die Charaktere unserem Meister Oda gehören und das bleibt auch so!**

_Nunja, was soll ich sagen? Es geht einfach weiter, kurz und knapp._

Chapter 2

Sanji schloss seine Augen als er spürte, dass die Konstruktion anfing dem Feuer nachzugeben. Ihm war bewusst, dass er einen Absturz aus dieser Höhe niemals überleben würde. Warum hatte er nur nicht besser aufgepasst, fragte er sich. Das er einmal draufgehen könnte, hatte er sich schon oft überlegt. Doch zu so zu sterben, dies hätte er sich so nicht ausmalen können. Sobald Zoro seine Schwerter zurück hat, wird er diesen Irren zur Strecke bringen, dachte Sanji. Hoffentlich wird er den Weg zurück zu Luffy und den anderen finden, doch wenn er nicht mal den Hafen auf Fortune Island findet, wie dann hier auf irgendeiner Insel in der neuen Welt...

Beide Seiten an den Galgenkonstruktionen rissen gleichzeitig und Zoro sprang mit ganzer Kraft. Die Spalte ist überwindbar, um mit einem geübten Sprung auf die andere Seite zu kommen. Er bekam mit dem rechten Arm seine Hüfte zu fassen und drückte Sanji fest an sich. Mit dem linken Arm hielt Zoro, Sanji am Hinterkopf, sodass er ihn beim Aufprall stützen kann. Im Sprung drehte er sich noch, sodass er mit Sanji in seinem Arm auf seinem Rücken landete. Sie schafften es gerade so auf die andere Seite der Felsspalte. Ihre Beine hingen zum Teil über dem Abgrund.

„Das war knapp...", keuchte Zoro.

Der Aufprall war hart und man hörte ihn ächzen, während das dumpfe Geräusch des Aufpralls gemeinsam mit dem Klirren der Schwerter durch die Felsspalten dran. Er würde seine Schwerter wohl nie wieder sehen, dachte Zoro.

Als Sanji seine Augen wieder öffnete lag er bewegungsunfähig auf Zoro in seinen Armen. Sanji war geschockt. Er hörte wie das Herz von Zoro so schnell schlug als ob es gleich explodieren würde. Seine Atmung war hastig und als er, das Klirren der Schwerter im Abgrund wahrnahm, spürte er wie Zoro seine Hand von seinem Hinterkopf nahm, um sie dann auf sein eigenes Gesicht gleiten zu lassen. Er konnte spüren, wie Zoro ihn mit seinem rechten Arm für einen kurzen Moment fest an sich drückte.

„Oi Marimo, warum hast du das getan?"

„Halt´s Maul, Koch..."

Zoro dachte an Kuina. An jenen Moment, als er mit ihr den Packt schloss, den seine Zukunft bestimmte. Er erinnerte sich an den Augenblick als er von ihrem Tod erfuhr und wie schrecklich der Verlust für ihn war. Sein Versprechen würde auch ohne ihr Schwert einlösen auch wenn es schmerzte. Niemals möchte er nochmal jemanden verlieren.

„Wie kannst du so etwas nur fragen, Koch? Ganz egal was für ein armseliger Wicht du auch bist mit deinen gekringelten Augenbrauen ich hätte dich sicherlich nicht von diesem Spinner in die Schlucht werfen lassen..."

„Heeeh?...wer ist hier armselig?"

„Na du! Sieh´dich an du bist gefesselt und somit komplett bewegungsunfähig..."

„Wie willst du jetzt an deine Schwerter kommen?, denn du ohne Schwerter bist auch armselig..."

„Pah, lass das mal meine Sorge sein, denn ich bin ohne nicht kampfunfähig."

„Ich bin grundsätzlich ohne Waffen ein hervorragender Kämpfer...im Gegensatz zu dir."

„Pass´ bloß auf, dass du meinen Schwertern nicht gleich Gesellschaft leisten darfst. Du undankbarer Aushilfskoch"

Und so stritten die beiden wieder hemmungslos und vollkommen selbstverständlich miteinander, unwissend, was als nächstes kommen würde.

Ein Lachen unterbrach die Streitlustigen. Zoro hatte sie beide ein Stück vom Abgrund weggebracht und sie saßen sich gekniet gegenüber, als der Mann mit tiefer Stimme und finsterem Blick genau vor ihnen stand. Irritiert sahen Sanji und Zoro zu ihm auf. Dieser Typ war ziemlich groß und hatte ein hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Mein Name ist Master Plan und ihr habt den Test bestritten, wie ich es vermutet hatte...heheherherher!"

„Und was soll dir das gebracht haben?", fragte Zoro.

„Heheherherher...das wirst du schon noch sehen Roronoa! Ihr seid dicke Fische und es ist absolut zwecklos gegen mich antreten zu wollen Roronoa. Du hast ohne deine Schwerter nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen einen wie mich."

Zoro spürte, dass er Recht hatte und es keine gute Idee wäre im Augenblick etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen. Dieser Master Plan war ohne seine Schwerter und einen kampfunfähigen Sanji eine Nummer zu groß für ihn. Er darf nichts unüberlegtes tun, da er sonst das Leben von Sanji und ihm riskieren würde. Das diesem Typ für ihr Leben nichts übrig hat, hat er schon eindrucksvoll bewiesen. Es ist wichtig, dass sie herausfinden, was dieser Typ von ihnen will.

„Dann sag wenigstens was du von uns willst?", sagte Sanji.

„Nun zunächst werdet ihr meine Gefangenen auf meinem Unterseeschiff und alles weitere, werdet ihr, wie bereits erwähnt, schon sehen...heheherherher!"

Auch Sanji wusste es. Er wusste, dass sie nichts tun können um ihn jetzt zu entkommen. Tatenlos sah er zu wie Master Plan mit seiner Teufelsfrucht, Zoro´s Hände und Beine fesselte und er trotz seiner enormen Stärke keine Chance hatte sich zu wehren. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass dies hier ein unbequeme Sache für sie werden könnte...

„Oi, Männer! Bringt unsere zwei Neulinge zum Schiff. Ihr habt sehr gute Arbeit geleistet! Prima Ware..."

Zwei Männer aus seiner Crew nahmen jeweils einen der beiden an ihren gefesselten Armen und zogen sie durch die Dunkelheit. Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut und verrieten dem jeweils anderen, dass sie in verdammte Schwierigkeiten geraten waren. Man hörte das Trotten der Crew und das Schleifen der Körper von Zoro und Sanji. Es war kühl und Sanji wünschte sich jetzt sehnlichst eine Zigarette. Wenn Zoro nicht gewesen wäre, läge er jetzt wie ein Haufen Matsch im Abgrund dieses Felsen´s. Ganz egal wie ungemütlich das hier wird, dachte er, es ist immer noch besser als Tod in der Schlucht zu liegen.

Doch wie unbequem das tatsächlich wird, hätte sich Sanji in diesem Moment niemals nur im Traum vorstellen können.


	4. Chapter 3

**Oda-Chi ist Herr unserer beiden Streithähne. Nicht ich!**

_Irgendwie wusste ich erst nicht wie ich die Geschichte voran bringen kann, doch es ist mir ein wenig gelungen._

Chapter 3

Die Gedanken von Zoro kreisten um die Crew. Sie machten sich sicherlich sorgen um sie, da nun auch noch der Koch nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Warum hatte ihn dieser Wirt auch in die falsche Richtung geschickt? Doch die eigentliche Frage war, was Master Plan mit ihnen vorhatte. Es sah nicht danach aus als ob sie an die Marine ausliefern wollte. Er wünschte sich nur, dass nicht noch der Rest der Crew mit hinein gezogen wird. Ihm reichte es, dass der Koch bereits hier war.

Sie erreichten das Unterseeschiff. Es war riesig. Es musste größer als die Sunny sein, dachte Sanji. Wie praktisch für diesen Irren, dass aus diesem U-Boot nicht so schnell einer fliehen konnte. Das U-Boot ist oval mit einer Art gläsernen Kuppel, dessen Größe gigantisch war. Man sah um das Schiff herum viele kleine Bullaugen. Zoro und Sanji wurden über einen Steg der oberhalb verlief in das Schiff hinein gezerrt. Am Eingang verlief der Gang in mehrere Richtungen, doch einer der Wege führte zu dem großen Saal mit der Kuppel. Als alle Mann eingetroffen waren, hörte man wie der Steg vom Ufer eingezogen wurde und ihnen wurde klar, dass sie nun tatsächlich Gefangene waren.

„Erlöst sie von ihren Fesseln, zeigt ihnen den Waschraum und ihren Schlafplatz. Morgen wollen wir euch offiziell willkommen heißen...heheherherherher.

Master Plan hatte wirklich etwas mit ihnen geplant. Er verschwand in einem der Gänge, während sie zum Waschraum geführt wurden. Das sowohl Zoro als auch Sanji sich ohne Fesseln bewegen durften, zeigt ihnen, dass man sich hier keine Sorgen darüber machte, dass sie entkommen oder gar Scherereien machen könnten. Im Waschraum angekommen bekamen sie die Anweisung zu duschen und die Einheitskleidung anzulegen. Diese Bestand aus einer dunkelblauen Baumwollhose und einem weißen T-Shirt. Der Waschraum bestand aus mehreren Duschbrausen, der Boden war gekachelt und einige Toilettenkabinen mit Waschbecken waren ebenfalls dort. Alles in allem sah es sehr sauber und ordentlich aus.

Sanji und Zoro sprachen kein Wort miteinander wussten aber, dass sie sich erstmal an die Spielregeln halten wollten, da sie nicht wussten, was noch auf sie zukommen könnte. Als sie im Bad fertig waren, folgen sie einem von Master Plan´s Männer runter zu den Schlafkabinen. Es war ein ewig weiter Gang mit vielen Türen. Er öffnete einer dieser Türen und erklärte ihnen, dass dies fortan ihr Zimmer sei. Der Raum hatte vielleicht zwanzig Quadratmeter. In ihm fand sich mittig zum Ausguck eine große Hängematte mit zwei Kissen und einer Kingsize Decke, links zur Tür befand sich ein Waschbecken und rechts daneben ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl. Sanji überlegte, dass die vielen kleinen Bullaugen alles Zimmer sein mussten. Am Waschbecken waren zwei Zahnbüsten in einem Becher und am Rand lag ein Kamm. Als ob sie zu Gast in einer schlechten Pension wären.

„Ich soll mir so eine Gefängniszelle mit dem Marimo teilen und dazu noch in einer Hängematte?", fragte Sanji ungläubig.

„Grrr...du kannst ja auf dem Boden schlafen, du elender Smutje!"

„Ganz genau so ist es und es ist nicht gestattet außerhalb der Matte zu schlafen!", grinste der Mann.

„Huuh?...Das sind ja mal merkwürdige Regeln..."

„Geht schlafen, den könnt ihr brauchen, ihr könnt euch noch gar nicht vorstellen wie merkwürdig es bei uns ist!"

Der Typ lachte und mit diesen Worten schloss er die Türe hinter ihm zu. Sie waren eingeschlossen. Es ist nicht so, dass Sanji die Türe nicht hätte einfach eintreten können, doch was sollte das für einen Nutzen haben. Sanji stand also mit Zoro in einem winzigen Zimmer und dazu verdammt mit diesem Idiot auch noch den Schlafplatz zu teilen. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie noch vor vierundzwanzig Stunden glücklich und zufrieden mit den anderen auf der Sunny geschlafen haben. Er nahm sich ein Kissen, legte sich in die ziemlich große Hängematte und schlug die Decke auf.

„Leg´deinen Graskopf ja auf die andere Seite der Hängematte!"

„Heeeh?...Du hast doch wohl nicht im ernst gedacht ich würde mich direkt neben einen Perversen legen?"

„Halt deine Klappe, Marimo!"

Zoro kletterte auf die andere Seite der Hängematte und legte sich das übrige Kissen unter seinen Kopf und nahm sich ein Stück von der Kingsize Bettdecke. Das sich ihre Körper an gewissen Stellen berührten, war nicht zu vermeiden. Doch keiner von ihnen sprach darüber. Sie lagen in entgegengesetzter Richtung zu einander. Sanji lag zur Seite gedreht mit angezogenen Beinen im Bett, während Zoro gerade lag mit den Händen hinter seinem Kopf. Es war gemütlich, auch wenn sie sich ein Bett teilen mussten.

Was das hier wohl ist, fragte sich Sanji. Es gleicht einer Art Gefängnis auf einem Unterseeboot. Möglicherweise waren in den Zimmern neben an weitere Gefangene von diesem wirren Master Plan. Was machte er mit Ihnen oder wozu dienten sie? Vielleicht verkaufte er sie, aber warum mussten sie dann vorher einen Test auf Leben oder Tod bestreiten? Er stellte sich so einige Fragen zu denen er im Moment einfach keine Erklärung fand.

„Versuch zu schlafen...", unter brach Zoro die Stille. „Wir werden noch früh genug sehen, was dieser Bastard von uns will."

„Jeah..."

Zoro hatte bemerkt, dass er sich in seine Gedanken vertieft hatte. Hätte sich diese orientierungslose Moosschädel sich nicht verlaufen, wären sie diesen Gestalten sicherlich nicht in die Arme gelaufen, doch Zoro rettete ihm heute an diesem Felsen sein Leben und ließ dafür seine Schwerter ins Nichts fallen. Ihn durchzog ein Gefühl von Schuld. Auch wenn er eigentlich wusste, dass er nichts getan hatte, fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Zoro seine Schwerter gegen sein Leben tauschte. Seine Katana´s bedeuteten Zoro viel, insbesondere das weiße Wado. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was es war, man konnte es immer spüren, dass er zu diesem Schwert eine besondere Verbundenheit hatte. Er hatte ihm dafür noch gar nicht gedankt.

„Oi, Marimo?"

„Mhm?...Was ist?"

„Uhm...uh...Ich..uh...Danke"

„Es gibt nichts wofür du mir Dank schuldig bist"

„Doch...du hast heute mein Leben gegen das deiner..." „Hör auf Koch!", unterbrach Zoro.

„Es ist wie ich sagte und nun schlafe endlich...!"

Und es war wieder still in ihrem Zimmer. Er hatte doch tatsächlich „Danke" zu ihm gesagt, dachte Zoro. Ganz egal wie sehr er den Koch oft genug verfluchte und ganz gleich wie sehr er seine Schwerter liebte...Niemals würde er wegen etwas Materiellem jemanden den er respektierte dem Tod überlassen. Der Verlust seiner Schwerter schmerzte tief in seiner Brust. Er konnte Bilder von seinem Sensei vor ihm sehen. Er hatte es ihm anvertraut und nun lagen sie in einer tiefen Felsspalte. Er würde seine Schwerter dort raus holen, doch erst musste er zusehen, wie er Sanji und sich selbst hier heraus bekommen würde.


	5. Chapter 4

**Denkt dran -all rights belong to one and only Oda-sensei- :-)**

_Irgendwie zieht es sich so bis es mal tatsächlich spannend wird. Sorry!_

Chapter 4

Der nächste Tag kam. Sanji wurde durch das aufschließen der Türen geweckt. Es war wenig Schlaf. In jedes der Zimmer wurde das gleiche rein gerufen.

„Aufstehen, Zähne putzen und in den Waschraum!".

Die Anweisung klang so als ob sie ein Haufen Kleinkinder an Bord hätten. Sanji kletterte aus der Hängematte und ging an das kleine Waschbecken und nahm sich die schwarze Zahnbürste aus dem Becher. Im Becher steckte auch die Tube Zahnpasta. Er putzte sich ganz routiniert die Zähne und sah hinüber in die Hängematte in der Zoro noch gemütlich schlummerte. „Dieser Idiot!" Mit einem Kick trat er gegen die Hängematte, sodass Zoro samt Bettzeug aus der Matte fiel.

„Spinnst du, suchst du Streit? Den kannst du gerne haben du halbe Portion!"

„Schwing´ keine Reden, Schmalhirn und putze deine Fresse!"

„Was?, isch zeisc..."

Sanji hatte ihm seine weiße Zahnbürste in den Mund gesteckt.

„Dasch zahl isch dir noch heim, nervischer Schlöffschwinger!"

Zoro sah richtig sauer aus. Er war allerdings nun mit seiner Zahnbürste beschäftigt. Sanji schmunzelte über Zoro´s Aussehen. Sein Haar war zerzaust, die Augen müde und dann diese Gesicht, dass ihm verriet, wie sehr er es hasste, geweckt zu werden. Sanji hat zwischenzeitlich seine Morgenpflege mit dem kämmen seines Haars beendet. Schließlich wollte er nicht so dämlich aussehen wie der Marimo. Es kam ewig lange vor, dass letzte Mal eine geraucht zu haben. Seine Schachtel war schon an diesen Felsen verschwunden, wahrscheinlich von einem dieser Typen geklaut worden, dachte er. Wie sehr er sich doch eine Zigarette wünschte.

„Seid´ihr fertig?", fragte der einer der Männer vom Weckkommando.

„Kommt an ganz darauf an...", antwortete Zoro.

„Ja sind wir...", sagte Sanji hastig. Zoro´s schlechte Morgenlaune sollte lieber für kein Aufsehen sorgen, überlegte Sanji.

Der Mann verzog keine Miene. „Dann mitkommen zum Waschraum, dort duschen und am Gang warten, wenn ihr fertig seid."

Dafür das sie hier Gefangene sein sollen, kam Zoro sich eher so vor als ob sie in einem Badehaus gelandet waren. Sie sollten ihre gestern Nacht erhaltene Kleidung in eine Röhre werfen und es lag schon wieder ein neues Paar Einheitskleidung bereit. Die Röhre führte sicherlich in eine tiefer liegende Wäschekammer. Lediglich ihre einheitlichen Slipper durften sie erneut anziehen. Zoro bemerkte, dass sie nicht alleine waren, die neben liegenden Zimmer waren alle, wie ihr Raum, mit zwei Mann belegt. Man hatte sich in seiner „Gruppe" zu bewegen. Der Koch blieb somit immer in Sichtweite. Keiner sagte wirklich etwas. Viele Fremde Menschen auf einem Haufen. Er fragte sich, ob die Typen aus den anderen Zimmern ebenfalls gefangen genommen wurden.

Die Masse hatte sich nach ihrer Morgenwäsche wie befohlen auf dem Gang in Reihe und Glied wiedergefunden. Sie hatten merkwürdige Fußfesseln mitgebracht. Die Teile waren zirka fünf Zentimeter lang und mindestens genauso dick. Rings herum um die Fußfessel ragten im Abstand von einem Zentimeter Metallstäbe hinaus. Die Dinger sahen im etwas wie einen Nietengürtel aus. Einer der Männer erklärte, dass sie anhand eines Auslösers die Stabspitzen im inneren der Fessel aktivieren konnten und diese direkt ins Fleisch einstechen und ein giftiges Nervengift ausstoßen, die innerhalb von Sekunden den gesamten Körpers eines erwachsenen Menschen´s lahmlegen konnte. Über ein Gerät konnten alle Männer die zu Master Plan´s Crew gehörten einem Gefangenen mit Fußfessel, der ihm zu Nahe kommt, sofort ausschalten. Alle Mann bekamen eines dieser Fußfesseln an den rechten Fuß umgelegt und keiner wehrte sich oder sagte etwas dazu. Jeder wusste, dass es so oder so kein entkommen von einem Unterseeboot gab.

Sie wollten es also doch nicht darauf ankommen lassen, dachte Sanji. Diese Geräte waren ihm bereits gestern schon an diesen Kerlen aufgefallen. Jetzt hatten alle den Tod am Fußgelenk und sicherlich würde bei dem kleinsten Versuch nicht lange gefackelt werden. Bei der Frage nach einer Demonstration blieben alle ruhig stehen und sekundenlang war nur Stille wahrzunehmen, bis die Männer von Master Plan lachten. Einer von ihnen sagte, zu seinem Kollegen, dass es wie immer sei. Es mussten sich hier demnach alles um Gefangene handeln, die er vor kurzem eingesammelt hatte. Sanji konnte sich nicht erklären, wozu dieser Master diesen Aufwand betrieb. Für den Moment fühlte es sich tatsächlich an ein Gefangener zu sein.

Auf einmal wurden sie in Gruppen geteilt. Natürlich wurden die Männer die sich die Zimmer miteinander teilten nicht getrennt. Zoro und Sanji wurden mit etwa anderen fünfzehn Mann für die Küche eingeteilt, während die restlichen für eine andere Aufgabe eingeteilt wurden. Ihnen wurde erklärt, dass es verschiedene Aufgaben, wie Sauberkeit, Beheizung und Versorgung des Schiffes gab und diese sich in verschiedene Bereiche verteilen konnten.

„Oi Koch, dann fühlst du dich hier ja wie zu Hause!", grinste Zoro.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Grasbirne?"

„Das du eine gute Hausfrau an Bord abgibst!"

„Du willst sagen, weil ich als Schiffskoch der Sunny noch andere Aufgaben im Haushalt übernehme ein Frau bin?"

„Hehe, du bist in vielerlei Hinsicht kein Mann."

Sanji griff Zoro am Kragen seines Shirt´s. „Pass´ bloß auf was du sagst, Marimo !"

„Hey, ihr da hinten, bekommt euch wieder ein!", befahl ein er Crew.

Sanji fletschte die Zähne. Dieser Idiot. Er sollte sich von ihm nicht provozieren lassen. In der Küche angekommen, sollten sie das Frühstück für das gesamte Schiff vorbereiten. Anhand der Menge musste das für zirka sechzig bis siebzig Personen ausreichen, dachte Sanji. Also standen sie jetzt in einer Großraumküche und wuschen Obst, schnitten Brot auf und bereiteten Platten mit Fleisch und Käse zu. Knastarbeit? Das konnte es sicher noch nicht gewesen sein...


	6. Chapter 5

**Was für ein Glück gehören Zoro und Sanji zu Oda-Chi und nicht zu mir. Ich denke das würden die zwei auch so sehen.**

* * *

_**! **__Diesmal muss ich eindringlich warnen **!** Die Geschichte enthält in diesem Chap Gewaltszenen. Diese können sich im Verlauf der Geschichte fortführen. Bitte keinesfalls lesen, wer dafür nicht gemacht ist. Ich weiß, dass die Story total merkwürdig ist... __**!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Das fertig zubereitete Essen wurde in den Speisesaal gebracht und auf die Tische verteilt. Sanji hörte, wie einer der Crew sagte, dass sie nun auch die übrigen Gefangenen zum Essen bringen müssten. Der Saal sah aus wie aus einer Großkantine. Die Tische und Bänke waren ,wie auf Schiffen üblich, am Boden montiert. Nur ein Platz im Raum unterschied sich von den anderen. An diesem waren komfortable Stühle anstatt der Bänke und er lag direkt am Eingang des Speisesaals, sodass man einen guten Blick auf die übrigen Tische und zur Kombüse hatte. Dies war sicherlich der Platz von Master Plan und seinen Männern und die Essensrationen musste er korrekt eingeschätzt haben, wenn es noch mehr Gefangene gab, dachte Sanji. Mindestens einer der Crew hatte immer ein Auge auf die Gefangenen gerichtet, beobachteten die Handhabung mit den spitzen und scharfen Gegenständen genau. Als die restlichen Gefangenen des Unterseebootes eintrafen, fragte einer der Männer, ob das Frühstück fertig sei. Seine Kollege nickte und alle Gefangenen mussten Platz nehmen. Der Marimo war ruhig gewesen die letzten Minuten.

Zoro und Sanji saßen zwei Reihen vor dem Tisch von Master Plan. Natürlich gab es die Anweisung mit dem Zimmerpartner zusammen zu sitzen. Als auch fast alle Männer von Master saßen, kam der Kapitän des Schiffes, Master Plan höchst persönlich durch die Eingangstür des Speisesaals. Man durfte erst mit dem Frühstück beginnen, wenn Master Plan es freigab.

„Herzlich Willkommen meine Gefangenen und einen schönen Morgen, heheherhehrher! Die Nacht war kurz für manche von euch. Da wir nun wieder alle Zimmer belegt haben, werden wir nun eine kleine Reise unter Wasser fortführen. Meine Crew und ich werden viel Spaß mit euch haben, doch zunächst dürft ihr euch stärken."

Mit diesen Worten setzte Plan sich auf seinen Stuhl und begann sein Frühstück. Auch die Gefangen aßen. Kaum jemand sprach außer Master Plan und der Crew und ein paar der hinzugekommenen Gefangenen. Die vorher aufgeteilten Gefangenen von ihrer Seite der Schlafkajüten waren auch wieder anwesend. Zoro bemerkte, dass über ihn an den anderen Tischen getuschelt wurde. Logisch, er war ein gesuchter Pirat einer weltbekannten Crew. Dieser Master musste die meisten der Leute hier erst kürzlich, wie Sanji und ihn, gefangen genommen haben. Er fragte sich, ob diese Leute alle willkürlich ausgewählt wurden. An ihrem Tisch ist das Frühstück jedenfalls ruhig verlaufen.

Nachdem seine Crew das Frühstück beendete, erhob sich Master Plan aus einem Stuhl. Er grinste.

„Ich hoffe euch hat eurer Frühstück geschmeckt. Wir wollen uns anschließend unseren Neuzugängen widmen. Ich brenne schon darauf...heheherherherher!"

Master Plan verließ nach seiner Ansprache den Speisesaal. Endlich würden sie erfahren, was dieser Irre mit den ganzen Menschen hier an Bord vorhatte. Sie würden erfahren, warum sie erst einen Test absolvieren mussten und was das Ziel war, dachte Zoro. Die Gruppe von Neulingen mit Sanji und Zoro wurden vom Speisesaal aus in den riesigen Saal mit der Kuppel geführt. Beim Verlassen des Speisesaals hatte man das Gefühl, dass die übrigen ein fast schon mitleidig ansahen. Sie wussten wohl was auf die Neuen zu kam. Nach ihrer Arbeit in der Küche sollten sie zum Kuppelsaal nachkommen.

Als Sanji und Zoro im gläsernen Kuppelsaal angekommen waren, sahen sie wie Master Plan, wie in der vergangenen Nacht, auf einem Thron saß. Er hatte seine Beine übereinander geschlagen und stütze seinen Kopf mit der rechten Hand ab. Der Gesichtsausdruck kühl, wirr und er lachte. Rechts und links von seinem Thron waren halb runde Bänke auf denen schon ein Teil seiner Crew saß. Sie waren genauso guter Laune wie ihr Kapitän. Die Stimmung unter den Gefangenen war beim Anblick des Saals eher gedrückt.

Er würde sie foltern, dachte Sanji. Hinter dem Thron war eine weiße Wand aufgestellt. An dieser Wand erstreckten sich in sechs Metern eine beträchtliche Menge an Züchtigungsinstrumenten. Das nicht genug gab es ausreichend Vorrichtungen an denen man sie befestigen, fesseln und quälen konnte. Das trieb ihm für den Moment nicht die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn, doch wieso betrieb er nur soviel Aufwand mit der Entführung um sie dann zu foltern. Gab es etwa etwas, was er mit diesen Typen gemeinsam hatte? Sanji versank in seinen Fragen, die er sich stellte.

Die neuen Gefangenen bildeten einen halben Kreis mittig zum Raum mit Blick zum Thron. Der Saal war wie die Kuppel rund. Sie sollten sich setzten. Sanji und Zoro saßen mittig in diesem Halbkreis, sodass gerade aus Master Plan auf seinem Thron saß.

„Heheheherherherherher...Schaut´doch nicht so ernst. Wie ihr wisst, ist das Überleben in der neuen Welt sehr anstrengend. Meine Männer brauchen ab und zu ihren wohlverdienten Spaß..."

Seine Crew grölte.

„Das ist das wofür ihr hier seid. Zu unserem Vergnügen...heherher!"

„Sie wollen uns allen ernstens sagen, dass sie Menschen entführen, mit einem Wahnsinn von Aufwand, um all die Leute hier mit ihrer Crew zu verprügeln, das ist es wofür Sie so gefürchtet sind?"

„Heherher...Marine Leutnant Irma, mit Partner Santa. Rettete vor paar Tagen seinem Partner das Leben anstatt das Leben einer unschuldigen Frau..."

Master Plan bewegte sich nicht, doch lachte sehr amüsiert über die Frage des Marine Leutnant. Dieser allerdings verzerrte das Gesicht und schaute betroffen zu Boden.

„Das ist es nicht...Nein, ihr seid nicht nur dazu da unseren Sadismus zu befriedigen...heherher! Wobei...das wäre gar kein so schlechter Anfang..."

Kaum hatte er seine Worte ausgesprochen, standen zwei seiner Crew mit Instrument zur Züchtigung in Ihren Händen und liefen in den gebildeten Kreis. Ihr Weg führte sie zu Irma und Santa. Sie packten die beiden am Haar und zerrten sie in die Mitte des Rings. Irma hatte sich über ein hölzernes Gestell beugen müssen während sein Partner die Anweisung erhielt seinen Kollegen zu schlagen. Einer der Männer von Master Plan hielten ihm eine Peitsche hin. Santa lehnte verdutzt ab.

Sein Fehler. Man trat ihm in den Bauch, sodass er zu Boden fiel. Die Männer traten dann wahllos auf seinen Körper ein. Sein Partner Irma wollte gerade aufstehen da wurde er von einem der beiden runter gedrückt. Santa lag mittlerweile übel zugerichtet am Boden rührte sich kaum. Einer der Crew verging sich an Irma, während der andere den Leutnant festhielt und zuschaute.

„Verdammte Scheiße...", sprach Sanji leise vor sich hin.

Zoro drehte die Augen zu ihm. „Verdammte irre Bastarde..", flüsterte er.

Sichtlich angewidert von diesem Schauspiel schauten sie auf den Boden oder zur Seite. Kaum einer in der Runde konnte den Anblick dessen fassen der sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Jeder wohl wissend, dass sie die Nächsten sein konnten, in diesem Spiel. Nur Master Plan selbst und seine Crew genossen sichtlich ihre perfide Show.

Doch es war nun allen klar, wozu der Aufwand der Entführung, warum die Angst schüren mit der Fußfessel... Damit sich bei dieser Sache keiner wehrte, wenn Master Plan sich vergnügen wollte...


	7. Chapter 6

**Ich habe das Recht zu schwiegen, doch Oda-Sensei hat das Recht an One Piece!**

* * *

_**!**__ WARNUNG: Angst & Gewalt in diesem Chap __**! **__- Bitte __nicht__ lesen, wer das nicht verträgt. _

_Sorry dafür aber es gibt Dinge im Leben die man am Besten mit Schreiben verarbeitet._

* * *

Chapter 6

Sie waren die letzten, die noch ausstanden. Alle anderen hatten ihre Begegnung mit den Männern aus Master´s Crew hinter sich. Master selbst hatte der Show bisher untätig beigewohnt. Zoro hatte bemerkt, dass etwas mit Sanji nicht stimmte. Seine Beine waren angewinkelt und seine Arme verschränkt darüber gelegt, in diesen wiederum hatte er seinen Kopf gestützt. Möglicherweise war ihm, der Anblick zu wider. Vielleicht hatte er Panik. Was wohl in ihm vorgeht, dachte er.

Er war doch erst aus seiner einen Hölle im Land der Transen entkommen. Sanji glaubte, dass es nicht schlimmeres als das gäbe. Wie er sich doch getäuscht hatte, überlegte er. Es war ekelhaft und barbarisch und der Gedanke, dass sie nun an der Reihe sind, ließ in ihm das Gefühl von Angst aufleben. In seinem Leben bedeutet ihm seine Männlichkeit sehr viel. Nicht umsonst wurde er geboren um die Frauen zu lieben. Doch ihm wurde seine Männlichkeit schon einmal gestohlen, als er in einem Kleid steckte und Tee trank, geschminkt wie ein Pudel. Ihm graute es bei der Vorstellung von einem Mann angefasst, gedemütigt oder gar missbraucht zu werden. Wie sollte er dann je wieder in die Augen von Nami-Swan und Robin-Chan sehen können?

Die Crew saß befriedigt auf ihren Bänken neben Master Plan. Sie lachten, grölten und unterhielten sich lautstark über ihren Trumpf gegenüber ihren Gefangenen. Der Kapitän saß angeregt in seinem Thron und sein Blick war auf das noch übrige Paar gerichtet. Er leckte sich die Lippen und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl.

„Heheheherherherher..."

Man sah es an seinem Grinsen, dass er hungrig war. Hungrig auf Fleischeslust. Master Plan bewegte sich auf Zoro und Sanji zu. Die anderen Gefangenen waren alle zurück auf ihre Plätze nachdem die Crew mit jedem von ihnen fertig war. Man hörte siee jammerten.

Sanji ballte seine Fäuste, als die Schritte immer näher kamen. Er sah nicht auf. Ihm war schon lange klar, dass sie die Hauptattraktion auf diesem Unterseeboot waren und sie deshalb natürlich dem Kapitän des Schiffes vorbehalten blieben. Seine Sitzposition änderte er auch dann nicht, als er merkte, dass Master Plan exakt vor ihnen stand. Doch sein Herz raste, die Atmung war schwer und er zitterte leicht.

Zoro ist dies nicht entgangen. Der Koch hatte tatsächlich Angst. Jedenfalls hatte er ihn noch nie vorher in dieser Verfassung gesehen. Man konnte nicht sagen, er wäre ruhigen Gemüts, doch er dachte immer wieder, dass sie zusammenhalten müssten. Denn eines hatten alle Gefangenen vor ihnen gemeinsam, sie lehnten es ab bestimmte Dinge ihren Partnern anzutun. Vielleicht hatten sie eine Chance, dachte er. Er musste auf jeden Fall stark sein.

„Steht auf Roronoa Zoro und Schwarzbein Sanji und folgt mir in die Mitte des Saals...heherher!"

Zoro ließ Sanji zuerst aufstehen, um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Sanji sah blass aus. Hätte Nami ihn nicht nach mir suchen lassen, wäre der Koch wohl nicht hier, dachte Zoro. Sie folgten ihm zur Mitte des Kuppelsaals und Sanji ging ein kleines Stück vor ihm. Sein Blick war zum Boden gerichtet.

Auf einmal berührten ihn Ranken an Armen und Kinn. Master Plan zog ihn mit deiner Teufelsfrucht näher an ran. Sanji´s Augen trafen unfreiwillig die des Kapitäns. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Master zog ihn ein Stück zu ihm rauf, da er ein um einiges größer ist als der Smutje.

„Na mein Blondchen...weißt du...du bist ganz nach meinem Geschmack...heherherher!

Sanji versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen, blieb damit aber erfolglos.

„Du aber ganz und gar nicht nach meinem Geschmack", antwortete er frech.

„Ganz schön unverschämt...aber du gefällt mir. Dein blondes Haar, die langen Beine sind sehr anregend. Doch deine blauen Augen verraten mir deine Angst und verdammt wie ich diesen Ausdruck doch liebe...heheherherher"

Er schloss seine Augen. Dieser elende Bastard, dachte er.

„Wollen wir mal ein bisschen mit dir spielen..."

Eine messerscharfe Ranke durchtrennte ganz langsam seine Kleidungsstücke, sodass eins nach dem anderen zu Boden fiel. Sanji war nackt. Er konnte die Blicke Master Plan´s auf seinem Körper förmlich spüren. Das Gefühl von Scham überkam ihn und sein Wangen röteten sich.

Master selbst grinste vergnügt. Mit seinen Teufelskräften legte er Sanji auf ein metallenes Gestell.. Sein Oberkörper war gesenkt zum Boden während seine Hüfte nach oben ragte und die Beine am Gestell wieder hinunter führten. Er fesselte ihn an das Metallgestell an seinen Arm- und Fußgelenken.

Scheiße, der Koch ist also sein Zielobjekt. Zoro wusste nicht was er tun könnte für den Augenblick. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Master Plan ihn ansprach.

„Oi Roronoa, zieh´ dich aus und setze dich auf den Stuhl dort."

Der Stuhl war ein kleines Stück vom Gestell entfernt und Zoro folgte der Anweisung durch Master Plan und legte seine Kleidung ab und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Sanji konnte ihn nicht sehen, da er auf die andere Seite schaute zu der Zoro saß. Master ging zu ihm und fesselte seine Hände auf den Rücken an den Stuhl.

„Heheheherherher..."

Master Plan zog den Stuhl von der Stelle und schob ihn vor Sanji.

„In den Mund nehmen..."

Zoro wurde rot, presste die Augen zusammen und drehte sein Gesicht weg. Das darf nicht wahr sein, dachte er.

Sanji reagierte nicht. Er blieb vollkommen bewegungsunfähig.

„Ich sagte, du sollst ihn in den Mund nehmen...", wiederholte Master Plan mit wütender Stimme.

„Nein...nein...nein auf keinen Fall...!" Die Stimme war zittrig.

Master Plan grinste. „Mhm..." Er lief um das Gestell herum und es zischte laut durch den Saal. Sanji´s Körper zuckte auf. Der Schlag traf ihn hart und er hatte das Gefühl mit einem Mal den Hintern aufgeschlitzt zu bekommen.. Es brannte furchtbar und er biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Willst du etwa mehr davon...? Ich kann meine Ranken auch mit Dornen und Nesseln ausstatten...heheheherherher!"

Sanji schluckte, doch sagte nichts. Er öffnete seine Augen nicht und blieb stumm.

„Gut, du brauchst die harte Tour um meinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten, die kannst du mit Vergnügen haben...heherher!"

Er schrie nach über fünfzigsten Schlag so laut, dass es durch die kompletten Saal hallte. Nach dem er die anderen Schläge ohne nur einen Murks überstanden hatte, konnte er nicht mehr. Der Schmerz nahm überhand, seine Augen wurden feucht und seine schrecklichen Vorstellungen wurden Wahrheit.

„Na, was ist jetzt?...heheherherher...ich werde das gerne weiterführen, denn der Tag ist noch lang und wir hören hier nicht auf ehe du meiner Anweisung folgst..."

Man hörte Sanji schluchzten. Zoro kam sich noch nie so hilflos vor. Es gab nichts, dass er tun konnte. Die Situation war ausweglos. Dieser irre Bastard demütigte ihn und niemals zuvor sah er ihn je in einem schwachen Moment. Das war selbst ihm, der sonst taff war, zuviel. Der verdammte Koch leidete, während er auf dem Stuhl saß und darauf warten musste, dass er ihn auch noch oral befriedigte.

Sanji hob langsam den Kopf. Man sah wie sich einzelne Tränen ihren Weg hinunter bahnten. Seine Fäuste waren fest geballt und er öffnete seine Augen. Das Wasser in seinen Augen ließ ihn die Umgebung nur verschwommen erkennen, doch für das was er tun musste, wollte er auch gar nicht klar sehen.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ich verdiene hiermit keinerlei Geld und die Rechte an One Piece obligen "the one and only" Oda-Chi!**

* * *

WARNUNG ENTHÄLT GEWALTSZENEN, BITTE NIEMALS LESEN, WER ES NICHT AB KANN!

Heute ist das Chap wieder etwas kürzer...

* * *

Chapter 7

Master Plan zog ihn an seinem Haar und drückte seinen Kopf hoch und herunter, sodass er bald das Gefühl bekam erbrechen zu müssen. Niemals in seinem Leben kam er sich derart widerwärtig vor. Er wünschte sich so sehr das dies nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum ist und er jede Minute aufwachen würde. Die Tränen wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu fließen. Das Ding in seinem Mund wurde härter um so mehr er sich an seine Anweisungen hielt. Es ekelte ihn an. Er konnte nicht mehr.

Zoro schämte sich. Er wehrte sich so sehr gegen das Gefühl, doch sein Penis _erigierte_. Die Tränen von Sanji tropften auf seine Haut. Seine Augen konnte er nicht öffnen denn diesen Anblick wollte er nicht ertragen.

„Nicht aufhören, Blondchen!"

Master Plan ließ seine Haare los und wohnte dem Schauspiel eine Weile bei. Sanji reduzierte automatisch die Geschwindigkeit, was den Kapitän des Unterseebootes ganz und gar nicht passte.

„Los schneller..."

Er schaffte es nicht dem Befehl zu seiner Zufriedenheit nachzukommen. So begann er ihn erneut zu schlagen, während er verzweifelt versuchte Master Plan´s Befehl nachzukommen.

„Uwaaaaaahh...!"

„Ahhhhh...!."

„Nnnnnnnnn...ahhhh!"

„Auwaaaaahh...!"

Sanji wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. Der Schmerz, die Erniedrigung, seine Angst. Er schrie und hatte keine keinerlei Kraft mehr.

„Los, nimm´ seinen Schwanz wieder in deinen Mund!"

Im Saal war nur noch ein einziges schluchzten, jammern und weinen zu vernehmen. Als Sanji nicht mehr der Anweisung nach kam, hörte er auf ihn zu peitschen.

„Okay... heheheherher...gut das reicht...Männer, stellt ihn in eine aufrechte Position. Ich will ihn jetzt ficken...!"

Sofort standen die Männer seiner Crew auf und liefen auf Sanji zu. Sanji´s ganzer Körper zuckte bei diesen Worten und seine Augen öffneten sich weit.

„NEIN...NEIN...NEEEEIN...!", schrie er.

Die Crew zogen den Stuhl samt Zoro weg von Sanji und begannen ihn von dem Gestell zu lösen. Er zappelte, wehrte sich und weinte fürchterlich. Immer wieder flehte er um Gnade.

"Bitte, nein...bitte nein, neihahein...bitte nicht...lasst mich...oh bitteee...". Die Worte kamen rüber wie in Trance.

„Heheheherherher...wie erbärmlich"

Den hilflosen Anblick seiner Gefangenen gefiel Master Plan sichtlich, dachte Zoro. Das konnte er dem Koch nicht auch noch antun. Sanji würde nie wieder der gleiche sein. Er musste etwas tun. Zoro stellte sich auf seine Füße samt Stuhl, doch konnte die Balance nicht halten und fiel. Seine Augen konnten sehen wie die Füße Master Plan´s näher kamen.

„Was soll das werden Roronoa?"

Der Kapitän durchtrennte die Fesseln, sodass Zoro hätte aufstehen können..

Doch er kniete vor Master Plan. Im Hintergrund wurde Sanji in eine andere Position gebracht.. Sie standen ein ganzes Stück abseits, sodass Sanji sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir was ich tun kann, dass sie ihm das keinesfalls antun..."

Damit hatte Master Plan nicht gerechnet. Er sah erstaunt aus, dass Zoro tatsächlich unbekleidet vor ihm für das Wohl seines Partners niederkniete. Es war etwas, dass er dem Schwertkämpfer nicht getraut hätte. Doch alle Gefangenen waren gleich, denn wenn es darum ging selbst derjenige zu sein, machten sie doch bisher alle einen Rückzieher.

„Heheherher...willst du dich etwa für ihn opfern?"

„Wenn es Sie dazu bringt, ihn nicht zu vergewaltigen, dann werde ich mich Ihnen stellen..."

Anscheinend sollte dies bei Roronoa anders sein. Es gab selten Gefangene, die sich dafür hergaben, um ihren Partner verschont zu wissen. Master Plan überlegte kurze Zeit bevor er antwortete.

„Oho...Aber das ist es nicht, was du tun kannst, um mich grundsätzlich von ihm fernzuhalten..."

„Was ist es dann?"

„Heherher...ganz einfach...du fickst ihn!"

Zoro schaute geschockt zu ihm auf. „Was?!"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Roronoa...Es wäre ein nettes kleines Spielchen auf das ich gewillt bin, mir den Leckerbissen für diesen Moment entgehen zu lassen, aber natürlich nur solange, du gewillt bist mitzuspielen...! Du siehst er hat gerade seine Augen verbunden bekommen und glaubt ich würde ihn gleich nehmen...Heherherherher...Wie lautet deine Entscheidung, Roronoa?"

Er hatte verstanden. Doch was wäre daran besser wenn er ihn vergewaltigte?, fragte sich Zoro, als ihn wieder die Bilder Master´s Crew in Gedächtnis kamen. Sie waren bei den übrigen Gefangenen, wenn sie den einen oder anderen sexuell missbrauchten, unfassbar rabiat eingedrungen, sodass ein paar von ihnen anschließend sogar bluteten... und so hart er Sanji bereits schon behandelt hatte, würde er ihn sicherlich auch genau so missbrauchen. Was er in diesem Moment nicht wusste, ob er sich das selbst verzeihen könnte oder wenn Sanji es herausfinden wird, ob er ihm je verzeihen würde. Für ihn gab es aber nur die eine Wahl und er müsste es tun, überlegte er.

„Wie hat es abzulaufen...?", fragte Zoro dann schließlich.

„Heheherherher...Du kannst ihn nehmen, wie du willst, dass einzige was ich sehen will sind zwei Erektionen und dass du ihn ihm ejakulierst."

„Wie lange habe ich Zeit?"

„Für mein persönliches Vergnügen nehme ich soviel Zeit in Anspruch, wie ich will...!"

„ … "

„Eins ist noch wichtig, gibt es etwas woran er merkt, dass du es sein könntest?"

„Nein, sicher nicht..."

„Sehr gut! Er soll vorerst nicht wissen wer ihn tatsächlich fickt, ist das klar?

Zoro nickte.

„Heheheherherher...gut du bist also bereit deinen schwächlichen Kumpel dort zu vergewaltigen?", grinste Master Plan frech.

Zoro schloss seine Augen und ballte seine Fäuste. Das Gesicht wendete er zu Boden.

„Ja..."

„Herherher, nun gut ich werde mir das dann gemütlich von meinem Thron aus ansehen!"

Zoro stand auf und Master Plan ging fort um sich auf seinen Sessel niederzulassen.

Ab jetzt waren alle Blicke auf ihn und Sanji gerichtet.


	9. Chapter 8

**Oda-Sensei = Inhaber, Besitzer und Gott von One Piece / Ich = nix ^^**

_Mhm, ich habe es geschaft für heute. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Chapter 8

Er stand ein Weile und schaute zu Boden. Er müsste konzentriert sein, um das hier hinter sich zu bringen. Es ist eine ganze Weile her, dass er das letzte mal Sex hatte. Es war eher die schnelle und nicht gerade zärtliche Nummer und vor allem war es irgendeine unbekannte Frau. Doch dort drüben stand der verdammte Koch, ein Mann und er selbst hatte noch nie mit einem Kerl geschlanfen. Sanji, der immer von Frauen nur so schwärmte. Der Löffelschwinger würde definitiv nie wieder der selbe sein, dachte Zoro erneut.

Sein Kopf hob sich und er wendete seinen Blick zu Sanji. Sie hatten ihn aufrecht gestellt und ihn diesmal an den Armgelenken angekettet. An jedem Handgelenk einzeln, hing er an einer Kette, die wiederum hinab von der Kuppel verlief. Seine Fußgelenke waren ebenfalls in Ketten, jedoch nicht direkt aneinande, sodass er sich bewegen konnte. Sanji stand halb gebeugt, sein Oberkörper leicht nach vorne. Er stütze sich an seinen gefesselten Handgelenken ab, die oberhalb seines Kopfes waren. Man konnte ihn leicht wimmern hören. Zoro lief auf ihn zu bis er zwei Meter hinter ihm stand. Obwohl Sanji durch die Augenbinde nichts sah wusste er, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Sein Körper schauderte und leise tropfen salzige Tränen von Sanji´s Wangen.

Zoro musterte Sanji einen Augenblick lang. Ihm entging nicht das er zitterte. Er durfte da nicht ohne Plan herangehen. Zunächst musste er versuchen ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Sanji´s Wunde blutete glücklicherweise nicht, doch hatte hässliche Striemen in allen Farben hinterlassen. Die ihn sicherlich sehr schmerzten. Wobei die Wunde des Koch´s nicht sein Hauptproblem war. Master Plan offerierte ihm soviel Zeit, wie er brauchte. Diese würde er sich nehmen. Denn die Angst war in der Tat Sanji´s größtes Problem. Wer der Angst aufläuft, spürt den Schmerz intensiv und der Pein war dem Koch Herr geworden. Die Herausforderung würde es sein ihm nicht mehr Leid anzutun, als schon vorhanden war, überlegte er.

Von ihm als Mann war kaum noch etwas übrig, dachte Sanji. Er hatte einen Penis gelutscht, nicht nur irgend einen sondern auch noch Zoro´s. Dieser elende Bastard genoss es auch noch. Während sein schlimmster Alptraum bald wahr wurde, saß er bestimmt unversehrt in seinem Stuhl. Vielleicht wäre der Abgrund doch besser für ihn gewesen. Dies ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Nie hat er sich so schwach, klein und wertlos gefühlt in seinem Leben. Er könnte nie wieder einer Frau in die Augen sehen, niemals...

Der Schwertkämpfer legte seinen linken Arm um Sanji´s Hüfte und bettete seine Hand oberhalb des Bauches. Sofort spürte er den Widerstand von Sanji. Zoro bewegte seine Handfläche nicht, bis Sanji wieder einigermaßen ruhig stand. Seine Atmung war sehr hastig und er hörte ihn tief einatmen, als ob er die Luft anhalten müsste. Langsam begann er mit dem Daumen die Stelle zu streicheln, gleichzeitig küsste er leicht seinen Rücken. Die Haut des Koch´s war unerwartet zart, fast wie aus Seide. Mit seiner linken Hand kraulte er ein wenig die Stelle, bis er langsam höher ging und seinen Brustkorb berührte. Er umkreiste seine Brustwarzen, während er mit seinen Lippen im Nackenbereich ankam.

Der Smutje zitterte beklommen unter den Liebkosungen, in ständiger Erwartung vor dem bevorstehenden Akt.

Doch Zoro ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er folgte seinem Plan, dies ihm so angenehm, wie möglich zu machen. Dabei legte er nun beide Hände auf die Schultern und verteilte seine Küsse abwärts der Wirbelsäule. Seine Handflächen folgten den feuchten Hinterlassenschaften, inzwischen begab er sich auf seine Knie, bis er schließlich kurz vor seinem Po stoppte. Die Hände umklammerten nun rechts und links seine Hüfte und die Lippen streichelten das verletzte Sitzfleisch. Jeder einzelne Striemen bekam seine eigene behutsame Behandlung. Die einfühlsamen Berührungen an seinem Hintern ließen den hängenden Kopf von Sanji mit einem Mal nach oben schnellen. Er atmete laut.

Sanji selbst konnte die plötzlichen Zärtlichkeiten nicht einordnen. Möglicherweise eine Art seines schäbigen Spiels. Master Plan würde ihn ganz bestimmt genauso brutal vergewaltigen, wie er ihn zuvor behandelt hatte, dachte er. Vielleicht ist er aber auch aktuell Spielball für die gesamte Crew.

Aber die weichen Lippen die seine Wunden küssten und streichelten, ließen die verletzten Bahnen angenehm kribbeln. Seine Gedanken rissen nach und nach ab. Er zuckte bei den wohltuenden Gefühlen, konnte aber dem starken Griff an seinen Hüften nicht entkommen. Es tat gut.

Die linke Hand von Zoro verließ ihren festen Griff an seiner Hüfte und umlegte nun die Hüfte gefährlich nah an Sanji´s Genitalbereich. Derweil berührte Zoro´s rechte Hand die Hoden in wellenden Bewegungen.

„Ahhhh...!", stöhnte Sanji. Er wollte sich heraus winden doch der rechte Arm fixierte ihn an der Stelle.

Zoro´s Zunge leckte nebenher die unverletzten Stellen auf seinem Gesäß, was das Kribbelgefühl, durch das zusätzliche Eier kraulen, erheblich verstärkte. Sanji fühlte es wurde bizarr. Seine Gedanken waren verschwommen, etwas anderes machte sich in ihm breit und er versuchte sich zu widersetzen. Aber die Hände waren so angenehm warm und geschmeidig auf seiner Haut. Die Berührung der Lippen waren wunderbar zärtlich und weich, dass Sanji glaubte er wurde die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Dadurch, dass er nichts sah, nahm er alle Berührungen an seinem geschundenen Körper so viel stärker wahr. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass er sich gut fühlte, nein er fühlte sich unbeschreiblich merkwürdig...

Zoro merkte, dass Sanji schon lange aufgehört hatte zu beben. Sein Körper fing an unter seinen Bemühungen zu gehorchen. Er fühlte keine Zeit, keine Augen und er dachte auch nicht, er funktionierte, denn das einzige worauf er sich konzentrierte war Sanji und er könnte nun den nächsten Schritt wagen, dachte er.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bleibt wie gehabt, Meister Oda bleibt Erfinder unserer Heldenbande und ich spinne hier nur ein bisschen rum.**

* * *

Nicht lesen, wer noch nicht alt genug ist! ;) Denn hier wird im Moment noch keine Liebe gemacht!

* * *

Chapter 9

Sanji spürte wie die Hand an seinen Juwelen wanderte. Einzelne Finger strichen langsam an seiner Spalte vorbei, kreisten dann einige Male um seine Wunden und bogen schließlich ab Richtung Penis. Die Finger ummantelten sein Glied und massierten ihn gleichmäßig auf und ab. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr. Es würde trotzdem dazu führen, dachte er und so fügte er sich dem unvermeidbarem. Die warme Hand zeigte bereits Wirkung bei ihm. Das Blut aus seinem Gehirn schwand in tiefere Regionen und so schwand auch das Denken, während sein Schwanz eine stattliche Größe angenommen hatte.

Obwohl Zoro gut funktionierte, fiel ihm die beachtliche Größe von Sanji´s Glied auf. Wahnsinnig lang und er ließ sich untenherum keinerlei Haar stehen. Zoro nahm seinen linken Arm von der Hüfte und versetzte sich selbst wieder in Standposition. Er rückte näher an ihn heran und knabberte an seinem Nacken. Sanji atmete erotisch ein uns aus, dabei windete er seinen Kopf hin und her. Zoro nahm seinen linken Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger in den Mund und befeuchtete sie mit seinem Speichel. Der linke kleine Finger und der Ringfinger reisten dann an Sanji´s Schulter abwärts zu seinem Po, gingen an der Spalte einmal auf und ab, als er letztendlich die befeuchteten Finger an seiner Öffnung platzierte. Er steckte seine Finger nicht sofort herein, sondern massierte neben dem Penis nun auch seine Öffnung lustvoll zu seinen Küssen am Schulterbereich. Der Koch würde bald an dem Höhepunkt sein. Seine rechte Hand konnte es spüren, doch vorher musste er ihn noch an eins, zwei Finger gewöhnen. Zoro holte sich noch etwas Speichel nach bevor er tatsächlich den Mittelfinger in kleinen Schritten einführte.

Als Zoro´s Fingerkuppe in ihm Kreise kreiste, legte Sanji den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen erschrockenen Laut von sich. Der Mittelfinger von Zoro schob sich immer tiefer in die Öffnung und er merkte wie Sanji automatisch zusammendrückte. Der Finger drehte seine Runden in ihm, um Platz für den zweiten Finger zu machen. Die Feuchtigkeit reichte aus um den Zeigefinger ebenfalls einzuführen. Der Schwertkämpfer ließ die Finger im gleichen Takt ein und aus tanzen, wie er den Schwanz des Koch´s massierte.

Sanji gab sich den merkwürdigen Gefühlen hin. Seine Atmung wurde immer lauter und unkontrollierter und als er schließlich in den noch massierendrn Händen kam, hörte man ihn leise aufstöhnen. Er schnappte nach Luft und seine Gesicht war gerötet. Die Hand verschwand von seinem Penis und ergänzte die Finger, die in ihm rein und raus gingen. Sein Ejakulat wurde auf seine Öffnung verteilt. Doch dann verließ der Körper hinter ihm ihn und auf einmal spürte er wie die Ketten an seine Handgelenken ein Stück nachgaben, sodass er sich nun in gebückter Haltung an den Ketten abstützen musste. Er schluckte und wusste, dass es gleich passieren würde. Die Angst kam wieder durch.

Zoro ging zurück zu ihm. Das Sperma hatte er nicht vollständig an Sanji verteilt. Er nahm das meiste davon um sein erigiertes Glied gleitfähig zu machen. Seine Rechte massierte seinen eigenen Penis, bis er ihn schön flutschig hatte, bis weilen seine linke Hand zärtlich über den Rücken strich. Dann platzierte er sein Genital an Sanji´s Eingang und drang sorgsam in ihn ein.

„NNNNNnnnnnnnnn...!."

Man hörte die Ketten klackern und Sanji ging mit dem linken Fuß ein Stück vor. Der Schmerz zog sich durch ihn durch. Das Ding was ihn ihn eindrang war so dick, dass er erst das Gefühl hatte man würde ihn innerlich aufreißen. Die Hände links und rechts an seinen Hüften hielten ihn dennoch in der Position, doch der Schwanz dran vorerst nicht tiefer in ihn ein. Er atmete tief durch.

Er war bisher nur halb eingedrungen und der Koch war automatisch zusammengeengt. Zoro drückte deshalb den Körper des Koch´s an sich und begann ihn nebenher sanft zu liebkosen mit Lippen, Zunge und Händen, sodass der Koch sich dann auch wieder einigermaßen entspannte. So schob er seinen Penis immer tiefer in ihn, bis er leicht begann, sich in ihm in einem langsamen Tempo zu bewegen. Er achtete darauf, dass er seine Pobacken nur ganz leicht berührte, da ständige Reibung sicherlich schmerzlich für Sanji wäre. Für Zoro es fühlte sich zu gut an. Er müsste gut auf seine Atmung aufpassen, sodass er sich nicht in Lust verrät. Seine Augen schlossen sich für einen kurzen Moment und er überlegte, wie er sich selbst hierfür noch hassen wird. Die Augen öffneten sich wieder und er legte seine linke Hand abermals auf den Bauch des Smutje´s. Während seine Bewegungen schneller wurden, lehnte er seinen Körper zu dem Koch und biss ihn leicht, streichelte mit seiner Zunge, kreiste auf seinem Rücken umher und war in völliger Ekstase an den Löffelschwinger ausgeliefert, der sich auf die Lippe zu beißen schien. Er konnte es nicht einordnen ob Sanji Schmerzen hatte oder ihn das Gefühl irritierte. Zoro war das nicht egal, dass er eventuell Schmerzen hatte, doch er konnte auch nichts tun. Er würde gleich kommen. Es war wunderbar eng und angenehm warm in dem Koch, die Berührungen mit seiner glatten, seidigen Haut, diese Kombination ließ den Schwertkämpfer im völligen Rausch auf dem Koch zusammenbrechen. Sein Kopf lag nach links gedreht auf dem Rücken von Sanji. Seine Arme umarmten den Körper und er drückte ihn an sich. Er atmete laut ein und aus. Der Penis steckte noch in dem Koch. Als der Körper plötzlich zuckte und sich ein Stück entfernte, wachte er auf ,aus seiner Trance. Er zog sofort sein Glied raus, schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und entfernte sich. Der Hass auf sich selbst...der war schon da.

Sanji war so im Schock, er schaffte es kaum sich zu sammeln. Er fühlte sich wie eine leere Hülle. Es war Zoro, dieser Bastard hatte ihn tatsächlich gefickt, dachte er. Den Ohrring hatte er gerade ganz deutlich auf seinem Rücken spüren können. Niemand sonst trug hier ein solchen Ohrring. In Gedanken nahm er gar nicht die Männer von der Crew wahr, die ihn von seinen Fesseln lösten. Auf einmal stand er da. Ihm war schlecht. Er konnte weder Heulen, noch Schreien.

„Konnte das wirklich wahr sein?" „Habe ich mir das nicht eingebildet?" „Wie konnte er...?" „Warum...?"

All diese Fragen spuckten in seinem Kopf herum. Doch es war so, er wurde gerade von Zoro missbraucht.

Ein befriedigt grinsender Master Plan holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und als er sich umschaute, sah er, dass Zoro angezogen an dem Platz saß, von dem sie vorhin abgeholt wurden.


	11. Chapter 10

**- - - - - EILMELDIUNG: Oda- Sensei ist Rechteinhaber und Kopf von One Piece - - - - - -**

_****__Ich frage mich beim Schreiben immer, ob diesen Quatsch hier jemand außer mir liest. :-D_

Chapter 10

„Na Blondchen, hat es dir gefallen?"

Sanji schaute ihn an.

„Nach dem Hass in deinen Augen zu urteilen, würde ich sagen, nein, heheheherherherher!"

„Du wirst dich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen, mein Blondchen, denn Lust zum Spielen habe ich öfter...heherher!"

„..."

Sanji schaute angewidert auf seine zerrissenen Klamotten. In mitten des Kuppelsaal´s stand er vollkommen nackt, empfand sich so abstoßend und leer. Ihm lief Zoro´s Suppe aus dem Arsch. Seine Wangen wurden rot vor Scham und er vergrub das Gesicht in seine Handflächen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass es Zoro war. Erst musste er ihm einen Blasen und dann fickte der elende Bastard ihn auch noch. Warum nur, was hatte er nicht mitbekommen? Sie hatten immer tiefen Respekt füreinander empfunden. Im Moment wusste er noch keine Antworten, doch er fühlte sich in jeder Hinsicht einfach nur gedemütigt.

„Oi Blondchen...setz´ dich hinüber zu deinem Kumpel", Master Plan grinste fies.

Sanji wusste natürlich worauf sich dieses wirre Grinsen bezog. Sie wollten es ihm also so verkaufen, dass er denken sollte, dass ihn Master Plan vergewaltigte, doch sollte er anscheinend nicht wissen, wer es tatsächlich war. Also könnte er den Grasschädel jetzt erstmal nicht damit konfrontieren. Nicht das es zusätzlichen Ärger einbringt. Also setzte sich Sanji sich neben den Marimo. Zoro sah ihn nicht an. Doch Sanji sah ganz deutlich den Ohrschmuck an seiner linken Seite. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt.

„Heheheherherher...so meine Sklaven wir sind für heute durch mit euch. Wir hatten viel Spaß. Ihr geht jetzt erstmal zum Duschen und danach bekommt ihr neue Aufgaben zugeteilt! Mich seht ihr spätestens zum Abendessen!"

Master Plan verließ den Kuppelsaal und seine Crew koordinierte die Gefangenen zum Ausgang. Als Sanji hinter der Menge hinterher trottete, bemerkte er einen Mann vor sich, der merkwürdig ging. Er trug ebenfalls keine Kleidung und an seiner Spalte klebte Blut. Ihm fiel auf, dass er die meiste Zeit weg geschaut hatte, als die anderen Gefangenen misshandelt wurden. Jedenfalls musste der Kerl dort klar Schmerzen haben. Sicher wurde er nicht vorbereitet und man drang einfach in ihn ein, überlegte Sanji. Immerhin waren das alles Sadisten hier und ihr Kapitän hatte ausgerechnet ein Auge auf ihn geworfen und plötzlich blieb Sanji stehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte einen Aha-Moment.

Zoro ging hinter Sanji. Bisher hatte er es nicht gewagt ihn auch nur anzusehen. Aber auf ein Mal blieb der Koch vor ihm stehen. Er schaute auf.

„Oi Koch, bist du okay?"

Was für eine dumme Frage, von ihm, dachte Zoro. Sanji stand dort wie angewurzelt und reagierte auch gar nicht. Er blieb mit ihm stehen, bis sie von der Crew aufgefordert waren, sich weiter zu bewegen. Warum Sanji wohl stehen geblieben war? Ob ihm was weh getan hatte? Zoro fühlte sich miserabel. Auch wenn er es nicht mit dieser Absicht getan hatte, kam er sich vor wie einer dieser Perversen von diesem Schiff. Die letzten Minuten des Aktes war er so vergnügt, lüstern und erregt, dass er sich jetzt dafür schämte. Es war der verdammte Koch, einer aus seiner Crew, jemand den er respektierte und er hatte ihn geschändigt. Der Smutje würde ihm das niemals vergeben, wenn er das raus findet. Wie sollte er das Luffy erklären, wenn sie hier jemals raus kommen. Er müsste sicherlich die Bande verlassen. Seine bisherige Erklärung fand er im nach hinein total albern.

Die Gefangenen erreichten schließlich das Badezimmer. Sie mussten allerdings warten, da natürlich nicht alle Gefangenen gleichzeitig duschen konnten und Zoro und Sanji durch das Halten so ziemlich die letzten waren. Ein Pärchen sollte sich einen Duschkopf teilen, somit konnten zehn Paare auf einmal duschen. Es gab die Anweisung nicht all zu lange Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen. Bei manchem musste dennoch der Ekel abgewaschen werden. Als Sanji und Zoro eine Duschbrause zugeteilt bekamen, ließ Zoro, Sanji vor um sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen und ihm nicht zu nahe zu sein. Es warteten maximal noch drei Paare auf einen Duschkopf. Neue Kleidung lag wieder für jeden der Gefangenen bereit.

Sanji schloss seine Augen und ließ das warme Nass seinem Körper umhüllen. Das Wasser hatte genau die richtige Temperatur und er ließ es erstmal eine Weile auf sich nieder prasseln ohne sich selber dabei zu bewegen.

„Heheheherherher..."

Erschrocken riss Sanji seine Augen auf. Master Plan, der schon wieder. Er stand im Türrahmen zum Badezimmer und lachte.

Zoro hatte gerade seine Sachen in die Wäscheröhre geworfen und stand in unmittelbarer nähe zu Master Plan. Ungläubig sah Zoro ihn an. Er dachte, dass der sich erst wieder am Abendessen blicken lassen wollte.

„Schaut doch nicht so schockiert. Ich bin immer für Überraschungen gut...merkt euch das. Heheherher!"

„Wie wäre es wenn ihr eure dreckigen Kadaver gegenseitig einseifen würdet?"

Er legte eine Hand auf Zoro´s Schulter und schubste ihn zu Sanji.

„Los, mach ihn schön sauber von oben bis unten!"

Dieser Mistkerl, dachte Zoro. Sanji stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Master Plan lief einmal alle Duschbrausen ab, bis jeder seiner Anweisung folgte, bis auf Zoro. Sie hatten eine Duschbrause ganz rechts außen und als Master Plan wieder bei ihnen ankam, lachte Sanji und sah zu Master Plan auf. Zoro stand einfach da, seine Hände hielt er vor Sanji´s Rücken, berührte ihn aber nicht.

„Hahaha...was soll das werden? Dafür bist du also jetzt hier her gekommen? Er grinste dabei frech. Die Tour würde er ihm jetzt vermasseln.

„Willst du mich jetzt etwa sagen hören, dass ich die Hände heute schon auf meinem Körper gespürt habe, um mich dann mit Entsetzen feststellen zu lassen, dass Zoro der derjenige war, der mich gefickt hat?"

„GRRRRRRR, er weiß es!", Master Plan klang sehr verärgert. Zoro wich erschrocken von Sanji zurück.

Der Koch drehte sich um und sah dem Schreck von Zoro ins Auge. Sanji holte mit seiner Rechten aus und knallte dem Schwertkämpfer eine ins Gesicht, sodass dieser gleichzeitig zu Boden fiel.

„Wage es ja nicht mich heute nochmal anzufassen, Marimo!"

Der komplette Duschraum, inklusive Master Plan und Crew sahen Sanji verdutzt an.


	12. Chapter 11

**Mir gehört One Piece nicht, nein nein, das bleibt bei unserem Oda-Chi!**

_Ich bin so froh! Ich habe es noch geschafft heute! Gute Nacht! zzzZZZZzzz!_

Chapter 11

Zoro hielt sich seine Hand an seine linke Wange. Sie brannte. Er saß und schaute Sanji an, der ihn einem vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf.

Eine Hand packte Sanji bei den Haaren und zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

„So Blondchen, dann mal raus damit, wer hat es dir gesteckt?"

„N...ahh...Niemand!"

Er zog fester.

„Ahh...!"

Master Plan riss ihn an sich und sah ihn an. Mit der freien Hand packte er Sanji´s Wunden fest zusammen.

„Uwahhh...ah!

„Lass´die Frechheiten und sag mir lieber die Wahrheit, Blondchen. Sonst werde ich gerne meinen Schwanz nach legen, verstanden?"

„NEIN...! Zoro schnellte hoch.

„Aber deinem Kumpel hier scheint das immer noch Probleme zu bereiten..."

„D..der Ohrring..."

„Der Ohrring?"

„Ja, sein Ohrring...ich konnte ihn spüren, als er seinen Kopf auf meinen Rücken gelegt hatte...Es musste mir niemand sagen...ich wusste es bereits...!"

Er ließ Sanji los. „So, es gibt nichts an dir, was dich verrät, Roronoa?!"

„Arg...Ich habe nicht daran gedacht..."

„Nun es war Teil der Verhandlung...oder nicht?"

„Ja..."

„Dann werde ich die Vereinbarung aufheben und..."

„NEIN!, bitte nein...Ich habe einfach nicht daran gedacht. Ich trage diesen Ohrring schon ewig..I-Ic..."

„Heheheherherher...wenn dir diese Vereinbarung so viel bedeutet, dann beweise es und geh´ auf die Knie, Roronoa! Flehe mich an und vielleicht werde ich an unserer Verhandlung festhalten."

Sanji glaubte nicht, was er da hörte. Hatte dieser Säbelrassler tatsächlich eine Vereinbarung mit diesem Irren getroffen? Was sollte der beinhalten? Das er ihn undercover ficken sollte? Und er traute seinen Augen kaum, als Zoro wirklich vor Master Plan nieder kniete.

„Bi..Bitte, vergeben Sir mir, Master...ich bitte Sie an der Vereinbarung festzuhalten und meinen Fehler zu verzeihen...!"

„Heherherherher...was für ein Anblick einen stolzen Mann so nieder zu zwingen. Herrlich!"

„..." Zoro biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Gut, wir halten an dem fest, was wir besprochen haben, Roronoa!"

Zoro atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte das alles nicht umsonst getan. Einen ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt hatte sich der Koch nicht aussuchen können, um Preis zu geben, dass er es wusste. Verdammt er wusste es, dachte er.

Sanji glaubte noch nicht was er gerade gesehen hatte und stand dort vollkommen bewegungsunfähig.

„Aber, ich will noch sehen, wie du ihn von oben bis unten einseifst...Roronoa...Heherher!"

Scheiße, der Schwertkämpfer dachte an das was Sanji zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er sollte ihn nicht nochmal anfassen heute. Wenn er es nicht täte, würde es die Vereinbarung eventuell aufheben und wenn es tut wird Sanji ihn sicher noch mehr hassen. Mit dem zweiten könnte er besser leben, als mit anzusehen, wie dieser perverse Master den Koch vergewaltigte. Also ging er nach kurzer Überlegung zu Sanji, nahm die Seife und berührte ihn an der Schulter.

„Oi, du hirnloser Brokkolischädel habe ich dir nicht eben etwas gesagt?!" Sanji schlug die Hand von seiner Schulter und drehte sich zu Zoro um.

„Meinst du etwa, dass ich scharf darauf bin dich zu waschen?!"

„Dann lass´deine schmutzigen Finger von mir!"

„Das geht nicht, wenn ich seiner Anweisungen nicht erfülle, dann..."

„Was dann...hebt ihre schöne Vereinbarung auf, was soll die beinhalten, dass Master mich fickt, wenn du seinen Befehlen nicht nachkommst?!"

„Heheheherherherherherher...was für ein schlaues Kerlchen du doch bist"

„...Ja, so im etwa...", Zoro sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Ngh, was soll das Zoro? Seid wann bestimmst du über meinen Körper? Was hat es sich zu scheren!", schrie ihn Sanji an.

„VERDAMMT KOCH, WIE KANNST DU DAS FRAGEN... ES IST DER SELBE BESCHISSENE GRUND, WARUM DU JETZT HIER BIS ANSTATT MEINER SCHWERTER...!"

Sanji schaute erschrocken. Dann passierte es merkwürdiges...

„...weil wir Nakama sind...!"

„...weil wir Nakama sind...!"

Sie sagten es beide zum gleichen Moment und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Zoro hatte sich noch nie im Leben so verbunden gefühlt mit dem Koch, wie in jener Sekunde.

„I-Ich hätte es niemals zulassen können, dass er dir das auch noch antut...Sanji...Es tu..."

„Keine Entschuldigungen...bitte!"

„..."

Sanji hatte niemals gedacht, dass Zoro seinetwegen so weit gehen würde, aufgrund dessen, dass sie Nakama waren. Vorhin als er den blutenden Mitgefangenen betrachtete, kam ihn so etwas in den Sinn, dass er es vielleicht nicht wollte, dass er auch so endete. Doch diese Vereinbarungsgeschichte hatte ihn zweifeln lassen. Das machte die Sache nun nicht besser. Er fühlte sich nun neben seiner Schande über sich selbst auch noch schuldig. Es war so egoistisch, auch wenn Zoro wenig körperlich leiden musste, so hatte er dennoch einiges an Überwindungskraft gebraucht, um das durch zuziehen. Er war zu schwach, während er so stark war.

Gerade wollte er schreien, den Schmerz den er spürte einfach hinaus schreien. Er drehte Zoro wieder den Rücken zu, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er nun seinem Befehl nachgehen konnte. Kurze Zeit später spürte er dieselben Hände, die ihn wenige Stunden zuvor festhielten, streichelten, massierten und ihn penetrierten. Der selbe Mann, der ihn gleichzeitig ein zweites Mal rettete und sich ein erstes Mal an ihm verging. Die Berührungen brannten in der Seele und das Lachen im Hintergrund war der Brandbeschleuniger. Er schluckte die Tränen und den Wunsch zu schreien einfach runter und hoffte auf das Ende dieses Tages.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ich bin nicht die Erfinderin von One Piece, deswegen sind die Charaktere hier Leihwerk. Verzeih mir Oda-Sensei! .**

****_Heute ist es nicht mein bestes Chap, aber habe ich davon überhaupt eins?_

Chapter 12

Master Plan sah ihnen eine Weile vergnügt zu. Zoro seifte Sanji´s Körper von unten nach oben ein. Er versuchte dabei schnell aber nicht grob zu sein. Es musste trotzdem eine Qual für Sanji sein. Der Koch zuckte, als er ihn im Genitalbereich berühren hatte Sanji mit ihm gesprochen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und vor allem damit nicht, dass der Koch verstand, warum er so weit gegangen war. Es ist keine Entschuldigung für das was er ihm damit angetan hatte, doch dieser Moment, als Sanji ihn ansah und das gleiche Aussprach, wie er, es war magnetisierend. Inzwischen seiner Gedanken war der Koch nun bereits komplett eingeseift und abgespült.

„Roronoa, mir gefällt das...gute Arbeit!"

„Schickt die beiden anschließend wieder in die Küche...gebt ihnen eine leichte Aufgabe, die zwei haben mir heute am besten gefallen...Heherher!"

Master Plan verschwand danach endgültig aus dem Badezimmer.

Sanji trocknete sich ab und obwohl er sauber war, fühlte er sich kein bisschen so. Er zog sich seine Einheitskleidung an und musste warten bis Zoro fertig war. Die Kehrseite schmerzte ihn. In der Küche könnte er sich vielleicht ein bisschen vom Geschehen ablenken, dachte er. Da ist er in seinem Element.

Der Marimo und er wurden zum Kartoffel schälen eingeteilt. Ein leichtes für ihn. Zoro saß ihm gegenüber auf der entgegengesetzten Bankreihe. Mit ihnen saßen noch ein paar andere dort zum Kartoffel schälen. Sie redeten kein Wort und auch allgemein wurde wenig gesprochen.

„Hallo, darf ich mich hier dazu setzten?", fragte eine Stimme.

Sanji schaute auf. Es war der Typ der vorhin vor ihm gelaufen war, überlegte der Smutje. Neben ihm wäre noch Platz zum sitzen.

„Ja nur zu...", antwortete er.

„Danke...Mein Name ist Tata!"

Eine Hand wurde ihm hin gereicht.

Was sollte das werden, dachte Sanji, aber gab ihm die Hand.

„Sanji..."

Ein weiterer Mann setzte sich dann auf die gegenüberliegende Bank.

„Das ist mein Bruder, Rome!"

„Oi...", sagte der junge Mann betrübt.

Sanji schaute nur kurz hinüber.

„Ihr seid auch Helden auf der Fischmenscheninsel..."

„Huh?"

„Du bist doch einer der Strohhüte, oder?"

„Uhm, ja..."

„Mein Bruder und ich bewundern euch...wir waren mit dem Handelsschiff vor kurzem Mal dort gewesen, bevor wir an Fortune Island angelegt haben..:"

Sanji sah den Mann an. Tata war wohl noch etwas jünger als Zoro und er. Aber warum zum Geier war er in Plauderlaune?

„Ihr wart also auch auf Fortune Island?", fragte er ihn schließlich.

„Ja...Rome und ich durften die Insel erkunden, bis wir auf einmal woanders aufwachten...Euch erging es also auch so?"

„Ja, wir wachten auf einer Insel mit einem Felsen auf..."

„Trash Montain...mit der dem tiefen Felsspalte, nicht?"

„Du kennst dich aus..."

„Man kommt ein wenig rum, wenn man die Marineschiffe mit Lebensmitteln versorgen soll in der neuen Welt..."

„So, ihr arbeitet eigentlich für die Marine...dann dürftet ihr eigentlich keine Piraten bewundern..."

„Nur weil wir sie beliefern, heißt es nicht das ich sie mögen muss..."

Sanji zog leicht die Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Das wir euch mal treffen würden, hätten wir nicht für möglich gehalten..."

„Was ist so besonders daran?"

„Naja, ihr habt mal einen Himmeldrachenmenschen nieder gemacht... der unsere Mutter als Sklavin hielt..."

„He? Was? Eure Mutter? Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Sie ist gestorben..."

„Das ist ja schrecklich...und eurer Vater?"

„Ja...unser Vater ist mit uns auf diesem Handelsschiff unterwegs in der Hoffnung, dass wir einmal ein Schiff der Himmeldrachenmenschen beliefern müssen..."

„Verstehe..."

„Seitdem Tag vor über zwei Jahren, hängt der Zeitungsartikel über euch in meiner Kajüte"

„...Er wollte unsere Freundin Kamy für fünfhundert Millionen Berry erkaufen, doch unser Kapitän hat ihn eins auf die Mütze gegeben."

„Woooow..."

Sanji empfand das Gespräch als angenehm. Es lenkte ihn tatsächlich ab, doch erinnerte es ihn auch an Luffy und Co. Sie machten sich sicher Sorgen und suchten nach ihnen.

Die Kartoffeln neigten sich dem Ende zu und konnten zubereitet werden. Es gab Fisch mit Kartoffeln zum Abendessen. Rome und Tata bleiben bei ihnen und saßen am gleichen Tisch beim Essen. Tata erzählte ein paar Geschichten vom Alltag auf einem Handelsschiff, während Rome und Zoro nur dasaßen. Sanji fragte sich nur, wie Tata so gesprächig sein konnte, nachdem was man auch ihm angetan hatte. Nachdem Abendessen wurde sie zu ihren Zimmern gebracht. Tata und Rome hatten ihr Zimmer auch auf der gleichen Seite nur ein paar Meter weiter. Man verabschiedete sich und wurde dann weg gesperrt.

So fand sich Sanji wieder allein mit Zoro auf zwanzig Quadratmetern. Sanji legte sich in die Hängematte. Er lag auf der Seite und hatte sich eingerollt. Den Blick hatte er zum Bullauge gerichtet. Es war dunkel und man konnte rein gar nichts erkennen. Sie waren sicherlich in der Tiefsee, dachte er. Für den Moment war Sanji einfach eine leere Hülle. Er lag völlig emotionslos da. Irgendwann würde er schon einschlafen.

Zoro saß auf dem Stuhl und starrte auf den Boden. Er war müde, aber sich neben Sanji in die Hängematte zu legen, war unmöglich. So harrte er mit Sanji, Stunde um Stunde stillschweigend aus, bis er irgendwann vernehmen konnte, dass Sanji wohl endlich etwas Schlaf gefunden hatte. Ihm liefen die Geschehnisse des Tages immer und immer wieder vor seinen Augen ab, wie ein Filmband. Es war alles so surrealistisch.


	14. Chapter 13

**One Piece ist die Produktion der Fantasie unseres Meisters Oda, somit habe ich null Rechte daran. **

_Heute ist es wieder ein besseres Chap. Liegt natürlich am Betrachter, aber ich finds nett._

Chapter 13

Es war wohl schon mitten in der Nacht. Der Koch schlief unruhig. Zoro merkte, es daran, dass er sich hin und her wälzte. Auf einmal hallte ein kurzer Schrei durch das Zimmer und Sanji saß aufrecht mit den Händen abgestützt in der Hängematte und atmete sehr schwer. Vor Schreck war Zoro von dem Stuhl aufgestanden und ein Stück naher zur Hängematte gegangen.

„Oi...uhm...bist du okay, hast du schlecht geträumt?"

„Nein!...nein das war kein Traum...es ist wirklich alles passiert..es ist alles wahr...!", schluchzte Sanji.

„Koch..."

Der Koch weinte und zitterte beträchtlich. Irgendwie musste er jetzt mit ihm reden, so konnte er ihn nicht sitzen lassen, als ob es ihn nichts anginge. So setzte er sich neben dem Smutje auf die Hängematte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich der letzte bin mit dem du reden willst...aber ich...uhm, ich bin hier, falls du mich brauchst..."

Zoro legte seine Hand auf Sanji´s.

Sanji sah zu ihm auf. Es tropften Tränen auf die Handfläche des Schwertkämpfer´s.

„Es tut mir Leid..., dass ich so schwach bin, Zoro...!"

„Shit, aber ….auch wenn wir Nakama sind...verdammt du hast mich gefickt, Zoro...Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich fühle mich so gedemütigt..."

Zoro schaute erschrocken und legte schnell, ohne groß zu überlegen seinen linken Arm um die Schulter von dem Koch und lehnte sanft Sanji´s Kopf auf seine linke Schulter. Seine Hände machte er zu Fäusten und drückte ihn ein Stück an sich. Der Koch wehrte sich glücklicherweise nicht dagegen.

„Es gibt hier nichts, Sanji...Es gibt hier ganz und gar nichts wofür man stark sein müsste...!"

Sanji weinte laut an seine Schulter.

„...und ich weiß...ich weiß, dass ...das was ich dir angetan habe, nie wieder gut machen kann. Ich kann verstehen, dass du mich jetzt hasst...abe..."

„Ich hasse dich...hasse dich nicht, Zoro."

„Ich habe es verdient, dass du mich hasst, genauso wie ich deine Ohrfeige verdient habe...ich hasse mich selbst dafür, Sanji...!"

„Aber bitte...bitte lass mich eins sagen, auch...auch wenn ich weiß, dass du es nicht hören willst..."

„..." Sanji schluckte.

Zoro umklammerte den Koch am Rücken und sprach dann in leiser Stimme.

„Es tut... es tut mir so verdammt Leid... dass ich dir so etwas furchtbares angetan habe...Das hier ist alles meine Schuld. Wäre ich doch nicht so orientierungslos gewesen, dann hättest du mich nicht suchen müssen und dir wäre das hier alles erspart geblieben..."

Der Damm brach und zwei bittere Tränen verließen auch die Augen von Zoro.

„Zoro...", schluchzte Sanji.

„Hör zu, Zoro...ich kann...ich kann dich als mein Nakama nicht hassen..."

„Die Tatsache das du es warst , tut weh, aber ich weiß auch genau, dass es mehr schmerzen würde, wenn mich diese wirre Bastard vergewaltigt hätte... und verdammt ich weiß, dass du das auch weißt ...und du bist keine unehrenhafte Persönlichkeit. Du hast es nicht zum Vergnügen getan. Es hat dich auch Kraft gekostet...irgendwann ….Zoro...irgendwann werde ich dir das verziehen können, Marimo"

„ ..." Zoro glaubte nicht was er hörte. Es war mehr als er je hätte erwarten können. Seine Tränen kullerten leise die Wangen herunter. Das war zu viel für heute. Er hielt ihn fester und hatte für den Moment wenig Worte.

„Danke...danke, Sanji!"

Es war für einige Minuten still, bis Zoro wieder sprach.

„Wir müssen zusammenhalten, es ist das Ziel von Master Plan...ich...ich werde alles tun, dass er dir vom Leib bleibt, wenn du damit einverstanden bist, natürlich..."

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass du...wieder?"

Zoro wurde ganz rot doch die Dunkelheit verbarg das zum Glück.

„Nein!..Nein!..Nein!...so meinte ich das nicht... ich..meinte, dass...man weiß doch nie was der Irre plant... ich meine ich wäre bereit uh...also..uh...

„Schon gut, Marimo...ich habe es verstanden, wir werden zusammenhalten in den kommenden Situationen, weil...weil.."

„weil wir Nakama sind?"

„Jeah...weil wir Nakama sind!"

Die Tränen waren getrocknet, doch sie lagen sich noch eine Weile ruhig in den Armen. Bis Zoro bemerkte, dass Sanji auf seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Seine Atmung klang ganz entspannt. Er lehnte ganz langsam sich zurück, sodass Sanji links von ihm an der Schulter weiter schlafen konnte. Zoro legte noch die Decke über sie und es war für Zoro unfassbar, der Koch und er hatten geredet und Sanji redete tatsächlich mit ihm . Er sagte sie seien nach wie vor Nakama. Zoro schloss für heute die Augen und ließ den Schlaf ihn holen.

Als Sanji am nächsten Morgen von allein aufwachte, da sie bisher nicht geweckt wurden, stellte fest, dass er direkt neben Zoro lag. Er setzte sich auf. Seine Gedanken kreisten um ihr Gespräch in der Nacht. Der Smutje dachte an die warme Schulter, an die er angelehnt hatte. Er war wohl eingeschlafen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Grasschädel. Es war merkwürdig, doch es fühlte sich besser an mit dem Schwertkämpfer geredet zu haben. Es macht die Geschehnisse nicht Ungeschehen, aber Zoro hatte recht, Master Plan war darauf aus die Partner gegeneinander auszuspielen. Sie mussten da irgendwie zusammen durch.

Der Marimo sah sehr friedlich aus wie er da schlief. Der sonst so gefasste Mann hatte in der Nacht wirklich Tränen vergossen. Sanji überlegte, dass es sich eigentlich beschämend anfühlen musste, sich so als Männer, heulend in den Armen zu liegen, doch das tat es nicht. An die Erniedrigung von gestern würde er stechend erinnert als er so dasaß. Das würde ihm sicher noch einige Zeit auf der Seele brennen, aber er wusste, dass Master Plan wieder kommen würde und sie bestimmt wieder etwas unangenehmes durchzustehen hatten. Er wollte lieber nicht daran denken, was Master Plan sich, wann und wo dann wieder ausdenkt, doch hoffte, dass Zoro oder er keinen Sex haben mussten.

Auf einmal schüttelte es ihn und er fröstelte ein wenig. Zoro war so schön warm. So legte sich der Smutje wieder an die Stelle von der aufgewacht war und schloss die Augen. Der Tag würde durch das Wecken der Crew beginnen, dachte er.

.

.

.

Es hämmerte an ihrer Tür, die auch kurze Zeit später geöffnet wurde. Die selbe Ansage, wie am gestrigen Tage wurde gemacht.

„Aufstehen, Zähne putzen und in den Waschraum!"

Sie klang auch heute so als ob Sie eine Kindergruppe wären.

Diesmal hatte sich Zoro aufgesetzt. Sanji war aber ebenfalls wach.

„Morgen..." Zoro sah Sanji an.

„Morgen...,Marimo"

Zoro lief zum Waschbecken und gab beiden Zahnbürsten einen Klecks Paste. Seine steckte er sich in den Mund und reichte die andere in Richtung des Kochs. Der kletterte aus der Hängematte und nahm ihm die Zahnbürste aus der Hand.

„Dange..."

„Bithe.."

Im Zimmer hörte man dann nur das Geräusch von Zähnebürsten. Als sie fertig waren stellten sie sich vor ihre Zimmertür und warteten darauf alle geschlossen zum Waschraum zu gehen. Rome und Tata waren auch schon da. Man begrüßte sich mit Zuwinken.

Es lief alles so wie gestern, waschen, Frühstück zubereiten und anschließend Frühstück zu sich nehmen. Alle warteten eigentlich nur auf die große Ansprache von Master Plan. Viele Augen in dem Speisesaal sahen verängstigt, müde, leer oder verheult aus. Alle waren gespannt als Master Plan sich aus seinem Thron erhob um die Stimme zu erheben. Ob er heute wieder Lust zum „Spielen" hatte?


	15. Chapter 14

**Oda-Chi du bleibst der Vater von One Piece. =)**

_****__Es wird ein bisschen heißer zwischen unseren Protagonisten..._

Chapter 14

„Mein Gefangenen, heherherher...die Bestandsaufnahme nach unserem Spielchen gestern hat doch einigen Wunden geschaffen, die bis unserem nächsten Spielen etwas Heilungszeit genießen dürfen!"

„In sechs Tagen werden wir wieder miteinander spielen, heheherherherherher!"

Man konnte nicht sagen das die Gefangenen zufrieden waren, doch immerhin erleichtert für diesen Moment. So vergingen die Tage mit verschiedenen Arbeiten auf dem Schiff. Sanji und Zoro waren grundsätzlich in der Küche eingesetzt, da man mittlerweile von Sanji´s Fähigkeiten in der Kombüse wusste.

Am Abend vor dem Ablauf des sechsten Tages lagen Zoro und Sanji in der Hängematte.

„Oi...uhm, Marimo?

„Mhm?"

„Sag´mal... das weiße Katana von dir...es hat eine tiefere Bedeutung für dich als deine anderen Schwerter, nicht?"

„Huh?...Wie kommst du jetzt darauf, Koch?

„Uhm...naja...ist es denn nicht so?

Zoro lächelte. „Ja es ist so..."

„..."

„Es hat...das Katana...Es hat meiner verstorbenen Freundin Kuina gehört..."

„Oh! Wie schrecklich...Entschuldige...ich...!"

„Schon gut..."

„Sie starb als ich sieben Jahre alt war...Wir teilten den selben Traum..."

„Der größte Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden?"

„Ja...und ich trage ihren Traum weiter und werde eines Tages der Beste sein!"

Sanji grinste.

„Wer hätte gedacht das du eine so sensible Seite an dir hast, Marimo-Kun!"

„Hahahaha...", Zoro musste lachen.

„...Dann hat das Schwert natürlich einen großen emotionalen Wert für dich und meinetwegen liegt es nur auf Trash Montain..."

„Ich werde es zurückbekommen...mach´dir darüber keine Gedanken, Koch! Du solltest dir lieber darüber Gedanken machen wie wir hier herauskommen..."

„Tze...die Crew ist nicht das Problem...Master Plan ist es allerdings und ich werde hier nicht bei seinen kranken Spielchen draufgehen!"

„Ich stimme zu...und ein Unterseeboot können wir auch nicht lenken...aber irgendwann muss er mal wieder an Land auftauchen..."

„Das kann dauern, die Vorräte auf dem Schiff reichen für mindestens zwei Monate aus..."

„Wir werden das schaffen..."

„...Ja...!"

.

.

.

Es war eine Woche vergangen, nachdem sie das erste Mal in den Kuppelsaal geführt wurden. Nun saßen sie wieder alle im Ring des Saals. Die Wand mit den Instrumenten zur Züchtigung stand auch wieder hinter dem Thron von Master Plan und Crew, doch eins war diesmal anders, Master Plan wollte zuerst spielen und der Spielball war nach wie vor Zoro und Sanji.

Master Plan stand vor ihnen und blickte grinsend zu ihnen herunter.

„Da ist ja mein Blondchen..."

Der Koch blickte angewidert weg. Master´s Ranken näherten sich Sanji´s Gesicht. Doch Zoro hielt sein Arm dazwischen.

„Fass´ihn nicht an..."

Sanji erschrak.

„Heheherher...so..so, du bleibst also weiterhin sein Beschützer?!"

Die Ranken holten aus und schlugen Zoro mit ganzer Kraft ins Gesicht, sodass Zoro ein Stück von Sanji weg geschleudert wurde.

„Ngh..."

„Erteile mir keine Befehle, Roronoa!"

Zoro saß sofort wieder aufrecht. Zwei rote Striemen zeichneten sich in seinem Gesicht ab.

„Aber...heheherherher...wenn du nicht willst, dass ich ihn anfasse, dann habe ich natürlich genau das richtige Spiel für euch...heherher!"

„Mitkommen..."

Sanji stand zu erst auf und reichte seine Hand, Zoro zum Aufstehen. Dieser tastete sich gerade das Gesicht ab, als er bemerkte, dass Sanji ihm die Hand reichte. E schaute erstaunt, doch ließ sich vom Koch aufhelfen. Sie hatten sich die letzten Tage gut verstanden, dafür was passiert war und sie normalerweise immer nur streiteten. Nicht zuletzt waren sie auch noch dazu verdammt vierundzwanzig Stunden aufeinander zu hängen. Sie gaben sich einen vertrauensvollen Blick bevor sie beide bei Master Plan in der Mitte des Kuppelsaals stehen blieben.

„Oi mein Blondchen, ziehe deinem Kumpel das Shirt aus...!"

Wenn es nur das Shirt war, dachte Sanji. Langsam enthüllte er den muskulösen Oberkörper des Schwertkämpfers und warf das T-Shirt zu Boden. Master Plan kam zwischenzeitlich von der Wand zurück und hielt eine Stockpeitsche in den Händen.

„Gut gemacht mein Blondchen...heherher!"

„Roronoa!...zieh ihn aus...nackt!"

Der Schwertkämpfer schluckte. Sanji kaute auf seinen Lippen und sah hoch zu der Kuppel. Das war zu erwarten, dass er wieder das Opfer wird. Der Koch versuchte die Bilder und Gedanken zu verdrängen, die ihn sofort hoch kamen.

Zoro stülpte schnell das Shirt von Sanji, der beschämt an die Decke glotze. Die Hose zog er mit einem Mal runter und zog diese samt Slipper aus. Der Koch war nun vollkommen unbekleidet. Er blieb in seiner Nähe stehen und sah zu Master Plan.

Master Plan genoss den Anblick eine Weile und musterte Sanji und ging auch um sie herum. Der Smutje atmete wieder etwas unruhiger, bemerkte Zoro. Sein Blick wich nicht von Master Plan ab. Er hoffte er würde ihn nicht mit dieser Peitsche massakrieren. Schließlich blieb Master wieder an der Stelle stehen von der er die Runde gedreht hat.

„Heheherher...der Arsch meines Blondchen´s hat in den letzten Tagen etwas an Farbe verloren.."

„Fesselt sie!"

Auf einmal kamen vier Männer aus der Crew und fesselten Zoro die Hände auf den Rücken und fesselten Sanji aufrecht stehend, die Arme t-förmig ausgestreckt und an den Handgelenken jeweils eine Fessel. An der Kuppel hing mittig ein großer Kronleuchter, an diesem wiederum gab es einige Vorrichtung mit Ketten. Der Koch hing nun an einer von diesen. Die Angst ergriff immer mehr den Körper von Sanji. Sein Körper bebte stark, äußerlich betrachtet.

„Niederknien, Roronoa!"

Mit besorgtem Blick zu Sanji ließ sich der Schwertkämpfer auf seine Knie fallen.

„Heheheheherherherherherher...nun du willst nicht das ich ihn berühre, dann wird das nun deine Aufgabe in unserem Spielchen werden..."

„Nur vorab, falls du nicht mitspielen willst, wird diese wunderbare Stockpeitsche schöne Erinnerungen auf den Körper deines Kumpels zeichnen..."

Zoro knirschte die Zähne. „Was ist meine Aufgabe?"

„Mhm, ganz einfach...du wirst nach meinen Anweisungen mit deinem Mund jegliche Körperstellen an dem Blondchen berühren, die ich dir anweise. Das heißt du wirst ihm mit Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge penetrieren. Führst du die Aufgabe gar nicht oder zu meiner Unzufriedenheit aus, habe ich für euch beide dieses kleine Spielzeug in meinen Händen, verstanden? ...Heheheheherherherherher!"

„Verstanden..."

„Dann beginne jetzt mit..."

.

.

.

Sanji spürte, wie Zoro seine Füße küsste. Dabei ließ er keinen Zeh, Knochen oder gar die Ferse aus. Er wurde rot, als er zu ihm runter sah und er so erniedrigend und bewegungseingeschränkt kniete um ihn zu küssen. Es war ihm so unangenehm ihn so zu sehen, deshalb schloss er fest seine Augen. Er merkte wie seine Zunge sich langsam an seinen langen Beinen hoch schlängelte. Dabei hielt sie am Knie und Kniekehlen für einige Liebkosungen mit den Lippen an, bis sie sich schließlich an den Kniekehlen aufwärts bei seinem Hintern abermals pausierte. Die Wunden heilten schon, waren aber nach wie vor spürbar und sichtbar. Es war eine ähnliche behutsame Berührung an dieser Stelle, wie vor einer Woche. Die Lippen streichelten die noch wunden Stellen und die Zunge suchte den Weg in die Spalte und leckte seine Öffnung mit rotierenden Bewegungen. Dieser Punkt ließ es innerlich kribbeln in ihm. Nichts von dem was er da tat fühlte sich schlecht an, allerdings anfänglich auch ziemlich merkwürdig und beschämend. Als die Zunge endlich von seiner Spalte ab ließ, führte der Weg mit den Lippen an seiner Wirbelsäule den Rücken hinauf. Dabei berührten die Lippen nur die feinen Härchen auf seinem Rücken, was ihm wiederum eine Gänsehaut bekommen ließ. Am Nackenbereich knabberte er zärtlich mit seinen Zähnen an der Haut. Er konnte ihn ganz nah hinter sich spüren und er wusste wer es war. Sanji legte seinen Kopf nach hinten, sodass die Küsse die ihn nun erreichten ihren Weg zum Ohr machten. Dort bekam er zunächst eine Massage mit Zunge, Zähnen und Lippen. Anschließend durchstreifte er mit seinem heißen Atem sein Haar und platzierte einen Kuss auf seinen Hinterkopf. Dann jeweils einen Kuss auf jedes Schulterblatt bis er sich dann von der hinteren Seite verabschiedete und er auf einmal seinen Nippel zwischen seinen Zähnen ausmachte. Dieses Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich. Seine Gedanken nahmen nur die Gefühle war die er an jenen Stellen hatte. So bemerkte er vorerst seine eigene Erektion nicht, weil er den erotischen Berührungen an seinem Körper nicht mehr widerstehen konnte. Vom Beißen der Nippel ging es über zum Umkreisen der Nippel mit der Zunge bis zum Lutschen. Sein Körper so nah an ihm, ihm war heiß. Nach paar Minuten gönnten sich seine Brustwarzen eine Pause und Zoro leckte seinen Bauch, was das Kribbelgefühl in dieser Gegend erheblich verstärkte. Doch mit einmal holte ihn eine Stimme aus seiner Trance und wurde feuerrot im Gesicht.

„Heheheheher...kommen wir zur Abschluss..."

Master Plan gab seine letzte Anweisung an Zoro und Sanji war sicher, dass er ihn oral befriedigen sollte. Wie er sich schämte, doch es kam anders als erwartet.

.

.

.

„Küss ihn auf seine Lippen, Roronoa!"

Sanji´s Augen nahmen schon die Augen von Zoro wahr. Sein Körper war ganz dicht an seinem und reflexartig zog er ein Stück den Kopf nach hinten. Doch Zoro erwischte ihn. Da waren sie, die Lippen, die ihn so gefühlvoll geführt haben die letzten Minuten. Seine Augen waren bereits geschlossen, während er noch geschockt starrte. Die Lippen fingen sich an auf seinem Mund zu bewegen. Zoro zog mit seinen Zähnen seine Unterlippe weg, um der Zunge den Einlass zu ermöglichen und er schloss einfach seine Augen und ließ die Zunge gewähren. In ihm suchte die nach einem Tanzpartner, als sie damit vorerst erfolglos blieb, gab es zarte Streicheileinheiten mit Zoro´s Lippen auf seinen. Es fing an ins Küssen überzugehen und er gab nach. Seine Lippen bewegten sich nun mit seinen mit, holte immer tiefer Luft und tanzte mit der fremden Zunge leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände umklammerten die Fesseln an dem seine Handgelenke hingen.

Man hörte sie laut atmen und immer wieder leise aufstöhnen. Als das Zeichen zum Stopp kam, lehnte Zoro seine Stirn an Sanji´s und sie beide waren tief errötet in ihren Gesichtern. Dennoch gaben sich sich einen kurzen Augenblick, der ihnen verriet, dass alles okay war.


	16. Chapter 15

**Bin nicht Besitzerin von One Piece und deren Inhalten und Charakteren! ;-)**

****_Morgen wird aller Vorraussicht kein neues Chapter erscheinen. Bin unterwegs...vergnügt euch solange mit dem hier...falls das hier überhaupt jemand liest. _

Chapter 15

„Nehmt ihnen die Fesseln ab und zieht euch an!"

Sanji schloss seine Augen, während sie ihm die Fesseln abnahmen. Er schämte sich so sehr, da nun seine Erektion alle im Raum sehen konnten. Sein Wangen waren knallrot. Zoro´s Fesseln waren als erstes gelöst und so sammelte er inzwischen die Kleidungsstücke ein. Als sie Sanji die Fesseln abgenommen hatten, hielt ihm Zoro seine Hose samt Shirt hin. Wortlos nahm er es ihm ab und zog sich schnell die Sachen über.

Zoro und Sanji waren nicht sicher was als nächstes folgen würde.

„Heheherherherher...nicht schlecht, Roronoa! Bisher hat bei diesem Spiel noch keiner stand gehalten...Respekt für deine Körperbeherrschung! Du hast dir keinen Fehler erlaubt und ich bin äußerst zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis...heherher!"

„Mein Blondchen hier scheint ja ganz schön erregt von dir zu sein..."

Sanji zuckte zusammen.

„Sieht so aus, als ob ich wieder nicht zum Zug komme, bei meinen attraktiven Blondchen...heheherher!"

„Geht wieder zu eurem Platz..."

Erstaunt sahen sich Sanji und Zoro an. Sie mussten also keinen Sex haben oder andere Erniedrigungen durchstehen? Gemeinsam setzten sie sich wieder auf ihre Plätze. Sanji winkelte seine Beine an und versteckte seinen Kopf im Schoss.

„Hey...Hey Koch?"

Sanji reagierte nicht.

„Alles okay...?"

„Tze..."

„Mhm?"

Zoro legte seinen Kopf fragend nach rechts.

„Nicht mehr Peinlichkeit und Erniedrigung als in der vergangenen Woche...!"

Der Kopf hob sich und Sanji grinste ihn an.

„Ich werde mich wohl noch an das Gefühl gewöhnen..."

Zoro lächelte sanft. Was für ein Glück, dachte er, Sanji schien sich nicht zu genieren ihm gegenüber.

„Und du?"

„Huh?"

„Ist bei dir auch alles ok?"

„Oh.."

Zoro hatte mit die Frage gar nicht gerechnet.

„Uhm..ja sicher..!"

Es war merkwürdig dachte Zoro. Der Koch war in dieser Situation wie eine Droge für ihn . Diese zarte helle Haut in Kombination mit diesen wunderbar langen und starken Beinen. Die schlanke Figur und dieses seidig glänzende Haar. Nichts von dem was er gerade getan hatte, ekelte ihn. Im Gegenteil, es gefiel ihm in diesem Moment sehr, wie Sanji unter ihm schmolz. Das Küssen mit dem Koch war so intensiv. Mit der Stimme von Master Plan war der Rausch zu Ende und sie waren Nakama.

Und es ist etwas was beide merkten, dass es sich bei diesem Mal anders anfühlte. Verboten anders.

Auch bei Tata und Rome blieben beide von Vergewaltigung verschont, dennoch wurde Rome übel gezüchtigt zur Belustigung der Crew. Es war ein schauderhaftes sowie ekelhaftes Schauspiel von Gewalt, Erniedrigung, Befriedigung, Sadismus und Schmerz. Das Jammern und Weinen der vielen gequälten Menschen war Musik in den Ohren der Männer von Master Plan´s Crew.

Danach wurden sie zuerst zum Duschen und dann an die Arbeit geschickt. Zoro und Sanji standen in der Küche beim Gemüse schneiden. Bei ihnen waren Tata und Rome. Der große Bruder von Tata war sehr blass und er zitterte.

„Oi, Marimo!" , flüsterte Sanji leise.

„Hm?"

„Siehst du den Jungen dort?

„Du meinst, uhm...Rome?"

„Ja...er leidet...!"

Zoro sah Sanji in die Augen.

„Was willst du tun?"

„Die Wunden sind offen, ich hab es vorhin beim Duschen gesehen. Ich will sie mit Essig desinfizieren...sonst wird es sich sicher entzünden."

„Wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Sieh, die beiden aus der Crew unterhalten sich die ganze Zeit und passen fast gar nicht auf...hinter uns ist gleich die Kammer, wo Töpfe, Pfannen und der ganze Kram aufbewahrt wird...du musst nur aufpassen, dass es keiner mitbekommt..."

„Verstanden..."

„Ich nehme schon mal das Zeug mit und schickst mir, dann Rome nach...das fällt weniger auf..."

„Ok..."

Sanji trug einen Eimer kaltes Wasser, einen Schwamm, Handtücher und den Essig in die kleine Kammer. Kurz darauf kam auch schon Rome.

„Ich soll dir hel..."

„Oi Rome, beeile dich...ich desinfiziere dir die Wunden!"

„Huh?...Was?.."

„Los wir haben nicht viel Zeit..."

„Wenn das jemand mitbe..."

„Das merkt keiner, versprochen! Zoro kümmert sich darum."

„Aber...uhm..."

„Wenn sich das entzündet, sind die Schmerzen noch unerträglicher als jetzt..."

„...ok..."

Beim Anblick der Wunden schüttelte es Sanji. Der Junge musste grausame Schmerzen haben, dachte er. An manchen Stellen begann das Blut zu gerinnen, aber die meisten bluteten noch. Erst tupfte er mit dem kalt durchnässten Schwamm die Wunden ab, dann tränkte er ein Baumwollhandtuch mit Essig.

„Das wird jetzt brennen wie Feuer, versuche ruhig zu bleiben."

„NGH!"

Sanji stoppte immer mal kurz. Rome zitterte arg.

„So fertig...!"

Der Smutje legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als er sah, dass Rome die Tränen liefen.

„Oh...hey...komm´her!"

Er drückte in ein Stück an sich.

„Ich...ich darf...ich darf nicht weinen...", sagte Rome mit leiser Stimme.

„Warum nicht, es ist..."

„Mama!...Mama hatte auch nie geweint, als wir sie alle paar Monate bei den Himmelsdrachenmenschen besuchen durften...dabei hatte man ihr dort auch immer schlimme Sachen angetan!", schluchzte der junge Mann.

„Verstehe..." Jetzt verstand Sanji auch die Situation mit Tata.

Zoro gab ihnen das Zeichen, dass sie nun wiederkommen sollten.

„Hör zu, wir müssen nun wieder an die Arbeit...du bist wirklich stark... und das was sie eurer Mutter angetan haben, ist unverzeihlich, doch behalte den Schmerz nicht in dir..."

Er ließ Rome los und sammelte die Sachen ein.

„Ich gehe vor, komme dann kurze Zeit später nach!"

Die Wachen der Crew schauten nur kurz als Sanji mit den Sachen aus dem Kämmerchen kam und dachten er hätte sich Kochutensilien geholt. Kurz danach kam auch Rome zurück, doch auf ihn achteten sie erst gar nicht.

„Und?", flüsterte Zoro.

„Alles gut, danke Marimo!"

Der Koch sorgte sich um das Wohlbefinden anderer Leute hier. Zoro lächelte.

Als sie fertig waren mit dem Schneiden, ging es an die Zubereitung. Rome half ihm dabei.

„Danke..."

Rome sah etwas besser aus, nicht mehr so bleich und er zitterte nicht mehr so vor Schmerz.

„Nichts zu danken..."

„Sanji...?...uhm...darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Klar..."

„Du und Zoro...seid ihr zusammen?

„Heeeeeh? …...Wie bitte?...NEIN, GANZ SICHER NICHT!"

Alle die im Umkreis von Sanji standen, sahen den erröteten Koch fragend an. Der wendete hektisch das Gemüse in der Pfanne.

„Entschuldige die Frage..."

„Schon okay..."

Zoro wunderte sich nur warum der Koch so wütend im Gesicht aussah.

Später als sie das Abendessen hinter sich hatten und wieder in Ihren Matten lagen, sprach ihn der Schwertkämpfer darauf an.

„Oi, Koch...bist du noch wach!"

„Ja, was ist, Marimo?"

„Warum warst du vorhin in der Küche so wütend?"

„Heh? Was meinst du?"

„Naja...du hattest mit Rome das Gemüse zubereitet und auf einmal wurdest du laut"

„Ah...das..."

„Was war da?"

„Unwichtig...!"

„Warum willst du mir es nicht sagen?"

„Weil es nicht wichtig war..."

„Sah aber nicht so aus!"

„Grrr..." Sanji drückte mit seinem Fuß Zoro´s Gesicht zu Seite.

„OI, Koch...nimm´ deine Latschen aus meinem Gesicht und sag es mir, was wollte Rome von dir?"

„Willst du mich jetzt die ganze Nacht damit nerven?"

„Gut möglich...!", sagte Zoro in einem hohen Ton.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, danach lässt du mich pennen, ja?"

„Aber klar..."

„Rome wollte wissen, ob wir …..ob wir ein Paar sind..."

.

.

.

„...HAHAHAHAHAHA...Das ist es was dich hat wütend werden lassen?"

Zoro lachte herzhaft.

„WAS IST DARAN SO LUSTIG, SÄBELRASSLER?!"

„...HAHAHAHA...naja hättest dich mal sehen sollen, wie du dann total nervös im Gemüse gestochert hast...HAHAHAHA..."

Kurze Zeit später hatte Zoro einen Tritt vom Koch im Gesicht.

„AUA!"

„Den hast du dir verdient, IDIOT!"

„Wer ist hier der Idiot von uns beiden, ahahaah!"

„Grrrrr...ich wünschte ich hätte es dir nicht verraten..."

„Okay, okay...ich höre auf zu lachen..:"

„Nacht, Marimo..."

„Nacht, Koch!"

Blöder Marimo Bastard, dachte Sanji. Es gab jeden Grund dafür, dass man das denken konnte, nachdem was sie da heute abgeliefert hatten. Die Nacht zeigte Sanji´s Gesichtsröte nicht mit der er einschlief.


	17. Chapter 16

**Lieben Gruß an unseren Erfinder und Gott von One Piece, Oda Sensei! ~wink**

_HEY! HEY! Meine Uhr zeigt 23:22 Uhr und ich habe es doch noch geschafft! Klein aber fein... Jippie! - Übrigens habe ich meinen ersten Review zu meiner Story. Ich freue mich sehr! ^^_

Chapter 16

Die Tage vergingen und Zoro lernte an jedem neuen Tag, wir großartig der Koch war. Seine Fähigkeiten in der Küche waren in jeder Hinsicht bemerkenswert. Es war die selbe Leidenschaft die der Schwertkämpfer sah, wenn der Smutje kämpfte. Es war eine ähnliche Leidenschaft wie jene die er selbst für seine Schwerter hegte. In der Zeit in der sie bereits hier waren, hatte Zoro schon etwas gelernt vom Kochen. Das schöne war, dass er beim Schneiden, Messer benutzen durfte. Sanji meinte zu ihm, dass er das am besten könne. Oft dachte er dabei an seine Schwerter, doch wenn er dann zum Koch sah, wusste er das er sich nie die Frage stellen musste, ob es ein Fehler war ihn vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Er ist so interessant, dachte Zoro. Niemals hatte er es für möglich gehalten, erst recht nicht in einer solchen Situation, doch er mochte es bei ihm zu sein. Aufgrund dessen, das sie sich hier so nah waren, hatte man die Möglichkeit tiefer zu blicken. Für das was er ihm angetan hatte, kamen sie erstaunlich gut miteinander aus. Sanji ist so stark, sich ihm zu öffnen, wenn es gerade am Schwersten war. Seine Dankbarkeit konnte er nicht zum Ausdruck bringen, dass der Koch ihn nicht für das alles hier hasste. Weil wir Nakama sind, Zoro dachte an Sanji´s Worte.

„Hey! Was starrst du denn so blöd in der Gegend rum, Spinatschädel?"

„Huh?"

Zoro wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Du weißt doch das Denken, zu viel für einen Muskelhirni wie dich ist!"

„Willst du Ärger, Löffelschwinger?"

Sanji grinste.

„Heh! Wenn du nicht weißt, wie man den Fisch filetiert, sag es doch. Ich zeig es dir!"

„Ich hab..."

Der Koch stand auf einmal hinter ihm und führte seine Hand durch den Fisch. Eigentlich hatte er sich nur immens in seine Gedanken vertieft, dachte Zoro. Aber er ließ den Koch gewähren. Irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht falsch an vom Koch geführt zu werden. Seine schlanken Hände bewegten sich ganz sanft.

„Siehst du... so bekommen wir dann ganz leicht dir Gräten raus...jetzt probiere es mal mit dem nächsten Fisch und falls du Unterstützung brauchst, sag Bescheid"

„Uh...Uhm...Ja..."

Der Smutje wendete sich nun wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Mittlerweile ließ man ihn das Essen planen und die Leute koordinieren. Es machte ihm nichts aus, denn Kochen war sein Element. Ganz egal für wen oder was.

Sanji fühlte sich den Umständen angepasst, ganz gut. Die körperlichen Wunden waren so gut wie verheilt und die Tatsache, dass der Schwertkämpfer und er über die Sache geredet hatten, machte es ihm einfacher es zu verarbeiten. Immerhin hatte er ihn ja nicht körperlich verletzt. Die meisten Dinge, wie zum Beispiel das Küssen seiner Haut fühlte sich nicht schlimm, sondern eher merkwürdig. Das Eindringen in ihn war bizarr, leicht schmerzlich und etwas das er nicht beschreiben konnte vom Gefühl. Das jüngste Ereignis zwischen ihnen, trieb ihm immer wieder mal die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Es war sonderbar, doch er fühlte sich nicht benutzt, widerlich oder dergleichen. Ob es daran lag, dass er wusste, wer es war und es akzeptierte, weil sie Nakama sind, überlegte Sanji. Womöglich wird es das sein...

.

.

.

Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit zum Überlegen, als sie ein Woche nach dem letzten Besuch des Kuppelsaal´s wieder ihre Prüfung zu absolvieren hatten. Master Plan hatte einen launigen Tag und ließ alles und jeden verprügeln. So führten Sanji´s Hände unter Zoro´s Shirt, umkreisten ihn dort an seiner muskulösen Brust, um ihm schließlich das Shirt vom Körper zu streifen. Sie standen ganz dicht beieinander, um sich nach einander anregend die Kleidung auszuziehen. Zoro beugte sich, um Sanji zuerst die Hose auszuziehen. In alter Manier küsste er ihn entlang der endlos langen Beine bis hinunter zu den Füßen. Sanji umarmte den Schwertkämpfer und verbarg somit die leichte Farbe in seinem Gesicht, als er mit seinen langen Fingern unter der Hose von Zoro ging und dort seinen knackigen Arsch umklammerte. Der Smutje umkrallte die Pobacken und zog seine Hand dann von innen nach außen. Es sollte als Dankeschön für das Vorwegnehmen der Hose dienen. Zoro ächzte bei dieser Maßnahme. Die Hose fiel anschließend zu Boden und somit blieb nur noch das Shirt des Koch´s übrig. Zoro sah den Koch an und packte ihn am Kragen des Shirt´s. Mit einem Riss war das T-Shirt vorne offen und er musste es nur noch von den Armen stülpen. Es war wie ein kleiner Kampf zwischen ihnen, bis sie schließlich nackt dastanden.

„Heheheherherher...mein Spielzeug macht Laune...mhm... ich will mehr sehen...Heherher!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Ich lass Euch wissen, dass nicht meine Wenigkeit One Piece geschaffen hat...dass ist unserer ehrenwerter Oda-Chi!**

_Irgendwie hat es heute nicht so mit dem Schreibfluss geklappt...Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem einigermaßen geworden_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Chapter 17

Sanji fühlte sich unkomfortabel. Als ob er wusste, was als nächstes kommen würde. Hinter ihnen lag eine Matratze.

„Roronoa!"

Master Plan hatte sich direkt vor sie gestellt.

„Ja?"

„Wie sieht´s aus?...Wenn ich das mir Blondchen als Vorspeise genehmige?...Heheherherher!"

Zoro nahm Sanji am rechten Handgelenk und zog ihn an seine Hüfte und umklammerte ihn mit dem linken Arm.

„Auf keinen Fall!"

Der Koch fühlte den starken Arm der ihn festhielt, so als ob ihm niemand etwas antun dürfte. Das Gefühl ließ ihn leicht erröten, aber er schmunzelte.

„Heheherher...so dann...dann wirst du ihn vögeln...!"

Zoro wurde rot und hielt Sanji fester. Er schaute zu Boden. Sanji schluckte.

„Mist..."

Sein Blick wanderte zu Sanji.

„Was sollen wir tun, Koch?"

„Ich...Ich will nicht...dass...dass Master Plan mi...mich...!"

„Ist okay, Sanji!"

„Was sind deine Bedingungen, Master?"

Sanji schaute den Schwertkämpfer verwirrt an.

„Heherher...nun gefickt, wird von hinten. Von meinem Thron aus muss ich schon sehen, wie dein Schwanz mein Blondchen aufspießt...Heherherher"

Dann warf Master Plan, Zoro ein kleines Fläschchen zu. Zoro fing es mit der rechten Hand.

„Was ist das?"

„Öl.." Sagte Sanji leise.

„Heheheheherherher...richtig. Damit es auch schön flutscht. Was ihr davor treibt ist mir egal...Viel Spaß und enttäusche mich nicht, Roronoa!"

Er ließ Zoro und Sanji stehen, setzte sich auf seinen Thron und grinste.

Zoro sammelte sich kurz. Schloss dann fest die Hand in dem er das Öl von Master Plan hatte, nahm den Arm von dem regungslos dastehenden Koch und drehte sich mit seinem Gesicht zu ihm. Der Smutje sah ihn unsicher an. Zoro schaute ernst und schubste ihn auf die Matratze.

„Ah!"

Der Koch landete weich mit seinem Rücken auf der Matratze. Seine Augen hatte er weit aufgerissen mit Blick zum Schwertkämpfer. Dieser kniete sich zu ihm runter und setzte sich auf ihn. Er stellte das Ölfläschchen zur Seite. Beide waren nach wie vor nackt und das Zoro nackt auf ihm saß, irritierte den Koch. Der daraufhin versuchte den Grasschädel mit den Händen weg zu drücken. Zoro fackelte nicht lange. Er packte den Löffelschwinger an beiden Handgelenken und nagelte die Hände am Kopf vom Smutje jeweils rechts und links fest. Dabei beugte sich Zoro mit seinem Oberkörper zu Sanji herunter und sah ihn nach wie vor sehr ernst an. Sanji versuchte sich zu wehren oder heraus zu winden, doch schaffte es nicht. Seine Atmung wurde hastig und er bekam dieses Angstgefühl zurück.

„Verdammt...Marimo...was...was soll das werden?"

„Sieh´mich an!", sagte Zoro mit ruhiger Stimme.

Der Koch schaute in die dunklen Augen des Schwertkämpfers.

„Vertraust du mir?..."

„Huh?" Sanji´s Augen wurden weit und er starrte ihn fragend an.

„Kannst du mir Vertau...Kannst du mir Vertrauen als...als dein Nakama?"

Der Smutje schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und relaxte sich. Dann lächelte er und öffnete die Augen wieder und sah in seine Augen.

„...Das tue ich!"

Zoro sah ihn zufrieden an und lehnte sich tiefer zu ihm. Er küsste ihn.

„Mmmnnn"

Es brachte nichts sich dagegen zu wehren, denn Zoro hatte ihn voll im Griff. Sein Oberkörper nahm seinen eigen vollkommen ein, die beiden Handpaare waren ineinander verschmolzen und das Küssen war, schon wie in der vergangenen Woche, auf die Wahrnehmung bezogen, eine absolute Gefühlsachterbahn.

Es dauerte nicht lang und der Koch gab unter seinen Lippen nach und vereinte den Bewegungsablauf ihrer Lippen. Zoro merkte, wie Sanji seine Beine anwinkelte und sie über seine legte. Ihre Körper begannen sich rhythmisch zum Küssen zu bewegen. Immer wieder konnte man leises Stöhnen wahrnehmen. Ihre Erektionen hatten sich bereits eingestellt, blieben aber noch für die Öffentlichkeit verborgen. Lediglich Sanji und Zoro wussten über ihre pulsierenden Glieder. Zoro spürte, neben Sanji´s voll ausgebildeten Penis, wie er anfing seinen Unterschenkel mit seinen Füßen zu streicheln. Er stoppte für einen Augenblick um sich mit Sanji´s Augen zu treffen und als ihn diese wunderbar blauen Augen ansahen, konnte er nicht anders und musste schnell mit seiner Zunge in ihn eindringen. So kreisten, schlängelten und tanzten sie für Minuten und Zoro war wieder in dem Rausch, den er schon das letzte Mal so stark empfunden hatte. Er drückte Sanji´s Handfläche als er sich von Lippen und Zunge trennte, um an seinen Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

Der heiße Atem ließ von Zoro, Sanji aufstöhnen. Die Zunge fand den Weg in Sanji´s Ohrmuschel und sorgte bei ihm für ein Gänsehautgefühl, bis er dann wieder abwärts gleitete und seinen Hals küsste. Der Weg führte unaufhörlich weiter an seinem Brustkorb. Der Smutje spürte wie Zoro seine Hände losließ und mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Arme entlang streichelte. Die nächste Haltestelle waren seine Brustwarzen. Zunächst zog er einen Kreis um sie, saugte sanft an ihnen und knabberte am Nippel.

„Uhhh...Ahhh...Mhhhhmm!"

Der Koch legte einen Arm auf seinen Mund. Er biss bei jeder erregenden Berührung in seine Haut, um den peinlichen Tönen Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Mhmm...mhmmm...mhmmmmnnn!"

Zoro schaute auf und als er den Arm sah, nahm er ihn weg und schaute Sanji an.

„Den brauchst du nicht..."

Er gab ihn einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

„Doch...es ist mir unangenehm..."

„Es ist aber so sexy..."

Zoro berührte soft einen der Nippel mit der freien Hand.

„Ahhhnn...Bas..Bastard!"

„Mhmmmn, sexy!

Er lächelte und küsste den erröteten Smutje liebevoll. Dieser wiederum legte die Arme um Zoro und strich langsam über seine Haare, hinunter an seinem Nacken, bis zu den Schultern und schließlich entlang seines Rückens und wieder zurück. Die beiden Körper waren geschwitzt von der gegenseitigen Hitze, die sie sich gaben.

Zoro setzte sich auf und befreite sich somit aus den Fängen von Armen und Beinen die umgarnten. Er kniete sich vor Sanji´s gespreizten Beinen und schob Sanji´s Hüfte auf seinen Schoss. Er beugte sich wieder über Sanji und küsste abermals seine Brustwarzen, ging dann aber tiefer entlang seiner Rippen und platzierte einzelne Küsse auf seine Bauch. Das erigierte Glied von Sanji konnte er an seinem Oberkörper spüren und er war nicht mehr so weit davon entfernt. Es war etwas wovor noch unsicher war, doch er würde es tun und so kreiste die Zunge auch schon entlang der Eichel, leckte eifrig den bereits heraus fließenden Lustsaft und man hörte den Koch stöhnen. Der Mund folgte der Zunge und umhüllte das lange Glied. Sanji zuckte unter ihm. Es war gar nicht so schlecht, dachte er. Er bewegte sich auf und ab und lutschte die Spitze hingebungsvoll. Das Pumpen des Gliedes unter dieser Behandlung war spürbar und er würde kommen.

„Ahhh...Zo...Zoro... ich werde...Ahh...komm..."

Da er merkte schon, wie sich die warme Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund ergoss. Zoro schluckte es und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen und grinste als er einen total aufgeheiztes Gesicht vom Koch sah.

Noch völlig außer Atem schaute der Koch auf. Zoro beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Sanji probierte ihn und er schmeckte nach ihm. Es war merkwürdig, aber auch erotisch, dass Zoro ihn tatsächlich oral befriedigt hatte. Neben dem intensiven Kuss spürte er, wie Zoro´s öliger Finger seine Runden um seinen Eingang zog. Kurz darauf war auch schon einer eingedrungen und massierte ihn. Ein zweiter Finger fing an zu kreisen. Sanji klammerte sich mit den Armen um den Schwertkämpfer als der zweite schließlich hinzukam. Langsam glitten die Finger ein und aus, gingen mal tiefer, wurden mal schneller oder dehnten sich aus.

„Ahh...!"

Der Smutje stöhnte, als schließlich auch noch ein dritter Finger hinzugefügt wurde und Zoro die Bewegungen mit dem Küssen abstimmte. Durch das Öl machte es flutschige Geräusche und er spürte die Finger in seinem Arsch weniger intensiv, als beim ersten Mal.

.

.

Zoro stoppte, zog die Finger heraus und setzte sich auf. Er ließ die Hüfte sanft von seinem Schoss gleiten und gab Sanji sein sanftes Lächeln, während er seine Haut liebevoll auf und ab streichelte. Er glaubte, dass er nun bereit sei.

„...Dreh´dich um, Sanji."

Der Smutje schluckte. „...Ja..."

Seine Augen schloss er und so begab er sich dann auf die Knie und stütze sich mit seinen Ellenbogen ab. Sein Hintern ragte in die Höhe, weil er seinen Kopf in die Hände vergrub.

Was für ein Anblick, dachte Zoro. Dieser schlanke Körper lieferte sich ihm gerade quasi aus. Es war dieser verdammte sexy Koch, mit seiner seidigen hellen Haut, langen schönen Beinen und wenn er an den langen Penis dachte, den er gerade gelutscht hatte, es erregte ihn. Seine Hände fuhren über den festen Arsch, der ihm entgegen gestreckt wurde, wanderten dann zum Bauch und umfassten seine Schulter an denen er den Koch aufrecht hoch zog. Er drehte seinen Kopf des Smutjes, sodass er abermals die leckeren Lippen kosten konnte, massierte nebenher den Penis und knabberte an seiner Schulter. Dabei drückte er ihn ganz fest an sich.

Sanji konnte den dicken Schwanz von Zoro auf seiner Haut spüren. Irgendwie beunruhigend, doch die Liebkosungen des Schwertkämpfers taten gut und als er ihn schließlich wieder nach vorne gleiten ließ, dachte auch er, dass er nun bereit wäre.


	19. Chapter 18

**Herr Oda, Herr Oda! Bitte kommen Sie kurz her und stellen sich vor! "Hallo mein Name ist Meister Oda und mir gehört One Piece!"**

_Zu Erst muss ích mal Danke an meine Rewiever sagen! Irgendwie schön Mitleser zu haben, denen es wohl auch noch gefällt. Zum weiteren Storyverlauf, öhm naja...lest selbst..._

Chapter 18

Er hatte keine Angst. Es war seltsam, doch sein Vertrauen zu Zoro nahm ihm den Schrecken. Konnte das tatsächlich sein, fragte sich Sanji. Es war der gleiche Mann und doch ekelte er sich nicht. Der Schwertkämpfer hatte ihn bisher durch alle Versuchungen von Master Plan geführt. Bei allem, was Zoro selbst tat, bewies er wie immer hohe Konzentration, Willenskraft und vor allem Mut. Niemals hätte Sanji geglaubt, dass er dem Säbelrassler, als Nakama soviel wert ist, dass er auf seine auch emotional wertvollen Schwerter verzichtet oder ihn vor sexuellen Missbrauch durch einen Perversen beschützt. Er schaffte es, ihm das immer so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, obwohl es eigentlich die Hölle war und er würde ihn auch diesmal nicht verletzen. Der Marimo genoss auch sein vollstes Vertrauen, er würde ihm nicht irgendwann vergeben, nein, das hatte er bereits, denn sie sind Nakama.

Während er so nachdachte, hatte Zoro sein Glied an seiner Öffnung platziert, was ihn sofort aus seinen Gedanken holte.

Zoro hatte seinen Schwanz schön eingeölt, es glitschte wenn er mit seiner Hand auf und ab ging. Als er sein Penis an Sanji´s Spalte drückte, merkte er wie der Koch kurz vibrierte. Er streichelte ihn für einen kleinen Moment an seinen strammen Hinterbacken, bis er seine Hände an der Hüfte ablegte und langsam in ihn glitt. Es fühlte sich unfassbar gut an.

„Ugh...", stöhnte Sanji leise.

Mit diesem Laut wurde der Koch eng. Er pausierte einen Augenblick bevor er sein Glied tiefer rein schob. Es war so geil, eng, nass und heiß in Sanji sein. Ihm gefiel es sichtlich. Das Gemächt schaffte es schließlich in dem Smutje zu verschwinden. Seine Hände wanderten wieder auf Sanji´s Körper umher, um dem Koch ein wenig Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn in ihm zu gewöhnen. Er drückte dann die Hüfte näher an sich, um sich dann noch ein Stück zu ihm herunter zu beugen. Dabei küsste er ihn entlang seiner Wirbelsäule hinunter zum Steißbein, als er schließlich anfing leichte rein und raus Bewegungen zu machen. Zoro achtete genau auf die Atmung von Sanji, daran erkannte er ob er nun schneller werden konnte oder ob Sanji eventuell Schmerzen haben könnte. Doch der Koch atmete ruhig und auch körperlich gab es keine Anzeichen für ein Unwohlsein. So wurde er schneller mit den Stößen, nicht zu schnell, er blieb seiner Zärtlichkeit treu. Der Schwertkämpfer warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte lauter als seine Erregung ihn packte.

„Oooh..."

„Ooohhhh.."

„Ahh..."

Zoro genoss jeden einzelnen Stoß der in diese warme Enge führte. Immer öfter zog er scharf Luft ein und ließ sie in einem lauten erregten Seufzer wieder aus. In wenigen Sekunden würde sich das alles in dem sexy Koch entladen und er konnte es auch nicht mehr aufhalten.

„Ohh...jaaaah...Sa...Sanjii...oohh jaaah!"

„Ooohhh..."

Zoro hatte sein ganzes Pulver verschossen und stützte sich völlig außer Atem mit seinen Händen so ab, dass Sanji zwischen ihm war.

Hatte der Marimo doch wirklich seinen Namen gestöhnt, als er in ihm gekommen ist, dachte Sanji. Aber er musste schon zugeben, dass auch einige tiefere Stöße ihm eine Erregung spüren ließen. Er spürte Zoro´s Atemlosigkeit auf seinem Rücken plus Schwanz samt Hinterlassenschaft. Es tat nichts weh, weder innerlich noch äußerlich.

„Heheheherherher...der Anblick von meinem Spielzeug hat mir wirklich gegeben was ich brauchte...heheheherherher!

Zoro zog seinen Penis raus und setzte sich auf. Sanji tat das gleiche. Mit einem Griff hatte Zoro dem Koch wieder den linken Arm umgelegt und ihn fester zu sich gerückt. Diese Stimme war ihm nicht geheuer. Sanji wurde rot bei diesem Gefühl. Er wusste nicht wieso.

„Zieht euch an und geht zu eurem Platz...!"

Sie taten wie befohlen und hatten flott ihre Sachen übergezogen und begaben sich auf ihren Platz. Sanji merkte wie eine Flüssigkeit begann aus seinem Anus zu laufen. Die übrigen Gefangenen kamen, im Gegensatz zu ihren zuvor übel misshandelten Mitgefangenen, glimpflich davon.

Danach ging es wie gewohnt zum Duschen und dann wieder in ihren Bereich zum Arbeiten, die Küche. Sanji fühlte sich nicht schlecht wegen dem Sex den sie hatten, doch irgendwie war ihm warm und kalt zugleich, er fühlte sich geschwächt und bekam Kopfweh. Er freute sich schon darauf, wenn sie später in ihren Hängematten liegen durften.

In ihrem Zimmer putzte sich Sanji noch die Zähne, während Zoro sich bereits in die Hängematte gelegt hatte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch er war noch wach.

„...Sag´mal, Marimo?"

„Hm?"

„Ist dir auch so kalt?"

„Huh?...Nein, ist dir kalt?"

Der Koch rieb sich die Schultern und sah etwas blass aus.

„Ja, irgendwie schon...womöglich brauch ich etwas Schlaf!"

„Komm´her! Ich wärme dich auf!"

Zoro hielt die Decke auf, sodass Sanji sich neben ihn legen könnte.

Der Smutje zögerte kurz und dachte dann aber den einen Morgen, an dem er an der Schulter vom Schwertkämpfer aufwachte und dieser so schön mollig warm war. Er krabbelte zu ihm unter die Decke. Dort wurde er gleich an den warmen Körper gedrückt und in die Decke eingewickelt. Sein Kopf lehnte auf Zoro´s starken Brust. Der Koch klammerte seine Beine an die von dem Grasschädel. Eine Hand streichelte sanft sein Haupt.

„Du bist wirklich kalt, Koch!"

„Mh ..hm!"

Sein Kopf dröhnte, doch seine Gedanken verschwammen und er schlief letztendlich neben dem Schwertkämpfer ein, der ihn so schön wärmte.

Sanji war tatsächlich ohne Kommentar zu ihm unter die Decke gekuschelt. Es fühlte sich gut an für Zoro, Sanji so nah an seinem Herzen zu haben. Seine Hand ging an dem angeschmiegten Körper auf und ab, um ihn zu aufwärmen. Irgendwann fand auch er den Weg ins Traumland und so lagen sie beide vollkommen friedlich nebeneinander in der Hängematte und schliefen.


	20. Chapter 19

**Also mir gehört nichts in und an One Piece. Bitte wenden Sie sich an Herrn Oda.**

_Ich versuche immer auf Rechtschreibung, Zeichensetzung und Grammatik zu achten, aber ich weiß auch das mir das oft misslingt...Sorry, dafür!_

Chapter 19

Zoro war zuerst wach. Was ungewöhnlich ist. Sanji war fast immer eher wach. Jedenfalls war es nicht die Regel, dass er morgens als Erster von beiden aufwachte. Der Koch lag noch in gleicher Position auf ihm, wie am Abend zuvor. Doch irgendwie klang die Atmung sehr angestrengt. Zoro legte seine Hand auf sein Gesicht, um es ein Stück zu ihm zu drehen. Es war warm und als er in das Gesichts sah, wusste er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das Gesicht war total errötet vor Hitze. Der Smutje hatte Fieber.

„Oi, Koch?!" Zoro schüttelte ihn sanft.

„Hey!...Hey..Koch, wach auf! Hörst du mich?...Bist du in Ordnung?"

Zoro setzte sich mit Sanji im Arm auf. Er musst ihn Halten, so als ob der Koch bewusstlos wäre. Seine Hände schüttelten leicht seinen Kopf.

„Oi, Sanji...", sagte er leise vor sich hin.

„Scheiße..."

Zoro bekam Panik. Der Koch reagierte nicht und atmete so schwer. Er musste sich was eingefangen haben. So sprang er aus der Matte und hämmerte laut gegen die Zimmertür. Sanji ließ er in der Hängematte in der Decke gewickelt.

„OOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII... WIR BRAUCHEN HILFE!"

„OOOOOOOOIIIIIII, HÖRT MICH JEMAND!?"

„WIR BRAUCHEN HIER HILFE!"

Zoro rief so laut und klopfte so fest gegen die Türe, wie er nur konnte. Bis tatsächlich jemand die Türe auf schloss.

„WAS SOLL DAS RUM GEBRÜLLE?"

„Oh gut, bitte holen Sie einen Schiffsarzt...Der Koch hier hat hohes Fieber und reagiert nicht, er lässt sich nicht aufwecken!"

„Was soll das werden, ein Ausbruchsversuch?!"

„..."

„Lass´ mal sehen..."

Der Mann aus Master Plan´s Crew ging hinüber zur Matte und sah sich den Smutje an.

„Was ist hier los?",fragte noch ein zweiter der Crew.

„Morgen, komm´mal herüber und sieh´dir den Gefangenen an..."

„Das sieht nicht gut aus!...Sind die beiden nicht derzeit Master´s Lieblingsspielzeuge?"

„Ja!"

„ ..."

„Hatte sich dein Kumpel gestern mal über Kälte beschwert?"

„Oh...uhm...ja!"

„Mhm...wir werden den Schiffsarzt holen müssen!"

„Wir kommen bald wieder...versuche ihn warm zu halten..."

Die Türe schloss sich. Der Schwertkämpfer kam dem Hinweis nach, den Koch warm zu halten und legte sich wieder zu ihm in die Hängematte und schloss ihn ganz fest in seine Arme. Was er bloß hatte, dass selbst die Crew meinte, es sieht nicht gut aus, fragte sich Zoro. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis sich die Türe zu ihnen wieder öffnete und der Schiffsarzt hinzu kam. Schnell setzte er sich mit Sanji auf, als der Arzt näher kam.

„Deiner Männer meinten ich solle ich warm halten..."

„Mh..hm.."

Der Doktor untersuchte Sanji der von Zoro aufrecht gehalten wurde.

„Er hatte sich also über Kälte beschwert ja?"

„Ja"

„Hatte er gestern sonst noch Beschwerden geäußert?"

„Nein, aber er sah etwas bleich aus gestern..."

„Er zeigt keine Reaktionen..."

„Ja..."

„Das ist nicht gut..."

„Wa...was heißt das?"

„Er hat eine typische Krankheit in der neuen Welt, es ist das Kaltfieber Koma. Ein Virus stört die natürliche Wärmeregulation im Körper. Dem Patienten ist sehr kalt und der Körper will es mit einem Wärmeanstieg ausgleichen."

„Woher kommt dieses Virus...?"

„Es muss schon länger im Körper deines Kumpels gewesen sein, womöglich seit Trash Montain oder Fortune Island. Der Virus breitet sich dann im Organismus aus, wenn er etwas schwächer ist."

„Wie sieht die Behandlung aus?"

„Haha...es gibt keine...!"

„Was?!"

„Na, wie der Name schon sagt, ist es ein Koma. Dein Kumpel muss selber aufwachen..."

„und wann wird das sein?"

„Tja, der Virus gaukelt deinem Kumpel eisige Kälte vor, deshalb das Fieber...wenn er nicht in vier bis fünf Tagen wieder davon erwacht, war´s das für ihn...entweder innerlich ausgetrocknet, verhungert oder seine Organe versagen..."

„WAS!...NEIN!...UND SIE KÖNNEN GAR NICHTS TUN!?"

„Man könnte ihn an Geräte anschließen, die die Nahrungsversorgung aufrecht erhält, dennoch kostet das Virus den Körper enorm an Kraft, weshalb es eventuell Verschwendung sein könnte, da er dann sowieso an Organversagen stirbt...außerdem seid ihr für uns nur Spielzeug, wozu die Mühe..."

Die Männer aus Master Plan´s Crew lachten vergnügt.

„Schade eigentlich der Typ konnte doch ziemlich gut kochen..."

„Vielleicht endet er in fünf Tagen ja selbst als Futter für die Fischer..."

„...". Zoro war im Schock und drückte den Koch ganz nah an sich.

„Noch endet mein Spielzeug als gar nichts..!"

„Oh, Master!"

Master Plan persönlich erschien durch die Türe des Zimmers. Er sprach kurz mit dem Schiffsarzt über die Diagnose, als er auf den in der Hängematte kauerten Zoro zu ging.

„Es wäre sehr schade um das Blondchen hier...warum muss es auch auch ausgerechnet das Kaltfieber Koma sein..."

Zoro sah ihn an. Die anderen aus der Crew hatten das Zimmer verlassen.

„Es reicht, wenn du mit ihm morgens mit den anderen des Gangs zum Duschen gehst, ansonsten bleibst du mit ihm hier in dem Zimmer, von allen Arbeiten stelle ich dich frei und wenn irgendwas ist, klopfe an die Tür, einer meiner Männer wird dann kommen..."

„Danke..."

„Vielleicht schaffst du es, Roronoa...!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Master Plan den Raum und man hörte das Verschließen der Türe.

Zoro saß eine ganze Weile einfach so da. Er dachte an Chopper, dass er Sanji bestimmt helfen könnte und an die anderen, er dachte daran, dass sie seinetwegen hier waren und wie er hier so hilflos war. Das Gefühl, welches er gerade hatte, kam ihm so bekannt vor. Kuina hatte ein großes Loch in ihm hinterlassen, als sie starb. Doch die Zeit füllte das Loch und vor allem ihr gemeinsamer Traum lebte in ihm weiter. Die Befürchtung Sanji zu jetzt verlieren, würde wieder ein großes Loch in ihm verursachen. Klar, er war ein Killer, wenn es darauf ankam, doch um seine Kameraden sorgte er sich. Seine Gedanken verloren sich an den Moment in der Thriller Bark, als Sanji sein Leben für ihn und seinen Traum opfern wollte und er das damals schon nicht zulassen konnte und nun wo sie sich gerade näher als Nakama waren, als sonst in ihrem Leben, sollte das Schicksal wirklich so grausam sein, dachte er. Sie hatten doch damals alle gemeinsam am Eingang zur Grandline für Ihren Traum eingestanden.

„Ich will das wir zusammen unsere Ziele erreichen, Sanji...",flüsterte der Schwertkämpfer vor sich hin.


	21. Chapter 20

**Le Oda, le Meister, le One Piece!**

_Bin heute unzufrieden...vielleicht bin ich ungerecht zu Chap 20, aber irgendie...ach weiß auch nicht..._

Chapter 20

Er hielt den Koch von morgens bis abends warm in seinen Armen. Am Morgen im Duschraum halfen ihm Tata und Rome, den Koch aufrecht zu halten, sodass Zoro ihn einseifen und abduschen konnte. Als ob Sanji eine Puppe wäre, so trocknete er ihn ab, zog ihn an und aus, kämmte sein Haar und legte sich schließlich wieder mit ihm in die Hängematte. Zweimal am Tag brachten Gefangene vom Küchendienst etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken. Es waren bereits drei Tage vergangen und der Smutje hatte sich weder von selbst bewegt, noch die Augen geöffnet. Dadurch, dass er dem Koch keine Nahrung zuführen konnte, wurde dieser mager und geschwächter. Nur ein paar Tröpfchen Wasser ließ er alle Stunde in den Mundraum laufen.

Zoro lag in der Nacht des dritten Tages mit Sanji im Arm da und verzweifelte. Jede Nacht hatte er Angst einzuschlafen, in der Befürchtung der Koch würde morgens tot in seinem Arm liegen. Er drückte den Kopf von Sanji an seine Schulter, sodass die Ohren an seinem Mund waren.

„Oi, Sanji...bitte...bitte wach auf Sanji!"

„Kannst du mich hören..?"

Er sprach mit ruhiger Stimme zu ihm.

„Lass´mich nicht alleine..."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass wir meinetwegen hier gefangen sind...aber bitte..."

„Komm´zurück...ich vermisse dich sehr..."

„..bitte"

„Ich liebe deine Onigiri´s...und auch sonst alles was du kochst...bitte koch nochmal für mich..."

„I...I..Ich hab dich so gern, Sanji..."

„Lass uns zusammen den All Blue sehen..."

Zoro wollte stark sein und die Tränen nicht zulassen, die ihn überkamen. Er dürfe nicht schwach werden und vielleicht riskieren ebenfalls krank zu werden. Niemand würde sich um den Koch kümmern.

„Bitte sterbe nicht...oh bitte nicht"

Mit den Körper des Smutje´s ganz fest an sich gedrückt, schlief er irgendwann in dieser Nacht ein und hoffte auf einen Morgen mit einen Sanji, der lebte.

.

.

.

Der Kuss war so intensiv. Es waren nur die Lippen, die sich berührten, keine Zungen die eilig, erregt tanzten. Nein, es waren zarte Lippen, die ihn küssten. So ein schöner Traum, dachte Zoro. Es fühlte sich nach seinem Koch an. Die Lippen waren lebendig und so liebevoll. Er erwiderte den Kuss erst kurze Zeit später. Irgendwie überkam ihn das Gefühl, welches er spürte, wenn er und der Koch eine Prüfung bei Master Plan zu absolvieren hatten. Man schwebte irgendwie zwischen zwei Welten oder vergas einfach die Dinge um sich herum. Sanji lag auf ihm und der Kopf beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Er legte seine Arme um den Rücken von dem Smutje. Das fühlte sich so echt an, überlegte Zoro, er wollte jetzt keinesfalls aufwachen. Zu schön war der Moment Sanji auf ihm zu haben, die Arme fest umschlungen und so sanft in den Tag geküsst zu werden.

.

.

.

.

.

Unsanft wurde er aus seinem Traum geweckt als er das Gefühl, hatte irgendetwas hätte seine linke Schulter getroffen. Als sein Blick links fiel, sah er Sanji´s Hinterkopf. Das war nicht die Stelle an dem sie gestern eingeschlafen waren. Seine Arme lagen um den Koch. Hatte er im Traum etwa den Koch als Marionette benutzt, fragte sich der Schwertkämpfer. Oder war das gar kein Traum? Seine Augen weiteten sich bei diesem Gedanken. Er setzte sich schnell auf und schaltete die kleine Lampe ein, die über der Hängematte pendelte.

„OI...SANJI?!"

„Ma...mam...mami...mo..." (Marimo)

„Oi..oi...wach´auf!"

„Weg mi nich...!"(Wecke mich nicht!)

Zoro riss seine Augen auf. Es war unglaublich. Hatte er das also nicht geträumt...

„Du musst aufw..."

„Ma...mimo...weisu wasisch getäum ….gesäumt hab?" ( Weißt du was ich geträumt habe?)

„Hm?"

„Du un ich wurdn enfühat...un du has misch geredded...un..." (Du und ich wurden entführt und du hast mich gerettet und...)

„Sanji!...Das hast du nicht geträumt..."

„Oh ja?...stimm...!" (stimmt)

„Aba da war eine simme...mamimo...di hat so nette sachn gesagt..." (Aber da war eine Stimme, Marimo, die hat so nette Sachen gesagt)

„...?"

„Die sagte ich solle nochmal kochen und man vermisst mich...und wir würden uns den All Blue ansehen..."

„WAS?!..."

„Jaa...isch binna Stimm gevolt un se gegüsst...!" (Ja... bin der Stimme gefolgt und habe sie geküsst...)

Es war unfassbar, der Koch brabbelte vor sich hin. Er hatte gehört was er ihm gestern ins Ohr geflüstert hatte und den Kuss hatte er sich auch nicht erträumt, Sanji hatte ihn wirklich in seinem Fieber geküsst. Zoro zwickte sich überall, doch es war wirklich wahr, der Koch redete mit ihm.

„Uhm...also konntest du mich hören?"

„EEEEHHH?"

Auf einmal riss der Smutje die Augen auf und merkte sichtlich, wie unangenehm das war.

„D...D..DU?...das heißt ich habe das auch nicht geträumt...OH NEIN...ich..ich..ich habe dich..gek.."

„Wen interessiert das? Du lebst!..."

Sanji bemerkte einen Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Kurz danach vernahm er das erste Schluchzen. Was soll das heißen er lebt? Er verstand nicht. Was war nur passiert, dachte Sanji. Sein Körper fühlte sich so schwach an. Ihm kamen die Worte in den Sinn die er gehört hatte.

„_...ich vermisse dich sehr..."_

„_...koch nochmal für mich..."_

„_Ich hab dich so gern, Sanji..."_

„_...zusammen den All Blue sehen.._"

Er legte die Hand auf das Haupt des Schwertkämpfers. Es schmerzte tief in seiner Brust, wenn er Zoro so bitter weinen sah.

Zoro konnte nun nicht mehr stark sein. Seine Verlustangst, den Schmerz, er ließ es alles raus. Eine Hand streichelte ihn durch das Haar.

.

.

.

„Sorry...Koch..."

Er hob seinen Kopf von der Schulter und versuchte sich zu fangen.

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun...weißt du nicht mehr? Es gibt hier rein gar nichts wofür man stark sein müsste..."

Der Koch lächelte ihn sanft an und wischte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, was ihn das Lächeln erwidern ließ.

„Doch...uns..."

„Na...dann...können wir beieinander anscheinend auch mal schwach sein, nicht?"

Zoro sah ihn ganz erstaunt an.

„Huh?..uhm...Ja...Du hast recht..."

„Jetzt musst du mir aber noch sagen, was passiert ist..."

„Oh...uhm du hattest einen tödlichen Virus..."

„Heh?...Wann?"

„Mhm...was ist das letzte woran du dich erinnerst?"

„Ehmm...ja die Prüfung...und ehm..."

„Das ist vier Tage her..."

„Wie?"

„Du hattest irgend so einen Virus, der deine Wärmeregulation stört und deshalb lagst du in einem Koma...und naja..."

„Was naja?"

„Der beschissene Schiffsarzt meinte du stirbst...nach drei bis vier Tagen...und sie können nichts für dich tun"

„Verstehe..."

Dieser Idiot musste sicherlich gelitten haben die letzten vier Tage, dachte Sanji. Womöglich wäre er nicht aus diesem Koma aufgewacht, wenn der Marimo nicht mit ihm gesprochen hätte.

„Als ob ich so einen orientierungslosen Bastard, wie dich hier alleine lassen würde..."

Der Schwertkämpfer lachte vergnügt. Das war er, sein Sanji und es war Morgen und er lebte.


	22. Chapter 21

**Danke, Oda-Sensei, dass ****du**** One Piece geschaffen hast!**

_Langweilt Ihr Euch? Bin gerne für Anregung und Kritik offen... ;-)_

_.  
_

Chapter 21

.

„Bist du hungrig, Koch?"

„Das könnte man so sagen..."

„Du hast vier Tage lang nichts zu dir nehmen können...du müsstest verhungern..."

„Mhm...das Gefühl zu verhungern, fühlt sich schlimmer an..."

„Huh?...Musstest du schon Hungerleiden?"

„Uhm...ja...schon lange her..."

„Wie lange her?"

„...vielleicht neun Jahre alt?"

„Oh...so jung? Wieso?"

„Ich hatte auf einem Schiff als Küchenjunge gearbeitet...damals attackierte uns das Schiff von Zeff und ein Sturm zog auf..."

„Zeff? Der alte Knacker vom Baratie, indem du gearbeitet hast?"

„Ja genau...der"

„Erzähl´weiter..."

„Jedenfalls wurde ich vom Sturm in die Fluten geschleudert und Zeff wollte mir zu Hilfe kommen...wir endeten auf einem Felsvorsprung und er gab mir alles an Essen, was angespült wurde...er selbst hatte sich seinen Unterschenkel abgetrennt um diesen zu essen..."

„Heftig..."

„Ja...ich verdanke ihm, für dieses Opfer das er brachte, mein Leben...wir hungerten zwar wochenlang bis wir gerettet wurden aber..."

„Aber?"

„Ich bin froh ihn zu kennen, wir teilen ebenfalls den selben Traum, wie du und deine verstorbene Freundin Kuina..."

„Den All Blue?"

„Ja...genau...und ich werde ihn finden, denn dank Zeff bin ich alles was ich heute bin..."

.

.

„Wir werden ihn sehen..."

„Huh?"

„Deinen All Blue...!"

Verblüfft sah Sanji den Säbelrassler an.

„Du meinst das ernst, nicht wahr?"

Zoro grinste.

„Klar, aber vorher bin ich schon lange der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt geworden..."

.

.

.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und als man das Aufschließen der Türe hörte, ging sie auch schon auf.

„Na ist dein Freund schon to..."

Ungläubig standen zwei Männer von Master in der Tür, als sie sahen, dass Zoro einen wachen, lebendigen Sanji in den Armen hielt.

„Wie kann das sein...ist heute nicht der vierte Tag?"

„Ja...ich habe auch noch nie einen gesehen, der am vierten Tag vom Kaltfieber Koma aufgewacht ist.."

„Aber das Interessante ist auch, dass dieser Virus nicht ansteckend ist und wer ihn einmal hatte nicht noch einmal bekommen wird, da der Körper nun Antikörper gegen diesen Virus gebildet hat."

„Ach, wirklich? ..."

„Ja...da wird sich Master ja ganz schön freuen..."

„Der war ja die letzten Tage ganz schön mies gelaunt..."

„Immerhin ist der Blondie auch genau sein Typ..."

„Wir sollten ihm schnellstmöglich Bescheid sagen...!"

Zoro und Sanji schauten etwas verwundert über diese Plauderei von Master´s Crew. Doch Zoro merkte, wie Sanji schwächelte.

„OI, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass der Koch wirklich stirbt, dann sollte er schnell etwas zu Essen bekommen!"

„...?"

„Ach ja, der hat ja dann auch nichts gegessen die vier Tage lang..."

„Sieht abgemagert aus...

„Dann schnell Zähne putzen, in die Dusche und Essen...!"

„Ja...ja...", murmelte Zoro.

Die zwei aus der Crew verließen getrennt ihren Raum.

„Scheinen wohl nicht die hellsten zu sein...bleib´du im Bett...ich reiche dir gleich deine Zahnbürste..."

„Oh...uhm...ja!"

„Oi Marimo...!?"

„Hm?"

„Wie kommt es eigentlich...uhm...dass ich mich...nicht eklig fühle...?

„heh...ganz einfach...ich habe dich gepflegt..."

„Wie?"

„Huckepack in die Dusche?"

„Also warst du rund um die Uhr bei mir?"

„Uhm...Sozusagen...ja!"

„Heah deene Zanbüste..." (Hier deine Zahnbürste...)

„Danke..."

Zoro gab Sanji den Becher zum Ausspülen und nachdem sie Ihre Zähne sauber hatten, setzte sich der Schwertkämpfer seitlich auf die Hängematte.

„Komm´kletter herauf...ich trage dich zum Duschraum..."

„Hast du mich so auch die letzten Tage transportiert?"

„Mhm...ja so ähnlich..."

„Okay!..."

Sanji krabbelte auf den Rücken von Zoro und legte seine Arme um den Schulter-/Halsbereich. Seine Beine waren fest in Zoro´s Händen. Den Kopf legte er auf das rechte Schulterblatt ab.

„Oi...nicht wieder einschlafen dahinten!"

„Hahahaha...nein keine Angst...ich bleib bei dir!"

Zoro wurde rot als er das hörte. Es war zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Der Koch umarmte ihn und seinen warmen Atmen konnte er auf seiner Haut spüren und er musste keinen Rückfall befürchten, dachte er. So trat er mit ihm aus der Tür entlang des Ganges zum Waschraum.

„HHEEYY...SANJI!"

Sanji hob den Kopf.

„Du lebst...Juhuuuu! Erinnerst du dich? Ich bin es Tata!"

„Klar erinnere ich mich...Guten Morgen, Tata!"

„Morgen Sanji...Morgen Zoro!"

„Morgen ...Tata...!"

„Oi Zoro, oi Sanji...schön das du wieder da bist...!", rief Rome.

„Hallo, Rome!"

„Brauchst du noch Hilfe, Zoro?"

„Oh...uhm...ich denke Sanji schafft es sich aufrecht zu halten in der Dusche..."

„Habt ihr etwa geholfen?"

„Ja...Zoro hätte dich sonst nicht waschen können...wir haben uns echt alle große Sorgen gemacht, Sanji...", sagte Tata traurig.

.

.

.

Im Waschraum setzte er Sanji auf den Boden, wie die Tage zuvor. Über ihm war die Brause. Sanji stützte sich mit den Händen ab um aufrecht sitzen zu können.

„Soll ich dir helfen mit den Klamotten?"

„Oh...uhm...eh...okay..."

Er war einfach nicht kräftig genug, um alleine das Zeug loszuwerden, obwohl die Kleidung durch erheblichen Gewichtsverlust schon an ihm runter hing. Mit zwei Griffen hatte Zoro geübt das Textil von Sanji´s Körper entfernt. Zoro ging kurz zum Wäscherohr und brachte die Wäsche weg. Als er zurück kam, stellte er die Brause ein. Das Wasser war lauwarm. Anschließend beugte er sich mit der Seife zum Koch herunter.

„Schaffst du das?"

Der Koch schaute unangenehm weg.

„Dann stütze dich mal gut ab, dass du nicht auf den Boden aufschlägst..."

Der Schwertkämpfer winkelte ein Bein von Sanji an und begann unterhalb, mit der Seife auf seiner Haut entlang zu fahren. Oben angekommen wechselte er auf die obere Seite und fuhr vom Oberschenkel wieder zu Unterschenkel. Die Prozedur wiederholte er am anderen Bein. Anschließend wusch er den Genitalbereich. Er musste irgendwie grinsen, als er dem Koch ins Gesicht sah. Die Augen hatte er fest geschlossen und seine Gesichtsfarbe könnte mal als tiefenrot beschreiben. Zoro war das nicht unangenehm. Er fühlte auch nichts besonderes dabei. Es war auch nichts dabei. Danach kniete er zwischen den Beinen von Sanji legte seinen Arm um den Rücken von ihm und drückte ihn an sich, sodass er Zugriff auf seinen Po und Rückenbereich hatte. Die Hände des Smutje´s hielten an den starken Schultern des Säbelrassler´s fest. Nach paar Minuten hatte Zoro den Körper vom Koch komplett eingeseift und dieser konnte sich nun in Ruhe vom lauwarmen Wasser berieseln lassen, während er seine eigenen Körperpflege nach kam.

„Heheherher...seht an wer wieder wach ist!"

Der komplette Waschraum sah an den Eingang. Master Plan stand am Türrahmen angelehnt. Er kam näher zu Sanji und Zoro. Der Schwertkämpfer setzte sich sofort zu Sanji und nahm in seine Arme. Beide blickten auf zu Master, der nun unmittelbar vor ihnen stand.

„Wie geht es meinem Blondchen?...Sieht zu dünn aus..."

„Uhm...er ist heute Morgen aufgewacht und ist noch geschwächt...", antwortete Zoro.

„Hast es also tatsächlich geschafft, Roronoa! Das waren sicher harte Tage für dich..."

"...!"

Seid wann war dieser Bastard so verständnisvoll, dachte Zoro.

„Wir peppeln das Blondchen hier schon wieder auf,...keine Arbeit für euch die nächsten Tage... ich gewähre euch freien Ausgang aus eurem Zimmer zur Küche und Waschraum...Meine Männer haben klar ein Auge auf euch, doch ich weiß das ihr mir keine Scherereien machen werdet...Es ist wichtig das mein Blondchen nun genug Nahrung zu sich nimmt und seine Muskeln wieder in Schwung bekommt...heherher"

„O...Okay... danke..."

„Geht anschließend mit in die Küche und esst ruhig schon mal...doch ich will euch trotzdem nachher im Speisesaal sehen..."

„Verstanden...!"

„Gut, heheheherherher...Dann bis nachher...Ich habe noch eine überraschende Ankündigung zu machen...heherher!"


	23. Chapter 22

**One Piece ...eine Oda-Chi Produktion!**

****_Gute Nacht...zzzzZZZzzzz_

Chapter 22

Der Schwertkämpfer half Sanji vom Boden aufzustehen. Er konnte sich nicht halten. Zu wenig Kraft. So stützte er sich an die Brust von Zoro und hielt sich an ihm fest. Sein Oberkörper war so hart und muskulös. Seine starken Arme rubbelten ihn mit einem Handtuch trocken.

Zoro tat so viel für ihn, dachte Sanji. Es war so anderes zwischen ihnen als zwischen den meisten anderen Gefangenen Paaren. Bei vielen anderen Zweiergenspannen waren die Partner nun zerstritten, hassten sich oder kämpften gegeneinander bei der "Prüfung" im Kuppelsaal. Tata und Rome hielten sich ebenfalls in Harmonie. Ganz anders als bei den Typen von der Marine, Santa und Irma. Die beiden würden sich irgendwann noch den Tod bringen. Es war immer ein grausames, widerliches Schauspiel, doch bisher war er, dank Zoro, immer gut weggekommen. Das auch ausgerechnet er in das Typenmuster von diesem Irren fallen musste.

Als er von der Brust weg geschoben würde und einen Arm im Rücken spürte, schaute er er auf und sah in Zoro´s dunkle Augen. Der Säbelrassler rubbelte ihm die Haare, während er ihm im Rücken Halt gab und so war er aus seinen Gedanken entkommen und starrte Zoro an. Obwohl er so dunkle Augen hatte machte er ein freundliches Gesicht.

Es ist auch anders zwischen ihnen geworden. Sie waren hier ein Team und blieben zusammen. Irgendwie fühlte der Koch sich dem Schwertkämpfer verbundener als je zuvor. Er vertraute Luffy und den anderen in allem, doch die Vertrauensbasis, die sie beide sich hier aufgebaut hatten, stand in einem anderen Verhältnis.

„Oi Koch?...Bist du okay?"

„Huh?"

„Du schaust so gedankenverloren..."

„Oh...uhm...ich bin okay!"

Eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich in sein Gesicht ab, als er bemerkte, dass er sich in den Augen des Schwertkämpfers tatsächlich in seine Gedanken verloren hatte.

„Ziehen wir dir noch was über und dann trage ich dich in die Küche."

„Ja...okay...ich sterbe vor Hunger!"

„Oi, sag das nicht!"

Zoro stülpte ihm das Shirt über.

„Ich hatte wirklich Angst du könntest..."

Sanji sah in ein trauriges paar Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid...Marimo!"

Er wollte nie das der Schwertkämpfer sich um ihn sorgen musste und doch hatte er ihm schon mehr als genug davon gemacht.

„Ich bin dir dankbar...dass du..."

Die Augen von Zoro wurden größer.

„Dass...du für mich da bist...!"

Der Koch bekam ein Lächeln, wurde umarmt und mit ruhiger Stimme, flüsterte er Worte in sein Ohr.

„Wir haben uns ein Versprechen gegeben...dass wir hier aufeinander Acht geben..."

„Ja...ich weiß das..."

„...aber Zoro?"

„Hm?"

„Du bist mir ein echt guter Nakama!"

Es war Balsam. Balsam für die Seele. Zoro wartete einiges Sekunden und hielt den Koch fest in seinen Armen. Diese Worte wärmten sein Herz. In ihm kribbelte es merkwürdig, doch er brachte Sanji erstmal in die Küche.

Dort angekommen setzte er den Koch auf die Bank, an der sie schon einmal zusammen gesessen hatten, um Kartoffeln zu schälen.

„Worauf hast du Hunger?"

„Auf so ziemlich alles, aber ich darf den Magen nicht über strapazieren..."

„Wie wäre es mit etwas eingelegten Früchten, dazu ein leichtes Rührei mit Brot?"

„Oh, uhm...jeah, klingt gut!"

„Dann sieh´gut her was du mir schon alles beigebracht hast..."

„Haha, ja...lass mal sehen, Marimo."

Kurze Zeit später hielt ihm der Marimo eine ordentliche Portion Rührei hin, mit zwei Scheiben leicht gebuttertem Weißbrot. Es schmeckte. Zoro hatte nur wenig Gewürze heran getan. Was für einen nun sehr empfindsamen Magen besser ist. Hinzu bekam er einen Orangensaft, ein großes Glas Wasser und eine kleine Schüssel mit eingelegtem, leicht gesüßtem Obst.

„Danke Marimo, wirklich lecker...!", schmatzte er.

„Puh, dann bin ich ja froh...Das aus deinem Mund..."

„Was soll das heißen...?"

„Das des für mich ein Lob ist, wenn du sagst es schmeckt dir..."

„..."

„Isst du nichts?"

„Oh, doch...uhm später..."

„Huh?"

„Naja, ich bin ja nicht krank oder so...ich kann nachher mit den anderen zusammen essen..."

„Ah...ich verstehe..:"

.

.

.

Später als sich alle im Speisesaal versammelt hatten, warteten alle auf die bereits angekündigte Überraschung.

„Heheheherherher...Guten Morgen!"

„Kommen wir gleich zum Wesentlichen!...Ich durfte heute mit Freuden feststellen, dass mein Blondchen von den Toten wiederauferstanden ist."

Die Blicke fielen auf den Tisch von Zoro und Sanji.

„Das Blondchen ist am vierten Tag vom Kaltfieber Koma erwacht...leider ist er noch sehr schwach..."

Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht...ausnahmsweise...unser kommendes Spielchen in den nächsten Tagen..."

„Auf nächste Woche umzulegen...Heheherherher!"

Durch den Speisesaal ging ein Raunen. Alle waren ungläubig mit dem was sie da hörten.

Es war Freitag auf Samstag Nacht als sie entführt wurden auf Fortune Island. Demnach "spielten" sie immer an einem Samstag. Also musste heute Mittwoch sein, dachte Sanji. Das wären also eineinhalb Wochen Pause.

„Das Blondchen braucht diese Zeit um wieder fit zu werden...heherherher!"

„Und nun lasst uns Essen!"

Die Gefangenen begannen das Frühstück und im Raum wurde getuschelt.

„Das war die überraschende Ankündigung?!", fragte Rome in die Runde.

„Danke, Sanji!", kam von Tata.

„Du gönnst uns eine Pause..."

„Wer weiß, ob das so gut ist, wenn Master Plan zu lange Pause vom Spielen hat..:"

„Was meinst du...?"

„Naja...er hat vielleicht zu viel Zeit für..."

„Oi, Koch...verderbe den Leuten hier nicht das Frühstück..."

„Sorry, hast Recht...!"

.

.

.

Am Abend lag Sanji schon in der Hängematte und schaute in die tiefdunkle See, während Zoro Sit Up´s und Liegestütze machte.

„Mhm...Sag´mal Marimo...weißt du noch...wie sie sich die Sonne anfühlt?"

„Oh...uhm, warum fragst du?"

„...Ach...nur so..."

Zoro sah einen leicht betrübten Sanji hinaus aus dem Bullauge blicken.

„...Ich weiß noch, wie die Sonne aussieht..."

„Huh?..."

Sanji schaute den Schwertkämpfer verdutzt an.

„Willst du etwa sagen, wie die Lampe hier?"

„Heh!...Nein...!"

„...?"

Zoro grinste.

„Sie glänzt so golden, wie dein Haar..."

„...Tzz..."

Sanji lächelte errötet.

Zoro beendete sein kleines Training und putze sich anschließend noch die Zähne. Als er fertig war, begab er sich an die Matte um sich hinzulegen.

„Legst du dich zu mir, Marimo?"

„Uhm!?...Klar..."

Der Koch öffnete die Decke einen Spalt, sodass Zoro zu ihm klettern konnte. Die Lampe wurde ausgeknipst. Einen kurzen Moment später kuschelte sich Sanji an ihn. Schön warm. Sie lagen ähnlich da, wie die vergangenen Nächte, doch nun musste er sich nicht um einen kommenden Morgen ohne Sanji sorgen. Er war wirklich müde. Die letzten Nächte haben so einies von ihm gefordert. Aber jetzt wurde er dafür reich belohnt.

„Koch...?"

Nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Mhm...?"

„Ich weiß es auch noch...wie sich die Sonne anfühlt..."

„..."

Zoro fühlte wie sich der Kopf näher an sein Brustkorb schmiegte und Arme und Beine an ihn klammerten. Zufrieden fand er den Weg in seinen Schlaf.

„Blöder Marimo...",flüsterte ein peinlich berührter Sanji.


	24. Chapter 23

**Oda Sensei = One Piece / One Piece = Oda Sensei**

* * *

**WARNUNG: GEWALT**

* * *

_Sorry noch mal für gestern Leute, hab es aber nun wie versprochen zu Ende geschrieben!_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Chapter 23

Die Tage vergingen und dem Koch ging es von Tag zu Tag besser. Er konnte ziemlich schnell wieder seinen normal vitalen Körperzustand herstellen. Mit dem Einverständnis von Master Plan durfte der Smutje nach fünf Tagen wieder seiner Begabung nachgehen. Es freute den Koch sehr, wieder etwas zu tun, worin er soviel Erfahrung hatte. Er mochte es aus bestehenden Zutaten etwas besonderes zu kreieren. Auch wenn sie hier gefangen waren, bereitete ihm das Arbeiten in der Küche großes Vergnügen. Ihm erging es wirklich nicht schlecht die letzten Tage. Zoro und er nutzten die Möglichkeit sich frei zu bewegen. Der Schwertkämpfer und der Koch verbrachten gerne die Zeit zusammen. Morgens wachten sie nebeneinander gekuschelt auf. Keiner der beiden machte eine Szene daraus. Sie hatten sich längst an die ständige Nähe gewöhnt und zum ihrem Erstaunen gingen sie sich nicht auf die Nerven. Sie lachten sogar. Doch irgendwie ließ es beide kribbeln, wenn sie an den bevorstehenden Tag dachten. Es scheint klar, dass man sich dann wieder viel näher sein wird als sonst und klar war auch, dass es kein unangenehmes Kribbelgefühl war.

.

.

.

Der Tag kam und sie fanden sich erneut als letztes von allen Gefangenen in der Mitte des Kuppelsaals wieder. Master Plan schob die Wand mit den Züchtigungsinstrumenten vor, als Zoro es wieder einmal ablehnte, den Koch, Master Plan zu überlassen. Sanji schluckte, spürte im selben Moment wie Zoro nach seiner Hand griff und sie festhielt. Allerdings schob Master die andere Seite der Wand zu ihnen, die völlig leer war.

„Heheheherherher wir hatten heute schon genug Züchtigungen...obwohl ich doch zugeben muss, dass die Schreie des Schmerzes sehr aufregend sind...die Angst, das Gesicht, die Augen, der Verlust der Körperkontrolle, die Striemen auf dem Körper, Tränen...herrlich..."

Master Plan hielt einen langen Stock aus Rattan in der Hand und strich daran auf und ab in seiner Hand.

„Mein Blondchen...weiß bestimmt noch wie ich das angefühlt hat...heherher!"

Die Spitze des Stockes schon das Kinn von Sanji noch oben, sodass ein Augenkontakt zwischen ihm und Master Plan ergab. Und Sanji konnte sich wirklich gut zurück erinnern, an den ersten Tag auf diesem Unterseeboot. Doch bei all dem Schmerz diesen Tages gab es jemanden, der seine Wunden küsste, seine Tränen trocknete und ihm die Angst nahm. Derjenige stand nun auch wieder bei ihm und hielt fest seine Hand. Denn ganz egal, was sie heute wieder durchstehen würden, Zoro und er würden es schaffen. Denn sie hatten sich dieses eine Versprechen gegeben.

„Nach deinen Augen zu urteilen, würde ich sagen...Ja...Heherherherher!"

Der Stock ging wieder zwischen seine Finger und der Blick fiel auf Zoro. Master grinste.

„Oi mein Blondchen, zieh´Roronoa die Klamotten aus..."

Sanji schaute den Schwertkämpfer an und der lächelte. An der haltenden Hand zog er ihn näher an sich. Der Koch schob das Shirt hoch entlang des Oberkörpers und streifte es schließlich über Zoro´s Kopf. Sanji schaute ihm in die Augen, als er seine Hände unter die Hose auf seine Arschbacken legte und Zoro dann scharf Luft holte. Als die Hose fiel gaben sie sich beide ein kleines Lächeln.

„Roronoa! Hände an die Wand, Beine auseinander und Arsch raus!"

Master ließ das Instrument demonstrativ auf seiner Hand schlagen. Zoro wollte dem Befehl direkt nachkommen, als ihn etwas am Handgelenk festhielt. Fragend schaute er einem besorgten Koch in die Augen.

„Zo...ro...", klang die Stimme traurig.

Mit dem Arm zog er diesmal Sanji zu sich.

„Hey... das ist schon okay..."

„...!" Die Augen wirkten daraufhin nicht besänftigt.

„Ich schaff´das schon..."

Der Schwertkämpfer umarmte Sanji und spürte wie eine Hand seinen Rücken streichelte.

Danach ging er an die Wand legte seine Handflächen auf die stabile Rückseite der Wand, stellte seine Beine auseinander und beugte seinen Oberkörper vor, sodass sein Hintern weiter raus ragte. Die Augen schloß er.

„Heheheherherher...es gibt natürlich auch jene die ihren Schmerz unterdrücken können..."

.

.

„Zähl´mit Roronoa!"

Master holte Schwung und das Rattan hinterließ sofort auf beiden Teilen einen blauen Striemen. Zoro blieb in Position.

„Eins...!"

Der Peiniger war erbarmungslos und setzte einen Schlag mit nach dem anderen. Man hörte keine Schreie, kein Summen oder schnelle Luftzüge.

„Zwei..., drei..., vier..., fünf..., sechs..."

Das war das einzige was man von dem Delinquenten hörte. Sanji hielt sich die Hand vor das Gesicht und schaute nur ab und an durch seine Finger und sah wie sich die hässlichen blauen Streifen auf dem schönen Hinterteil des Säbelrassler´s vermehrten.

Bei zehn Schlägen stoppte Master Plan als man deutlich sehen konnte, dass die Beine des Schwertkämpfers begannen zu zittern.

„Heheheheherherherherher..."

Master Plan lachte sehr vergnügt über diesen Anblick.

„Na Roronoa!...hast du Schmerzen?"

Zoro öffnete die Augen und überlegte, dass es eigentlich aushaltbar ist. In seinen Trainings hatte er es oft geschafft sich in einen meditativen Zustand zu bringen. Doch er dachte, dass dies keine gute Antwort wäre, denn Schmerzen waren es tatsächlich.

„...Ja..."

„Heherherher...Ja, was?"

„...!"

Ein elfter Schlag fiel.

„Ugh!...elf!"

Das traf ihn etwas unerwartet, weshalb er den Ton von sich gab.

„Ja...es schmerzt...", antwortete er schließlich.

„Heheheherherherher...Roronoa ist sehr diszipliniert was sein Körper angeht, dennoch kann auch der, der Schmerz unterdrückt nicht keinen empfinden..."

„Das reicht dann auch, Roronoa...geh zu meinem Blondchen und ziehe ihn aus..."

Der Koch kam ihn schon entgegen gelaufen und legte seine Arme um ihm. Er konnte wieder den besorgten Blick in den Augen von Sanji entdecken. Auf einmal spürte er, wie Sanji entlang des Rücken hinunter zu seinen Wunden ging und sie sanft streichelte.

„Lass´das!"

„...oh...uhm...Entschuldige..."

„Schon ok..."

Zoro riss Sanji das Shirt runter und ließ ihm die Hosen runter. Ihre nackten Körper berührten sich kurz, bis sie dann auseinander gingen.

„Heheheherherher...ich will dass ihr beide innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten eine passable Erektion vorweist, ansonsten werde ich meinem Blondchen eine schönere Farbenpracht mit diesem Stöckchen zaubern, als auf deinem Allerwertesten, Roronoa!"

„Dieser perverse Bastard!", flüsterte Zoro.

Zoro drückte den Koch an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sanji war leicht irritiert, doch schloss die Augen und ging in den Kuss. Ihre nackten Körper waren sich an noch nie so nah. Sie konnten die Genitalien des jeweils anderen spüren. Sanji spürte wie die Hände des Schwertkämpfers auf seinem Körper umher wanderten. Zoro wusste längst wie, er den Koch erregte. Als Zoro´s Zunge Einlass suchte, stoppte Sanji.

„Warte Zoro...", flüsterte er

„Mhm?..."

„Ich...uhm...ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich...du weißt schon...wie ich..."

Die Farbe in dem Gesicht des Smutje´s wechselte sich auf dezentes rot.

„Du erregst mich schon..."

„Nein, ich meine es ernst!..."

Zoro grinste und nahm die Hände vom Koch und legte sie auf seinen Hintern.

„Streichele mich..."

„Huh?...Aber gerade eben...da..."

„Das ist meine erogene Zone..."

„HUUH?...stehst du auf Schläge?"

Der Schwertkämpfer musste lachen.

„Hmmm...nein, vielleicht wenn du mich schlägst... aber grundsätzlich mag die Berührung an dieser Stelle..."

In Sanji´s Gesicht stellte sich nun volle Röte ein, doch seine Finger streichelten liebevoll über elf geschwollene Striemen an dem geschundene Hinterteil des Schwertkämpfer´s und er spürte bald an seinem Bauch einen pulsierenden Ständer, der nicht sein eigener war. Während sie sich zärtlich küssten, kreisten ihre Hüften aneinander und Zoro berührte seine Nippel, ließ ab und an, ab von seinen Lippen und züngelte in sein Ohr, knabberte am Nacken und leckte seinen Hals auf und ab, bis auch schließlich Sanji einen Harten hatte. Das Kribbelgefühl war wieder da und die zehn Minuten waren viel zu schnell um.

„Heherher...das reicht, dass Ergebnis kann sich ja sehen lassen..."

„Blondchen!...Sofort Hände an die Wand, Beine auseinander und schön dein geiles Hinterteil raus strecken!...Heherherher!"

Sanji löste sich von dem warmen, erregten Körper und ging der Anweisung nach und stellte sich in Position.

Master warf dem Schwertkämpfer wieder ein Fläschchen zu.

„Fick´ihn Roronoa, diesmal will ich kein ewiges Vorspiel...dringe direkt in ihn ein..."


	25. Chapter 24

**Die Herrschaft über One Piece überlasse ich Meister Oda!**

_Heute rechzeitig Chap vier...ein wenig kurz geraten, aber ich bin auch nicht gut wenn es darum geht den Akt zu umschreiben...  
_

_._

Chapter 24

.

.

Master Plan hatte sich in seinen Thron gepflanzt.

„Heheheherherherherher...viel anregender als Schreie des Schmerzes, sind Schreie der Lust...und wer ist nicht besser dafür geeignet als meine beiden Lieblingsspielzeuge..."

.

.

.

Sanji hatte seine Augen zu gemacht. Sie würden es also heute wirklich wieder miteinander tun. Es kribbelte ihn. Weder Angst noch Bedenken hatte der Koch. Er war viel zu erregt. Sein Penis konnte er an seinem Bauch spüren. Es störte auch nicht, wenn diesmal nur diese zehn Minuten zu ihrer Erektion dienten.

Auf einmal spürte er eine heiße Hand auf seinem Bauch und drei nasse Küsse die seinen Nacken zierten. Seine Haut durchzog es von Gänsehautgefühlen. Leise stöhnte er bei dieser Berührung im Nacken. Eine andere Hand streichelte zunächst seinen Rücken, dann ergoss sich Öl in seine Spalte und Zoro´s Hand massierte die Stelle mit seiner rechten Handfläche. Ihm wurde immer heißer. Bei der Massage verirrten sich ab und an, eins zwei Finger in seinen Eingang, bis der Koch, Zoro´s Schaft an seiner Spalte spüre. Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung wie wild. Der heiße Atem an seinem Nacken ließ ihn erbeben. Dann führte die ölige Hand des Schwertkämpfer´s den Schwanz durch den ersten Rind seines Eingangs.

„MMMHMMM..."

Zoro legte seinen Kopf auf die Schultern des Kochs. Seinen Penis schob er immer weiter in ihn. Seine linke Hand, auf dem Bauch vom Smutje, drückte die Hüften näher an sich. Der Koch summte. Die vertraute Enge des Kochs ließ auch ihn summen.

Die ausgebreiteten Handflächen von Sanji an der Wand, schlossen sich zu festen Fäusten. Zoro´s dicker Schwanz war nun vollständig in ihn eingedrungen und er bekam Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen. Es war immer ein kleiner Schmerz, wenn er mit seinem Gemächt von ordentlichem Durchmesser in ihn eindrang, doch fühlte es sich heute so gut an. Die Position war ähnlich mit jener, vom ersten Tag hier an diesem Schiff. Dennoch nun war es anders. Heute wollte er es.

Der Säbelrassler begann sich leicht in ihm zu bewegen und die geölte Hand massierte sein hartes Glied.

Sanji legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte.

„Mhmmm..."

„Ahhhw..."

„Ooooh..."

Der Schwertkämpfer küsste dann den Rücken des Kochs und der Anblick wie sein eigener Schwanz immer wieder in den Koch eindrang, ließen auch ihn einige Ausrufe der Sensation tätigen. Seine Bewegungen wurden nun schneller und passte sie zu seiner Massage an Sanji´s Erektion an.

„Ah..."

„Ahhh"

„Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Der Lustsaft entfloss schon aus der Spitze der Eichel, als Zoro noch seinen Daumen auf die Spitze drückte.

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwww..."

Sanji nahm seine linke geballte Faust von der Wand und legte sie auf seinen Mund. Der Koch summte wieder.

„Mhmmm..:"

Zoro musste grinsen. Der Koch schien noch nie so in Ekstase gewesen zu sein, während sie es treiben mussten. Er nahm die Hand weg vom Mund und drückte diese wieder an die Wand.

„Ich will dich hören..."

„Nein...!"

Die andere Hand vom Koch wollte ihren Weg finden, um den Mund zu schließen, als Zoro sie aufhielt und ebenfalls an die Wand drückte.

„Was wird das...?", lachte er.

„...!"

Zoro gab Sanji einen festen Stoß.

„Mhmmmnnn.."

Noch einen festen Stoß.

„Mhhmmmnnn!"

Der Schwertkämpfer konnte sich über die Freude dieser Sensation nicht zurückhalten. Bei jedem festen Stoß klatschte es laut und Sanji summte immer lauter dazu. Bald könnte er es nicht mehr zurückhalten, dachte Zoro.

„Mhhhmmmmm...!"

Dieser sturköpfige Koch. Zoro überlegte sich eine andere Taktik um ihn zum Stöhnen zu bringen. Er wurde immer langsamer und ging dabei raus und wieder rein, wobei er immer nur noch bis zur Hälfte eindrang. Man fühlte sich das gut an.

Der Smutje keuchte doch dann.

.

.

„Tiefer...!"

.

„Huh? Tiefer?"

Der Säbelrassler schaute erstaunt.

„So?"

Zoro gab dem Smutje einen tiefen Einstoß.

„Uhhhhhh...Jaaaah!"

Er wiederholte den Vorgang,

„Nnnnnjaaaaaaaaahhh"

„Uhhhh.."

„Oh ja bitte...tiefer!"

Zufrieden küsste der Schwertkämpfer den Nacken des Kochs und kam der Anweisung durch seinen Liebhaber nach und gab ihm tiefe Stöße. Die Laute von Sanji wurden zu Schreien der Sensation und Zoro merkte bald, dass Berührungen gewisser Punkte im Koch ganz besondere Töne hervorrufen können. Für Zoro war es das erste Mal, dass Sanji auch während des Aktes so offen zeigte, dass es ihm auch gefiel. Er nahm seine Hände von denen des Smutje´s um sich wieder dessen Glied zu kümmern. Das lebhafte Stöhnen von Sanji gab Zoro ein ganz besonderes Gefühl, aber lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis er im Koch vor Ekstase explodieren würde.

Sanji war lange schon im Rausch der Gefühle abgetaucht. Die tiefen Stöße ließen ihn ganz unkontrolliert seine Lust ausrufen, die er dadurch verspürte und als Zoro tatsächlich wieder seinen Schwanz pumpte, wusste er, dass er gleich in seiner Hand Kommen musste.

„Naaah...ohh.."

„Ohhh...jaaaaah...Zooo...roooo...Ic-Ich kooommmeeeee!"

.

„Sanjii...ohhhhwwww...jeeaaaah"

Mit diesen Worten konnte auch Zoro sich nicht mehr länger halten und füllte Sanji mit seinen Samen, während auch der Koch sich in in seinen pumpenden Händen entlud.

Sie waren beide vollkommen außer Atem. Ihre Körper bebten noch unter der Sensation, die sie gerade gleichzeitig erlebten. Zoro legte die Arme um den Bauch des Kochs und kuschelte sich mit seinem Kopf an ihn. Der Smutje stellte sich nach einer Weile aufrecht, so dass der Penis seiner Öffnung flutschte. Dann drehte er sich zu Zoro und gab ihn einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen.


	26. Chapter 25

**Meine Wenigkeit schreibt nur aus Vergnügen, verdiene auch keine Knete damit, noch habe ich irgendwelche Rechte an den Charakteren und Inhalten von One Piece.** **Fragt Meister Oda. :-P**

_Bin gut in der Zeit..._

Chapter 25

Nach dem Duschen waren Sanji und Zoro, dass wofür sie sich ihr Versprechen hier gaben. Sie waren Nakama. Es ist als ob die Passion, Leidenschaft und Hingabe der letzten Stunde nicht existiert hat. Während Sanji die Gedanken über Gefühle, die er dabei hatte, wenn sie es taten einfach ausblendete, versuchte sich Zoro damit auseinander zu setzten.

.

.

Was war es nur, dass ihm das Gefühl gab, dass alles hier zu überstehen? Warum fühlte es sich so gut an mit dem Koch intim zu werden? War es wirklich das Band von Freundschaft, aber warum scheiterten hier dann so viele? War es der Körper vom Koch oder gar der Koch selbst, der ihm hier dieses Durchhaltevermögen gab? Zoro hatte viele Fragen im Kopf zu denen er keinerlei Antwort wusste. Es störte ihn nicht, dass ihm Sex mit einem Mann Spaß machte. Doch Sanji und er waren immer Rivalen gewesen, klar sie respektierten sich, aber dennoch war eine solche tiefere Verbundenheit, die er nun spürte, sonst nie da. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie hier in einer Ausnahmesituation steckten und wenn sie jemals hier lebend raus kommen, wären sie die selben Streithähne wie immer. Aber wollte er das? Die alte Bindung zwischen ihm und dem Koch? Würde er es denn überhaupt schaffen wieder dahin zukommen? Sanji liebte Frauen. Das betonte er immer wieder, indem er behauptet, er sei dazu geboren worden. Seitdem sie sich ihr Versprechen gegeben haben, alles füreinander zu tun, dass es dem anderen gut geht, weil sie Nakama sind, scheint Sanji sich nicht mehr so zu fürchten. Möglicherweise empfand der Smutje ja auch etwas anderes!? Hatte er vorher etwas befürchtet? Er könnte ihn keinesfalls fragen. Eines stand fest, er mochte jeden Kuss, jedes Gespräch und auch dass sie seit neustem gemeinsam ineinander gekuschelt einschliefen und aufwachten. Es war auch tatsächlich so, dass Zoro das Gefühl hatte er könnte sich bei Sanji fallen lassen und er war doch sonst nie der Mann von Gefühlen.

Die Augen von Sanji erinnerten ihn immer an die See und das Haar an die Sonne. Die helle Haut war immer so schön weich und die Beine endlos. Der Koch war schon immer sehr attraktiv. Aber was zum Teufel war dieses Gefühl, dass er hatte wenn er bei ihm war?

„Oi Marimo!"

„Ich weiß, dass ich beim Fleisch anbraten so einiges an Gehirnmasse abverlange, aber vielleicht konzentrierst du dich mal darauf, dass es nicht verbrennt!"

„Huh?...Was...Was hast du gesagt!?"

„Das Fleisch, es verbrennt noch!"

„OH!"

„Entschuldige, Koch!"

"Baka..."

Nachdem Ereignis im Kuppelsaal und der anschließenden Dusche wurden sie abermals in die Küche eingeteilt. Es war kurz vor dem Essen im Speisesaal, als Tata sich mit Zoro unterhielt. Sanji war gerade mit etwas anderem außer Reichweite beschäftigt.

„Du Zoro..."

„Hm?"

„Wusstest du eigentlich, was die anderen über euch denken...?"

„...Das ist mir vollkommen egal...!"

„Naja...es ist etwas, was Rome und ich auch dachten...bis Sanji..."

„Bis Sanji was?"

„Uhm... bis Sanji gesagt hat ...ihr wärt nicht zusammen..."

„Sind wir auch nicht...wir sind Nakama!"

„Aha...aber wenn man euch manchmal sieht könnte man das schon denken..."

„Der Koch und ich haben uns versprochen aufeinander Acht zu geben...niemand lässt zu, dass dieser Irre nur Hand anlegt, okay?"

„Ohh, uhm entschuldige, wenn ich dich verärgert habe..."

„Hör einfach auf zu Fragen..."

„Okay..."

.

.

„Zoro?"

„Ja!?"

„Du und Sanji, ihr seid richtig tolle Nakama..."

„..."

.

.

Zoro überlegte. Sanji und er in einer festen Partnerschaft? In seinen Gedanken waren sie auf der Sunny. Sie wachten morgens in einem Bett auf, gingen gemeinsam duschen, der Koch würde in der Küche das Frühstück zubereiten, während er seinen allmorgendliches Training absolvierte, beim Frühstück würde er ihn leidenschaftlich küssen, im Krähennest könnten sie eventuell...Er wurde etwas rot bei diesem Gedanken...Sex haben, doch ihm gefiel die Vorstellung. Womöglich hätte keiner Probleme damit, außer der Koch selbst. Sicherlich konnte der Koch niemals etwas anderes für einen Mann empfinden als Kameradschaft.

„Hey sag mal, stimmt mit dir etwas nicht?"

Eine vertraute Stimme holte ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken.

„Huh?"

„Hast du was, Marimo?... Du siehst irgendwie besorgt aus..."

Eine Hand lag auf seiner Schulter.

„Oh...uhm...nein, alles in Ordnung!"

„Dann lass´uns Essen!"

.

.

.

Am Abend standen er und Sanji in ihrem Zimmer am Waschbecken beim Zähneputzen. Zoro beugte sich vor um seinen Mund auszuspülen, dabei ihn durchzog ihn ein Schmerz von hinten. Seine Augen schlossen sich und automatisch fasste er sich an seine Wunden. Allerdings hatte er vergessen, dass der Koch neben ihm stand und der merkte, dass er sich das Hinterteil rieb.

„Oi...hast wohl Schmerzen, oder?

„Uhm...was?...Nein, nein!"

Der Koch hatte gerade seinen Abendwäsche abgeschlossen und kam auf ihn zu. Sanji umklammerte seine Arme um Zoro´s Hüften und die Hände verschwanden in den Hosen. Die Hände vom Koch legten sich auf seinen wunden Hintern. Diese Hände waren noch etwas kühl vom kalten Wasser. Es tat gut. Der Schwertkämpfer wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Du hast gelogen, oder?"

Zoro schaute weg.

"...!"

„Was soll das...?", fragte er schließlich.

„Antworte!"

„...!"

„Soll ich zupacken?"

Verdutzt schaute Zoro, Sanji an.

„Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn du es mir sagst...?"

Er zuckte, als die Hände zärtlich anfingen über die schmerzenden Striemen zu streicheln. Seine Arme legte er dann um die Schultern des Kochs und lagerte seinen hochroten Kopf auf einer der Schultern.

„Verdammter...Koch!"

„Heh...sieht so aus als ob du ein paar Tage auf dem Bauch schlafen würdest..."

„Machst dich über mich lustig...?"

„Quatsch, ich sorg´mich um dich...jetzt komm´mit ins Bett"

Die Hände verschwanden kurzzeitig von seinem Hintern und packten ihn am Armgelenk. Sanji zog ihn ins Bett. In der Hängematte löffelte ihn der Koch, sodass er beim Einschlafen spürte, wie sein Arsch massiert wurde. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, dass er so fürsorglich behandelt wurde.

Es dauerte auch nicht lang, als Sanji ein leichtes Schnarchgeräusch vernahm.


	27. Chapter 26

**Credits****_ to_**** Owner, Oda-Sensei!**

_Ahhhhhh...ich habe eine leicht Schreibblockade...aber ich weiß wie die Story weiter geht...trotzdem ahhhhhh!_**  
**

Chapter 26

Als Sanji seiner Augen wieder öffnete, lag der Schwertkämpfer nach wie vor mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sie lagen beide unter der Bettdecke und er konnte den Säbelrassler leise atmen hören. Ein Arm lag unter dem Kissen auf dem Sanji lag und sein anderer Arm lag um die Hüfte von Zoro. Seine Hand berührte sein Sixpack. Er konnte es deutlich durch das Shirt spüren. Das Stück Stoff schob er zur Seite und kreiste mit den Fingerspitzen über die einzelnen Muskelstränge. Wow, dachte Sanji, der Marimo hatte echt einen harten Waschbrettbauch. An der nackten muskulösen Haut des Schwertkämpfer´s suchten Sanji´s Finger entlang des Bauches eine Beschäftigung und kreisten oberhalb des Brustkorbes, anschließend zwirbelte der Koch an den Nippeln. In seinen Gedanken musste er daran denken, welche Stärke der Mann vor ihm doch hatte und wie liebenswert er ja gestern war, als er den Schmerz vor ihm verheimlichen wollte. Sein Blick wanderte ab auf den Arsch. Mit der Hand zog er unter der Decke auch diesen Stoff weg, der das Hinterteil bedeckte. Der Po von ihm war wirklich einer den man als Knackarsch bezeichnen konnte. Mit seiner Handfläche fühlte er über das verletzte Sitzfleisch. Es war um einiges abgeschwollen, dennoch konnte man die einzelnen Kerben, die das Rattan auf dieser Haut hinterlassen hatte, deutlich spüren. So begab sich Sanji erneut gefühlvoll der Liebkosung dieser geschundenen Stellen hin.

Auf einmal hämmerte es an der Tür und sie öffnete sich.

„Aufstehen, Zähne putzen und in den Waschraum!".

Der typische Standardspruch, dachte Sanji. Schnell zog er die Hose hoch und das T-Shirt runter. Zoro drehte sich dann auch schon mit dem Kopf zu ihm um.

„M-Morgen...Koch..."

„Na...Marimo...gut geschlafen?"

„Uhm...joah..."

„...Du?"

„Gut, gut...jetzt steh´auf du fauler Hund!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Na los...!"

Zoro wollte sich gerade aufbewegen, als er etwas entscheidendes in seiner Hose bemerkte. Mist, dachte er, hatte er doch tatsächlich eine Morgenlatte. So könnte er doch keinesfalls aufstehen.

„Oi, hörst du schlecht?"

„I-Ich kann nicht..."

„Heeeeh?...Wie?...Nicht aufstehen?"

„Ja..."

Der Säbelrassler versteckte seinen beschämten Kopf in seinem Kissen. Was sollte er nur tun, wenn ihn, das jetzt jeden Morgen passierte? Er wäre geliefert. Wann hatte er schon das letzte mal eine morgendliche Erektion? Das war alles bestimmt nur weil er irgendetwas für diesen sexy Koch empfand.

„...und wieso?"

„Kann´ich dir nicht sagen..."

„Willst du mich verarschen?"

„..."

„Du weißt, dass gleich die Leute von der Crew kommen...willst du uns Ärger einbringen?"

„Nein...natürlich nicht...aber ich..."

„Du hast Schmerzen!?"

„Nein, es tut im Moment nicht weh..."

„Ach ...und was soll es sonst sein?"

„Verdammt Koch...ich habe einen Ständer und jetzt stehe alleine auf...!"

Sanji wurde wurde rot.

„Wa-Waas?"

Er setzte sich auf.

„Dann hol´dir doch einen runter!", grinste der Koch.

„...es ist mir so unangenehm...bitte...geh weg...!"

Der Koch kam der Bitte von ihm nach und stieg aus der Hängematte. Womöglich war er daran nicht unbeteiligt, dachte er. Immerhin hatte Zoro ihm gestern gesagt, dass sein Arsch eine erogene Zone ist. Vielleicht nahm er die Berührungen heute morgen unterbewusst wahr.

Dann sprang Zoro plötzlich auch aus dem Bett, schloss die Türe und stützte sich mit beiden Armen am Waschbecken ab. Seine Beine stellte auseinander.

„Ich habe eine Idee..."

„Huh?"

„Tritt mir in die Eier..."

„Was?...bist du verrückt?

„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit...bitte ich will den Spießrutenlauf nicht..."

„Aber..."

„Hast du etwa das Kicken verlernt, Löffelschwinger?"

„Grrr...dämlicher Marimo...ich werde dir gleich beweisen, dass ich es noch kann!"

Scheiße, dachte der Koch, Schmerzen waren das letzte was er ihm antun wollte, aber er war nun mal Mitschuld an dieser Misere. Aber es war schon komisch, normalerweise würde er sich hierfür nicht zwei mal bitten lassen. Ihm bleib keine Wahl und so traf er Zoro gekonnt in die Weichteile. Es gab einen kleinen Schrei und der Schwertkämpfer lag am Boden.

Es war ein grausamer Schmerz und Zoro krümmte sich sichtlich davon.

„Was ist hier los!?"

Einer der Crew kam zu ihnen ins Zimmer gestürmt.

Sanji schaute zu ihm auf als er sich gerade zu Zoro runter gebeugt hatte.

„Nichts, der Säbelrassler ist gestürzt...das ist alles..."

„Aha. Okay...beeilt euch mal ein bisschen...ihr seid spät dran!"

„Ja, machen wir."

.

„Oi...geht´s?

„...das...das war ein verdammt guter Tritt, Koch!"

Der Smutje grinste und drücke den Schwertkämpfer.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen..."

„Mh-mh..."

„Ist das Problem erledigt?"

„...Ja...vielleicht für immer..."

Pfff...!"

.

.

.

Später am Tag Sanji hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Immerhin hatte er ihn getreten und eigentlich hatte er ja schon Wunden. Was hat er sich auch dabei gedacht heute Morgen ihn zu berühren, während er noch schlief. Er würde es ihm heute Abend beim Zähneputzen beichten.

.

.

.

Als sie ihre Abendwäsche abgeschlossen hatten, sprach Sanji ihn schließlich darauf an.

„Du...uhm...Marimo..."

„Hm?"

„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen heute Morgen..."

„Huh?..."

„Wegen dem Tritt...ich wollte dir nicht...uhm...dir nicht weh tun..."

Wie süss sollte das etwa eine Entschuldigung werden, dachte Zoro.

„Aber...warum...ich habe dich doch darum gebeten..."

„Naja...ich uhm...ich glaube, dass ich uhm...ehm...eh..."

„Huh?"

Die Gesichtsfarbe des Kochs war ganz rot.

„Ich war wohl nicht ganz unschuldig an diesem...ehm...ja, deinem...du weißt schon..."

„Willst du etwa sagen, du hättest etwas mit meiner Erektion zu tun?"

Verdammt, hatte er etwas im Schlaf gesagt, überlegte Zoro. Seine Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich auch in den zartrose.

„Uhm...naja...Ja!...Ich habe...du hast noch geschlafen und ich war bereits wach, also habe ich dich...naja ich dachte ...ich habe ich deine Wunden gestreichelt..."

„...okay...!?"

„Du hattest doch gesagt, dass diese Stelle für dich erogen ist..."

„Verstehe..."

Wie nett vom Koch, dass er sich um ihn sorgte und dann auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen deshalb bekam. War gut möglich, dass er deshalb heute morgen mit dem Ständer in der Hose aufgewacht ist. Doch das Gefühl, dass ihn Sanji berührte, während er schlief, freute ihn irgendwie. Er lächelte sanft.

„Bist du...uhm nicht böse?"

„..."

„Ich wollte dir nicht mehr Schmerz zufügen...es tut mir wirklich Leid...ich mache es auch nicht nochmal..."

„Ohh..."

Zoro legte seine Arme um Sanji´s Hüften und flüsterte in sein Ohr.

„Dann habe ich also etwas gut bei dir..."

Das Schnaufen des Kochs konnte er auf seiner Haut spüren.

„Uh...uhm...ja...sicher..."

Zoro grinste. „Gut!"


	28. Chapter 27

**"Er ist zu Streng mit sich..." - Danke dafür. Oda-Chi dass du das Sanji sagen lässt. Du bist der wahre Meister von Zosan.**

_Es wird wieder etwas unanständig..._

Chapter 27

Es war immer wieder ein mulmiges Gefühl für die Gefangenen an einem Samstag aufzustehen. Sie waren schon über einem Monat hier und es war auch schon so einiges passiert an Bord dieses Schiffes. Doch Zoro und Sanji wachten an diesen Tagen mittlerweile relativ entspannt auf.

Fast schon eine Art Vorfreude machte sich in einen von ihnen breit, zu wissen, dass man sich heute wieder nah sein wird. Natürlich sprach er nicht darüber, doch Zoro hatte sich längst eingestanden, dass er Gefühle für den Koch hatte. Er schätzte ihn nicht nur als sein Nakama.

Es war wieder einer dieser wenigen Morgende an dem er vor Sanji die Augen öffnete. Meistens schlief der Smutje auf seiner Brust, aber Sanji hatte aufgrund seiner Verletzung angeordnet, dass er in seinen Armen schlafen sollte. Zoro ließ sich hierfür nicht zweimal bitten, obwohl seine Wunden nie lange schmerzten. Aber es hatte schon etwas für sich in den Armen des Kochs aufzuwachen. Der Blick auf die zarte helle Haut war um so schöner, wenn der Koch sein Shirt ausließ, weil es ihm zu warm war, wenn er in seinem Armen schlief. Zoro´s Augen starrten auf die kleinen Brustwarzen. Wie erregbar Sanji dort doch war, überlegte er. Womöglich könnte er heute wieder zeigen, wie gut er über die erogenen Zonen seines Kochs Bescheid wusste. Er dachte an die Lippen, die er so vermisste. Nur einmal in der Woche durfte er sie ungehemmt berühren. Allein die Vorstellung ließ Zoro erröten. In der Woche kuschelte der Koch morgens und abends mit ihm, was nun wirklich mehr ist, was er erwarten konnte. Immerhin war Sanji heterosexuell und dennoch umarmte er ihn, küsste ihn, stöhnte mit ihm und nicht zu Letzt gab er ihm immer das Gefühl, sich bei ihm Fallen zu lassen zu können.

.

.

Das Zoro heute lernen würde wie sehr er sich bei Sanji fallen lässt und das heutige Spiel ganz und gar nicht in die übliche Schiene ging, hätte er sich für den momentanen Augenblick nicht Träumen lassen.

.

.

.

Im Gesicht des Master´s konnte man schon beim Betreten des Kuppelsaals erkennen, dass dieser heute etwas besonderes geplant hatte. Die Annahme bestätigte sich sofort, als Master Plan zu erst mit Sanji und Zoro „spielen" wollte.

„Heheheheherherherherher...mein Lieblingsspielzeug..."

Sanji und Zoro standen wieder Hand in Hand vor ihm. Zoro bemerkte den Stuhl, der schon mittig zum Raum stand. Es war der selbe Stuhl auf dem er am ersten Tag hier an Bord gesessen hatte.

„Für euch habe ich heute etwas außergewöhnliches überlegt...heheherher!"

„Dafür werden wir heute drei Spielchen spielen...heherher!"

„Dem vorausgesetzt ich darf mein Blondchen heute nicht ficken...denn wenn du nichts dagegen hast, erübrigen sich die Spielchen und ich spiele meinem Blondchen, Roronoa!...Heheherherher...!"

Sanji schaudert es jedes Mal, wenn er das hört. Dann zog Zoro´s Hand an ihm und er landete an seinem Oberkörper.

„Er gehört zu mir!", sagte der Schwertkämpfer aggressiv.

„Heheheheherherherherher...nun gut..."

Der Koch schaute den Säbelrassler etwas irritiert an. Die starken Arme drückten ihn fest an den muskulösen Körper. Er musste lächeln und lehnte den Kopf an die Schulter.

„...dann entledigt euch eurer Klamotten...!"

Kaum ausgesprochen, ließ Sanji die Hose des Schwertkämpfer´s fallen. Verwundert schaute dieser auf seine Schulter, als er einen frech grinsend Koch erblickte.

„Das kann ich auch...", flüsterte er.

Eine weitere Hose fiel zu Boden. Sanji zuckte nur mit seiner gekringelten Augenbraue und behielt sein Grinsen. Dieser Blick in seinen Augen empfand Zoro als sehr erotisch, wenn er sich nicht zusammenreißen würde, hätte er gleich einen Harten. Seine Hände wanderten von Sanji´s Po unter das noch vorhandene Shirt und riss es ihm schließlich vom Körper. Dann spürte er, wie Sanji von der gleichen Stelle an seinem Körper unter das Stück Stoff griff, dass ihn noch bekleidete. Allerdings nutze Sanji nicht seine Handflächen, sondern seine Fingernägel und ließ so rote Streifen von unten nach oben stehen, bis auch er schließlich nackt war.

Der Koch hörte wie der Säbelrassler angeregt durch seine Maßnahme ins Ohr atmete. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Du bist ganz schön unverschämt heute...Koch..."

Sanji lachte und sie sahen sich an. Wie gern würden sie sich jetzt küssen, doch sie wussten das es noch zu früh dafür war.

„Roronoa!...Setz´dich auf den Stuhl...Heheheherherher!...Das Spiel dürfte dir bekannt vorkommen..."

Die Augen weiteten sich, als Zoro das hörte. Nervös schaute er zu dem Stuhl, zu Master Plan und dann schaute er den Koch an. Doch der lächelte ihn immer noch an.

„Ha, ha...du solltest dich sehen..."

„Uhm...du weißt was beim le..."

„Ha,ha...ja keine Sorge...!"

Der Säbelrassler ging und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Es war klar, dass er ihm diesmal einen Lutschen sollte, aber es störte den Smutje nicht. Im Gegenteil, so könnte er Zoro noch ein bisschen ärgern, dachte er.

„Los Blondchen ...leiste Roronoa hier etwas Gesellschaft..."

Master deutete gezielt auf den Genitalbereich und Sanji stellte sich direkt vor den Stuhl. Zoro saß mit gespreizten Beinen darauf. Der Blick nach wie vor nervös. Der Koch beugte sich vor und schaute tief in die Augen des Schwertkämpfer´s. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, dass sich fast ihre Lippen berührten. Hände landeten auf den Schultern von Zoro. Diese wanderten gleichzeitig mit dem Kopf abwärts. Sanji ließ die Hände an den Armen herunter gleiten, während er am Brustkorb ein paar feuchte Hinterlassenschaften mit seinen Lippen hinterließ. Der Schwertkämpfer, leicht errötet, folgte mit seinen Augen den Koch. Immer tiefer bewegte sich Sanji entlang des Oberkörpers, blieb kurz an den Brustwarzen stehen, leckte sie und glitt dann mit seiner Zunge stetig abwärts bis er kurz vor dem Glied anhielt.

Der Schwertkämpfer konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Irgendwas war heute anders mit dem Koch. Er war so forsch, dachte Zoro und verdammt es erregte ihn. Das Blut begann schon in sein Penis zu pumpen. Dann spürte er wie eine Hand seinen linken Arm losließ und seinen Schwanz einmal auf und ab massierte. Die Farbe in seinem Gesicht war nun, pure Röte, als Sanji schließlich sein Mund öffnete und sein Glied in den Mund nahm.

„Wahnsinn...",flüsterte er leise vor sich hin.

Sanji lutschte genüsslich an seinem Penis und als er Zoro dann zusätzlich einen ergötzenden Blick zuwarf, zuckte er, krallte er sich Sanji´s Haar und stöhnte. Den Kopf hatte er in den Nacken gelegt. Augen geschlossen.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da hat der Smutje, Zoro zu volle Größe getrieben. Das Glied pulsierte unter seinen schlemmenden Mund. Sein Haar wurde wild durcheinander gewirbelt. Er wusste, dass der Marimo gleich an seinem Höhepunkt gelangen wird.

.

.

„Heheheherherherher...das reicht mein Blondchen...wir haben heute noch zwei andere Spiele zu spielen..."

Die Stimme ließ sie zurückkommen.

Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt in dem Koch entladen, dachte Zoro. So leidenschaftlich hatte er noch nie einen Geblasen bekommen. Seine Gedanken ließen ihn hoffen, dass das nächste "Spiel" Sex bedeutete.

.

.

Doch das nächste Spiel sollte ganz anders aussehen.


	29. Chapter 28

**Dankt unseren Herrn, dem Schöpfer von One Piece, ****Oda-Sensei!**

* * *

WARNUNG: Gewalt

* * *

_Die Geschichte hat zuviel ungezogenes Zeug...ich weiß, aber Master Plan ist nunmal abartig ...dafür heute kurz und knackig!  
_

Chapter 28

„Heheheheherherherher...schau doch nicht so enttäuscht, Roronoa!"

Sanji stand auf und wischte sich mit der Faust über den Mund. Anschließend leckte er sich über seine Lippen.

„Platzwechsel...heheheherherher!"

Master Plan lief vor zu seinem Thron. Sanji und Zoro folgten der Anweisung und tauschten die Plätze. Sie warteten bis Master zurück kam.

Als er zurück kam, hielt er etwas in den Händen.

„Du, als Koch, mein hübsches Blondchen kennst dich mit Fleisch klopfen sicherlich bestens aus, nicht...Heheheherherherher?

Zoro schaute auf zum Master der sich genau neben ihn und direkt vor Sanji gestellt hatte. In seinen Händen hielt er einen längliches hölzernes Holzbrett. Das Teil hatte einen schmalen Griff und einen breiten rechteckigen oberen Teil. Der Gegenstand sah massiv aus und hatte mehrere symmetrisch aufeinander folgende Löcher hinein gebohrt.

„Uhm...ja..sicher", antwortete Sanji unruhig.

„Heheheherherherher...sehr gut...dann gebe ich dir dieses Paddle...Da Roronoa sich unter meinen Händen offenbar auf die Lippen beißt, hoffe ich doch darauf, dass du das änderst..."

Sanji nahm das Paddle entgegen und schluckte. Er sah den Schwertkämpfer an und wusste was er zu tun hatte.

„Leg dich über seine Knie, Roronoa!"

„Neben Erregung will ich heute noch ein bisschen Pein und Demütigung sehen...Heheheherherher!"

Das war in der Tat erniedrigend. Zoro hatte noch eine voll ausgebildete Erektion und in dieser Position vom Koch geschlagen zu werden, gefiel ihm nicht gerade. Doch er fügte sich. Mit seinen Handflächen stützte er sich am Boden ab, seine Hüfte ragte auf den Knien des Kochs in die Höhe und seine durchgestreckten Beine stütze er ebenfalls am Boden.

„Nun ich will präzise feste Schläge mit sichtbaren und hörbaren Resultaten..."

„Wie viele?", fragte der Koch trocken.

„Heheheherherherher...na bis das Fleisch weich geklopft ist...!"

„...!"

„Ich sag dann schon Stopp...heherher!"

Er ging zu seinem Thron und diesmal setzte er sich darauf und sah erwartungsvoll auf seine Spielzeuge.

.

Sanji spürte ganz deutlich die Erektion des Marimo´s auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Er griff zwischen die Beine des Schwertkämpfer´s und klemmte den nach wie vor erigierten Penis zwischen seine Beine.

Zoro zuckte dabei.

„Nur zu deinem Besten..."

„..."

Seine Hände streichelten nochmals die über die Pobacken, die es nun zu schlagen galt. Man konnte noch leicht die Verletzungen durch die Züchtigung von Master Plan sehen. Für Luffy musste er schon größere Fleischstücke platt hauen, dachte Sanji, aber Zoro würde trotzdem ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden.

„Bereit?"

„...ja", sagte Zoro beschämt.

.

.

Sanji´s nackten Beine rieben an seiner Erektion, während er ihn schlug. Jeder Hieb brannte und der Koch machte auch keine Kompromisse. Die Schläge waren hart und im gleichmäßigem Abstand zueinander. Doch sein Ständer blieb. Es gefiel ihm, dem Schmerz stand zu halten und dafür den Schwanz massiert zu bekommen. Sein Hüften drückte er beim Hieb runter und in Erwartung für den nächsten Schlag streckte er sein Hinterteil sehnsüchtig raus. Zoro steckte im Taumel des Lustschmerzes. Eigentlich würde er meditativ abtauchen, doch er ließ die Gefühle zu, denn er war in Sanji´s Händen und er vertraute ihm, so wie Sanji ihm das Vertrauen gab.

Für einen ausstehenden Betrachter musste es so aussehen, als ob sich der Schwertkämpfer unter Schmerz windet und das eigentlich lüsterne Gesicht seinen Pein umschreibt.

Nur der Koch wusste, dass der Säbelrassler sich vergnügte. Für ihn war die Sensation auch deutlich spürbar. Damit hatte er zwar nicht gerechnet, doch Hauptsache Master bekam auf irgendeine Weise das was er sehen wollte. Der Arsch hatte jedenfalls schon eine richtig schöne dunkelrote Farbe. Das würde der Marimo, definitiv die nächsten Tage noch spüren. Um ihn zu ärgern, schloss Sanji ab und zu die Spalte zwischen seinen Beinen und klemmte sein verlangendes Glied ein. Dabei hörte er jedes Mal wie der Schwertkämpfer leise raunen. Auf einmal spürte er eine Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen Schenkeln, der Bastard ejakulierte gerade auf seinem Schoss, dachte Sanji. Hierfür gab der Koch ihm einen kräftigeren Schlag und er hörte ein lautes Jammern des Säbelbeißers. Sanji konnte nicht anders und musste grinsen. Daraufhin bekam Sanji das Stopp durch Master Plan.

Zoro japste nach Luft. Er musste sich sammeln. Was war hier nur gerade passiert, fragte er sich. Hatte er tatsächlich einen Orgasmus, obwohl er demütigend über dem Schoss des Kochs lag und verdroschen wurde? Seit wann hatte er sich so wenig im Griff und warum mochte er das?

.

.

.

Doch dafür gab es wiedermal nur eine Erklärung, verdammter sexy Koch!


	30. Chapter 29

**Charaktere und Inhalt von One Piece sind die Fantasie eines wahren Meisters, Oda´s!**

_Ich bin soooo müde, doch ich muss es schaffen für jeden Tag ein Chap rauszubringen...~gähn _

Chapter 29

„Heheherherher...gut gemacht, steht auf! Wir haben immer noch ein Spielchen vor uns..."

Master Plan erhob sich aus seinem Thron und bewegte sich langsam auf Sanji und Zoro zu.

Der Schwertkämpfer stand auf und blieb vor dem Stuhl beim Koch stehen. Sanji stand ebenfalls auf, den Stuhl rückte er dabei etwas vor, damit man das Ejakulat auf dem Boden nicht sah. Das Paddle legte er auf den Stuhl und dann ging er einen Schritt auf den Säbelrassler zu, der den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Die Arme des Smutje´s umschlossen die Hüfte von Zoro. Der Kopf hob sich und Sanji sah ihn an.

„Erogene Zone, hm?", grinste er den Schwertkämpfer an.

Sanji spürte wie sich der Kopf nun in seine Schultern vergrub und seine Umarmung erwidert wurde. Noch an den Ohren konnte er die Scham des Säbelrassler´s erkennen. Sein Lächeln darüber, verging als er im Augenwinkel Master Plan erkannte.

„Mein Blondchen muss heute viel dafür tun, dass er von mir verschont bleibt...Heheherher...!"

Zoro drückte den Koch an sich. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Master Plan.

„Mit dem Ergebnis bin ich wirklich zufrieden...heherherher...mein Blondchen hat die besten Voraussetzungen für Spiel Nummer drei geschaffen..."

„...!"

„Roronoa! Umdrehen! Handgelenke zusammen!"

Der Schwertkämpfer kam dem Befehl nach und verließ den warmen, vertrauten Körper den ihn umgab. Mit der Kraft seiner Teufelsfrucht bekam er Handgelenkfesseln. Er ließ die Arme nach unten sinken. Sein Kopf drehte er nach links um über seine Schulter nach dem Koch zu sehen. Zoro bekam ein freundliches Gesicht von Sanji zugeworfen. Doch Zoro sorgte sich, denn mit bewegungseingeschränkten Armen hatte er schlechtere Karten, Sanji vor dem perfiden Master zu beschützen. Er traute ihm nicht, obwohl er sich bisher immer an ihre getroffene Vereinbarung gehalten hatte. Mit den Fesseln hat er ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Heheheherherher...nun was glaubt ihr was dem Spiel jetzt noch fehlt?..."

Der Blick in den Augen des Säbelrassler´s ließ ihn Ablesen, dass dieser in Sorge war. Sanji stellte sich hinter Zoro und legte sein Kinn auf die Schulter. Seine Hände griffen nach den gefesselten Handgelenken, sodass er den Marimo in seinen Armen wusste.

Und es war ihnen beide klar, dass sie jetzt wieder miteinander schlafen würden. Allerdings würde er die Berührungen von Zoro vermissen, dachte der Koch, aber sie hätten dann endlich wieder die Gelegenheit sich zu küssen. Die Gedanken schwanden, als er sah wie die Crew ein französisches Bett in die Mitte schob. Die Matratze die sonst immer einzeln auf dem Boden lag, war nun auf diesem Bett. Es hatte vorne und hinten Gitter und auf der Matratze war ein Laken ausgebreitet, worauf sich mehrere Kissen verteilten.

„Heute mit Spielwiese...heherherher...doch gespielt wird nach meinen Regeln..."

„...und das heißt?", fragte Zoro.

„Heheheheherherherherher...naja das ist einfach...wir drehen den Spieß um, das Blondchen...muss heute etwas mal etwas tun...heherher..."

Zoro und Sanji, sahen sich fragend an. Konnte das etwa sein, doch ehe sie ihren Gedanken überhaupt zu Ende geführt hatten, hatte es Master Plan bereits ausgesprochen.

„Mein Blondchen wird heute Roronoa nach meinen Anweisungen durchficken...anderenfalls werde ich mich gerne um mein Blondchen kümmern...!"

„Ehhhh?"

Der ruhende Kopf auf Zoro´s Schulter erhob sich blitzartig. Geschockt starrte Sanji den Schwertkämpfer an. Er löste die Nähe zwischen ihnen auf. Der Säbelrassler dagegen lächelte. Es irritierte den Smutje.

„...uhm...Ich?...Aber ich..uhm...eh..ich kann das..ni...(nicht)"

Ohne das er sein gestottere beendete, küsste ihn Zoro.

„Sag´das ja nicht...!", sagte er zu ihm leise.

Der Koch nickte nur.

„Heheheherherher...na seid ihr unschlüssig? Ich kann euch auch beide nehmen..herherher"

Das ließ Sanji hellhörig werden. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Zoro war die letzten Wochen auch immer zu allem bereit gewesen. Wie konnte er nur überlegen. Sie gaben sich doch das Versprechen. Er wusste doch zwar nicht wie, aber er würde wohl heute den aktiven Part übernehmen müssen.

„Wie sehen deine Spielregeln aus...?", fragte Sanji schließlich.

„Oho...heherher...Ich gebe euch vorab etwas Zeit, dass vor allem dein Schwanz steht...Roronoa wird mit den Handgelenken an dem Bett gefesselt sein...ficken wirst du ihn in Missionarsstellung...ein Fläschchen Öl findest im Bett...

„Doch das wichtigste ist, dass du meinen Anweisungen Folge leistest. Ich will das du ihn unvorbereitet nimmst, dass heißt dein geöltes Glied ist das erste was Roronoa zu spüren bekommt. Ich will, dass du ihn erbarmungslos hart bumst...vielleicht höre ich dann endlich mal etwas...Heheheherherher... Erfüllst du meine Erwartungen nicht, tausche ich den Platz mit Zoro und werde dann aber mein Blondchen ficken...heheheherherher!"

„Das ist körperliche Misshandlung...!", schrie Sanji.

„Heheheherherherher...Es kommt dem Nahe was du beim ersten Mal erlebt hast, doch siehst du dabei dem Opfer in die Augen...herherherherher"

Master lachte sehr vergnügt.

„Grrrrr..."

„Lass´gut sein, Koch..."

Zoro schmiegte seinen Körper eng an den des Koch´s. Seine beweglichen Hände umklammerten das schlaffe Glied vom Smutje. Sein Mund flüsterten Sanji Worte ins Ohr, die diesen erschaudern ließen in Gänsehaut.

.

.

„Fick mich...,Sanji!"


	31. Chapter 30

**Ohne Oda-Sensei als Erzeuger von One Piece würde ich dieses Zeug womöglich nicht schreiben!**

****_Ich schreibe schon seit über einem Monat jeden Tag an dieser Geschichte! :))_

Chapter 30

„Heheheherherher..."

Master Plan verschwand auf seinem Thron und überließ Zoro und Sanji sich selbst.

.

.

Zoro knabberte an Sanji´s Ohren. Seine Zunge fuhr die kleinen Härchen entlang. Der heiße Atem ließ den Koch stöhnen. Die Massage an seinem Penis zeigt auch schon Erfolge.

„Z..Zo...Ro..."

Der Schwertkämpfer küsste nun hinab seines Halses.

„Hm?"

„Nnnn...sag mal...hast du denn gar keine Angst...?"

Seine Lippen streichelten nun das Schlüsselbein.

„Wovor?"

„Naja..." Der Koch keuchte unter den zärtlichen Berührungen. „Vor dem was vor dir liegt..."

Zoro küsste wieder aufwärts des Halses.

„Ich..."

Kuss.

„..vertraue..."

Kuss.

„..dir...!"

Zoro war bei den Lippen des Kochs angekommen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Mmmmmhhhhnnn..."

Er leckte die Unterlippe, was für Sanji immer das Zeichen für seinen Zungenkuss ist. Doch er wollte der Zunge keinen Einlass gewähren, noch nicht.

„Aber...uhm..:"

Der Koch war versucht etwas zu sagen, doch die Zunge kam schnell und der Kuss war feucht und hektisch. Sanji´s freie Hände umpacken das moosgrüne Haar des Schwertkämpfer´s und zog den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Oi..Marimo.."

„Ouch...". Zoro sah ihn an.

„Hattest du schon einmal Sex mit einem Mann?!"

Sanji´s Hände packten immer noch fest das Haar des Marimo´s. Der Säbelrassler grinste ihn an.

„Ja...!"

Man konnte sehen wie das linke Auge des Kochs sich weitete.

„...mit dir...!"

„Uhm...das heißt also du...uhm..."

„Ich hatte vor dir nie Sex mit Männern..."

Die Wangen des Smutje´s röteten sich leicht und er ließ das Haar von Zoro los. Sanji verstand nicht, dass der Säbelrassler so entspannt blieb, wenn er doch nie in den Arsch gefickt wurde. Hatte er denn nicht zugehört, wie er ihn nehmen sollte? Hart und herzlos. Ganz gleich ob er ihm vertraute, für ein erstes Mal nicht gerade ein schönes Gefühl, dachte Sanji.

Derweil hatte Zoro schon seine Nippel in Behandlung genommen. Er saugte kräftig an ihnen, biss sie und küsste sie anschließend.

„Oi..du weißt schon, dass das unangenehm werden könnte..."

Machte sich der Koch etwa Sorgen um ihn, überlegte Zoro. Er lächelte.

„Hast du etwa Angst du schaffst mich nicht?"

„Arrrrggg...!"

Sanji schubste den Schwertkämpfer auf das Bett was bereitgestellt wurde. Er musste ihn nach Anweisung durch Master Plan noch an die Gitterstäbe fesseln. Dabei setzte er sich auf den Schwertkämpfer.

„Du Idiot...Darum geht es überhaupt nicht...!"

„Worum dann...?"

„...na...ich will...uhm...dir nicht weh tun..."

„Du kannst mir nicht weh tun...", antwortete der Schwertkämpfer kalt.

„Ehh?...Wie bitte?...Was soll das heißen?"

Sanji sah wie sich ein freches Grinsen in seinem Gegenüber ausbreitete. Er war wütend. Hastig band er die Handgelenke an das Bett.

„Du elender Bastard...was schaust du so frech?"

Doch Zoro provozierte ihn absichtlich, denn der Koch durfte auf keinen Fall Mitleid mit ihm bekommen, falls es tatsächlich etwas schmerzen sollte. Master Plan hatte genaue Befehle gegeben, wenn der Löffelschwinger diese nicht ausführt oder nicht zu Master´s Zufriedenheit würde er sicher nicht lange fackeln und ihn aus dem Bett schmeißen und den Koch für sich beanspruchen.

„Meinst du nur weil dein Schwanz so dick ist, dass meiner nicht genug ist, immerhin ist mein Schwanz länger als deiner!"

Der Koch war aggressiv und der Schwertkämpfer musste schmunzeln über dieses Kompliment.

„Heh...so so meiner ist als so dick, ja?"

„Grrrr...!"

Eilig griff Sanji nach dem Ölfläschchen und massierte seinen Penis ein.

Zoro beobachtete den Smutje wie er sich sein Gemächt einölte. Immerhin saß er ja noch auf ihm. Das Glied hatte wirklich eine beachtliche Länge. Es passte zu ihm, überlegte Zoro, schlank und lang, wie der Koch. Doch es gefiel ihm, den Smutje so manipulieren zu können. Es war wie früher, als die sinnlose Kämpfe gegeneinander ausgetragen hatten.

„Dann wollen wir ja mal sehen, ob du so stark bist, wie du glaubst...", sagte Sanji zynisch.

Der Schwertkämpfer hatte keinerlei Bewegungsfreiheit, was seine Arme angeht. Sein Kopf lag auf einem Kissen und der Koch hatte sich mittlerweile zwischen seine angewinkelten Beine gekniet. Der Blick vom Koch war starr und böse. Das eingeölte Glied hatte die volle Größe erreicht und glänzte ordentlich.

Sanji nahm noch zwei Kissen die auf dem Bett rum lagen, hob die Hüfte des Säbelrassler´s an und schob das Polster unter ihn. Danach packte er sich Zoro´s linkes Bein und bettete es auf seine Schulter. Anschließend umklammerte er das Becken vom Schwertkämpfer und schob es an sich. Nun hatte er eine perfekte Sicht auf die Öffnung. Sanji legte seine rechte Hand auf das Bein an seiner Schulter ab und mit seiner linken Hand packte er der Schwanz um ihn einzuführen.

Es war nicht allein das Vertrauen, dass Zoro die Gelassenheit gab. Er wollte es auch. Er wollte diesen attraktiven Koch in sich spüren und dabei durfte er dann auch noch zusehen wie er genommen wird. Allein die Vorstellung erregte ihn.

Doch als Sanji sein Gemächt in ihm rammte, wünschte er sich fast, dass er ihn nicht so provoziert hätte. Zuvor hatten sich ihre Augen noch getroffen, aber mit dem Schmerz schloss sich sein Auge und die Stirn runzelte. Er kaute auf den Lippen, um ihm nicht auch noch mit einem Schrei, Genugtuung zu verschaffen.

„Heh...Sieht so etwa ein abgehärtetes Gesicht aus?"

Der Koch lächelte fies und Zoro wusste das er ein schlafendes Monster geweckt hatte. Immerhin war der Koch heute schon bei den anderen beiden Spielen sehr aktiv gewesen. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass er sich auch hierfür begeistern konnte.

Lange würde der Schwertkämpfer nicht mehr still sein können, dachte Sanji. Er gab ihm sehr feste Stöße in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Der Körper windete sich unter ihm und der quälende Gesichtsausdruck des Marimo´s ließ das Feuer in ihm lodern. Es klatschte laut und ab und an sah Zoro ihn hungernd an. Hungernd nach einem Kuss, nach zärtlicher Berührung, Liebkosung etwas Nähe. Das sollte er allerdings nicht haben ohne etwas dafür zu tun.

Zoro selbst konnte durch den, je nach Stoß währenden, Schmerz seine Gefühle nicht einordnen, die er empfand. Sein Auge konnte hervorragend sehen wie der Koch immer wieder schnell und erbarmungslos hart in ihn eindrang. Diese Ansicht war magnetisierend, sodass er seinen Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Manche stellen die in ihm berührt wurden, schmerzten, andere wiederum waren sehr befriedigend. Trotz allem fühlte es sich wahnsinnig fantastisch an und er wollte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und seine Sensation kund tun.

„Ahhhhhhhhw...ja..."

Sanji grinste als er Zoro so liederlich stöhnen hörte und so bedürftig nach mehr schrie. Es erfüllte ihn voll und ganz einen so starken, muskulösen Mann unter sich zu dominieren. Er war ihm so hilflos ausgeliefert, dass Sanji beschloss, für das was Zoro wollte, sich ein Stück vorzubeugen. Sofort versuchte der Säbelrassler ihm nahe zu kommen, doch scheiterte durch seine Fesseln. Der Koch lächelte und beugte sich so weit zu ihm, dass sich fast die Lippen berührten. Als er abermals versuchte an seine Lippen zu kommen, schnellte er zurück.

„Ah,ah,ah,ah...nicht so schnell..."

„Scheiß Koch...küss´ mich!"

„Erteil´mir besser keine Befehle..."

„Uhhhh...aahhhh...uuuwaaahhh..."

Zoro sah den Koch an und er sah ihn an. Er vermisste so sehr das Gefühl von diesen Lippen auf seinen.

„Sag´es...!"

„...dann küsse ich dich, vielleicht..."

„...ahhw...was sagen?"

„Das du unrecht hattest..."

„Womit?...Nnnnnn...!"

„Sag schon das es weh tut..."

„Uwah...Nein...!"

„Na gut..."

Sanji wollte sich gerade wieder zurück lehnen.

„W...Warte!..."

Verdammter sexy Koch nahm ihn so gut in dieser Position. Er merkte wie sein Blut anfing zu pumpen und die Aussicht auf ein Kuss klang so verlockend.

„Naaaahhhhh..."

„I-Ich flüstere es in dein Ohr..."

„Mhmmm...na gut..."

Zoro´s heißer Atem an seinem Ohr ist schon sehr erregend. Leise flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

„...es schmerzt..."

„...und es ist geil!"

„Heh...gut gemacht mein kleiner Sklave..."

Der Smutje lehnte sich zurück, packte beide Unterschenkel des Marimo´s und fickte ihn gnadenlos in seinen wunden Arsch.

„UUUUWAAAAHHH...AAHHHH..."

„B-BASTARD!"

„Ich sagte nur vielleicht...", lachte Sanji.

Auf einmal spürte er wie Zoro´s Erektion an sein Bauch klatschte.

„Ohooo...was haben wir denn da..."

Sanji nahm den Penis in seine rechte Hand und massierte ihn kurzweilig zum Vergnügen von Zoro. Dann beugte er sich wieder vor und sah ihn an, seinen hungrigen Sklaven.

„Ich werde gleich in dir kommen..."

Zoro keuchte und war schon sichtlich gezeichnet von ihrem Akt.

„Ohhh...ja, bitte!"

„Heh..",lächelte Sanji.

Er küsste ihn. Ihre Zungen begannen einen leidenschaftlichen, nassen Tanz. Sie waren eifrig und erregt. Durch ihre Hektik Schmatzen sie laut, stöhnten, kamen kaum zum Atmen und Sanji beendete den Kuss als er japsend in dem Schwertkämpfer abspritzte. Ihre Blicke waren tief ineinander verschwommen. Es war ein Gefühl nicht von dieser Welt, dachte der Koch als er in Taumel auf Zoro zusammenbrach.


	32. Chapter 31

**Danke Oda-Chi. Amen!**

_Ja...Ja...so langsam...und danke an alle Leser aus allen möglichen Ländern dieser Erde. Ich finde manchmal die Story würde sich in Englisch besser anhören, doch mein Englisch reicht zum Schreiben nicht aus. :-D  
_

Chapter 31

Sanji saß immer mit angewinkelten Beinen im Kreis des Kuppelsaals und vergrub sein Kopf darin. Er ertrug es nicht die grausamen Vergewaltigungen, Züchtigungen oder Misshandlungen mit anzusehen. Da sie ja an diesem Tag zuerst dran waren, mussten sie sich nach ihrem Akt zurück in den Kreis setzen. Sie waren wieder angezogent und Zoro saß sonst immer im Schneidersitz da. Doch er windete sich dauerhaft in eine andere Sitzposition. Dem Koch war klar, dass es ungemütlich sein musste auf einem wunden, gefickten Hintern zu sitzen.

„Oi, Marimo!"

Zoro sah ihn fragend an.

"Hm?"

Er gab ihm ein sanftes Lächeln und krabbelte zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Seine Beine winkelte er über dem Schoss von Zoro an und lehnte seinen Kopf an seine Brust. Die Arme umschlungen den Körper. Sanji spürte wie auch der Säbelrassler seine Arme um ihn legte und ihn drückte. Seine Augen hielt er geschlossen und sie schweigen.

Für Zoro war das eine schöne Geste vom Smutje. Es fühlte sich schön an nun beisammen zu sitzen und sich aneinander zu kuscheln. Zu gern möchte er jetzt diese Lippen küssen, aber dafür müsste er nun wieder eine ganze Woche lang warten, dachte er... Doch es kam anders.

.

.

.

Die Wochen vergingen und Zoro bekam seit neustem jeden Morgen immer einen Kuss vom Koch. Ganz egal ob Sanji schon wach war oder Zoro der Erste war, der erwachte. Beim ersten Mal küsste er ihn nach dem Spiel an dem Sanji ihn das erste Mal gebumst hatte. Sie lagen seitlich mit den Gesichtern zueinander und die Arme ineinander verknotet. Der Koch stupste mit seiner Nase an seine Nase, weil dieser zuerst aufwacht war. Als Zoro daraufhin verschlafen seine Augen öffnete, küsste ihn der Smutje liebevoll auf seine Lippen. Es war nur kurz und daraufhin folgte auch immer ein Guten Morgen Gruß, doch Zoro wusste nicht wie er das einzuordnen hatte. Jedes Mal hoffte er, dass man seine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen nicht sah, wenn er ihn küsst, aber es fühlte sich auch so richtig an, wenn das tiefblaue Auge ihn ansah und so zärtlich seine Lippen berührte.

Dafür das er hier zwangsweise das Rauchen aufgeben musste, war Zoro definitiv ein hervorragendes anderes Laster. Es war eine Art inneres Verlangen das er immer wieder verspürte, wenn er dem Schwertkämpfer nah sein wollte. Es war ähnlich zu seiner Sucht zu dem Nikotin, dass er brauchte um dieses wahnsinnige Gefühl von Befreiung in ihm zu spüren, doch nun sorgte Zoro immer wieder äußerst zufrieden stellend für dieses Gefühl in ihm. Nicht zu Letzt hat Sanji erhebliches Gefallen an den Unterwerfungsspielchen gefunden und verdammt er mochte es streng mit ihm zu sein.. Der zukünftige beste Schwertkämpfer dieser Erde jammernd und gehorchend unter ihm. Allein dieser Anblick war sehr bizarr. Dabei dachte er an jene Tage an denen sie gerne mal stritten und miteinander gekämpft merkwürdig, dachte er, doch irgendwie fühlte es sich in jenem Moment sehr ähnlich an.

Der Schwertkämpfer wusste nicht, dass der Koch sich rein gar keine Gedanken über ihr Verhältnis machte. Für ihn fühlte es sich nach einer tieferen Verbundenheit an, als jene die sie bisher gelebt hatten. Es war definitiv mehr nur Nakama sein. Jedenfalls empfand Zoro das so. Nicht nur das er jede Stelle und manche Stellen ganz besonders an dem Koch bewunderte, nein er empfand das Wesen des Kochs, als etwas, dass er lange vermisst hatte. Nicht, dass er je auf der Suche nach einem Partner fürs Leben gewesen wäre. Das war es ganz sicher nicht, doch der Smutje schien in jeder Hinsicht wie für ihn gemacht zu sein. Sie teilten beide ein das Schicksal einen Traum zu verfolgen, den sie mit einer weiteren wichtigen Person in ihrem Leben teilten und Sanji ist ihm ebenbürtig in Stärke, dennoch emotional, intelligent, witzig, elegant und talentiert. Nicht umsonst hatte Sanji in kritischen Situationen, strategisch voraus gedacht und so oft die Crew gerettet. Seine Kochkunst ist so vielfältig, wie der Smutje selbst. Jede Zärtlichkeit, ob es ein Kuss, eine Umarmung oder eine sanfte Berührung ließ das Herz des Schwertkämpfers höher schlagen. Niemals hätte er geglaubt sich jemals in einer Person so zu verlieren, wie in Sanji.

Aber Zoro wusste ebenfalls nicht, was das diese erste Mal Sex (Sanji x Zoro) in dem Koch geändert haben könnte. Sie sprachen nie über seine Unterwerfung oder Sanji´s Dominanz, wenn der Koch ihn mal wieder fickte. Es war so festgelegt, dass Zoro den Koch nur von hinten nahm und wenn er ihn nahm, war er sehr zärtlich und leidenschaftlich, während Sanji, wenn er den Schwertkämpfer fickte, ihn dominierte. Sanji war nie grausam, doch er brachte Zoro zum Stöhnen, Flehen und Schreien. Der Schwertkämpfer gab sich dem Koch immer voll und ganz hin, ohne Scham und ohne Reue. Master Plan gefiel es zudem, wenn der Smutje ab und zu ein paar Schläge an den Säbelrassler austeilte. Wenn Sanji mit Zoro Sex hatte, taten sie dies grundsätzlich in Missionarsstellung. Nicht weil sie es so wollten, nein, weil es der Master Plan so wollte. Doch man könnte fast sagen sie würden die Rollen im Bett tauschen. Es war aber auch nichts worüber sich einer von beiden irgendwelche Gedanken verschwendete.

Dennoch hatte Sanji mittlerweile auch die erogenen Punkte im Marimo gefunden. Für den Koch war es immer ein ganz besonderer Affekt, wenn er einen dieser Punkte berührte und der Marimo laut nach mehr forderte. Die beiden wurden routiniert, doch niemals langweilig. Ihre Exzesse waren heiß und innig. Schweißperlen tropften, Speichel wurde getauscht, Samen vergossen, Orgasmen laut ausgerufen, Schwänze gelutscht und Körper aneinander gerieben.

Master Plan ließ sie seit Zoro´s "Entjungferung", Woche um Woche abwechselnd miteinander schlafen. Natürlich nach seinen Spielregeln und Vorgaben, dennoch wusste Master Plan eines sehr genau. Sanji und Zoro hatten schon längst die Grenze der Nakama überschritten und das war etwas was er sich beim nächsten Spielchen ganz sicher zu Nutzen machen würde.


	33. Chapter 32

**Oda-Chi wir lieben dich dafür, dass du One Piece mit uns teilst!**

_Am Wochenende hatte ich auch wieder ein bisschen mehr Zeit meine Geschichte auszuschmücken._

Chapter 32

Sie waren nun schon zweieinhalb Monate auf diesem Unterseeboot gefangen und der Vorrat neigte sich auf diesem Schiff auch langsam dem Ende zu. Zoro und Sanji waren am in der Küche das Abendessen zubereiten.

Sanji war gerade mit Rome am Zwiebeln schneiden, als Zoro den Koch von hinten umarmte. Überrascht und überglücklich lächelte Sanji zurück, doch so schnell Zoro da war, so schnell war er auch wieder weg. Denn er war mit Tata für die Vorratskammer eingeteilt. Sie mussten eine Art Bestandsaufnahme durchführen, damit man abschätzen konnte wie lange sie noch unter See bleiben konnten.

.

.

.

„Ach ich beneide euch beide manchmal wirklich...!"

„Huh?...Warum das?"

„Weißt du Sanji, mein Bruder Tata und ich sind Brüder...deshalb halten wir hier so gut es geht zusammen...unsere Vergangenheit verbindet uns, dennoch ist echt sehr schwer das hier durchzustehen...bei euch ist es anderes...was ist es wohl bei Zoro und dir, dass euch so sehr verbindet!?

„Na das ist leicht...wir sind Nakama!"

„seuftz...na sicher...und Nakama bauen eine solche tiefe Verbundenheit auf?"

„Was willst du damit andeuten?...Willst du etwa wieder fragen, ob Zoro und ich zusammen sind?"

„Das ist schon lange keine Frage mehr, Sanji...ihr seid einfach so was von starrköpfig euch selbst das einzugestehen..."

Mit einem hochroten Kopf packte Sanji, Rome am Kragen und schrie ihn an.

„Grrrr...ich bin nicht starrköpfig, ich bin geboren worden um Frauen meine Liebe zu schenken und Zoro und ich sind hier lediglich Nakama...ganz egal wie das für andere aussieht!"

„Wie du meinst..."

.

.

Am Abend wollte Sanji nicht mehr neben dem Schwertkämpfer schlafen und schlief zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder entgegen gesetzt zu Zoro. Der Marimo war etwas verwirrt über diese Maßnahme aber akzeptierte seine Entscheidung. Er konnte nicht einschlafen und musste immer wieder an die Worte von Rome denken. Es stimmte schon, dass sie sich in den letzten Wochen sehr Nahe waren, doch sie blieben trotzdem Nakama, Sanji versuchte sich einzureden, dass es keine homosexuellen Gefühle für ihn gab. Er war schon immer heterosexuell. Morgen ist wieder Prüfungstag und Sanji hatte nun ein ganz unangenehme Empfindung, wenn er an morgen dachte.

.

.

Für den nächsten Morgen gab es auch keinen guten Morgen Kuss mehr für Zoro. Er überlegte ob er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte, dass der Koch seit gestern Abend so merkwürdig war. Als er ihn gestern in der Küche noch in den Arm genommen hatte, war doch alles in Ordnung. Es hatte sich heute Nacht nicht richtig angefühlt ohne Sanji in seinen Armen, neben ihm oder auf ihm.

„Oi Koch...sag mal ist alles okay mit dir?

„Ja, ja...sicher, Mooskopf!"

Er scheint gereizt zu sein, überlegte Zoro. Im Waschraum blieb Sanji für sich allein und auch in der Küche blieb er auf Abstand. Zoro war irritiert und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Traurig und leblos blickte er auf seine Hände.

„Oi, Zoro-Kun...geht´s dir gut?"

Tata´s Stimme weckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Oh uhm...sicher..."

„Hehe...du lügst...Zoro-Kun!"

„Oh...uhm...ja entschuldige..."

„Ist denn irgendetwas mit Sanji-San?"

„Huh?...Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Naja...du warst bisher immer traurig, wenn etwas mit Sanji-San nicht stimmte...ich muss dich nicht an das Kaltfieber Koma erinnern!?

„Uhmn..."

„Also...was ist mit Sanji-San?"

„..."

„Na?"

„...Ich habe das Gefühl er geht mir aus dem Weg und ich weiß nicht mal weshalb..."

„...Oh...das ist sicher nichts, was sich nicht schon bald von selbst ergibt bei euch..."

„Huh?"

„Naja...Bisher habt ihr doch alles gemeistert...weil ihr Nakama seid. Hast du mir doch erzählt... Weißt du nicht mehr?!"

Zoro lächelte. Dieser Tata, mit seiner herzlichen Art wusste wirklich wie man jemand aufmunterte. Womöglich hatte er Recht.

.

.

.

Nach dem Frühstück war es wieder soweit. Alle hatten sich wieder in der Höhle des Löwen einzufinden. Sanji benahm sich nach wie vor seltsam und ging auf Distanz.

Heute hatten alle das gleiche Spiel zu absolvieren und Master Plan persönlich war die ausführende Gewalt. Der Kapitän des Unterseeschiffes hatte äußerst ungewöhnlich gute Laune. Es sollte wie immer alles in der Mitte des Saals stattfinden. Zwei Böcke standen sich in einem gewissen Abstand gegenüber. Die Delinquenten hatten sich mit den Gesichtern zueinander darüber zu legen. Natürlich ohne jegliche Bekleidung. Dann wurde einer von beiden bestimmt, der innerhalb weniger Sekunden auf eine Frage zu antworten hatte, tat er das nicht wurde der Partner mit einem Hieb bestraft und musste auf die zuvor gestellte Frage antworten. Die Fragen waren in jeder Hinsicht unbequem, da Master mit der Zeit die verschiedenen Schwächen und Probleme der jeweiligen Partner kannte. Master Plan schlug selbstverständlich mit Vorliebe auf das Gesäß, sodass sich blutunterlaufene Striemen bildeten. Wenn ein Paar fertig war durfte es zum Duschen gehen und wurde anschließend ins Zimmer gesperrt. Zoro und Sanji waren heute so ziemlich das Schlusslicht bei diesem Spiel.

Zoro bemerkte, neben den Böcken, dass hinter der Wand mit den Züchtigungsinstrumenten das Bett stand, auf dem Sanji mit ihm das erste mal geschlafen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es die letzten Wochen im Kuppelsaal zu sehen war.

Bei den ersten Zweiergespannen, die sich dem Spiel stellten, gab es viel zum Prügeln. Unter denen befand sich auch der Marine Leutnant Irma und sein Partner Santa. Bei den beiden konnte man mittlerweile sagen, dass sie sich hassten. Sie hatten dem psychischen Druck, dem Missbrauch und der Gewalt nicht Stand halten können und vergingen sich schon gegenseitig aneinander. Es war ein trauriges Beispiel dafür, was Master Plan´s perfide Entführungsmission mit den Menschen anstellte. Viele von ihnen waren leere Hüllen, Marionetten, leblose Seelen oder hasserfüllt und böswillig geworden.

Am Ende saßen noch drei Pärchen im Raum, unter ihnen klar Sanji und Zoro, aber auch Rome mit Tata, die nun auch als nächstes dran waren. Das dritte Paar war bereits dran gewesen, aber wollten erst zum Waschraum, wenn alle das Spiel überstanden hatten. Sie waren jene, die diese Fragerei bisher unbeschadet überstanden hatten.

Der Koch überlegte, ob Master Plan tatsächlich glaubte, dass es bei Zoro und ihm zu wenig Probleme gab, dass er sie zum Schluss dran nahm. Von außen betrachtet, konnte man das auf jeden Fall so halten. Es war ja auch nicht so das sie bisher irgendwelche Probleme gemacht hatten oder es zwischen ihnen irgendwelche nennenswerten Streitereien oder Schwierigkeiten gab. Vielleicht gab es auch einen anderen Grund warum sie die Letzten sein sollten, dachte Sanji.

Auch Zoro war misstrauisch, aber beide wussten keinerlei Antworten.

Tata und Rome hatten nun auch das Spiel ohne Schläge überstanden. Es freute Sanji das zu sehen, da sonst einer von den beiden immer etwas unbequemes zu durchleben hatte. Nun waren sie endlich an der Reihe. Vielleicht kamen sie ja heute mal davon, ohne das der eine den anderen ficken musste, dachte der Koch.


	34. Chapter 33

**Mir gehört nichts, Meister Oda alles!**

_Heute die heikle und emotionale Auseinandersetzung zwischen unseren Lieblingen..._

Chapter 33

Normalerweise hatten sie sich bevor sie in die Mitte des Saals liefen immer die Hand gegeben. Jedenfalls war dies die letzten Wochen so. Zoro traute sich irgendwie nicht nach Sanji´s Hand zu greifen. Dieser lief auch einfach vorweg und machte auch keine Anstalten nach seiner Hand zu greifen. Sanji zog sich alleine aus und beugte sich über den Bock ohne überhaupt nach Zoro zu schauen. Es bedrückte den Schwertkämpfer sehr, dass er ihn auf einmal so egal zu scheinen vermag. Deshalb hatte er sich vorgenommen danach auf jeden Fall mit dem Koch darüber zu reden. Zoro tat es dann dem Smutje gleich und entledigte sich seiner Klamotten und legte sich anschließend nackt über den noch freien Bock.

„Heheheheherherherherher...was für ein wunderbarer Anblick..."

Perverser Dreckskerl, dachte Sanji.

„Nun ich werde dann beginnen meinem Blondchen ein paar Fragen zu stellen..."

Die Besonderheit war, dass sich die Partner für die Beantwortung der Fragen anzusehen hatten. Effektiv waren ihre beiden Köpfe vielleicht einen Meter auseinander. Da die Gefangenen für dieses Spiel nicht gefesselt oder gar angekettet wurden, konnten sie auf dem Bock, Arme und Beine frei bewegen.

Nachdenklich und betrübt sah Zoro auf den Boden. Auf einmal sah er zwei Hände, die sich nach ihm ausstreckten, Sanji´s Hände. Erstaunt dsah er ihn an. Der Blick war ernst und er schenkte ihm ein kühles Lächeln. Immerhin, dachte Zoro und lächelte zurück.

Es ging los und eine weitere Besonderheit war, dass sie lediglich mit Ja und Nein antworten durften.

„Gefällt es dir hier, mein Blondchen?"

„Nein!"

„Heheheheherherher..."

Diese Frage hatte Master Plan bisher allen gestellt und hörte auch von allen Gefangenen die selbe Antwort.

„Schläfst du nachts gut?"

„...Ja..."

„Macht dir die Arbeit in der Küche Spaß?"

„Ja..."

"Bist du Pirat?"

"Ja!"

„Findest du Roronoa attraktiv?"

Sanji wurde rot, atmete tiefer und hielt fester an den Händen. Mit so einer Frage hatte er für den Moment nicht gerechnet.

„Uhm..eh.."

„Heheheheherherher..."

Ein Schlag hallte durch den Kuppelsaal. Zoro drückte die Hände die ihn hielten und presste sein Auge zu. Der Hieb hatte gesessen.

„Sorry...", sagte Sanji leise.

„Schon gut..."

„Die Frage geht an dich Roronoa, findest du denn Sanji attraktiv?"

Zoro öffnete seine Augen wieder.

„Ja!"

„Wir machen dann wieder weiter mit meinem Blondchen...!"

„Magst du das Spiel hier?

„Nein!"

„Mochtest du je eines meiner Spiele?"

„Nein!"

„Bist du dir da auch sicher?"

„Ja?!"

„Dann hattest du noch nie Spaß während du Sex mit Roronoa hattest?"

„...!"

„Uh..uhm..I-Ich..:"

Und wieder klatschte es laut im Saal.

Zoro biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Shit...", murmelte Sanji.

„Roronoa! Hattest du schon Spaß beim Sex mit meinem Blondchen?"

„Ja!"

„Heheherher..."

„Ist dir etwa diese Art von Frage unangenehm, mein Blondchen?"

„Uhmn...Ja!"

„Heheherherher...sehr gut!"

„Vermisst du deine Crew?"

„Ja!"

„Würdest du sie gerne bald wiedersehen wollen?"

„...Ja!"

„Hättest du gerne heute wieder Sex mit Roronoa?"

„...Nein..."

„Magst du es lieber wenn er dich nimmt?"

„...N-N.."

Diesmal gab Zoro einen Seufzer von sich als ihn der erneute Schlag traf.

„Deine Frage Roronoa!"

„Nein. Ich mag beides..."

Wieder röteten sich die Wangen des Kochs.

„Heheheherher..."

„Dann verrate mir doch mal, mein Blondchen...hast du Angst vor mir?"

„Ehmn...Ja..."

„Magst du mein Unterseeboot?"

„Nein!"

"Möchtest du das ich aufhöre?"

"...Ja...!"

"Heheheherher..."

„Hast du schon mal in Roronoa onaniert?"

„...Ja.."

„Mochtest du es?"

„Ehh...ich, weiß nicht..vielleicht..."

„Falsche Antwort!"

Zoro zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Und magst du es im Blondchen zu Kommen?

„Ja!"

Sanji bekam mehr und mehr Panik um so prekärer die Fragen wurden. DIe rote Gesichtsfarbe schwand auch nicht mehr.

„Mein Blondchen fühlst du dich im Augenblick gedemütigt?"

„Ja."

„Magst du Roronoa´s Haar?"

„...Nein"

„Seinen Körper?"

„...Nein"

„Nicht mal den Schwanz?"

„Nein!"

Zoro kaute auf seinen Lippen. Nicht nur die Striemen schmerzten, sondern auch die Antworten des Kochs. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, doch wenn Sanji ihn ansah und sagte er mochte seinen Körper nicht, verletzte das ihn.

„Vielleicht magst du ja seinen Ohrring?", der Master lachte fies dazu.

„Nein...",sagte Sanji leise.

„Magst du ihn denn als...du weißt schon was?"

„Uhm..wie, als was...uh...?"

„Heheheherher...du gefällst mir Blondchen...!"

Master Plan schlug wieder mit voller Kraft auf den Schwertkämpfer ein.

„Arg!",summte Zoro.

„Und Roronoa?"

„Ja. Ich mag Sanji als was auch immer er ist!"

Seine Stimme klang forsch und schwach zugleich.

„Gefällt dir der Geschmack der Lippen von Roronoa?"

„Nein!"

"Du magst es also nicht von ihm geküsst zu werden?"

"Uh..Ja!"

Zoro´s Augen weiteten sich. Das ist doch nich war, überlegte er, oder doch.

„Liebst du Roronoa denn gar nicht?"

„Uh...Nein!"

Diesmal japste der Schwertkämpfer bei der Antwort und ließ den Kopf hängen. Die Brust schmerzte fast mehr als die körperlichen Schmerzen, die er hatte.

„Heheheheheheherherherherherh erher...!"

„Na dann..Letzte Frage mein Blondchen...Du kannst also sagen, dass du keinerlei Gefühle für Roronoa hast?"

Zoro schaute wieder auf und sah in sein Gesicht. Er erblickte einen panischen Sanji. Seine Hände ließen die des Kochs aus seinen Händen gleiten.

„Ugh...uhmmn...", mehr brachte Sanji nicht raus. Er schluckte und wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte. Der Smutje blieb stumm.

Der Kopf des Säbelrassler´s hing schon wieder als ihn der letzte Schlag gnadenlos übergezogen wurde. Der Schrei erzeugte ein lautes Echo im Saal.

.

.

.

„Na Roronoa...deine Antwort steht noch aus...sag hast du Gefühle für mein Blondchen...?"

Langsam hob sich der Kopf des Schwertkämpfers, einzelne Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen herunter, der Körper zitterte. Er schaute tief in das Auge von Sanji.

Der Koch erschrak bei diesem Anblick.

.

.

.

„I-I-Ich liebe dich, Sanji!", schluchzte Zoro.

.

.

Der Schwertkämpfer schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und heulte.

.

.

„W-W-Wie?..Wie bitte?", stotterte Sanji leise.

.

Zoro stand schließlich auf, schnappte seine Klamotten und rannte zum Ausgang.

.

.

.„...Zo..ro...!?"

Der Smutje war im Schock. Er lag immer noch über dem Bock und konnte im Hintergrund einen vergnügt lachenden Master Plan verschwommen wahrnehmen. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten eher um den Marimo. Hatte er ihm wirklich gerade gesagt, dass er ihn liebte?


	35. Chapter 34

**Verneigt Euch vor unserem Erfinder von One Piece, Oda-Chi! ~verneig**

_Habe nichts dazu zu sagen, also lest! ;-)_

Chapter 34

„Oi, Zoro...warte!", rief Tata als Zoro an ihm vorbei rannte. Die Hose hatte er derweil angezogen und hielt sich das Shirt vor sein Gesicht in das er weinte.

Rome und Tata hatten sich in die Nähe des Ausgangs gesetzt, in der Erwartung, dass Zoro und Sanji genau wie sie, unbeschadet aus dem Spiel kommen. Doch damit hatte wohl keiner gerechnet. Tata wollte gerne Zoro hinterher gehen, doch vielleicht brauchte er einen Moment für sich, überlegte er.

Was hatte er nur getan, dachte Sanji. Er hatte ihn sicher mit all diesen Antworten oder auch nicht Antworten verletzt. Es war genau das, wovor er sich die ganze Zeit gedrückt hatte. Seine Gefühle. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was er wirklich empfand, wenn er mit dem Marimo zusammen war. Es war zu einfach und bequem sich hinter dem „wir sind nur Nakama" zu verstecken. Sein Herz schlug schnell und es tat weh. Es schmerzte zu wissen, dass Zoro jetzt wegen ihm so bitter weinte. Warum war er auch nur so ein sturer Egoist. Die Worte von Rome kamen ihm sofort in den Kopf.

„_Das ist schon lange keine Frage mehr, Sanji...ihr seid einfach so was von starrköpfig euch selbst das einzugestehen..."_

Verdammt anstatt darüber nachzudenken, hatte er die letzten Stunden den Säbelrassler auch noch ignoriert. Dabei hatte Rome ja ganz offensichtlich Recht. Vor allem, wenn er an sich dachte. Wie blind musste er gewesen sein, dass er ihm nicht mal aufgefallen ist, dass Zoro klare Gefühle für ihn hatte. Er war nun selbst nicht besser, immerhin küsste er ihn jeden Morgen ohne das er sich je die Frage stellte warum er das tat. Sanji wusste in jenem Moment überhaupt nicht mehr wer er war. Es war nicht abzustreiten, dass auch er Gefühle für den Marimo hatte, aber war er nicht dafür geboren, um allein seine Liebe dem wunderbaren Geschöpf der Frau zu widmen? Denn im Moment konnte er seine Gefühle überhaupt nicht einordnen. Der Koch musste unbedingt zu Zoro und mit ihm reden.

Sanji erhob sich von dem Bock und wollte gerade nach seinen Anziehsachen greifen, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab.

„Heheheheherherherherher...heheheherherher!"

„Nicht so schnell, mein Blondchen...wo willst du denn hin?"

Ranken hielten ihn am Arm- und Fußgelenk fest.

„Agh..."

Die Ranken hoben ihn in die Luft. Er spürte eine große raue Hand auf seinem schlanken, nackten Körper. Sie fühlte sich so fremd an. Die Hand befummelte ihn überall. Eine zweite ergänzte sie. Sanji begann sich dagegen zu wehren. Es sollte ihn kein anderer anfassen. Das fühlte sich nicht richtig an.

„Heheheheherherherher...du hast keine Chance, mein Blondchen...endlich bekomme ich dich..."

Geschockt riss Sanji seine Augen auf. Jetzt erst Begriff er, dass Zoro und er ja immer in Vereinbarung standen ihn nicht anzufassen. Nun war Zoro nicht da und er hatte gesagt, dass er keine Liebe für den Schwertkämpfer empfand. Er begann sich hastig zu winden und zu zappeln.

„Lass´mich los!"

„Sei doch nicht so widerspenstig, mein Blondchen...du wirst dem was dich jetzt erwartet nicht mehr entrinnen können... füge dich...Heheherher!"

„Nein!...Bitte...nein!"

Der Master drückte den Körper an seinen. Sanji spürte wie deutlich einen noch verborgenen großen Penis, der sich ein seinem Rücken rieb. Es ekelte ihn.

„Männer...!"

Ein paare Leute aus seiner Crew schoben das große Bett hervor, dass hinter der Wand stand.

Sanji dachte daran, dass es genau das Bett ist, worin er das erste Mal Zoro genommen hatte. Er wollte darin nicht von diesem Schwein gefickt werden.

Aber Master fackelte nicht lange und warf ihn auf das Bett.

Doch was noch viel schlimmer war, Sanji wusste nicht, wie er das Zoro erklären sollte. Er könnte doch danach nicht mehr zu ihm gehen und sagen, was er für ihn empfand. Zoro hatte immer alles für ihn getan, damit genau das hier nicht passierte. Das war nun seine eigene Schuld, dass er nun vergewaltigt wird und wie sollte er sich das jemals verziehen können. Der Schwertkämpfer dürfte es auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass würde den Marimo bestimmt noch mehr verletzen. Eine Lüge hätte Zoro allerdings auch nicht verdient, dachte Sanji.

„Zoooroooo...", rief er vor sich hin.

„Heheheheherherherher...der wird dir nun auch nicht mehr helfen können...!"

.

.

Tata wollte gerade los rennen als ihn eine Hand festhielt.

„Nicht, Tata...du bekommst am Ende noch Ärger...!"

„Das ist mir egal, lass mich los!"

„Was soll er noch ausrichten, wenn er es überhaupt noch rechtzeitig schafft? Soll er zu sehen wie seine Liebe von seinem Peiniger gefickt wird?"

„Rome! Zoro-Kun hat mir von einer Vereinbarung erzählt, es ist vielleicht noch nicht zu spät!"

Rome ließ die Hand seines Bruders gehen und sah ihn im Gang verschwinden. Kaum einer der Crew schenkte den übrigen Anwesenden Aufmerksamkeit, sodass Tata unbemerkt verschwinden konnte.

„Bitte, beeilt euch...", sagte Rome ruhig vor sich hin.

.

.

.

Zoro stand allein im Waschraum. Den rechten Arm hatte er verschränkt an die Wand gelehnt. Kaltes Wasser floss über seinen nackten Körper. Den Kopf drückte er gegen seinen Arm. Er weinte nicht mehr.

„_Gefällt dir der Geschmack der Lippen von Roronoa?"_

„_Nein!"_

…_._

„_Liebst du Roronoa denn gar nicht?"_

„_Uh...Nein!"_„

Die Worte wiederholte er in seinem Kopf immer und immer wieder. Er war so ein Idiot zu glauben, Sanji könnte auch Gefühle für ihn haben. Womöglich hatte der Koch einfach nur mit gespielt. Seine Gedanken ließen die letzten Wochen Revue passieren. Er dachte an den allmorgendlichen Kuss, den Sex, ihre Gespräche, die Wärme und ihre Nähe. Zoro schlug mit der linken Faust gegen die Kacheln. Einzelne zersprangen bei der Kraft des Aufpralls. Er schlug immer wieder und schrie. Seine Faust wurde blutig.

„Verdammt!...Verdammt!...Verdammt!...Verdammt!...Warum nur!?...Verdammt!"

.

.

„Zoro-Kun!?"

Eine Stimme, Zoro drehte sich um, doch er sah nur Tata im Türrahmen stehen.

„Verschwinde, lass´mich allein!"

„Zoro-Kun...du musst schnell mitkommen...es ist wegen Sanji-San..."

„...!"

„Master Plan hat ihn...und ist dabei ihn zu vergew..." (vergewaltigen)

„WAS!?...NEIN!"

Zoro sprang wieder in seine Hose und rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Waschraum. Tata konnte bei seiner Schnelligkeit nicht mithalten. Der Schwertkämpfer hoffte so sehr, dass er nicht zu spät kommt.


	36. Chapter 35

**Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fragen Sie Ihren Erfinder und Kopf von One Piece, Oda-Sensei!**

_Gestern habe ich erst einen neuen Review gelesen. Grundsätzlich muss ich sagen, danke an alle meine Leser und Reviewer! _

_An meinen Reviewer vom 25.08.2012 - Gast D_

_Das du mich mit dem Gehirn eines wahren Künstlers vergleichst, ehrt mich wirklich. Doch für Meister Oda bin ich Lichtjahre entfernt! ;-D Dennoch habe ich mich wirklich sehr gefreut, als ich deinen Review gestern gelesen habe. Obwohl mir doch hier und da so einige Fehlerchen unterlaufen, magst du wie ich Schreibe und findest sogar die Geschichte so spannend, dass du nicht mehr schlafen wolltest. Das ist für mich Wow! Danke dafür!_

_...  
_

_Ahja... heute etwas kürzer...!  
_

* * *

WARNUNG: GEWALT & ANGST

* * *

Chapter 35

Beim Sprint traf Zoro auf einige aus Master´s Crew, die ihn verspotteten.

„Lauf, Roronoa...du verpasst sonst noch alles!"

„Ja du wirst Schreie hören von deinem Freund die du dir vielleicht gewünscht hättest!"

„Hahahahahaha...!"

„Genau...beeile dich lieber!"

Diese elenden Bastarde, dachte Zoro und keiner von ihnen hielt ihn auf. Der Schwertkämpfer fragte sich warum, vielleicht war es wirklich schon zu spät. Doch er durfte sich davon nicht ablenken lassen und er rannte so schnell, als ob er um sein Leben lief.

.

.

.

„Beug´dich vor mein Blondchen!"

Sanji schluckte. Niemand könnte ihn nun mehr aus dieser Situation herausholen und es lag in seiner eigenen Verantwortung, dass er da nun durch musste. Langsam begab er sich in die Doggy Style Position, stützte dich mit seinen Ellenbogen ab und hielt sich mit seinen Händen an Gitterstäben fest. Seine Augen presste er fest zu. Er hörte wie Master den Zipper seiner Hose öffnete.

Dieser widerliche Master Plan wusste also ganz genau, was das Problem zwischen ihm und dem Marimo war, deshalb waren sie wohl auch einer der Letzten. Das war alles geplant, sodass er endlich an das kam, was er wollte. Ihn.

Immer wieder musste Sanji an Zoro denken.

Er spürte wie sich etwas langes, dickes an seinem Hintern rieb. Gleich gab es kein zurück mehr.

.

.

.

„MAAAAASTEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR PLAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Der Master schaute von der Mitte aus zum Ausgang Richtung Waschraum. Ein sehr aufgebrachter Mann mit grünem Haar stand in der Empore. Sichtlich außer Atem und geschockt von dem Anblick. Master Plan drehte sich um und drückte den Körper von Sanji wieder an sich.

Der Koch sah erschrocken zu dem Säbelrassler herüber.

„Heheheheheheherherherherherh er...sieh an wen wir da haben..."

„LASS´IHN GEHEN!"

Zoro ging auf Master Plan zu.

„Auf keinen Fall!...du kommst genau richtig um dir einen Platz in der ersten Reihe zu sichern...heheheherherher!"

Ranken kamen aus dem Boden und hielten Zoro an seinen Fußgelenken fest, sodass er auf seine Knie fiel. Er war maximal vier Meter von dem Bett aus entfernt und konnte sich aus Master´s Ranken nicht befreien.

„Heheheherherher...!"

„Nein, bitte...tun sie ihm das nicht an, wir haben doch eine Vereinbarung getroffen...bitte,nicht!"

Der Schwertkämpfer klang verzweifelt und versuchte hektisch sich irgendwie aus seinen Fängen zu befreien. Doch Master ließ mit seinen Teufelskräften auch die Hände von Zoro am Boden.

„Heheheherherher...du hast Recht wir haben eine Vereinbarung getroffen und auch wenn wir Piraten sind, halte ich mich ehrenhaft an meine Versprechen...doch du hast auf eigenen Wunsch das Spiel abgebrochen und bist gegangen, oder nicht?"

„Aber, aber...i-ich...oh nein..."

Diese Antwort des Master´s traf den Säbelrassler wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Nur weil ich sage, letzte Frage, heißt das nicht, dass ich auch zu Ende gespielt habe...Heheheheherherherherher!"

„...!"

.

.

„Bitte tue es nicht vor ihm...", wimmerte Sanji leise.

„Heh?...Das kann dir doch egal sein, mein Blondchen...du liebst ihn doch nicht...Heheherher!"

„Ugh...", japste der Koch.

Master Plan wusste, wie man jemanden mit Worten zum Schweigen brachte.

„Dann beuge sich jetzt wieder vor, mein Blondchen..."

„NEIN!...NICHT..."

„SAAANJIIIII...OH BITTE...NEEEIN!"

Sanji schüttelte es bei Zoro´s Rufen und bewegte sich nicht.

Doch der Master drückte ihn schließlich in die gewünschte Position.

„Ich tue auch alles was sie wollen, wenn sie ihn nicht vergewaltigen...aber bitte lassen sie ihn gehen!"

Die Stimme des Schwertkämpfers wurde immer verzweifelter und weinerlicher.

„Ja...du kannst... Zuschauen...Roronoa!...Heheheherherher!"

Master platzierte seine Erektion an Sanji´s Eingang. Er bereitete den Koch nicht vor.

„NEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN...DU SCHWEIN...NEEEEEEEEEIIIIN!"

.

.

.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH..AAWUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Master Plan war ein Mann von ordentlicher Statur. Er musste um die zweieinhalb Meter groß sein. Dem entsprechend waren andere Gliedmaßen an dem Körper um einiges größer.

Der Koch schrie erbärmlich laut vor Schmerzen als der Kapitän dieses Unterseebootes seinen Traum vom Fick mit seinem Blondchen endlich wahr machte.

Zoro erstarrte bei dem Anblick. Seine Tränen brachen einfach hervor. Ein Fehler und er hatte versagt.


	37. Chapter 36

**Gäbe es einen Gott, wäre es Meister Oda!**

_Gestern etwas kurz, aber das sollte an der Stelle auch nicht ausgedehnt sein..._

Chapter 36

Zehn Minuten konnte man grausame Schreie vor Schmerz und Verzweiflung im Kuppelsaal hören. Länger dauerte es nicht bis Master Plan sich vor Ekstase in dem Koch ergoss.

Die anderen beiden Gefangenen hatten sich sofort entfernt, als sie gemerkt hatten, was Master Plan mit dem Smutje vorhatte.

Nur am Eingang saß noch das Brüderpaar, die das abscheuliche Schauspiel mitangesehen hatten. Rome hielt seinen Bruder im Arm, der bebte vor Wut und Verzweiflung. Sie hatten sich mittlerweile mit Zoro und Sanji angefreundet. Man half sich gegenseitig und gab Rückendeckung. Ausgerechnet an jenem Tag, an dem sie mal verschont bleiben, passiert ihren Freunden das Schlimmste.

„I-Ich habe es nicht geschafft...Rome..."

„Das stimmt nicht, Tata...er konnte nur nichts mehr tun, um Master Plan aufzuhalten..."

„Das ist einfach nicht fair...Zoro-Kun!...Sanji-San!...", wimmerte Tata.

"Ich weiß..."

"Die beiden waren bisher ein schönes Beispiel dafür, dass die kranke Scheiße hier auch positive Seiten aufzeigen kann..."

"Meinst du sie könnes es trotzdem noch schaffen...Rome?"

"Sie sind stark, aber auch unfassbar unbelehrbar, wenn es um ihre Gefühle geht...das bringt mich echt auf die Palme"

"...dabei passen sie so gut zueinander..."

.

.

.

Der Saal war so still, dass man das Geräusch vom Verschluss des Reißverschlusses von Master Plan hören konnte. Man hörte sonst nur den Schwertkämpfer schluchzen. Sanji war stumm. Nicht eine Träne hatte der Koch bisher verschwendet. Er lag zur Seite gerollt auf dem im Bett. Sein Körper schlotterte heftig.

„Heheheherherherher...gebt ihnen so viel Zeit, wie sie brauchen...ich ziehe mich zurück!"

„Aye, aye, Kapitän!"

.

.

.

Es war nicht nur der Mann, den er verehrte, sondern auch sein Nakama, der direkt vor seinen Augen sexuell missbraucht wurde und er hatte nur zugesehen. Das salzige Wasser aus seinem Auge wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu fließen. Seine Hände und und Füße waren wieder beweglich. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Das Herz schmerzte so sehr, als ob sich eine Klinge tief in ihn hinein gebohrt hätte. Der Schwertkämpfer fühlte sich schuldig. Er dachte an dem Moment, als Sanji sich von ihm missbraucht gefühlt hatte, er hatte ihm das tatsächlich verziehen und er hatte damals versprochen alles zu tun, damit dieser Bastard ihn nicht anfasste.

Nach einer ganzen Weile schluckte Zoro seine Tränen und seinen Kummer runter. Sein Kopf wendete den Blick vom Boden zum Bett hinüber. Dort lag ein heller Körper. Er stand auf und ging langsam zu dem Bettgestell. Der Koch lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm, sodass dieser nicht merkte, dass er hinter ihm stand. Zoro schauderte es beim dem Anblick des nackten Körpers vor ihm. Das Bett war in roten Punkten gesprenkelt und aus dem Anus des Kochs lief neben dem Sperma, eine Bahn Blut herunter.

.

.

Zu leer war sein Verstand, zu groß der Schmerz in seiner Seele und in seinem Leib. Sanji dachte nichts, sondern starrte nur in die Luft. Auf einmal wurde er bewegt und im Bridal Style hoch genommen. Die lange Narbe auf dieser Brust kam ihm bekannt vor. Es war Zoro. Seine Hände hielten ihn an der Schulter und unter seinen Kniekehlen fest. Überwältigt schaute Sanji hoch, aber der Schwertkämpfer sah ihn nicht an. Doch er war hier und hielt ihn, obwohl er ihn noch kurz zuvor verletzt hatte.

Zoro ging starr und wortlos vorwärts.

.

.

.

„Zo...ro..."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich nicht.

„Es...es..es tut mir...mir so Leid...Zo..ro..."

Sanji lehnte seinen Kopf an seine Brust strich mit seiner Hand über den Brustkorb.

„Es ist...alles ist...alles ist mei...meine Schuld...!"

„...!" Der Schwertkämpfer versuchte nicht darauf zu reagieren.

„I-Ich weiß...du willst nicht und ich bin es auch nicht wert, aber b-b-bitte...sieh´mich an...Zoro!"

Er blieb langsam stehen und traurige Augen paarten sich.

„I-I-Ich...h-habe dich angelogen..."

Sanji schluchzte tief. Die Augen wurden feucht.

„...I-Ich h-h-habe sehr wohl...Gefühl...Gefühle für di-dich...Zo-ro...ab-aber ich..."

Zoro hielt ihn fester in seinen Armen, die Augen wurden groß und kaute auf seinen Lippen.

„...aber i-ich...war ni-nicht Manns genug, um da-dazu zu...zu stehen.."

Eine Träne nach der anderen kullertern die Wangen des Kochs herunter. Zoro´s Blick wendete sich von Sanji ab.

„Es..es tu-tut...mir...L.." (Es tut mir Leid)

„Ich will keine Entschuldigung...!"

Sanji zuckte und senkte den Kopf.

„Es macht keinen Unterschied ob du mich liebst oder nicht...Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen und von meinen Gefühlen für dich leiten lassen, obwohl wir uns ein Versprechen als Nakama gegeben haben...das hier ist ganz allein meine Schuld!"

„Aber..Zoro...d-d-das ist nicht wahr...I-I.."

„ICH WILL NICHTS MEHR HÖREN!"

Der Koch erschrak und blieb still.

.

.

.

Sie gingen weiter bis sie am Eingang auf Rome und Tata trafen. Rome stand direkt davor, sodass Zoro anhielt und ihn ansah.

„Lass´mich vorbei...Rome..."

„Es ist niemandem seine Schuld...Ihr sturen Vollidioten!...Wieso muss einer von euch daran Schuld haben?!...Bin ich etwa Schuld daran, dass mein Bruder schon x-mal missbraucht wurde oder bin ich etwa Schuld daran, dass man mich misshandelt? Habt ihr noch nicht verstanden, dass wir hier Gefangene eines Kranken sind!?...FRAGT EUCH LIEBER MAL WIE IHR ZUEINANDER STEHT, VERDAMMT!"

Dem jungen Mann liefen die Tränen an den Wangen herunter, während er zwei verdutzte Männer vor sich anschrie.

„DAS GEHT DICH GAR..."

„Rome...!", unterbrach Sanji den wütenden Säbelrassler. Er sah Rome in die Augen.

„Du hast Recht...genauso wie du gestern in der Küche Recht hattest...aber...aber womöglich ist es jetzt einfach zu spät..."

„Sanji-San...!", Tata´s Stimme.

Fragend sah Zoro den Koch an. Dieser hatte seinen Kopf wieder an seine Brust geschmiegt und weinte. Der Anblick schmerzte. Das alles hier war ein furchtbarer Alptraum. Wann wachte er nur endlich auf?


	38. Chapter 37

**Was wären wir nur ohne unseren Schöpfer von One Piece, Oda-Sensei?**

_Irgendwie empfinde ich das Chap als unbefriedigend...erklärt mir mal bitte einer Warum? Nach meinem Geschmack kommen die Emotionen, die ich vermitteln will, nicht gut genug rüber...aber habe beschlossen euch entscheiden zu lassen! ;-)_

Chapter 37

Zusammen mit Tata und Rome gingen sie als die Letzten für heute in den Waschraum.

„K-Kannst du mich an das Waschbecken bringen...bitte...", fragte der Koch schließlich

„...sicher..."

Als der Schwertkämpfer ihn dort abgeliefert hatte, zog dieser seine Hose aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Sanji klammerte sich am Waschbecken fest. Der Koch war sehr wackelig auf den Beinen und musste sich erstmal übergeben. Nicht nur der Schmerz, sondern auch der Ekel vor sich selbst, ließ ihn erbrechen. Zoro bemerkte es nicht, als der Koch schließlich zusammen klappte.

„Sanji-San!"

„Oi...was ist mit dir!?"

Tata hob seinen Oberkörper an. Der Koch sah ihn an. Er war blass und atmete schwer.

„Zo...ro...bitte..."

Tata drehte sich gerade um, um nach dem Säbelrassler Ausschau zu halten doch er stand bereits hinter ihm. Zoro beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und übernahm Sanji aus Tata´s Armen. Die Hand des Koch´s suchte nach seiner Hand, sie verschmolzen zu einem Knäuel.

„I-I-Ich wollte dir nie weh tun...Zo..ro...und dennoch habe ich es getan...du willst keine Entschuldigungen und ich respektiere das, a-a-aber...", der Koch sprach mit leiser, zittriger Stimme.

Warum machte sich Sanji ausgerechnet jetzt so viele Gedanken um ihn? Zoro konnte mit dem plötzlichen Gefühlsbekenntnis nichts anfangen. Es verwirrte ihn in diesem Moment. Sanji war vergewaltigt worden und er hatte es mit eigenen Augen mit ansehen müssen, doch das einzige worüber sich der Koch im Augenblick Sorgen zu machen schien, war er.

„A-Aber...ich will dich nicht verlieren Zoro...!". Man hörte ein lautes Heulen im Raum.

„S-S-Sanji...!", stotterte Zoro geschockt.

Der Schwertkämpfer drückte den misshandelten Körper seines Kochs an sich und auch er konnte sich den Gefühlen, die er hatte nicht mehr widersetzten und heulte mit dem Koch.

„...bitte verlasse mich nicht...",flüsterte der Koch in sein Ohr.

„...ich brauche dich...ich weiß nicht mehr wer ich bin...bitte bleibe bei mir und hilf mir das herauszufinden...ich kann meine Gefühle für dich nicht einordnen...I-I-Ich..."

Zwischen den Tränen, Schreien und Schluchzen antwortete der Säbelbeißer schließlich.

„Ssshhhhhh!"

„..du wirst mich nicht verlieren, Sanji!"

„Lasse uns ein anderes Mal darüber reden, wir sollten dich erst mal abwaschen...!"

„O-Okay..a-aber ich bin nicht stark genug...um...ich schaffe es ni..."

„Ich bin doch bei dir...!"

„Ugh..",der Koch schluchzte.

Dieser dumme Koch, überlegte Zoro. Dachte er tatsächlich er würde ihn jetzt einfach hängen lassen. Er log, wohl kaum, wenn er sagte, er empfinde etwas für ihn. Sanji hatte sich bisher kein einziges Mal über Schmerzen oder Ekel beschwert. Nein, im Gegenteil. Der Schwertkämpfer hörte Entschuldigungen, Gefühlsbekenntnisse und die Verlustängste des Kochs. Dabei wurde er so barbarisch misshandelt. Sanji war wirklich ein Idiot, wenn er glaubte er ließe ihn jetzt allein und er war noch ein viel größerer Idiot ihm das Gefühl zu geben er sei nun nicht mehr wertvoll für ihn.

Zoro schob das Kinn vom Koch hoch, dass er ihn ansehen konnte. Die Augen waren rot unterlaufen, traurig und erschöpft.

„Ich werde dich niemals verlassen, hast du verstanden!", sagte Zoro mit ernster Stimme.

Die Augen weiteten sich.

Sanji nickte. Die Tränen getrocknet.

„Gut!...Schaffst du es mit mir aufzustehen?"

„Uh..Ja..."

„Halte dich an mir fest.."

Der Schwertkämpfer reinigte behutsam den geschundenen Körper. Zoro wusste, dass dieser Bastard von Master Plan, Sanji beim Eindringen verletzt haben musste. An dieser Stelle war er deshalb ganz besonders vorsichtig, dennoch spürte er, dass der Smutje sich an ihm fest krallte und den Pein unterdrückte. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich den körperlichen Schmerz gar nicht vorstellen, doch er wusste um des Kochs Leid. Anschließend der Dusche zog er ihn an und hob ihn wieder auf seine Arme.

Ein müdes Lächeln überkam den Koch, als er wieder in den starken Armen von Zoro getragen wurde. Seine Arme legte er um den Hals des Schwertkämpfer´s und lehnte abermals den Kopf an seine Brust.

Sie sagten Tschüss zu Tata und Rome und verschwanden in ihr Zimmer. Auf Grund dessen, das kaum noch Nahrungsmittel an Bord war, entfiel der Küchendienst. Die einfache Abendbrot Mahlzeit nahm für die Vorbereitung, nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch. Deshalb hatten sie nun erstmal frei bis sie zum Abendbrot gerufen wurden.

Liebevoll ließ der Säbelbeißer den Koch in die Hängematte gleiten. Die Arme die sich um ihn geschlungen hatten, ließen ihn jedoch nicht los. Sanji verriet sofort an seinen Augen, was der Grund dafür war. Er sollte nicht von seiner Seite weichen. So legte er sich hinter den Smutje und klammerte den Arm um seine Hüfte. Wortlos fanden sie beide etwas Ruhe beieinander. Sie dösten, bis es wieder an der Tür hämmerte.

„Aufstehen! Zum Abendessen und danach will euch zwei Master Plan persönlich sprechen!"


	39. Chapter 38

**Applaus für unseren großartigen Kopf, einer über fünfzehn Jahre andauernden "Never Ending Story", Oda-Sensei!**

_Puh...schwere Geburt aber sie ist vollbracht...Chap achtunddreißg!_

Chapter 38

„Was will er!?", fragte der Säbelbeißer.

„Werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren..Mitkommen!"

Sanji spürte, wie er wieder auf Händen getragen wurde. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in der Brust von Zoro. Er hatte Angst. So schnell wollte er seinen Peiniger nicht wiedersehen. Warum hatte dieses Schwein noch nicht genug, dachte er. Beim Essen kaute er ewig auf einem trockenen Stück Brot herum. Ihm war nicht nach Essen. Master Plan war zum ersten Mal nicht zum Abendessen erschienen. Das gab ihm ein schlechtes Gefühl, wenn sie danach zu ihm mussten.

Sie blieben als Einzige im Speisesaal übrig. Ein Tisch war noch mit Speisen eingedeckt. Alle anderen Gefangenen wurden in ihre Zimmer gebracht. Zoro war näher an den Koch ran gerückt. Er merkte deutlich, dass Sanji in Sorge war. Einen Arm legte er um die Schulter des Kochs und drückte ihn. Der Smutje sah ihn an.

„Diesmal werde ich nicht weglaufen..."

„Zo...ro...!"

Und wieder war der Marimo für ihn da, und er gab ihm, wie so oft in diesen SItuationen, das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Sanji war nie der Mann der seine Trauer, Schmerzen oder gar Ängste offen nach außen hin zeigte. Es gab selten Zeiten an denen er das tat. Der Mooskopf fängt genau das bei ihm auf. Es beruhigte ihn, Zoro in seiner Nähe zu wissen.

„Er kommt...!"

Man hörte vom Gang das Trotten des Master´s. Sanji versuchte sich im Schwertkämpfer zu verstecken. Er wollte den Mann nicht sehen, der ihn so brutal gefickt hatte. Sein Körper schlotterte unkontrolliert. Die Atmung war hastig und unregelmäßig. Der Koch hatte sich an ihn geklammert und griff nach dem Shirt des Säbelrassler´s.

„Ich habe solche Angst...", sprach er leise.

„Ich auch..."

Eine warme Hand streichelte über seinen Rücken.

„Heheheheherherherher...seht sie euch an...das geschiedene Paar...wieder vereint!"

Der Kapitän des Unterseebootes hatte den Raum betreten.

Es war mehr Wut und Abscheu als Angst die Zoro verspürte. Zu gerne würde er diesen Dreckskerl in drei Teile teilen. Niemals wird er es diesem Bastard verzeihen, was er Sanji angetan hat. Irgendwann wird er für seine perfiden Spielchen bezahlen, dachte der Schwertkämpfer.

Master Plan setzte sich an seinen Tisch mit ein paar Männern aus seiner Crew und aß gemütlich zu Abend. Es dauerte eine Weil bis er sein Abendmal beendete. Es war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Schließlich stand er auf und setzte sich auf einen Tisch direkt vor ihnen. Er grinste hämisch bei dem Anblick eines verängstigten Sanji´s und einem hasserfüllten Zoro.

„Wisst ihr was ich gar nicht leiden kann...?"

Selbst Zoro schaffte es nicht den Mann anzusehen, der für ihren Scherbenhaufen verantwortlich war. Sie blieben still nur der Master sprach.

„Lügen...!"

„Sie führen, früher oder später, immer dazu, dass einer verletzt wird..."

„Ist es nicht eindrucksvoll, wie gut mein Spielchen das bewiesen hat..?!"

„..."

„Mein Blondchen hat ganz offensichtlich ein Problem zu seiner Sexualität zu stehen..."

„Heheherherher..."

Der Griff an Zoro´s T-Shirt wurde kräftiger.

„Vielleicht hätte ich meine kleine Sünde mit meinem Blondchen verkniffen, wenn die Antworten anders ausgefallen wären..."

„Ugh...",ächzte der Koch. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und unterdrückte die Tränen, die ausbrechen wollten.

„BASTARD"...WAS SOLL DAS?"

„Heheheheheherherherherher...Roronoa..."

„Es wäre vielleicht auch nicht so weit gekommen, wenn du nicht abgehauen wärst..."

„Arg...!"

„...aber ich habe wirklich äußerst gute Befriedigung in dem Blondchen gefunden, Roronoa!"

Zoro biss sich auf die Lippen. Er durfte jetzt nicht unüberlegt ausrasten. Das würde nicht hilfreich sein. Es tat jedoch schrecklich weh diese Worte zu hören. Dennoch kamen ihm die Worte in den Sinn, die Rome kurz vorher zu ihnen gesagt hatte.

„_Es ist niemandem seine Schuld...Wieso muss einer von euch daran Schuld haben?!"_

Der Junge hatte verdammt Recht, überlegte er.

.

.

„Dessen ungeachtet, kam mir zu Ohren, dass mein junges Blondchen scheinbar doch beträchtliche Empfindungen für Roronoa hat..."

„..."

„Was ein Jammer..."

Master Plan stand auf und packte beide bei den Haaren. Ihre ineinander verhakten Köpfe wurden auseinander gerissen. Er drückte die Häupter in den Nacken. Dennoch hielten sie mit den Händen aneinander fest.

„Heheheherher..."

Der Master zog fest an dem langen blonden Haar des Kochs.

„Ahhh!"

„Sanji!", schrie der Säbelrassler.

Sein Auge sah ein schmerzvolles Gesicht. Schon wieder sein Koch der so hart angefasst wurde.

„So mein Blondchen, dann erzähl doch mal ganz genau, was du tatsächlich fühlst..."

„I-I-Ich...weiß es selber nicht...!", japste der Smutje.

„Ohooo...er weiß es nicht..."

Er riss den Kopf von Sanji tiefer in den Nacken.

„Auuuuu...Ahhhh..:"

„Ganz schön frech...du hast mich schon während des Spiels bei mehreren Fragen angelogen und deine Strafe dafür hast du in deinem Arsch zu spüren bekommen..."

Ein hörbares Schluchzen ging durch den Raum. Sanji vergoss eins, zwei Tränen.

„DU ELENDES SCHWEIN!"

„Heheheheheher..."

Er zog kräftig an dem moosgrünen Haar.

„Ngh..."

„...ganz ruhig, Roronoa!"

„Wenn mein Blondchen nicht reden will, vielleicht werden ihn ja ein paar Schläge gefügig machen..."

Der Koch öffnete seine Augen und sah den Schwertkämpfer an.

„Zoro! Bitte glaube mir wenn ich dir sage ich weiß es nicht...Ich genieße deine Nähe und das Gefühl mit dir zu sein, ist definitiv anders als das von Nakama sein...doch ich kann es einfach noch nicht einordnen..."

Der Schwertkämpfer gab dem Smutje ein sanftes Lächeln.

„...Schlag mich nur, Master Plan! ...aber ich sage zu niemanden, dass ich ihn liebe, wenn ich es nicht so meine und ich werde dir ganz sicher nicht meine Gefühle für den Marimo offenbaren!"

Der Kapitän ließ die Haare von Sanji und Zoro los.

„Na gut..."

Sanji war darauf gefasst, dass Master Plan ihn jetzt sich aus dem Armen des Säbelbeißers entreißen würde, um ihn ordentlich zu verprügeln. Mehr Schmerz als den, den er sowieso schon hatte, konnte es nicht werden, dachte er. Der Marimo hielt ihn ganz fest. In der gleichen Erwartung. Doch Master Plan wäre nicht Master Plan wenn er nicht für eine Überraschung gut wäre.

"Heheheherher..."

„Ihr wisst ja, dass sich der Nahrungsmittelvorrat auf meinem Schiff, dem Ende zuneigt...Wir werden morgen Fortune Island erreichen und ich habe beschlossen...euch...

.

.

.

„...euch dort wieder frei zu lassen!"


	40. Chapter 39

**Meister Oda bleibt Meister Oda! Deshalb bleibt er natürlich auch Meister von One Piece!**

_Herzlich Willkommen zu Chap neununddreißig!  
_

Chapter 39

„WAS?!"

„WAS?!"

Zoro und Sanji sprachen im Akkord.

„Ihr zwei habt mir mehr Spaß gebracht die letzten Monate als ich gedacht hätte...unser Vereinbarungsspielchen hat mir sehr gefallen...und am Ende habe ich trotzdem bekommen was ich wollte..."

Der Master grinste das ungläubige Paar an, worauf Sanji und Zoro ,angewidert und verärgert weg schauten.

„Ich gehe meinem Business schon einige Jahre nach...viele meiner Gefangenen sind zu seelischen Wracks geworden, manche habe ich umgelegt, wiederum andere haben ihre Fußfessel aktiviert, viele die würdig waren habe ich auch gehen lassen...es gab auch jene, wie eure Freunde...Tata und Rome...doch..."

„Was wird aus ihnen?", unterbrach Sanji ihn schließlich.

„Heheheheherherher...mal sehen, wie lange sie noch durchhalten..."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„...das sie, wenn sie noch stark genug sind, überleben werden...nur euch lasse ich morgen laufen..."

„Wieso?"

„Das erkläre ich doch gerade...nach all meinen Jahren auf See, ist mir so etwas wie ihr zwei noch nicht untergekommen...und ich spiele schon immer mit jungen Männern aus allen Ecken dieser Welt, die glauben in der neuen Welt bestehen zu können..."

„..."

„Zwei Männer, die sich in meiner Gewalt und auf meinem Schiff ineinander verlieben...das hatte ich in der Tat noch nicht...!"

Master Plan lief um die beiden herum. Etwas verlegen vergruben sie ihre Köpfe in der Schulter des jeweils anderen.

„...und obwohl ich das Blondchen hier heute gefickt habe, sitzt du hier, Roronoa...und hältst ihn in deinem Arm...und eigentlich ich bin lange noch nicht satt, was das hübsche Blondchen angeht...aber..."

„..." Der Schwertkämpfer biss aich auf die Lippe.

„...aber ich finde ihr solltet die Chance haben euch zu beweisen...vielleicht schafft ihr es...!"

„Was beweisen?!",fragte der Säbelbeißer schließlich.

„Heheheherherher...Das ihr euch liebt...natürlich"

„...!"

„Lässt du uns dann etwa verfolgen?"

„Heheheheheherherherherherher ..."

„Ach...ich denke nicht, dass das notwendig sein wird..."

„...!?"

„Nun...ich denke...ich werde es sicher noch bereuen euch gehen zu lassen..."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Nunja...Roronoa! Zum einen wollt ihr eure Freunde hier raus haben und zum anderen willst du Vergeltung für das was ich heute deinem Freund angetan habe, oder nicht?"

Erschrocken sah Zoro auf.

„Heheheherherherher..."

„Ich bin gespannt auf den Tag an dem wir uns wiedersehen..."

„...man kann sagen ich brenne darauf!"

Master Plan drehte sich um und ging zum Ausgang vom Speisesaal.

„Schafft sie hier raus, Männer!"

„Aye, Kapitän Master Plan!"

.

.

.

Vorsichtig stellte der Säbelrassler, Sanji auf deine Beine vor das Waschbecken in ihrem Zimmer. Er stützte ihn von hinten, als sie sich noch gemeinsam die Zähne putzten.

Sie waren bisher ruhig gewesen. Die Worte von Master Plan mussten erst mal Sacken gelassen werden, sowie die restlichen Geschehnisse des Tages.

„D-Darf ich... ich mit auf deiner Seite schlafen?", fragte der Koch.

„Gerne..."

Zoro packte den Körper soft auf die Hängematte und legte sich anschließend zu dem Smutje. Sofort spürte er wie sich Sanji´s Kopf auf seine Brust legte und der Koch seine Beine seitlich anwinkelte. Eins legte er dabei immer vertraut auf seine Beine. Der Schwertkämpfer schaltete das Licht aus.

„Zo...ro...?"

Sanji vereinte seine Hand mit der Hand des Säbelrasslers.

„Hm?!", antwortete er leise.

„W-Willst du...du über ein...über ein UNS sprechen?"

Der Smutje drückte nervös die Hand des Marimo´s.

Zoro´s Herz schlug schnell.

„Oh...uhm..Bist du denn überhaupt in der Verfassung dazu...?"

„...entweder sind wir Nakama, Partner oder gehen getrennte Wege, wenn wir tatsächlich morgen ein zweites Leben in Freiheit beginnen...aber nicht irgendetwas dazwischen...!"

Zoro drückte ebenfalls die Hand, die seine hielt.

„Na...dann sprich...!"

Der Koch sammelte sich einen Moment lang bevor er wieder sprach. Es war nicht leicht. Zu viel hatte er heute erlebt und es gab so vieles was er sagen wollte. Er holte tief Luft, als er endlich sprach.

„Es...uhm...hat mich sehr bewegt dich heute so zu sehen..."

„Wie denn?"

„Naja...so verletzlich..."

„..."

„Du hast echtes Rückgrat bewiesen, als du mir so publik deine Gefühle offenbart hast..."

„...ich habe wirklich egoistisch auf diese Fragen geantwortet und überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, wie du dich dabei fühlen könntest..."

„Im Nachhinein schäme ich mich dafür und es tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass ich dich damit so getroffen habe, Zoro..."

„...Sanji...!"

Zoro kuschelte sich fester an den Koch heran.

„...ich hätte trotzdem niemals von dir weglaufen dürfen...auch wenn wir wissen, dass keiner von uns beiden Schuld ist ...an dem, was heute passiert ist..."

Die Stimme des Schwertkämpfer´s wurde zittrig.

„Ich habe dennoch das Gefühl, dass ich dich diesem Scheusal zum Fraß vorgeworfen habe...!"

„Das hast du nicht...Master Plan hatte einen fünfzig/fünfzig Plan...er wusste ja nicht zu hundert Prozent, dass ich so ein Idiot bin..."

„Du bist kein so großer Idiot, dass du das verdient hast..."

Sanji´s Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht zu einem Lächeln.

"..."

„Ich werde meinen Gefühlen für dich nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen...Zoro..."

„...Ich weiß, dass wir nicht ausschließlich Nakama sind...und ich will nicht..."

„...ich will einfach nicht, dass nochmal jemand verletzt wird von uns, deshalb werde ich ganz offen sagen, was ich empfinde..."

„..."

Sanji wusste nicht, ob er auch so frei erzählen könnte, wenn das Licht an wäre. Sein Gesicht war jedenfalls rot vor Scham. Er löste die Hand aus der von Zoro und zog mit seinen Fingern, Bahnen und Kreise um den Oberkörper des Schwertkämpfers.

„Ich..uhm mag dich...wirklich.."

"...das klingt so peinlich...ich uhm..."

"ehm...uh..."

Aufgeregt suchte der Koch nach Worten.

„Ganz ruhig, Sanji...es ist mir ganz egal, ob du findest dass sich das blöd anhört...ich will wissen was du fühlst..."

„..okay..."

„uhm...ich finde das du ein attraktiver Mann bist ...und du hast einen tollen Körper, so stark und muskulös..."

„...ich spüre gerne deine Lippen auf meinen, du kannst wirklich gut küssen.."

„...ich mag es so nah bei dir zu liegen...du gibst mir dabei ein besonderes Gefühl...und ich möchte bei dir sein..."

„...noch nie habe ich mich bisher bei jemanden so fallen gelassen,wie bei dir...und trotz allem..."

„...empfinde ich nicht das selbe, was du fühlst...es ist anders, ich weiß nicht welches anders...ich stehe eigentlich auf Frauen...das komplette Gegenteil von dem das du bist..."

„Ich verstehe..."

„Doch wenn du willst, könnten wir zusammen heraus finden, was ich für dich empfinde..."

„Heißt das etwa...?!"

„Zoro! Ich will den Kuss am Morgen und ich will auch nachts mit dir einschlafen, wie weit bin weg von dem was du fühlst?"

Der Schwertkämpfer lächelte und drückte seinen Koch an sich.

„Das finde ich dann schon noch heraus..."

„Dann muss ich dich etwas fragen...Marimo..."

„Hm?"

„Willst du mich überhaupt noch nachdem was du heute gesehen hast...?"

Zoro drehte seinen Kopf so, dass sein Mund an dem Ohr von Sanji war.

„Ich liebe dich, Sanji...nicht oberflächlich, sondern ganz! Es macht keinen Unterschied zu meinen Empfindungen für dich, auch wenn auf der Seele brennt, zu wissen, was dieser Bastard mit dir gemacht hat..."

„...!"

Der Smutje hob den Kopf.

„D-D-Darf ...i-ich dich...küssen?"

Zoro lachte dezent.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man sich das als UNS fragt...",grinste Zoro.

„Oh..uhm...schon etwas gelernt...!"

Der Kopf kam näher und Sanji küsste ihn. Der Kuss bestand aus mehreren einzelnen sanften Berührungen ihrer Lippen, wobei sich hinter dem abschließenden Kuss viel Emotion und Leidenschaft verbarg. Sie kuschelten noch eine Weile miteinander, bis der Schlaf sie holte. Endlich war die Achterbahnfahrt des Tages überstanden und ein neuer Anfang wartete auf sie.


	41. Chapter 40

**Mir nix gehören One Piece, gehören Oda-Chi!**

_Ich hänge so ein bisschen durch, weil der Abschnitt etwas "schwieriger" ist...aber ich schaffe es...!_

Chapter 40

Sanji schlief nicht lange ruhig in den Armen des Schwertkämpfer´s. Der Schmerz weckte ihn. Er musste sich im Schlaf zu stark bewegt haben. Seine Wunde pochte enorm. Es war wieder feucht in seiner Spalte. Womöglich blutete die Stelle wieder. Nach einer Weile hin und her wälzen, löste sich der Smutje von der Wärme die ihn umgab. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich heraus zu winden ohne den Säbelrassler aufzuwecken. Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz. Es tat schrecklich weh aufrecht zu stehen. Der Koch tastete in der Dunkelheit nach dem Waschbecken. Er brauchte unbedingt etwas woran er sich abstützen konnte. Seine Hände fanden das Becken und er ruhte einen Moment lang auf dem Waschbecken. Seine Augen pressten sich fest zusammen. Seine linke Hand stützte sich ab, während die andere sich langsam an seinen Po faste. Sanji tastete das feuchte Gebiet ab. Sofort konnte er den Geruch von Blut wahrnehmen. Er spülte seine Hand ab und zog sein Shirt aus. Mit den Zähnen riss er es in zwei Hälften. Ein Stück davon hielt er unser den Wasserhahn und tupfte anschließend über seine wunde Spalte. Leise jammerte er vor Schmerz. Einzelne wässrig, salzige Bahnen zogen ihren Weg an seinen Wangen hinunter.

„Sanji...?"

Der Schwertkämpfer setzte sich auf, als er merkte, dass der Koch nicht neben ihm im Bett lag. Seine Stimme durchdrang die dunkle Stille.

„Marimo...", antwortete der Koch leise.

„Was machst du da...?"

„Nichts, lege dich wieder hin..."

"..."

„...Du hast Schmerzen, oder?"

„Ngh..."

Darauf wollte der Koch nicht antworten.

„Lass´ mich mal sehen..."

„Mach´ bitte nicht die Lampe an, Zoro!", sagte Sanji ernst.

Zoro ließ das Pendel zum Anknipsen der Lampe los.

„Warum nicht?"

„I-Ich will nicht, dass du mich so ansiehst..."

„Huh?"

„..."

Der Säbelrassler hörte, wie Sanji versuchte seinen Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

„Wie ansehen, Sanji?"

.

.

„Als den Vergewaltigten..."

Sofort schaltete Zoro das Licht an, sprang aus dem Bett und packte den Smutje an dem Handgelenk, der sich an das Waschbecken krallte.

„SIEH´ MICH AN, SANJI!", schrie er ihn an.

Erschrocken schaute der Koch weg.

„...Nein...!"

„SIEH´ MICH GEFÄLLIGST AN WENN DU SOETWAS SAGST!"

Grob riss der Schwertkämpfer den Kopf zu sich und legte seinen Kopf auf die Stirn des Kochs. Mehr Tränen brachen hervor und Sanji zitterte. Doch langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah Zoro an. Der Blick tat weh.

„Sanji...hör mir gut zu! Ich habe es alles gesehen...I-Ich habe gesehen wie dieser Dreckskerl dich brutal vergewaltigt hat! Dein Leid, deine Schreie, dein Blut auf dem Bett...das alles werde ich wohl nie wieder vergessen...und nur wenn ich daran denke tut es so verdammt weh...und dennoch sehe ich dich nicht anders an, verstanden!"

Der Smutje nickte.

„...und unterdrücke bitte nicht deinen Schmerz, den du hast, um mich glauben zu lassen...es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen...ich weiß, dass du genauso wie ich darunter leidest...und dein Schmerz noch viel grausamer ist..."

„...E-E-Entschuldige...Zo...ro...", schluchzte Sanji.

Zoro schloss den verängstigten Koch in seine Arme.

„Schon gut..."

Sein Blick fiel in das Waschbecken. Dort lag ein nasses, blutiges Stück Tuch. Er erschrak.

„Deine Wunde...Sie blutet!"

„Jah...ich bin aufgewacht, weil es so furchtbar weh tut..."

„Lass´ es mich mal ansehen..."

".."

"...werde auch vorsichtig sein..."

„Das ist so erniedrigend...aber nur zu..."

„Ich..will dir doch nicht weh tun...aber..."

„Ja, ja...mach´ doch einfach!"

Zoro ignorierte die aggressive Reaktion des Kochs und schaute sich die Wunde an. Mit dem nassen Stück Baumwolle wischte er erstmal säuberlich das Blut aus der Spalte. Der Koch wimmerte vor Schmerzen. Dann konnte der Schwertkämpfer deutlich einen Riss am Anus des Kochs erkennen. Alles war blau unterlaufen in diesem Bereich. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht mit der Faust gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Diese elende Bastard, wiederholte er immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Er legte ein Stück angefeuchtetes Stück von dem Shirt zwischen die Spalte und packte Sanji wieder mit sich in die Hängematte. Noch eine ganze Weile weinte der Koch auf ihm. Er streichelte ihn sanft über seinen Rücken und durch das Haar, erst als das Schluchzen verstummte und er spürte, dass der Smutje schlief, erst dann kamen auch ihm die Tränen und er schlief nicht mehr ein bis es wieder an der Tür klopfte.

„Aufstehen, Zähne putzen und in den Waschraum!"

Hoffentlich würden sie das heute wirklich zum letzten Mal gehört haben.


	42. Chapter 41

**Da hat unser Schöpfer, Meister Oda heute echt ein super Chap rausgebracht...Epic Sanji!**

_Motiviert habe ich für mein Chap einundvierzig alles gegeben... :_D

Chapter 41

Sanji wurde unsanft durch das Klopfen geweckt. Der Säbelrassler hatte schon das Licht eingeschaltet. Langsam kam er auf dem Marimo zu sich. Die Augen von Zoro sahen irgendwie müde und traurig aus. Er würde gleich mal umsetzten, was sie in der Nacht besprochen hatten. Der Koch legte seine Lippen auf Zoro´s und begann sich sanft auf ihnen zu bewegen. Sie sahen sich an, während sich sich küssten.

Zoro verlor sich in der unerwarteten Liebkosung seiner Lippen und verdrängte, die schrecklichen Bilder und Schreie, die ihn die Nacht so gequält hatten. Seine Arme drückten den Körper fester an sich und er übernahm die Kontrolle über den Kuss. Er setzte sie beide auf, sodass der Koch nun auf ihm saß. Der Kuss wurde stürmisch. Überall verteilten sich Hände in Haaren, vergruben sich Finger in Rücken und Körper bewegten sich rhythmisch miteinander. Das Gefühl nun einander zu küssen, war anders. Es war so echt und voller Emotion. Sie schoben für einen Augenblick ihre Sorgen, Ängste und Schmerzen bei Seite und schenkten sich in ihrer feuchten Vereinigung, die Leidenschaft, die sie die letzten Wochen und Monate so aufrecht erhalten hatte.

Der Kuss endete nur noch ein Faden aus Speichel verband, die zuvor so innige Verbindung. Ihre Augen trafen sich noch lange für einen ungläubigen, vertrauten Blick.

„Guten Morgen...Marimo!"

„Morgen, Koch!"

Zoro stand auf und trug den Koch in seinen Händen zum Waschbecken.

„Das ist nicht dauernd notwendig, dass du mich so trägst..."

„Heh...und was wenn es mir gefällt dich so zu tragen?

„Tzch..."

„Wir machen jetzt Arbeitsteilung...putz´ mir meine Zähne!"

„Huh?...Wie bitte?...Das ist doch nicht dein ernst?

Der Schwertkämpfer grinste.

„Baka Marimo..."

„Oi...!"

Sanji lächelte und steckte dem Säbelbeißer seine Zahnbürste in den Mund und bewegte sie um Mundraum umher. Anschließend hielt er ihm den Becher hin und ließ ihn den Schluck Wasser zum Ausspülen trinken. Danach putzte er sich selbst die Zähne. In dieser Position hatte er sich auch noch nie seine Zähne geputzte, dachte er. Trotzdem irgendwie schön, es war immer schön warm man spürte die Vertrautheit zueinander. Dennoch bemerkte der Koch die rot unterlaufenen Augen von Zoro.

Draußen stellten sie sich, wie gewohnt, in die Aufstellung, um als nächstes in den Waschraum zu gehen. Tata und Rome waren schon da und begrüßten sie. Einer der Crew bemerkte, dass Zoro, den Smutje trug, doch unterließ es ein Kommentar dazu abzugeben.

„E-Es ist toll euch zusammen zu sehen...", flüsterte Tata.

„Nun, wir teilen uns die Zelle...", antwortete Sanji ironisch.

Rome lachte dezent. Da nun alle da waren, liefen sie gemeinsam zum Waschraum.

„Ich hatte echt bedenken..."

„Huh?" Sanji schaute fragend zu Tata.

„Bedenken, wegen?", fragte der Säbelrassler schließlich.

„D-D-Das Master Plan...euch...euch entzweit!"

„Nichts!... kann dieser Bastard tun um mich von Sanji fern zu halten...!"

Erstaunt sahen Rome und Tata den Schwertkämpfer an. Des Kochs Wangen wurden leicht rose und er stützte den Kopf an seiner Brust ab.

„Da sind wir aber froh!", sagte Tata nach einem kurzen Moment.

Sanji schloss die Augen. Sie durften es niemanden sagen, dass sie heute, womöglich wieder frei sein werden. Er würde Rome und Tata vermissen. Sie waren Freunde geworden in einer so subtilen Situation. Master Plan hatte Recht damit, dass sie wieder kommen würden, um die beiden hier raus zu holen. Zuerst aber müssten sie nach ihrem wahren Kapitän suchen und ihm alles erklären. Der Smutje dachte daran, wie schwer ihnen das noch alles fallen würde, wenn es erst mal so weit ist.

.

.

.

Nach dem Frühstück blieben sie abermals im leeren Speisesaal zurück. Master Plan hatte erneut nicht am Tisch gesessen. Einer der Crew kam auf sie zu.

„Oi! Roronoa...Mitkommen!"

„Eh? Wohin?"

„Nicht wichtig... Mitkommen!"

„Nicht ohne den Koch!"

„Hehehe...der Kapitän wusste es..."

„Wusste was?"

„...das du Scherereien machen würdest, Roronoa!"

„..."

„Lasst mich einfach, Sanji mitnehmen und ich mache niemanden Probleme..."

„Hehehe...das geht nicht, der Kapitän wünscht sein Blondchen allein zu sprechen..."

Sanji schluckte.

„NIEMALS LASSE ICH DAS ZU!"

„Hehehe...das dachte sich, wie bereits erwähnt, der Kapitän und gab mir das hier mit..."

Der Mann aus der Crew hielt ein schwarzes Teil in der Hand.

„Was ist damit?"

„Das ist der Auslöser zu deiner Fußfessel, Roronoa...der Kapitän ist der einzige der die Auslöser zu deinem und von Schwarzbein Fußfessel hatte..."

„Elende Bastarde...was will Master Plan von ihm?"

„Nur ein nettes Gespräch unter vier Augen...mehr nicht..."

Der Typ grinste dazu.

„ARG...ERZÄHL KEINEN MÜLL DU DRECKIGER BAS..."

„ZORO!"

„BIST DU VERRÜCKT?! GANZ EGAL, WAS MASTER NUN WIEDER WILL...DU WIRST ES NICHT AUFHALTEN KÖNNEN UND DU WIRST JETZT SICHER NICHT DEIN LEBEN AUF´S SPIEL SETZEN, VERSTANDEN?!"

Der Koch war in rage aufgestanden und brüllte Zoro an.

„Sanji...aber..."

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Zoro! Ist doch nur ein Gespräch...es wird doch nichts passieren..."

„Wer garantiert das...?"

Der Koch beugte sich zu einem angeschlagenen Schwertkämpfer hinunter. Er küsste ihn.

„...vertraue mir, Zoro!"

Erstaunt sahen die Leute aus Master Plan´s Crew die beiden an.

Zoro starrte eine Weile den Koch an, bis er schließlich lächelte und ebenfalls aufstand.

„Okay...dann...bis gleich..."

„Bis gleich..."

Zoro verschwand mit den Männern aus der Crew und er setzte sich wieder. Nervös kaute er auf seinen Lippen. Was konnte er diesmal nur wieder wollen, fragte sich der Smutje.

Auf dem Gang traf der Schwertkämpfer auf Master Plan, der gerade auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal war.

„Na...hat er sich aufgelehnt?"

„Ja, Kapitän...wie vermutet..."

„Heheheheheherherherherher..."

„WAS WILLST DU VON SANJI, SCHON WIEDER?"

„Bereitet alles vor und bestraft ihn...vielleicht lindert das ja seine Aggression...Heherher...!"

Master Plan verschwand und Zoro brachten die Männer in den Kuppelsaal.

Die Tür im Speisesaal öffnete sich und sein Peiniger trat ein. Er trug einen größeren Sack bei sich. Master Plan kam näher und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn auf die Bank. Sanji hatte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Knie gestützt und schaute angespannt zu Boden.

„Was machen deine Leute mit Zoro...", fragte der Smutje ruhig.

„Heheheherher..."

„..."

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass du dich um ihn sorgst...wenn ich neben dir sitze, mein Blondchen..."

„Ugh...uhm...deine Männer meinten...es würde nur ein Gespräch werden..."

„Heheheherher...das wird es auch...und was Roronoa angeht..."

„...?"

„...um den kümmern sich meine Leute liebevoll...Heherher..."

Die Augen des Kochs weiteten sich.

"...!"

„NEEEEIINNN!"

...


	43. Chapter 42

**Lobsagungen an Erfinder, Oda-Sensei!**

* * *

_Gestern ist mein Computer abgestürzt und heute als ich weiter schreiben wollte, war nur noch ab Chap achtunddreißig alles da...ich hatte schon ein Stück vom Ende vorgeschrieben...alles weg! Normalweise speichert er automatisch, doch war nicht mehr wiederherstellbar. Ich bin so traurig, habe richtig geheult! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das nochmal so schön hinbekomme...wundert euch nicht, dass das heutige Chap deshalb etwas trostlos ist. Dürft mich gerne aufmuntern..._

* * *

Chapter 42

„Sie dürfen Zoro nicht vergewaltigen lassen...!"

Erschrocken war der Koch aufgestanden und sah seinem Vergewaltiger entschlossen in die Augen.

„Heheheherherher..."

„...Ich habe nie die Anweisung dazu gegeben, doch ich muss zugeben...dass das durchaus eine Option meiner Männer wäre...ihn zu nehmen...immerhin habe ich ihn ja schließlich zum Freiwild erklärt, als ich sagte sie sollen ihn bestrafen..."

„Ugh...bitte..."

Sanji ging unter Schmerzen in die Knie kauerte sich flehend vor den Master.

„Arg...b-b-bitte...nehmen Sie mich...anstatt ihre Männer den Säbelrassler...ngh..."

„Ohooo...heheheherherher...bietet sich mein Blondchen sich mir etwa schon an?"

„...wenn sie Zoro davor bewahren, vergewaltigt zu werden...bin ich bereit mich Ihnen zu stellen..."

„Heheheheherherherherherherhe r..."

„Du musst ganz schöne Schmerzen haben, dass du dich so gequält vor mich nieder kniest...sag schon Blondchen...schmerzt dein Arsch etwa von unserem kleinen Fick?"

„Nghhhh..."

„Mhm?"

„Ja..."

„Heheheherher...ja, was?"

„Die Spalte tut furchtbar weh..."

Master Plan lachte vergnügt, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Weißt du, dass du gerade ziemlich ähnlich vor mir kniest...wie Roronoa damals, als er dich das erste Mal davor bewahrt hatte, dass ich dich ficke..."

„...!"

„Er hatte auch ziemlich den gleichen Satz gesagt..."

„...?"

„Damals sagte er, dass er bereit wäre, deine Stelle zu übernehmen..."

„...Zoro...", flüsterte Sanji leise vor sich hin.

„...ich muss zugeben, dass ich deinen Einsatz bewundere, Blondchen...du bist sichtlich mitgenommen von unserem gestrigen Akt und trotzdem würdest du dich mir erneut unterwerfen... um Roronoa zu schützen..."

"..."

„Doch ich habe im Moment kein Interesse daran dich zu bumsen..."

Ein Schluchzen durchdrang den Speisesaal.

„Heheherherher...das heißt aber nicht, dass mir dieser Anblick deiner Selbstunterwerfung und Demütigung nicht gefällt..."

„..Zoroooo...", jammerte er leise unter Tränen.

.

.

.

Die Männer aus der Crew hatten Zoro schon auf einen Bock gespannt. Allerdings stritten sie darüber, ob sie ihn zu erst schlagen oder missbrauchen sollten. Sie waren sich auch nicht einig, wer zu erst ran durfte. Zoro dachte an Sanji. Er hoffte so sehr, dass Master Plan ihm nichts an tat. Gleich würde man ihn genauso übel mitspielen, wie Rome, Tata, Sanji und all die anderen Gefangenen hier. Immerhin war er auch dahingehend rein.

~bölle ~bölle ~bölle...~bölle ~bölle ~bölle

„Oh, das ist der Kapitän...", sagte einer der Crew.

„Oi, Master Pan, was gibt es?"

„Oi Männer...ich habe es mir anders überlegt...lasst Roronoa unberührt!"

„Oh...aber wir sind gerade dabei..."

„Wobei? Ihn zu ficken...habt ihr ihn geschlagen?"

„Nein, Nein!..."

„Gut...bringt ihn sofort in die Kajüte...,verstanden?"

„Roger, Kapitän!"

~klick

„Ihr habt den Kapitän gehört...macht ihn los..."

„Wir könnten doch trotzdem...kurz..."

„Sprich´ es ja nicht aus und wage erst gar nicht darüber nachzudenken!"

„..."

Was für er ein Glück er doch immer hatte, dachte Zoro. Aber wenn das an der Teleschnecke Master Plan war, was war dann mit Sanji?

.

.

.

„Vielen Dank..."

„Ich belohne auch...Heheherherher..."

„..."

„...lassen Sie uns wirklich heute gehen...?"

„Ja natürlich wir legen bald an Fortune Island an...und das eigentliche Geschenk ist hier drin..."

Master Plan warf den Sack, den er dabei hatte, vor Sanji.

„...?"

Sanji sah den Master verwirrt an.

„Mach´ es auf mein Blondchen..."

Der Smutje löste die Kordel von dem Sack und warf einen Blick hinein. Sofort riss er die Augen auf und enthüllte das Präsent.

„D-D-D...Das ist...Oh...D-Da...da...da...ist..."

„Heheheherherherherher..."

„D-D-Das ist unmöglich...!"

„...Wir sind Piraten, mein Blondchen...wir würden niemals Schätze in den Abgrund werfen..."

„..."

Der Koch war sprachlos. In seiner Hand hielt er die Schwerter des Säbelbeißer´s. Wie konnte das nur sein, überlegte er. Hatte Master Plan sie damals also getäuscht?

.

.

„Schon damals merkte ich, als Roronoa dich wählte, anstatt seiner Kantana´s, dass ich mit euch viel Spaß haben werde...ihr habt jegliche Erwartung übertroffen...heute schenke ich eure Freiheit zurück und Roronoa soll seine Kantana´s von dem Mann zurück erhalten, für den er sie geopfert hat...deshalb überreiche ich sie dir, mein Blondchen..."

„..."

Sanji fand keine Worte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Gib ihm die Dinger aber erst, wenn ihr an Land seid...meine Männer werden euch noch mit Proviant, Kleidung und Berry´s ausstatten...Heheheherherherher...wir sehen uns wieder, mein Blondchen!"

Nun war Sanji ganz allein im Speisesaal zurück geblieben. Ungläubig starrte er auf den Jutesack. Es war unfassbar. Er freute sich schon auf den Moment, Zoro seine geliebten Schwerter zurückzugeben. Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Leute aus der Crew brachten ein paar Taschen mit den angekündigten Proviant. Kurz darauf kam der Schwertkämpfer herein. Sanji umarmte den ihn.

„Marimo!"

„Koch...!"

„Ich bin so froh...sie haben dir nichts getan, oder Zoro?"

„Uhm...nein...aber was ist mit dir?"

„Alles gut..."

„Warum bist du so zittrig...und deine Augen...du hast..."

„Ich hatte nur so schreckliche Angst um dich Marimo...Master Plan hat mir nichts getan..."

„Was wollte er dann von dir?"

„Ärger machen...und natürlich einem mit Grips sagen, was in den Taschen ist...", grinste der Smutje.

„Ehhh...?"

„Du nimmst die beiden großen Taschen...und ich nehme den Jutesack..."

„Was ist da drin?"

„Nahrung, Bekleidung, Geld und sonstiges Zeug...was man für unterwegs brauchen kann..."

„...aha...kannst du überhaupt gehen?"

„...wird schon gehen, deshalb habe ich mir ja auch das leichteste zum Tragen ausgesucht..."

„Tze..."

Die beiden bepackten sich mit den Sachen und folgten den Männern zu dem Ausgang, welcher vor fast drei Monaten hier herein geführt hatte. Sie würden bald das Tageslicht wieder sehen, echte Seeluft atmen, der Wind würde durch ihre Haare wehen, die Sonne würde sie wärmen. Es gab so viele Dinge, die sie vermisst hatten, nicht zuletzt ihre Nakama auf der Sunny und dennoch gingen sie mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack, Freunde hier auf dem Unterseeboot zurück zu lassen.


	44. Chapter 43

**Bitte kreuzen Sie an wer Schöpfer von One Piece ist...**

**1.(_) Der Osterhase 2.(x) Oda-Chi 3.(_) Captain Black 4.(_) RedMind**

**...sie haben hundert Punkte!**

_Hallo Leute...habe es nicht vergessen zu updaten, hatte nur heute Spätdienst und kam nicht so schnell zum Schreiben! Und hab vielen Dank "Gast D" für deinen ermutigenden Review! Merci!_

Chapter 43

Beim Hinaufsteigen der Treppen, um zum Ausgang zu gelangen, belauschte Sanji die Leute der Crew, wie sie sich unterhielten.

„Wir werden nun wieder ein paar Tage Fortune genießen können...",lachte der eine.

„Haha...ja und Master will sicher Ersatz für seine Spielzeuge haben..."

„Naja und vor allem müssen wir das Proviant unauffällig aufstocken..."

„.."

Das war auf jeden Fall eine hoch interessante Information, dachte der Koch.

.

.

Kurz bevor sich die Tür in die Freiheit öffnete, nahm man ihnen noch die tödlichen Fußfesseln ab. Als sie hinaus traten, war es taghell. Das erste mal nach fast drei Monaten an dem sie Tageslicht wahrnahmen durften. Es war für beide so unbeschreiblich. Man lernt viele Dinge erst dann zu schätzen, wenn man sie erstmal genommen bekommt. Entlang des Stegs gingen sie an Land. Die Sonne gab ihnen die erste Wärme. Dann machten sie ihre ersten Schritte an Land. Zoro blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Sanji um, der hinter ihm ging. Der Koch stellte sich neben ihn und gemeinsam schauten sie zurück auf das Unterseeboot, dass sie die letzten Monate beherbergt hatte. Der Schwertkämpfer konnte sich am Gesichtsausdruck des Kochs sehen, dass dieser sich am wenigsten um sie beide sorgte.

„...Wir werden sie da raus holen...!"

„Huh?"

„...Rome und Tata...wir werden..sie befreien..."

„...und diese perfiden Bastarde werden bezahlen!", murmelte Zoro.

„Ja...das werden wir!"

Der Smutje kam aus seinen Gedanken zu sich und lächelte. Er nahm die Hand des Schwertkämpfer´s und schaute ihn an.

„Dann...lass´ uns gehen, Marimo!"

„Ja...ohne dich... bin ich verloren..."

Die Wangen des Kochs röteten sich leicht bei diesen Worten. Sie waren wieder auf der Insel, von der sie entführt worden waren. Diese riesige Insel, mit den vielen skurrilen Menschen, mit dieser lebendigen Innenstadt, die Insel mit dem bitteren Beigeschmack. Die Stelle an der sie hinaus gelassen wurden, war sehr weit ablegen vom Zentrum von Fortune Island. Sanji erkannte die Gegend wieder. Es vergingen ein paar Stunden und die liefen nebeneinander, bis einer von ihnen wieder sprach.

„Sanji...?"

Der Säbelrassler blieb stehen.

„Hm?"

„Sag´ mir was du tun musstest, dass mich die Leute der Crew verschont haben..."

„Huh!?"

„...!"

„Nichts!"

„Du lügst...Master Plan ist nicht der Typ der von seinen Plänen abweicht..:"

Sanji lachte.

„Baka Marimo...ich habe das selbe getan, wie du..."

„...?"

„...gebettelt..."

„Inwiefern?"

„In dem ich mich hingekniet habe und ihm einen Vorschlag gemacht habe..."

„Was für ein Vorschlag...?"

„...unwichtig...er hatte ihn sowieso abgelehnt..."

„Red´ schon...was hast du ihm angeboten, doch nicht etwa, dass er dich haben kann, oder?"

Die Stimme klang wütend.

„Heh...Was bist du so angepisst darüber? Master Plan erzählte mir das du identisch das selbe getan hast..."

„Ugh...uhmn...ja das stimmt...aber du bist doch schon verletzt dadurch...dass er uhm..."

„...Zoro...dafür das ich nie an Männer interessiert war, hast du mich ganz schön umgekrempelt...und ich...ich wünschte mir, du wärst der einzige geblieben...der..der...ugh..."

„...du musst es nicht aussprechen...ich verstehe schon, Sanji..."

„...aber was ich dir damit sagen will...Lieber hätte ich mich erneut von diesem irren Bastard ficken lassen, als das ich es zugelassen hätte, dass diese Männer aus seiner Crew sich einzeln an dir vergehen!"

„...!"

„...immerhin wusste ich ja, was auf mich zugekommen wäre...ich hätte gewusst, wie sich das anfühlt"

Tränen rollten sich hinab der Wangen des Smutje´s. Zoro umarmte ihn.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sanji...ich wollte dich doch nicht daran erinnern...bitte verzeih mir!"

„Schon gut, Zoro...lass´ uns irgendwo ein Platz suchen, an dem wir kurz Rast machen können..."

.

.

Sanji und Zoro setzten sich in das Gras auf einer Lichtung. Sie hatten bisher nur Wald durchstreift. Sie aßen eine Kleinigkeit vom Proviant, dass sie mitbekommen hatten. Diesmal war Sanji derjenige, der wieder zu erst das Gespräch suchte.

„Zoro...!"

„Ja?"

„Ich...uhm...Ich werde dir verraten, was Master Plan heute morgen wirklich im Speisesaal von mir wollte..."

„Ngh...dieses Schwein...also hatte er doch etwas..."

Sanji legte seine Hand auf den Mund von dem Säbelrassler.

„Sei ruhig...Marimo...er hat mir nichts angetan im Speisesaal...er hat mich gebeten, dir das hier persönlich zu überreichen..."

Der Koch legte den Jutesack vor ihn.

„Proviant?"

„Mache es auf..."

Verwirrt sah er den Smutje an. Langsam zog er die Schnur auf, die den Sack verschlossen hielt. Der Blick vom Schwertkämpfer wendete sich kurz ab um einen kleinen Blick in den Sack zu werfen, anschließend schaute er wieder Sanji an. Zoro erschrak und schaute wieder in den Sack und dann wieder Sanji an.

„Sanji...?"

„Ja...?"

„I-I-Ist es wirklich das...was ich denke...?! Wenn nicht ist das kein guter Scherz..."

.

.

„Es sind sie...es sind deine Katana´s, Zoro!"


	45. Chapter 44

**Es gibt nur einen...nur einen Meister Oda!**

_So für heute habe ich meine Pflicht erfüllt...~freu_

Chapter 44

Ganz langsam nahm er die Schwerter aus dem Jutesack. Ungläubig begutachtete der Schwertkämpfer jedes seiner Katana´s. Bei Kuina´s Schwert beäugte er es besonders skeptisch. Doch es gab keinen Zweifel. Er spürte es förmlich, es waren seine Schwerter. Zoro musste sich innerlich sortieren. Seine rechte Hand legte er auf sein Gesicht.

„Zoro?..."

„Weinst du...?!"

Schnell nahm er seine Hand aus dem Gesicht und sah den Koch an. Der wiederum schaute sehr bedrückt. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben.

„Nein...ich kann es nur nicht fassen, Sanji..."

„...?"

„Es sind wirklich...meine Schwerter!"

Sanji musste lächeln. Es war zu schön Zoro so zu sehen. Auf einmal wurde er stürmisch umarmt und sie fielen nach hinten um.

„Danke...Sanji!"

„Marimo...ich..."

„Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du sie mir gegeben hast..."

Der Koch legte seine Arme um den Nacken des Säbelrassler´s. Zoro hob daraufhin seinen Kopf und sie trafen sich Auge um Auge. Der Blick war lang und intensiv. Der Schwertkämpfer verlor sich so leicht in dem wunderschönen blau der Augen vom Smutje. Er konnte nicht anders und legte seine Lippen auf die des Koch. Nur kurz und ganz sanft, doch es war ein besonderes Gefühl. Es kribbelte angenehm. Die meeresblauen Augen sahen ihn nach wir vor an, doch das Gesicht vom Koch hatte sich noch um ein zartes rose ergänzt. Der Anblick gab Anlass zum Schmunzeln.

„Was ist so lustig, Marimo!?"

„Mhm..."

„...!"

„Du bist wirklich wunderschön, Koch..."

„Huh?!"

Das zarte rose wandelte sich in ein tomatenrot. Nervös schauten die Augen in alle möglichen Richtungen, bis der Kopf sich schließlich zu Seite drehte. Der Säbelbeißer konnte nicht anders und musste herzhaft lachen.

„Geh´ runter von mir du Idiot...wir sollten weiter...bald wird es Dämmern..."

Mit seinen Händen umklammerte der Schwertkämpfer die Hüften des Smutje´s und zog ihn hoch. Die Arme des Kochs lagen noch um seinen Schultern. Fest drückte er seinen Koch an sich, bevor sie schließlich aufstanden und die Sachen zusammen packten, um weiter zu gehen. Sie tauschten einen Rucksack gegen den Jutesack. Im Moment konnte der Säbelrassler die Katana´s nicht an seinem Körper tragen, da sie nach wie vor die Einheitskleidung vom Unterseeboot trugen. Auf jeden Fall würden sie sich neue Klamotten zu legen, wenn sie die Stadt erreichten. Der Koch griff erneut nach seiner Hand. Zoro sah ihn an. Ein freundliches Lächeln bekam er vom Smutje. Sanji ist wirklich wunderschön, überlegte der Schwertkämpfer. Was für ein glücklicher Mann er doch sein könnte. Sie wurden freigelassen, Sanji wollte wissen, wie es ist zusammen zu sein und er hatte seine Schwerter zurück. Wenn doch im Hinterkopf nur nicht diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen schlummern würden.

Sie gingen eine ganze Weile, bis der Smutje stehen blieb. Die Sonne verschwand langsam am Horizont und es wurde kühler.

„Was hast du...Sanji?"

„Ugh...uhm..ich kann nicht mehr...es tut weh..."

„Dann gib mir deinen Rucksack...ich trage dich!"

„Nein...es wird sowieso bald dunkel sein...wir sollten uns ein Schlafplatz suchen!"

„Gib´ mir den Rucksack..."

„Das ist wirklich nicht..."

„Her damit!"

Zoro riss dem Koch das Gepäck von den Schultern und hob ich anschließend auf seine Arme.

„So! Wohin darf ich meinen Prinz tragen?"

„Tzch...siehst du da drüben, abseits des Weges...im Wald...da ist ein Bach der dadurch verläuft...vielleicht finden wir dort ein Platz zum Schlafen..."

„Okay mein Prinz!...", grinste der Säbelbeißer.

„Hey! Du Lakai, der Bach ist auf der anderen Seite, du läufst falsch!"

„Oh...uhm..."

„Du bist echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Marimo!"

„Halt deine Klappe, Prinz...!"

Sie fanden ein schön grünbewachsenes Plätzchen der sich wie ein Vorsprung auf den Bach erstreckte. Zoro stellte den Smutje auf seine Füße und breitete die Decke auf dem Platz aus. Die Rucksäcke würden sie als Kopfstütze nehmen und glücklicherweise hatten sie auch noch eine Decke im Gepäck. Zoro kramte noch ein wenig in der Tasche.

.

.

„Sieh´ mal Koch wir haben unsere Zahnbürsten eingepackt beko..mmen..." (bekommen)

„Shit...Sanji!"

Der Koch war auf seine Knie gefallen. An seiner Handfläche konnte man Blut sehen und er weinte.

„Deine Wunde...sie ist wieder offen!"

Sanji nickte. Er konnte nicht sprechen. Abends waren Schmerzen immer besonders gut präsent.

„Leg dich hin...ich werde mich darum kümmern..."

Er hob Sanji auf die Decke und legte ihn auf den Bauch.

„Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir, okay?"

Der Koch nickte abermals, während eine Träne nach der anderen kullerte.

Am Bach nässte der Schwertkämpfer ein Tuch ein. Als er zurück kam, zog er Sanji die Hose ein Stück herunter. Der Hintern war blutverschmiert. Zoro säuberte feinfühlig die unreinen Stellen und die klaffende Wunde selbst..

.

.

„I-I-Ich bin...so froh...", der Koch schluchzte.

„Huh?"

„I-Ich bin so froh, dass ich weiß...wie sich das richtig anfühlen sollte..."

„..."

„Ich bin wirklich froh...u-u-und eines Tages... da möchte ich es wieder tun...mit dir..."

„Sanji...", sagte Zoro leise vor sich hin.

Der Körper vor ihm schlotterte. Er war nun auch fertig und zog ihn wieder an. Anschließend schnappte er sich die Zudecke und kuschelte sich mit Sanji ein. Dem Koch waren die Tränen getrocknet. Sein Kopf hatte sich auf ihn gelegt und wie gewohnt, klammerten sich die Beine um seine.

Zoro starrte in den Nachthimmel, der sich über ihnen erstreckte, Man hörte, wie die Seeluft sanft die Baumkronen streichelte. Zum ersten Mal nach Monaten waren sie unter freiem Himmel, mit all den schönen Fassetten des Lebens, Bäume, Sterne, Gräser, Luft, Sonne, Tiere und so vieles mehr und dennoch kamen sie die verdrängten Gedanken, an Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Angst und Demütigung wieder hoch. Liebevoll streichelte der Säbelrassler seinen Koch, der so tapfer und stark ist, obwohl er doch so offensichtlich zu leiden hatte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, doch automatisch spielten sich die Bilder vor seinen Augen ab. Erneut ließen ihn diese Szenen eine ganze Zeit lang nicht in den Schlaf finden, während Sanji auf seinem Oberkörper so friedlich schlummerte.


	46. Chapter 45

**An alle Gottesanbeter...Dankt dem Herrn, Oda-Sensei!**

_Wer hart arbeitet, hat sich auch etwas Spaß verdient... ~grins ...oder wie seht ihr das?  
_

Chapter 45

Die friedliche Nachtruhe wurde unterbrochen, als der Koch begann im Schlaf zu Schreien. Er schrie nicht nur irgendetwas, nein er schrie seinen Namen immer und immer wieder. Der ganze Körper zappelte. Der Schwertkämpfer drückte den Leib fest an seine Brust und setzte sich mit ihm auf. Er legte seine Arme unter den Kopf und unter die Kniekehlen des Smutje´s. Leicht stützte er ihn auf seinen Knien ab. Die Decke umwickelte über sie beide. Er schaute in das Gesicht seines Kochs. Sanji hatte aufgehört zu zappeln, doch er jammerte immer noch nach ihm. An den Augenrändern lief eine salzige Flüssigkeit die Wangen herunter. Was Sanji wohl gerade träumt, überlegte der Säbelrassler. Er müsste ihn nicht aufwecken, denn er schafft es auch so ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Soft küsste Zoro die Tränen weg, anschließend flüsterte er dem Koch ins Ohr.

„Sanji...hörst du mich?"

„Zorooo..."

„Hör mir zu..."

„Zorooo..."

„Ich bin hier...ganz fest bei dir..."

„...orooo..."

„Habe keine Angst, Koch...ich bleibe bei dir..."

„Zo...ro..."

„Ich liebe dich, Sanji..."

„..."

Der Koch verstummte und hatte wieder diesen geruhsamen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Zufrieden küsste er auf die Stirn des Kochs und knuddelte ihn. Zusammen verharrten sie in dieser Position und schliefen.

.

.

.

Erste wärmende Sonnenstrahlen durchdrangen die Baumwipfel und Sanji wurde durch das Blenden der Sonne geweckt. Nur langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Verschwommen sah er die Umrisse des Säbelrassler´s. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Zoro saß und er lag in seinem Arm. Der Kopf des Schwertkämpfer´s hing und er schlief. Der Koch grinste und legte seinen rechten Arm um Zoro´s Nacken. Er zog sich ein Stück an ihm hoch, damit er ihm sanft mit seinem Guten Morgen Kuss aus dem Schlaf holen konnte Es klappte und er spürte die Resonanz auf seinen Lippen. Als Zoro sein Auge öffnete und ihn ansah, stoppte er die feuchte morgendliche Verbindung.

„Guten Morgen...Marimo", lächelte ein fröhlicher Koch.

Zoro wurde leicht rot auf den Wangen bei diesem Anblick. Die Sonne umhüllte sie mit angenehmer Wärme und ließ das Haar des Smutje´s so schön golden glänzen. Das meerblaue Glück das ihn so liebevoll anlächelte, machte ihn ganz Verlegen. Es war wirklich eine Berg- und Talfahrt der Gefühle die letzten Tage.

„M-Morgen...mein Prinz"; stammelte der Säbelbeißer.

„Tzch...liegen wir hier deshalb so merkwürdig?"

Zoro konnte nicht anders und musste seinem blonden Prinzen einen wilden, ungezähmten Kuss aufdrücken.

„Mmmmnnnn!"

Der Schwertkämpfer stand auf mit Sanji in seinem Armen.

„Wohin des Weges, Marimo?"

„Zum Bach...ich brauche eine Abkühlung!"

„..."

„...Zoro?"

„Ja?"

„Die andere Seite..."

„uhmn...Ja..."

Sanji konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie kann man nur, wenn man direkt davor steht in die andere Richtung gehen, dachte er. Am Rand des Ufers stellte ihn der Säbelrassler auf die Beine und krempelte die Hosen von ihnen hoch. Zoro holte noch ihre Zahnbürsten, Seife und Handtücher und legte sie an den Rand. Der Smutje hatte sich derweil schon ins Wasser begeben. Der Bach hatte klares Wasser, die Temperatur war angenehm und der das Wasser ging nur bis zu den Waden. Sanji schaute nach dem Säbelbeißer, der zog gerade sein Shirt aus und entblößte seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper im Glanz der Sonne. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Anblick und er wollte mehr sehen. Er trat mit seinem Fuß in das Wasser, sodass die Hose, die der Schwertkämpfer noch trug, oberhalb komplett durchnässt war.

„Na...konntest du es wohl nicht mehr länger aushalten, was?", grinste der Koch.

„Grrr...du weißt schon, dass wir nur diese Klamotten haben!?"

Provokant lud er noch eine Wasserladung hinterher.

„Na...und!?", der Koch lachte amüsiert.

„Gut...das kannst du auch haben..."

Sie lieferten sich eine erbitterte Wasserschlacht, bis neben der noch vorhandenen Kleidung auch Haar und Körper völlig nass war. Zoro und Sanji lachten, als sie sich schließlich umarmten. Doch der Koch hatte noch nicht genug und ließ die feuchte Hose des Säbelrassler´s ins Wasser fallen.

„Oi..."

Hehehe..."

Sanji´s Hände suchten ihren Weg hinab des Rückens zu dem nun entblößten knackigen Hinterteil des Schwertkämpfer´s. Seien Finger packten die strammen Backen und begannen sie zu massieren. Zoro stöhnte daraufhin laut in sein Ohr. Der Smutje schmunzelte und schaute Zoro an. Er kannte den Blick in Zoro´s Augen und küsste ihn daraufhin leidenschaftlich.

„Mmmmn...das ist...mhmm...nicht...nnnmm...fair!"

„Warum?, lachte der Koch.

„Du...uhm...weißt genau, das diese Stelle an mir etwas sensibler ist..."

„Hahahaha...Oh ja stimmt, dass weiß ich sogar ganz genau, seit du auf meinem Schoss ejakuliert hast..."

Der Schwerkämpfer wurde ganz rot.

„Blöder Löffelschwinger mit seinen dämlichen gekringelten Augenbrauen!"

Sanji gab dem Säbelbeißer einen festen Klaps auf seinen Hintern.

„Ugh..."

„Nicht so frech, mein Lieber!"

Das pulsierende Glied konnte der Koch ganz deutlich spüren.

„Bitte hör auf mich zu ärgern...Sanji"

„Nehehehe...ich mag es wenn du bittest, bettelst und flehst, du kleiner Sklave..."

Mit diesen Worten umklammerte der Smutje den steifen Schwanz des Schwertkämpfer´s und massierte ihn kräftig auf und ab. Zoro ächzte laut bei diesem Hochgenuss den ihm Sanji da bereitete. Er wusste genau, dass er ihm wieder ausgeliefert war. Auf einmal stoppte die Massage.

„Uhhh...mehr..."

Der Koch wusste genau, dass er Zoro schon an dem Punkt hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte.

„Willst du etwa, dass ich weiter mache...?!"

„Ohhhh...jaaa, bitte!"

„Soweit, dass dein Samen sich über meinen Bauch ergießt...?"

„Nghh...ja geil, bitte ja!"

„Hehehe...dann weißt du ja was du zu tun hast..."

Sanji legte zum Vergnügen noch seinen Daumen auf die sabbernde Eichel des Säbelrassler´s und verschmierte den Lustsaft entlang des Schaftes. Zoro hatte längst sein Gewicht auf den Koch verlagert und den Kopf in den Schultern vergraben.

„Bitte Sanji...bring mich zum Abspritzen...ich will es...unbedingt..."

Langsam begann er wieder zu massieren.

„So?"

„...schneller, bitte Sanji...ich will wichsen!"

Der Smutje kam dem liederlich flehenden Bitte seines Liebhabers nach und melkte den starken Mann ab.

Zoro stöhnte laut und ungehemmt auf der Schulter des Kochs. Beim Ejakulieren öffnete er seine Augen und sah wie sein weißer Samen an den Bauch von Sanji spritzte. Ein Tropfen landete auf Sanji´s ausgebildeter Erektion. Der Anblick war ein deutlichen Seufzer wert. Einen kleinen Moment lang harrten sie so aus bis Sanji seinen Kopf an den Haaren in den Nacken zog.

„Ahhw..."

„Sauber lecken!"

Sanji hielt ihm die Hand hin, die ihn so geil gewichst hatte. Er gehorchte ihm und leckte säuberlich sein Ejakulat von der Hand.

„Gut gemacht...nun den Rest!"

Er spürte wie der harte Griff in seinen Haaren ihn runter drückte. Allmählich ließ er sich in die Knie zwingen und küsste dort jeden weißen Fleck von dem Bauch des Kochs. Für den Schluss hob er sich den Tropfen auf dem erigierten Penis von Sanji auf. Er nahm den gesamten langen Schwanz in seinen Mund und ließ ihn einmal aus dem Mund gleiten. Danach wanderte sein Blick nach oben. Dort sah er einen zufrieden grinsenden Sanji.

„Lutsch mich..."

"Roger.."

Genüsslich wie ein Eis leckte und lutschte der Schwertkämpfer den Koch zum Maximum der Gefühle. Er spürte wie zwei Hände in seinen Haaren wühlten und das Glied anfing zu vibrieren.

„Ohhhhh ja...Zooooroooo...ich komme! Jaaaaahhh!"

Er schluckte das weiße Gemisch, dass sich warm in seinem Mund ergoss und leckte sich anschließend schlemmend seine Lippen. Dann schaute er wieder auf.

Diabolisch grinste der Koch. Verdammt er mochte es zu gerne Dominanz beim Schwertkämpfer auszuüben und wie er ihn jetzt ansah, als ob er nur auf die nächste Anweisung durch ihn wartete. Er zog am Haar.

„Komm´ her du schludriger kleiner Leibeigener..."

„Zu Befehl, mein Prinz...", grinste der Schwertkämpfer.

Sie küssten sich ungeniert. Ihre Hände erkundeten nochmals die Körperregionen des jeweils anderen, bevor sie ihrer Morgenwäsche hingaben. Im Anschluss hängten sie ihre nassen Klamotten in die Sonne und kuschelten sich wieder auf die Decke. Sie bedeckten ihre nackten ineinander angeschmiegten Körper mit der Zudecke und gaben sich für den Moment erst mal mit dem Zwitschern der Vögel, der warmen Sonne und des Plätschern des Baches zufrieden.


	47. Chapter 46

**Schickt Oda-Chi eine Postkarte!**

_Bin heute wieder so spät dran und so blockiert. Ich komme so schlecht vorran...menno!_

Chapter 46

Nachdem ihre Sachen getrocknet waren, zogen sie sich an und packten die Sachen ein. Davor hatten sie noch einen Happen zu sich genommen.

„Oi...Koch..."

„Hm?"

„Wie geht es deiner Verletzung?"

„Huh?"

„Hast du Schmerzen...?!"

„Oh...uhm...nein im Moment alles gut..."

Zoro lächelte. Hand in Hand zogen sie gemeinsam los Richtung Stadt. Nach einer Weile wurde es wohnlicher und man traf auch wieder auf andere Menschen. Sie wurden merkwürdig angeschaut, was den Koch schnell nervös werden ließ.

„Die schauen doch nur weil wir wie Touristen aussehen..:"

„Ja wie schwule Touristen, die das gleiche anhaben und Händchen halten..:"

„Aha, das ist es also...wir müssen nicht Hände halten, wenn es dich so stört..."

Zoro wollte die Hand loslassen, doch der Koch hielt fest.

„Entschuldige, Zoro...es stört mich nicht...es ist nur so ungewohnt..."

„..."

Als der Schwertkämpfer zum Koch hinüber sah, hatte dieser einen hochroten Kopf und den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Sanji gab ihn eigentlich nicht das Gefühl, dennoch hoffte er, dass sich der Koch nichts vormachte und nicht nur aus Pflichtgefühl mit ihm zusammen ist.

.

.

.

Sie erreichten die Innenstadt. Sofort entdeckte der Koch eine Bekleidungsgeschäft, als ob er nach nichts anderem Ausschau gehalten hätte. Sanji hatte ihn sofort hinein gezerrt. Gekonnt stellte er sich ein verdammt attraktives Outfit zusammen. Als der Smutje aus der Umkleidekabine kam, traute der Schwertkämpfer seinen Augen kaum. Er trug eine eng anliegende, schwarze Hose aus angerautem Glattleder. Die Nähte an der Lederhose waren mit in braun x-förmig abgesetzt. Sein Oberkörper war mit einer weißen Tunika umhüllt. Die Tunika ließ durch den V-Ausschnitt einen tiefen Einblick auf den Oberkörper des Koch´s zu. Sanji trug einen camelbraunen Gürtel und Cowboystiefel mit dem typischen Schnörkel darauf. Der Mann wusste einfach was ihm stand, dachte Zoro.

„Na, Marimo...gefalle ich dir...?"

„Mhm...lass´ mal sehen..."

Sanji spürte die Arme des Schwertkämpfer´s um seinen Hüften. Seine Hände legte er auf seinen lederbedeckten Arsch. Sein kleiner knackiger Po kam besonders gut in Leder zur Geltung.

„Oh...ja...du gefällst mir sehr, Koch!"

Der Smutje schmunzelte. Er wusste das Kompliment zu Schätzen und küsste den Säbelrassler öffentlich, mitten im Geschäft. Dazu nahm er seine rechte Hand und drückte den Kopf näher zu sich und berührte dabei kurz die Lippen des Schwertkämpfer´s. Zurück ließ er einen rose erröteten Mann, der überrascht wirkte.

„...Hey! Du bist dran..."

„Huh?"

„Ausziehen..."

Provokant zog er ein Stück der Baumwollhose runter.

„Oi...!"

„Hehehe...nun mach´ schon, Marimo!"

Zoro trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans. Darum gewickelt hatte einen rotes Baumwolltuch, was man wohl sonst eher als Tischdecke verwendete. Darin hatte er seine zurück gewonnenen Schwerter verstaut. Seinen Oberkörper stattete er nur mit einer schwarzen Lederweste aus. Zur Jeans trug er noch schwarze Slipper. Sanji war angetan von ihren neuen Looks.

„Sind wir jetzt fertig...?"

„Ja..."

Sanji umstreichelte die Narbe auf Zoro´s Brust und lachte ihn an.

Zoro überlegte, dass Sanji heute ganz schön gut gelaunt war. Erst die erotische Verführung am Bach und jetzt diese offensive Art ihm seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Anscheinend tut ihm die frische Luft und die Natur gut. Es war schön, dass er sich bemühte, doch ihm war die Haltung des Smutje´s aufgefallen. Besonderes wohl schien er sich nicht zu fühlen, dass man sie so eng zusammen sah. Jedenfalls freute es den Säbelbeißer, wenn der Koch abgelenkt von dem Schmerz, Pein und Leid der letzten Tage ist.

Master Plan hatte ihnen ordentlich Berry´s mitgegeben, was der Smutje natürlich in individuelle Kleidung für sie investierte. Natürlich hatte er es nicht komplett verschleudert. Es war noch genügend da um für eine Bleibe und Essen auszukommen. Jetzt würden sie bestimmt nicht mehr so seltsame Blicke ernten, dachte der Koch.

Sanji und Zoro verließen den Laden. Sie waren jetzt nur noch mit einem großen Rucksack ausgestattet und hatten den Rest in die Tonne geworfen. Die Leute auf der Straße tuschelten plötzlich noch mehr, als sie aus dem Geschäft kamen, obwohl sie nun ohne Händchen halten weiter gingen und komplett neu eingekleidet waren.

„Grrrr...was ist das Problem dieser Typen..."

„Flippe nicht gleich aus, Koch...das ist eine Insel mit vielen Kopfgeldjägern..."

„Wir müssen unbedingt zu diesem Wirt..."

„Der mich in die falsche Richtung geschickt hat?"

„Ngh...Der hat dich nicht falsch geschickt...Du bist falsch abgebogen, du Idiot!"

„Tzch..."

„Was denn...?...Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass wir es deiner Orientierung zu verdanken haben, dass wir drei Monate auf diesem Seelenverkäufer verbracht haben...?"

Zoro blieb stehen.

„Hast du es endlich ausgesprochen...ja!?"

„Was meinst du!?"

„Dass das alles meine Schuld war..."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt...!"

„Nett verpackt, hast du das schon gesagt..."

„Es geht hier nicht um Schuldzuweisung..."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja...du hast es zu mir in der Nacht gesagt, als...als du..."

„Als ich dich das erste Mal gefickt habe und weiter...?"

„Ugh...Warum bist du so sauer, Zoro?"

„Du bist immer so still, wenn es darum geht, was du wirklich fühlst und denkst...woher soll ich wissen, dass du...du mich vielleicht gar nicht..."

Bevor der Säbelrassler seinen Satz beendete, küsste ihn der Smutje.

„Bitte hör´ auf!"

Sanji´s Kopf senkte sich auf die Brust des Schwertkämpfers. Seine Stimme klang traurig.

„Bitte...hör auf...ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten...ich glaube nicht daran, dass du Schuld hast an dem was uns passiert ist...wirklich nicht..."

Der Kopf hob sich und ihre Augen trafen sich.

„Ich habe nicht vergessen können, wie sehr du dich damals verantwortlich gefühlt hast und es war das erste Mal, dass wir uns so Nahe standen...bitte glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich das mit uns beiden will..."

„Sanji..."

„Gib mir nur etwas Zeit...ich glaube daran, dass was anderes uns auf dieses Schiff gebracht hat, doch dass wird uns die Zeit offenbaren..."

Zoro umarmte den Koch. Man, er war wirklich so ein Idiot, dachte er, wie konnte er ihm nun jetzt dieses Gefühl geben. Sie waren gerade mal zwei Tage aus der Hölle entkommen.

„Verzeih mir...ich wollte nicht..."

„Schon gut...lass´uns weiter gehen..."

Sie erreichten die „Taverna di Fortune". Sie gingen durch die schwingenden Türen, als sich die komplette Bar nach ihnen umdrehte und sie verwirrt ansah. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.


	48. Chapter 47

**Hoch die Tassen auf unseren Meister Oda!**

_~gääääähn ...ist ziemlich kurz geworden heute, bin ja froh das ich überhaupt noch etwas hinbekomme..._

Chapter 47

„Das sind doch..."

„Ja...das sind definitiv die von den Strohhüten..."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja..."

„...aber wieso spazieren, die hier wohl einfach durch die Tür..."

An jeder Ecke der Taverne waren sie das Gesprächsthema. Zoro und Sanji setzten sich unbehelligt an den Tresen.

„Wirt, Booze!"

„Ist das alles woran du denken kannst, Marimo?"

„Huh?"

„Die wissen etwas über uns..."

„Na und...?"

„Tzch..."

Der Wirt drehte sich um und stellte ein gut gefülltes Glas Schnaps auf den Tresen.

„Euch habe ich schon Mal gesehen...du bist dieser Trinker, der anschließend in die falsche Richtung gelaufen ist...und du bist Typ, der seinen Kumpel finden wollte...ganz Fortune weiß über euch Bescheid...Ihr gehört zu den Strohhüten!

„Ja, was weißt du, Wirt?

„Euer Kapitän sucht euch..."

„Luffy!?"

„Ja...der berühmte Pirat, Monkey D. Luffy...Eure Steckbriefe hängen hier alle aus..."

„Weißt du wo wir unseren Kapitän finden, Wirt?"

„Sicher..."

Zoro stellte erstaunt sein Glas nieder.

„Wo...?",fragte der Schwertkämpfer trocken.

„Es ist im Hafen...Euer Kapitän meinte er segelt nicht ohne seine Nakama weiter...sie waren zwar auch mal zu anderen Inseln gesegelt um einen Paar Informationen nach zu gehen, doch kamen immer wieder hier her zurück...als ob der Strohhut es gewusst hätte..."

"Zoro!",sagte der Koch ganz aufgeregt.

Sie sahen sich ungläubig an. Der Säbelbeißer leerte sein Glas mit einem Schluck.

„Wir müssen sofort zum Hafen..."

„Jeah..."

„Was macht das Wirt?

„Für die wieder gekehrten Männer aus der Strohhutbande keinen einzigen Berry...nehmt es als Willkommen´s Trink..."

„Oh aber nein, wir wollen doch keine..."

„Ich bestehe darauf, der junge Strohhut Kapitän kommt immer zum Essen her, wenn sie hier ankern..."

„Ah, ich verstehe...uhm...vielen Dank!", lachte Sanji.

„Mach´s gut, Wirt..."

„Wartet...noch eine kurze Frage..."

„Hm?"

„Wo habt ihr euch rum getrieben?...Sie vermissen euch schon eine ganze Zeit lang, müsst ihr wissen..."

Sanji sah erst den Schwertkämpfer an und dann zum Wirt.

„Na der da..."

Sanji deutete mit dem Daumen auf Zoro. Der Koch grinste.

„Es hat etwas gedauert ihn zurück zu bringen..."

„Hehe...okay, dann... passt gut auf euch auf!"

Der Smutje drehte sich um zu Zoro und nahm seine Hand, dann ging er mit ihm zum Ausgang.

„...Das werden wir...!"

Die Türen schwangen noch eine Weile nachdem die beiden die Taverne verlassen hatten. Diesmal bogen Sanji und Zoro in die Richtung des Hafens ab.

Seltsam, dachte der Wirt, das letzte Mal wollte er nicht mal, dass man den Schwertkämpfer als sein Kumpel bezeichnet. Jetzt gehen sie Hand in Hand.

Der Wirt musste abermals schmunzeln.

„Komische Leute..."

.

.

.

Schritt für Schritt näherten sie sich dem Hafen von Fortune Island. Von hier waren sie beide vor knapp drei Monaten los gezogen und nicht mehr zurück gekehrt. Das die ganze Stadt von ihrem Verschwinden wusste, zeigte, wie sehr sich ihre Crew, um sie gesorgt haben musste. Sanji und Zoro mussten es sich nicht sagen, sie fühlten beide das Selbe, was das anging. Durch ihre Unachtsamkeit hatten sie ihre Mission, den Traum ihres Kapitän´s gefährdet. Sie hatten schlichtweg versagt. Es war nicht das Einzige, was es zu erklären gab. Luffy hatte die Wahrheit verdient. Es würde nicht einfach werden.

Wo sollten sie nur anfangen, sich zu erklären, überlegte der Koch. Wie sollten sie ihre Beziehung zueinander beschreiben, wie die Geschehnisse auf dem Unterseeschiff, wie ihre Unfähigkeit Master Plan nicht besiegen zu können. Wie werden Luffy und die anderen wohl reagieren? Sanji wusste nicht, ob er ein Blick auf Robin und Nami wagen könnte. Wohl eher nicht. Nicht solange er sich nicht im Klaren über sich selbst war. Wie kann er behaupten, für die Liebe zu Frauen geboren worden zu sein, wenn er letztlich mit einem Mann zusammen war. Er wusste im Moment nicht, wie er das alles einzuordnen hatte.

Sie erreichten den großen Hafen schließlich. Ihr Schiff, die Sunny, es war in Sichtweite. Zoro und Sanji starrten eine Weile. Der Koch drückte fest die Hand des Säbelrassler´s. Fragend schaute er den Smutje an.

„Wir sind zu Hause, Zoro...!"

Der Säbelrassler zog daraufhin an der Hand, die ihn hielt, sodass Sanji in seinem Arm landete. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Stirn von Sanji. Tief blickte er in Sanji´s meerblaues Auge.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ja..."

„Werden wir über die Entführung sprechen...!?"

„Werden wir...!"

„Werden wir über Master Plan sprechen...!?"

„Werden wir...!"

„Werden wir Tata und Rome da raus holen?"

„Werden wir..."

„Und...uhm...werden wir...uns...uhm...uns..." (Und werden wir uns zueinander bekennen?)

„Werden wir...!"

"..."

„Okay..."

Der Schwerkämpfer küsste nochmals seinen Smutje. Ihre Körper waren, während ihres leidenschaftlichen Kusses, ineinander verschlungen. Der Säbelrassler wusste, wie schwer es dem Koch fallen musste. Doch offensichtlich wollte Sanji wirklich einen Versuch wagen. Das würde nun ein schwerer Gang werden. Man konnte sich nicht ausmalen, wie die Wirkung auf die Crew werden würde, wenn sie von dem erfahren, was sie durchgemacht hatten, dachte Zoro. Die Lippen verließen die des Kochs und sie schenkten sich noch ein zuversichtliches Lächeln, denn immerhin würden sie heute tatsächlich wieder ihre Nakama sehen. Es war das alles Wert.


	49. Chapter 48

**Danke Oda-Sensei das es dich gibt!**

_Wieder mal spät auf meiner Uhr..._

Chapter 48

„Dann los...", sprach der Säbelrassler.

Noch bevor Sanji antwortete, hatte ihn der Schwertkämpfer auf seine Arme gehoben und war los gesprintet.

„Oi, was soll das? Lass´ mich gefälligst runter!"

„Hehe...jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr..."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Nichts..."

„Dann lasse mich gefälligst selbst laufen!"

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht springen kannst, ohne das du Schmerzen dabei hast..."

„..."

„Mein Training auf dem Unterseeboot hat mir die Kondition erhalten...ich bekomme uns beide da hoch..."

Sanji legte seine Arme um den Hals des Schwertkämpfer´s. Sie kamen der Sunny schon näher und Zoro sprang. Es musste subtil ausgesehen haben, wie ein Mann mit Rucksack, Schwertern und Mann im Arm so weiten springen konnte und Zoro erreichte die Reling des Schiffes. Der Aufprall war dumpf und laut. Sanji schaute zuerst auf das Deck und der Ausblick war so vertraut. Auch wenn keiner ihrer Nakama zu sehen war. Rechts die Schaukel und die zwei Bäume, der schön saftig grüne Rasen, links die Treppe hoch zu der Frauenkajüte und ein Stück weiter das Steuer. Doch auf einmal hörte man entfernt ein paar Stimmen. Zoro und Sanji standen einfach nur da. Die Tür von der Küche öffnete sich.

„...hast du dich auch nicht verhört...?"

„Nö!"

Durch den Baum mit der Schaukel konnte man erst nicht sehen, wer da aus der Tür kam.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Elefantentuna, oder ein Kraken das Schiff geentert hat, Luffy!"

Es war Usopp´s Stimme und der Mann, der da gerade die Rutsche runter glitt, war klar, ihr Kapitän.

„Shishishi!...Wart´s..." Der Kapitän stoppte seinen Satz als er gerade aus, auf seiner Reling zwei bekannte Gesichter erkannte.

„Was hast du, Luffy?"

„Zoro!...Sanji!"

„Ehhhh...was redest du da!?"

Die Langnase versuchte in Eile ebenfalls die Reling runter zu gleiten, doch stolperte und purzelte seinem Kapitän vor die Füße. Schnell schaute auch Usopp auf und auch er traute seinen Augen kaum.

„Zoro und Sanji...sind sie es wirklich?!"

Der Säbelrassler hüpfte von der Reling und stellte den Koch wieder auf seine Füße. Er ließ den nervösen Koch in seiner Nähe. Keiner wusste so richtig was zu sagen war und so starrten sie sich eine Weile gegenseitig an.

Doch dann holte Luffy holte tief Luft.

„LEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (Leute!)

Dann rannte er auf sie zu und stützte sich je auf eine Schulter ab und umarmte sie.

„Shishishi.."

„Ihr seid wieder da!"

„Luffy...", sprach Sanji leise.

Er ließ sie los und da stand auch schon ein zu Tränen gerührter Usopp, der sie auch nochmal einzeln umarmte.

„Wo habt ihr nur gesteckt!" Die Langnase wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Lange Geschichte...", antwortete der Schwertkämpfer.

Luffy sah ihn an und Zoro schaute zurück. Nur ein Blick genügte dem Kapitän und er wusste, dass etwas vorgefallen war.

„Ich will sie hören...", sagte Luffy im ernsten Ton.

„Sicher..."

„...!"

.

.

.

„Was ist los, Luffy-San?"

Das Skelett kam mit den anderen im Schlepptau die Treppe hinunter gelaufen und sie waren alle erstmal sprachlos.

Der Koch konnte im Augenwinkel Nami und Robin erkennen. Sie waren schöner denn je und dennoch musste er den Blick abwenden und schaute auf den Boden.

„Koch-San...Schwertkämpfer-San...wie unerwartet"

„SUUUUUPPERRRRRRR!"

Ein vor Freude weinendes Rentier klebte am Säbelbeißer und alle ihre lieben Nakama hatten sie umzingelt. Auf einmal spürte er Nami´s zarte Hand auf seiner Haut.

„Hey...Sanji? Bist du in Ordnung..."

„Ugh...!"

Sanji erschreckte sich bei dieser Berührung und wich ein Stück zurück.

„Verzeiht mir bitte...Nami-Swan...Robin-Chan...ich kann...ich kann Euch nicht ansehen..."

„Huh?...Wieso was ist passiert?!"

„..."

Verwirrt sah die Navigatorin in die Runde.

Zoro sah hinüber zu Sanji. Verloren schaute dieser zu Boden. Der Schwertkämpfer griff nach dem Handgelenk des Kochs.

„Wir werden euch alles erzählen..."

Sein Kopf hob sich und vereinte den Augenkontakt mit Zoro. Sanji wusste, dass er auf Zoro zählen konnte. Er ließ ihn wirklich nicht allein. Das Herz pochte so stark. Es war definitiv unbeschreiblich, wie sehr ich jetzt davor fürchtete, ihre Geschichte erzählen zu müssen. Doch der Marimo war an seiner Seite. Sie müssten da nun durch.

„Yohohoho...warum setzen wir uns dann nicht zusammen und trinken einen Tee?"

„Das wäre schön...Skelett-San"

„Yosh...dann lasst uns gehen!"

Geschlossen gingen sie die Treppen hinauf und verteilten sich in der Küche. Der Smutje lächelte als er seine Küche wieder sah. Sie sah unverändert aus.

Zoro stellte den Rucksack auf die grüne Bank samt seinen Schwertern und setzte sich mit dem Koch dorthin. Luffy saß auf der linken Seite in der Mitte mit Nami und Chopper. Brook hatte sich an das unterere Kopfende gesetzt und Robin saß am Eingang auf der Stirnseite. Franky hatte es sich mit Usopp am Tresen gemütlich gemacht. Brook hatte den Tee für alle zubereitet. Die Stille machte die Spannung groß und alle sahen gespannt auf ihre Rückkehrer.

„Also...der Koch und ich...wir...wir wurden entführt..."

Zoro durchbrach schließlich das unangenehme Schweigen.

„Heeeh? Wie denn das?"

„Unmöglich!"

„Sanji hatte mich gefunden und wir waren etwas außerhalb der Stadt..."

„...wir waren unachtsam...und wurden auf dem Rückweg von Narkose Pfeilen getroffen..."

„Also wurdest du noch mit Koch-San am gleichen Tag entführt...interessant"

„...und ihr habt drei Monate gebracht um euch daraus zu kämpfen?", fragte die Langnase.

„Nein!, antwortete der Smutje.

„Als wir aufwachten, waren wir auf einem Berg mit einer Felsspalte..."

„Oh...war das nicht...", fragte Chopper.

„Trash Montain...!", sagte Nami.

„Jeah...ihr kennt diesen Ort...?!"

„Wir sind Informationen und Tipp´s aus der Bevölkerung nachgegangen...wir haben natürlich auch nach euch gesucht...was wollten die dort mit euch?!"

„Spielen...", antwortete Sanji trocken.

„Waaas?...Mir fallen ja gleich die Augen aus...dabei fällt mir auf...Ich habe ja gar keine Augen! Yohohohohoho!"

„Das ist nicht der richtige Augenblick für Witze, Brook!", schrie Usopp.

„Was meinst du mit Spielen, Bro?", warf Frank schließlich ein.

„Als ich in der Nacht von der Narkose erwachte, hing ich bewegungsunfähig an einem Konstrukt, dass über die riesige Felsspalte verlief..."

„Dazu waren die Dinger also da...", stellte das Rentier fest.

„...und was wollten sie von euch?"

„Es war ein Spiel und gleichzeitig ein Test..."

„Huh?

„...Marimo musste sich in dem Moment, als das Konstrukt angezündet wurde für mich oder seine Schwerter entscheiden..."

„Wie bitte!?"

Nami war komplett irritiert und auch der Rest der Crew schaute erstaunt.

„Wir wurden von einer perfiden Bande von Bastarden entführt...sie suchen sich männliche Menschen, die irgendwo herum spazieren, betäuben sie und lassen sie diesen Test bestehen..."

„...und wozu?"

„Für mehr Spielchen..."

„...und ihr hattet den Test bestanden...?"

„Ja..."

„...und dann?"

„Wir wurden auf ihr Unterseeschiff verschleppt und..."

„Stopp!"

Es war das erste mal, dass Luffy wieder etwas sagte. Alle schauten ihn an.

„Wie ist der Name dieser Bande...?"

Zoro schaute zu Luffy und beantwortete seine Frage.

„Wir haben nie einen Segel oder Flagge am Schiff gesehen, doch der Name des Kapitän´s lautet...Master Plan..."

„AH...!?"

Robin schlug erschrocken die Hand vor ihren Mund. Ihre Augen wurden weit und die sonst so kühne Frau sah völlig verstört aus.

„Robin...alles in okay?"

„Kennst du diesen Namen etwa...?"

Beunruhigt antwortete die Archäologin.

„Bei den Nachforschungen auf Fortune Island traf ich auf einen betrunkenen Mann...er erzählte von einem Piraten, der es sich in der neuen Welt zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, Menschen zu entführen...das Ziel dabei wäre immer Missbrauch und Vergewaltigung...der Name den er mir nannte war...Master Plan.."

Die Hände des Koch´s lagen auf seinem Schoß. Er schloss sie zu Fäusten zusammen. Der Blick war starr und eingefroren. Seine Augen schauten nur auf seinen Schoß. Auch Zoro sah zu Boden und biss sich auf die Lippe. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Der komplette Raum verstummte bei Robin´s Information. Auf einmal stand Sanji auf.

„Ich brauche frische Luft..."

Zoro hielt ihn fest.

„Lauf´ jetzt nicht weg, Koch!"

Luffy stand wütend von seinem Stuhl auf.

„SAGT MIR NICHT EINER VON EUCH WURDE VON DIESEM PISSER VERGEWALTIGT?"

„.."

Sanji stand noch neben dem Schwertkämpfer mit gesenktem Kopf. Ganz langsam hob er seinen rechten Arm. Der Arm zitterte genauso wie die Stimme die antwortete.

„Ich..."


	50. Chapter 49

**God father of One Piece, it´s Oda-Chi!**

* * *

_Juhuuuu heute bin ich noch vor null Uhr fertig...aber ist wieder so kurz! Doch ich muss Euch heute mal "Geständnisse" machen..._

_1. Ab morgen habe ich einen langen Tag und komme womöglich gar nicht zum Schreiben... :-((_

_2. Ab Sonntag bin ich bis nächste Woche Sonntag komplett ohne PC, weshalb ich nicht Schreiben kann, was auch heißt, dass ich meinen täglichen "Schreibmaraton" nach fünfzig Tagen unterbrechen muss... :,-(((_

_3. Diese verrückte Geschichte ist aber noch nicht am Ende, also ich komme wieder...kann aber noch nicht sagen, wann das neue Chap rauskommt..._

_Ich finde es wirklich sehr schade, weil ich mich wirklich sehr daran erfreut habe täglich zu "zosan´n" ...aber gut! Hoffe ihr lest mich auch noch später... :-D_

* * *

Chapter 49

Der Kapitän des Schiffes legte den Hut über das Gesicht, sodass die Augen bedeckt waren. An seinen Wangen liefen Tränen hinunter. Auch Usopp, Franky, Nami, Brook und das Chopper konnten ihre Gefühle nicht zurückhalten und weinten.

„E-Es tut mir Leid, Kapitän...ich bin zu schwach, wir haben versagt und haben euch allen Sorgen bereitet...I-Ich.."

„Wage es nicht dich bei mir zu entschuldigen, Sanji..."

„Ngh..."

„...ok"

„Luffy...!", sagte Nami.

„...ICH WERDE ES NIEMANDEM VERZEIHEN DER MEINEN FREUNDEN ETWAS ANTUT!"

„...diesem Master Plan werde ich es zeigen, diesem hinterlistigen Bastard...Wo finde ich sein Schiff!?"

„Überstürze doch nicht wieder alles, Luffy...Sie haben doch noch gar nichts erzählt..."

„Ich weiß schon alles was ich wissen muss..."

Der Schwertkämpfer schaute auf und sah ernst zu seinem Kapitän.

„Nein, hast du nicht...!"

„...!"

Luffy war in rage und dennoch setzte er sich wieder auf die Worte des Säbelbeißer´s.

„Es ist wahr, dass der Koch von dem Kapitän dieses Unterseebootes vergewaltigt wurde...ich habe es mit eigenen Augen mitangesehen und konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen..."

Die Stimme des Säbelrassler´s klang angestrengt. Sanji hatte sich mittlerweile wieder zu ihm auf die grüne Bank gesetzt. Seine Arme lehnten auf seinen Knien. Er schaute hinüber zu Zoro, der in der gleichen Position saß und erzählte.

„In diesem Moment habe ich mich hilflos gefühlt...I-Ich hatte meine Schwerter nicht...und wir trugen alle eine Fußfessel, die einen innerhalb von Sekunden töten konnte...zudem hat Master Plan eine Teufelsfrucht, die ihm die Kraft gibt Ranken wachsen zu lassen...ich hatte keinerlei Chance...und das alles ist erst vor wenigen Tagen geschehen..."

„Ugh..."

„...doch Sanji wurde zweimal vergewaltigt..."

„Zweimal von diesem...?"

„Nein! …. von mir am ersten Tag auf diesem Schiff!"

„WAS?!"

„Ehhh?!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Was redest du da, Marimo?! Du hast m-mich nie..."

„Du weißt genau das es stimmt!"

„Das einzige, was ich weiß, dass du mich an diesem Tag vor Master Plan bewahrt hast!"

„Trotzdem bleibt es ein..."

„RUHE!"

„Zoro! Ich weiß genau, dass du keine unrespektable Person bist...also erkläre dich!"

„...!"

„Master Plan...ließ ein Mal in der Woche...am Samstag...alle seine Gefangenen in den größten Saal seines Schiffes bringen... dort vergingen sich seine Leute an allen Gefangenen, außer an uns, da wir nur dem Kapitän gehörten..."

„...Master Plan steht auf den Koch...an diesem Tag quälte er Sanji an sein Limit...als er nicht mehr konnte...wollte er ihn missbrauchen...als ich nachfragte, ob es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, sagte Master, dass er gewillt ist sich auf ein Spielchen einzulassen..."

„...und das sah vor Sanji zu vergewaltigen...?!"

„So könnte man das ausdrücken, es gab nur diese eine Option, um ihn vor diesem Perversen zu bewahren...doch das ist keine Ausrede für das was ich.."

„Hör auf damit, Zoro!", schrie der Smutje.

„Stelle dich nicht mit diesem Ekel auf eine Stufe...ohne dich wäre ich auf diesem Schiff krepiert..."

„Du hast mir dabei nicht weh getan...warum macht du daraus so ein Drama! Für niemanden wäre die Information wichtig gewesen...!"

„Ach ….ist sie nicht?

Zoro schaute den Koch fragend an. Sanji liefen die Tränen und er lehnte seinen Kopf auf Zoro´s Schulter. Er flüsterte ihm etwas in das Ohr.

„Bitte sprich nicht so darüber...es war doch...es war doch unser erstes Mal..."

Der Schwerkämpfer legte seine Hand auf Sanji´s Hinterkopf

Die Crew starrte verwirrt auf die beiden. Es war zu viel und man wusste nicht wie man damit umgehen sollte. Eins stand für alle fest, ihre Nakama waren in den letzten Monaten durch die Hölle gegangen. Doch es gab noch so viele Fragen, aber wie sollte man nur auf dieses Ausmaß reagieren. Schließlich sprach Robin.

„Ihr seid euch näher, als sonst..."

Zoro schaute nur kurz auf als er das hörte, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„W-W-Wir...", der Koch äußerte sich leise.

Alle Augen des Raumes wanderten auf den angeschlagenen Schiffskoch.

„W-Wir...wir sind...verliebt..."

Das Wort „verliebt" sprach er ganz leise aus, doch alle hatten verstanden, was Sanji gesagt hatten. Die Reaktion des Säbelrassler´s ließ auch keine andere Annahme zu, da dieser errötete bei Sanji´s Worten.

„Ehhh? Wollt ihr uns verarschen...?", fragte die Langnase.

Man hörte nur das dezente Schluchzen des Kochs der sich nach wie vor in Zoro´s Schulter vergrub. Sanji und Zoro sagten nichts zu der Bemerkung von Usopp.

„Jetzt mal Butter bei die Fische, Männer...ihr habt ganz offensichtlich eine Menge gesehen und erlebt und das was ihr uns bisher schon erzählt habt, ist echt schon hart ...aber ...Ihr? Verliebt? Im Ernst?"

Der Cyborg ergriff das Wort und schaute die beiden fragwürdig an. Zoro sah in die Runde und antwortete.

„Wir wissen jedenfalls, dass wir nicht mehr ausschließlich Nakama sind...wie sich das weiter entwickelt, wissen wir selbst nicht..."

„...Doch wenn der Kapitän etwas dagegen einzuwenden hat, werden wir natürlich..."

„Nein!"

Luffy setzte seinen Hut nun wieder richtig auf und lächelte.


	51. Chapter 50

**Bewundert einen wahren Künstler, Oda-Sensei!**

* * *

_Auch wenn Chap fünfzig nicht besonders spektakulär ist, freue ich mich, dass ich es noch geschafft habe zu updaten. Habe auch schon festgestellt, dass keiner Beschwerde eingelegt hat! Sehr beruhigend! :-D Bin jetzt erst mal weg für eine Weile. Tschaui!  
_

* * *

Chapter 51

Sanji hob seinen Kopf von der Schulter und sah seinen Kapitän an.

„Luffy...?!", sagte er leise.

"..."

„Sahen alle Spiele denn so aus, dass du ihn...uhm...",, fragte Nami.

Der Schwertkämpfer antwortete der Navigatorin.

„Naja...es gab eine Abmachung des Master´s...wenn wir uns seine Spielregeln halten, wird er Sanji nichts tun...und seine Spielregeln sahen in der Tat so aus, dass Sanji und ich dafür...fast immer miteinander geschlafen haben..."

„Perverser Dreckskerl..."

„Wie kann man nur so widerlich sein...Menschen so auf die Probe zu stellen..."

„..."

„...und wieso ist Sanji dann vergewaltigt worden von von diesem Master...?"

„Luffy, du Idiot das ist doch wohl logisch...", schrie dNami ihn an.

„Nein ist schon gut...er soll es ruhig wissen..."

Zoro´s Stimme klang zittrig.

„I-I-Ich..."

Der Schwerkämpfer brachte nicht mehr raus. Er schlug seine Hände vor das Gesicht. Zoro brachte kein Wort mehr raus.

„Master Plan versteht es, wie kein anderer Geschwister, Freunde oder Bekannte gegeneinander auszuspielen. Es gehört zu seiner perfiden Show. Er lässt seine Männer das selbe tun, was er auch tut...misshandeln, züchtigen, vergewaltigen, demütigen.."

Der Koch ergriff das Wort. Zoro musste sich sammeln.

„Die meisten dieser Gefangenen sind innerhalb dieses fast dreimonatigen Aufenthalts daran gescheitert und wurden zu Wracks oder Monstern...doch wir haben uns auch mit zwei anfreunden können...Sie heißen Rome und Tata...Sie und alle anderen Gefangenen wurden nicht freigelassen..."

„Verstehe..."

„Dann werden wir sie da raus holen und...!"

„Danke Luffy...aber nochmal zu deiner Frage! Der Grund, dass ich vergewaltigt wurde, war jener, dass es Master Plan nach drei Monaten geschafft hatte, uns gegeneinander auszuspielen...wir hatten einen Fehler gemacht..."

„..."

„...und wie konntet ihr euch befreien?"

„Gar nicht...Master Plan hat uns freigelassen..."

„...?!"

„Was?"

„Ehhh?...Aber warum...ich dachte ihr..."

„..."

„...weil wir etwas füreinander empfinden...", unterbrach ihn Sanji.

.

.

.

Im Raum hielt für einen kurzen Moment die Sprachlosigkeit inne.

„Respekt, dass ihr das durchgehalten habt...", sagte Franky nach einer Weile.

Der Cyborg fing an zu schniefen.

„Wääähäääh...und in dieser schweren Zeit haben sie sich auch noch gefunden...wääähääähh!"

Das Rentier heulte mit Franky mit und auch Usopp begann wieder zu flennen.

~schnief „Die beiden sind aber auch echt extrem..." ~schnief

„Yohohohoho... wenn das nicht mal eine Horror Story ist mit Liebesgeschichte, das wärmt mir ja glatt das Herz...aber da fällt mit ja auf! Ich habe ja gar kein Herz!"

„Brook! Das ist nicht lustig!", schrie die Langnase.

Robin lächelte vergnügt und auch Nami versuchte ihre bedrückte Stimmung auszublenden.

Sie hatten echt tolle Nakama, dachte Sanji. Sein Blick fiel auf Zoro. Er schaute noch nachdenklich zu Boden. Der Smutje legte seine Hand auf sein Knie, sodass ihm der Säbelbeißer Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sanji warf ihm ein Lächeln zu, dass er dann erstaunt erwiderte. Ihre Hände vereinten sich.

Luffy stand auf.

„Es wird Zeit, dass dieser Master eine Abreibung bekommt..."

„Yeah!"

„Wo finden wir sein Schiff?"

„Nun ja...wenn es nicht abgetaucht ist, sollte es noch ein gleicher Stelle sein...von der wir gestartet sind...Ich habe heute morgen Männer aus seiner Crew belauscht, dass sie wohl für die Aufstockung von Proviant ein paar Tage an Land sind..."

„Sehr gut...dann lasst uns einen Plan machen und zurückschlagen!"

„Yeah!"

„Ach...uhm... Chopper könntest du uns vorher noch kurz durch checken?", fragte Zoro.

„Ja, sicher...seid ihr verletzt?"

„Ich nicht... doch Sanji schon..., aber lass´ uns zuerst in Behandlungsraum gehen..."

Etwas verlegen schaute der Koch den Säbelrassler an. Dieser war bereits aufgestanden und zog an seiner Hand.

„Kommst du...oder soll ich dich tragen?"

„Nicht notwendig, Marimo!", lächelte der Smutje.

Sie verschwanden im Behandlungsraum während ihr Kapitän und der Rest der Crew einen Schlachtplan erstellten.

Nachdem Chopper den Schwertkämpfer untersucht hatte und ihn für gesund erklärte, war der Smutje dran.

„Wo hast du dich verletzt, Sanji?", fragte das Rentier.

„Uh...uhm...eh...ich zeige es dir am Besten..."

Der Koche schämte sich zwar, doch beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper vor auf die Liege und zog seine Hose runter.

„...bei der Vergewaltigung da ...uhm...d-d-das war Master Plan..."

Chopper war geschockt. Sanji musste nichts sagen. Man konnte sofort sehen, was ihn schmerzte. Die Spalte war dunkelblau und sie hatte auch wieder etwas geblutet. Der Doktor betäubte die Spalte mit einer Spritze und säuberte sie. Nur der Riss war für den Koch noch leicht schmerzlich spürbar.

"..."

„Als wir getrennt wurden vor zwei Jahren landete ich auf Torino Kingdom...dort habe ich tolle neue Medizin entdeckt...Sie wird dir helfen!"

„Danke...Chopper..."

„Ich gebe dir einmal diese Zäpfchen zu Betäubung des Schmerzes, die solltest du einmal morgens und einmal abends einführen...und dann gebe ich dir dieses Balsam mit, dass wird für schnelle Wundheilung sorgen!"

„Du bist echt ein super Arzt, Chopper!"

„Ehhh, du sollst mir doch keine Komplimente machen...du weißt ich mag das nicht!"

Verlegen tanzte das Rentier durch den kleinen Raum.

„Hehhehhehe..."

„Ah, das ich das nicht vergesse, Sanji! Du darfst dich natürlich körperlich nicht anstrengen, dass heißt keine Kämpfe!"

„Was?! ….Aber..."

„Kein aber!"

„Genau!"

„Halt dich daraus, Marimo!"

„...Ich will diesen Spinnern auch in den Arsch treten..."

.

.

.

„Sanji...wenn du wieder gesund bist, kannst du gerne mir in der Arsch treten...",grinste Zoro.

„Heh...gut auf das Angebot werde ich später gerne zurück kommen..."

Die Behandlung war zu Ende sie lachten kurz und umarmten sich.


	52. Chapter 51

**Es kann nur einen geben, Oda-Sensei!**

* * *

_So da bin ich wieder! Nur vorab: Kann euch nicht versprechen, dass ich wieder täglich schreibe, allerdings versuche ich es! ;-) Ich bin natürlich stets bemüht, dass die Chap´s -super toll- werden, doch zur Zeit ist ein bisschen die Spannung draußen, dass weiß ich, aber es wird auch wieder interessanter!_

* * *

Chapter 51

Der Abend brach herein und Sanji hatte sich bereits in sein Bett gelegt. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten in den Schlaf zu finden. Obwohl er es angeboten hatte, wollte niemand, dass der angeschlagene Koch ein Abendessen für die Crew zubereitet. Chopper hatte ihm auch zu etwas Ruhe geraten, sodass er nun in der Männerkajüte an die Decke starrte und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Zoro hatte sich eine Flasche Sake mit aufs Deck genommen und saß bei klarem Sternenhimmel draußen auf der Sunny. Er saß auf der Treppe zur Kombüse. Ihn hatte man, wie Sanji nach der Verkündung wie die Bande gegen Master Plan vorgeht, zur Ruhe entlassen. Die anderen waren noch in der Küche und gingen nochmals den Plan für morgen durch. Die Treppenstufen knarrten als die Navigatorin die Treppe herunterlief.

„Zoro...ich dachte du hättest dich mit Sanji schlafen gelegt..."

„...mir ist noch nicht nach schlafen..."

„Verstehe..."

Nami setzte sich zu Zoro auf die Treppe und gab ihm ein sanftes Lächeln.

„Ihr habt ganz schön was durchgemacht..."

„..."

„...und ihr meint das ernst mit euch beiden?"

„...Klar...warum auch nicht?"

„Es ist schon etwas überraschend, dass ihr nach fast drei Monaten beide zurück kommt und uns diese schreckliche Geschichte erzählt und uns dann noch offenbart, dass ihr zwei ein Verhältnis habt..."

„Bist du misstrauisch...?"

„Nein, es ist einfach merkwürdig..."

„Warum?"

„Weil ihr immer nur gestritten habt!"

„Wer weiß...vielleicht wird es auch wieder so..."

„Wie?...so...?"

„Es ist nicht sicher, dass es Bestand hat..."

„Oh...gibt es da eventuell einen Zusammenhang damit, dass Sanji uns nicht mehr ansehen will?"

Zoro lächelte traurig.

„Möglich..."

„Hast du mal mit ihm darüber gesprochen?"

„Nein...er ist nicht gut darin seine Gefühle zu äußern..."

„Vorhin sagte Sanji ihr seid verliebt und empfindet etwas füreinander...kann ich es so deuten, dass du genau weißt was du fühlst und Sanji nicht?"

„Tch..."

„Also habe ich Recht,ja?"

„Ja..."

„Nun...Sanji hatte immer einen Faible für Frauen..."

Der Schwerkämpfer nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Sake aus der Flasche.

„Das weiß ich selbst...!"

„Ich wollt damit nicht sagen, dass Sanji nur auf Frauen steht, aber du solltest mit ihm reden...es gibt einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Problem, dass Sanji unsicher ist was euch angeht und der Tatsache, dass er Frauen nicht mehr ansehen will..."

„..."

Zoro hatte die Flasche geleert und legte seinen Kopf in seine Knie und verschränkte seine Arme darüber.

„Zoro?...Alles in Ordnung...Ich wollte n-nicht..."

„Nami...lass´ mich allein..."

„Oh...uhm...sicher...entschuldige wenn ich dich aufgeregt habe..."

„..."

Als sie die Stufen hinauf ging knarrte es wieder. Die Worte von Nami ließen ihn nachdenklich werden. Es war etwas worüber er sich bereits sorgte, dass Sanji eventuell seine Gefühle für die Frauenwelt wieder entdeckt und ihn daraufhin ab serviert. Wie sollte er ihn nur darauf ansprechen, fragte sich der Säbelbeißer. Er muss sich erst mal auf morgen konzentrieren, überlegte er, denn morgen würde sie gemeinsam dieser Bande von Bastarden ein Denkmal setzen. Zoro stand auf und ging in die Männerkajüte. Sanji lag oben in seinem Bett und Zoro überlegte, ob er sich dazu legen sollte. Schnell verwarf er diese Idee mit dem Gedanken, dass er den Koch eventuell aufwecken könnte und legte sich in sein Bett. Es kam ihm so bekannt vor. Endlich wieder zu Hause. Doch ohne den Smutje im Arm hatte auch er Schwierigkeiten in den Schlaf zu finden.

Sanji hatte bemerkt, dass jemand den Raum betreten hat und als er von oben die drei Schwerter an der Wand angelehnt sah, wusste er auch wer es war. Er wunderte sich warum Zoro sich in sein Bett gelegt hatte. Wollte er nach all den Monaten tatsächlich wieder allein schlafen, fragte sich der Koch. Jedenfalls wollte er gerne bei Zoro schlafen. Also kletterte er sein Bett hinunter und stand neben dem Säbelrassler am Bett.

„Oi...bist du noch wach, Marimo?"

„Oh...uhm Sanji?"

„Darf ich bei dir schlafen...?"

„Huh?...aber natürlich...ich wollte dich nicht wecken..."

„Hast du nicht...ich konnte nicht schlafen..."

Zoro ließ den Smutje unter seine Decke krabbeln. Sanji´s Kopf kam näher.

„Du also auch nicht..."

„..."

„Du hast wieder getrunken..."

„Du hast wieder geraucht..."

„Darf ich dich trotzdem küssen?"

Ohne überhaupt seine Antwort abzuwarten, küsste ihn der Koch liebevoll. Anschließend legte Sanji seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Schwerkämpfer´s und kuschelte sich fest an ihn. Es wärmte Zoro´s Herz, dass Sanji seine Nähe suchte. Eigentlich möchte er sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ohne seinen Koch wäre. Zu sehr liebte er den Mann der halb auf ihm lag.

.

.

.

Am Morgen wollte sich Sanji leise von Zoro lösen um ein anständiges Frühstück für die Crew zuzubereiten, doch der Säbelrassler hielt an ihm fest.

„Oi, Marimo!"

„Wohin des Weges?"

„Frühstück machen!"

Der Koch saß nun aufrecht auf Zoro und wurde an seinen Hüften festgehalten.

„Bleib´ noch ein bisschen...bitte..."

Sie flüsterten, da nun die restlichen Männer der Bande im Raum waren und schliefen.

„Tch..."

Sanji beugte sich zu dem Schwertkämpfer hinunter und küsste ihn. Sofort legten sich Zoro´s Arme um seine Schultern und drückten ihn fest an der Körper des Säbelbeißers.

„Ich..."

~kuss

„...muss..."

~kuss

„...wirklich..."

~kuss

„...aufstehen!"

„Mhnnnnn...na guuuut..."

~kuss

Sanji lächelte seinen verschlafenen Zoro an.

„Soll ich helfen...?"

„Nein, du schläfst noch eine Runde und wecke dich dann zum Frühstück..."

„Mit einem Guten Morgen Kuss?"

„Hehe...und was ist das hier?"

~kuss

„...Bestechung, dass ich dich gehen lasse..."

„Tch...dann wecke ich dich mir einem Guten Morgen Kuss..."

Jeder Kuss machte einen feuchten Schmatzer wenn sich ihre Lippen trennten. Einen Kuss bekam der Säbelbeißer noch bevor der Koch in seine Küche verschwand. Zoro schloss seine Augen und wollte nochmal einschlafen, um von Sanji wach geküsst zu werden.

„Shishishi...ihr passt wirklich gut zusammen!"

„Huh?"

Erschrocken starrte der Schwerkämpfer zu seinem Kapitän, der ihn fröhlich anlächelte.


	53. Chapter 52

**Oda-Sensei danke für One Piece!**

_Sorry Leute...zur Zeit ist echt schwierig!_

Chapter 52

Sie starteten einen Direktangriff. Sanji hatte ihnen beschrieben wo im etwa das Schiff von Master Plan ankerte. Jeder hatte seine Aufgaben und sie waren in drei Gruppen geteilt. Sanji führte die Gruppe mit Robin, Chopper und Usopp an mit der Mission die Gefangenen zu befreien. Der Kapitän führte die Kampf Gruppe mit Zoro und Nami an. Franky und Brook werden von der Sunny aus angreifen. Der Ankerplatz lag gut versteckt in einer kleinen Bucht auf dieser riesigen Insel. Besonderer Augenmerk lag daran, dass die Gefangenen bei dem Angriff durch ihre Fußfesseln nicht getötet werden. Sie näherten sich. Die Strohhüte formierten sich in ihren Gruppen bereit zum Angriff. Nur Zoro und Sanji kamen noch einmal vor dem Angriff zusammen. Der Smutje umarmte den Schwertkämpfer.

„Zoro..."

„Sanji..."

„Du hast auch wirklich keine Schmerzen...?"

„Nein...alles gut. Chopper´s Medikamente sind richtige Painkiller!"

„Dann gehen wir nun ein letztes Mal zurück in die Höhle des Löwen..:"

„Jeah...schneller als erwartet..:"

„..."

Sanji löste sich aus der Umarmung, als Zoro ihn nochmal zu sich zog und ihn hingebungsvoll küsste. Die Wangen des Koch´s röteten sich. Jeder ihrer Kameraden wagte einen Blick auf ihr energisch küssendes Paar. Chopper, Brook und Usopp giggelten leise, während der Rest der Crew lächelte. Es war ihr erster Kuss vor ihren Freunden, dachte Sanji. Er spürte die Blicke und für den Moment fühlte es sich unangenehm an, obwohl sie vor Fremden viele ungezogene Dinge getan hatten. Gegen den Kuss selbst hatte er nichts einzuwenden. Die Lippen waren feucht und warm zugleich, die Bewegung zärtlich und zugleich bestimmend. Die Nachricht kam an beim Koch. Ihre Blicke sagten nochmal, pass´auf dich auf und dann trennten sie sich.

Ein gewaltiger Krach durchbrach die Kuppel des Unterseeschiffes. Es sollte ihr Einstieg werden. Ihr Kapitän hielt selten etwas von geräuschlosen Auftritten. Luffy´s und Sanji´s Gruppe standen inmitten des Kuppelsaals. Er war leer doch die Haki-Nutzer spürten deutlich die Präsenz der feindlichen Crew.

„Kommt raus, wir wissen, dass ihr hier seid...", schrie der Säbelbeißer.

„Heheheheherherherherher..."

„Seht an, seht an...wen haben wir denn da...!"

Sie wurden umzingelt von den Männern der Crew und Master Plan erschien aus der dunkelsten Ecke des Saals.

„Du bist also Master Plan!?", fragte Luffy.

„Heheheherherher...der Strohhut persönlich...du rätst richtig. Ich bin Kapitän dieses Schiffes und gefürchtet in diesen Gewässern, mein Name ist Master Plan!"

Viele Ranken umhüllten den großen dunklen Mann, sodass sein Antlitz noch verborgen blieb. Doch eines blieb nicht verborgen. Zwei Körper in den Fängen seiner Ranken. Es waren ihre beiden Freunde von diesem Unterseeboot, vollkommen unbekleidet und körperlich misshandelt.

„TATA...ROME!"

„Heheherherherher..."

Master Plan warf die beiden Körper in die Mitte des Saals zu den Strohhüten. Robin fing die beiden auf und legte sie sanft ab.

Sanji kniete sich zu ihnen. Er hob Tata an.

„Oi, was hat er euch diesmal nur angetan..."

„Leben sie noch, Koch?"

„Sanji!?...", sprach Tata mit angestrengter Stimme.

„Ja..."

Erleichtert schaute der Koch den Marimo an, der Rome umdrehte.

„Chopper!", rief Zoro.

„Schnell!...Er blutet überall!"

Das Rentier war sofort zur Stelle und kümmerte sich zunächst um den älteren Bruder der beiden.

„Ihr lebt ja...", sprach Tata leise unter Tränen.

„Ja, wir wurden frei gelassen und wollten Euch noch hier raus holen..."

„Master Plan sagte er hätte euch beide umgebracht...ich bin so froh...", schluchzte Tata.

"...!"

„DUUU SCHWEIIIN!", schrie Luffy.

Der Piratenkapitän holte zur Bazooka aus, doch stoppte den Angriff als er etwas bemerkte.

„Heheheherherher...gute Entscheidung...jeder meiner Männer trägt einen Transponder zur Aktivierung einer Fußfessel...nun ich trage einen, den einen eurer beiden Freunde tötet..."

„Erledigst du einen meiner Männer oder mich, sterben auch wahllos die Gefangenen hier auf meinen Schiff..."

„Nggrrrrrrr...!"

„Heheheheheheheherherheherher herherherher!"

„Der Bastard war vorbereitet..."

„Ja...sicher war er das..."

„Kämpfe gefälligst mit fairen Mitteln!", schrie der Gummimensch.

„Wenn Dir soviel daran liegt, dass den Gefangenen nichts passiert...dann habe ich ein Angebot für Euch...Heheherherherher..."

„Wie soll das aussehen?"

„Heheherher...nunja ich lasse alle gehen, wenn meine zwei Lieblingsspielzeuge nochmal einen kleines Spielchen mitspielen..."

Geschockt sahen sich Zoro und Sanji an. Vor ihren Freunden wäre das eine harte Probe.

„Was...?!"

„Ihr habt mich schon verstanden...spielt ihr mit werde ich alle Gefangenen anstandslos gehen lassen, inklusive Eurer Freunde...natürlich kämpfen wir auch gegen euch, doch stellt euch auf harte Verluste ein...Heheheheherherherherher...!"

„Shit..."

„Wir sind ihm in die Falle gelaufen..."

„..."

„W-Was...Was für ein Spiel soll das werden...?", fragte der Koch aus der Stille heraus.

„Sanji! Es kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass..."

„Nami-Swan...entschuldige bitte, aber es gibt vielleicht keine andere Wahl..."

„Heheheherherherher..."

„Mein Blondchen will also wissen, was für ein Spiel...das ist nicht anderes von jenen die wir die letzten Monate jede Woche gespielt haben...ihr werdet ficken, wobei ich stark vermute, dass mein Blondchen´s Arsch nicht brauchbar ist...Heheheherherher..."

Schmerzerfüllt sah der Smutje auf den Boden.

„WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR..."

„Luffy beruhige dich..."

Der Strohhut Kapitän wollte zu einem Schlag ausholen. Die Fäuste waren geballt. Doch er wurde von Nami und Usopp aufgehalten.

„MEINE NAKAMA SIND KEINE SPIELZEUGE UND SANJI IST NICHT DEIN BLONDCHEN!"

„Heheheherherherher..."

„Was ist nehmt ihr das Angebot an oder nicht...?!"

„NIEMALS!

Noch ehe Zoro und Sanji ein Wort raus brachten, sprach ihr Kapitän klare Worte. Als Luffy in seiner Wut aufsah, setzte er sein Königshaki ein. Dadurch fiel Master Plan´s gesamte Crew zu Boden ohne überhaupt die Gelegenheit zu haben die Fußfesseln zu aktivieren.

„Sanji! Befreie die Gefangenen...ich kümmere mich hier um Master Plan!"

„Uh...Ja!"

Der Gefangenen Befreiungstrupp schnappte sich die Transponder und Schlüssel der Männer aus Master´s Crew und rannten zu den Zellen. Chopper blieb bei Rome und Tata zur Behandlung. Nami hatte in dem Überraschungsmoment den Transponder von Master Plan geklaut.

„Heheheherherher...das du stark bist wusste ich bereits, doch dass du auch das Königshaki besitzt, hätte ich nicht gedacht...Respekt!"

„Damit du eins weißt, Master Plan...Dein erster Fehler war es meine Nakama zu Entführen, dein zweiter Fehler war, sie gegeneinander auszuspielen zu wollen und dein dritter Fehler war es sie zu verletzten...und ich werde dir keinen...KEINEN EINZIGEN FEHLER VERGEBEN!"

„Gumo Gumo no...Kalaschnikov!"

„Heheheherherherher...sei nicht so undankbar Strohhut.."

Master Plan wehrte die Attacke mit seinen Ranken ab.

„Immerhin habe ich sie lebend in die Freiheit entlassen...und dank mir haben sie eine Leidenschaft füreinander entdeckt...Heheherherher..."

„DIR HABEN SIE GAR NICHTS ZU VERDANKEN...!"

„..."

Luffy und Master Plan kämpften mit gleicher Kraft gegeneinander. Den Kapitän des Unterseebootes war in der Tat nicht zu unterschätzen und stellte sich auf viele der Attacken rechtzeitig ein. Einige Angriffe des Gummimenschens erwischten Master Plan. Plötzlich ließ Master Plan Ranken aus dem Boden wachsen, die die Unruhestifter alle festhalten sollten. Luffy und Zoro merkten es rechtzeitig, doch Master erwischte den Strohhut trotzdem am Knöchel und umwickelte ihn. Der Säbelbeißer zückte seine Schwerter und durchtrennte alle Rankenfesseln. Der Gummimann lächelte seinen ersten Nakama an.

„Danke, Zoro...ich glaube es wird Zeit für andere Seiten, was meinst du?"

„Heh!...Woran denkst du, Luffy?", grinste der Säbelrassler.

Nur ein Blick zwischen den beiden reichte aus.

Der Strohhut Kapitän setzte seine Red Hawk Technik ein, die die abwehrenden Ranken sofort in Brandt steckten. Der Körper des Master´s stand unmittelbar in Flammen. Zoro spaltete die Ranken und das Feuer und jagte Master Plan das Wado in die Weichteile, sowie in die Handflächen. Durch das Schiff drang ein laut hallender Schrei und Master Plan verlor das Bewusstsein. Die Gefangenen des Unterseebootes wurden bereits an den Ausgängen herausgeschickt und Chopper in seiner menschlicher Form, legte sich die beiden Verletzten über seine Schulter. Das Rentier behandelte Tata und Rome an Bord weiter. Sanji stand am Torbogen zum Kuppelsaal. Nur noch Zoro und Luffy waren im Raum. Der Gummimann bewegte sich auf ihn zu und legte seine Hand kurz auf Sanji´s Schulter, anschließend verließ er den Raum Richtung Ausgang. Der Rest ihrer Crew war ebenfalls schon von Bord gegangen. Der Koch lief auf Zoro zu und sah das blutige Schwert.

„H-H-Hast du ihn umgebracht...?"

„...Nein"

„Also lebt er noch...?!"

„Denke schon..."

„..."

„Mhm...Sieht ja übel aus...", sagte Sanji unbeeindruckt.

Der Blonde stand direkt vor den bewusstlosen Master Plan. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Hast du etwa Mitleid mit dem Dreckskerl...?"

„..."

„Auf...gar...keinen...Fall...habe...ich...mit...diesem...widerlichen...Schwein...ein...Hauch...von..Mitleid...!"

Der Smutje trat immer wieder auf den Körper seines Peinigers ein. Ein paar Rippen brachen und das Gesicht war zertreten, bis der Koch wieder von ihm ab ließ.

„Fertig...!?"

Sanji drehte sich um und lief in die Arme des Säbelbeißer´s.

„Nie wieder wird dich dieser dreckige Bastard anfassen...", flüsterte Zoro.

Sanji heulte sich an der starken Schulter aus und auch Zoro vergoss Tränen. Sie verweilten so noch für eine ganze Weile.


	54. Chapter 53

**Wie die Welt wohl aussehen würde, wenn Oda-Chi diese Welt "beherrschen" würde?**

_Ich weiß viel zu viel Geheule und Gefühlsduselei, aber ich glaube einfach, dass man das nicht so einfach wegsteckt...Deshalb ist das aus meiner Sicht notwenig. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Chapter 53

Es war nicht leicht für den Koch seine Gefühle zu sortieren. Dank Chopper´s Medikamenten war der körperliche Schmerz der Vergewaltigung gedämpft, doch innerlich war er zerrissen. Es war nun alles anders. Er war anders und wusste nicht wie er sich einzuordnen hat. Machte er sich ein Leben lang etwas vor, indem er glaubte er sei dazu geboren Frau zu lieben? Doch eigentlich hatte sich zu seinen Gefühlen für die Frauen nichts geändert, sondern nur seine Gefühle für Zoro. War er ein Heuchler? Der Koch genoss das Zusammensein mit dem Grasschädel. Noch nie zuvor war er mit einer Person so vertraut, wie mit ihm. Es galt in den kommenden Wochen raus zu finden, ob das nicht nur an ihrer Entführung lag, dass sie sich so Nahe standen. Der Marimo hatte ihn schon darauf angesprochen, weshalb er Nami-Swan und Robin-Chan nicht mehr ansieht. Der Smutje war dem Gespräch ausgewichen und davon gelaufen. Wie immer, dachte er.

Er stand angelehnt an der Reling und rauchte schon die vierte Zigarette hintereinander. Sie hatten nach ihrem Kampf mit Master Plan am selben Tag mit einer vollständigen Crew und Tata und Rome abgelegt. Das war nun über zwei Wochen her. Sie steuerten eine Insel an, die etwas entfernt lag und die sie in knapp einer Woche erreichten wüden. Dort werden Rome und Tata sie verlassen. Den beiden geht es nach und nach besser. Auch bei ihnen schlagen die Medikamente des Rentiers an. Dennoch hatte Sanji das Gefühl, dass sich bei den beiden die seelische Genesung schneller voran kam, als bei ihm selbst. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass ihr aufgedrehter Kapitän stets für Heiterkeit an Bord sorgte und die beiden ihre Crew ohnehin bewunderten, doch womöglich stand sich er sich einfach selbst im Weg. Der Nachthimmel breitete sich schon über seinem Kopf aus, während er nachdenklich in die See starrte und qualmte.

„Oi, Sanji-Kun! Es ist kalt hier draußen..."

„Nami-Swan...!"

Sofort röteten sich die Wangen des Kochs und schaute weg.

„Ich bringe dir eine Decke..."

Eine Wolldecke legte die Navigatorin über die Schultern vom Smutje.

„Vielen Dank. Du bist so zuvorkommend, du schöne Nami-Swan..."

„Sag´ es mir, Sanji-Kun..."

„Oh...uhm, Nami-Swan...dir was sagen?"

„Weshalb du mich nicht ansiehst..."

„Ugh..."

„...?"

„Ich würde gerne, wirklich...doch ich kann einfach nicht, Nami-Swan..."

„Warum nicht?"

„..."

„Du hast doch sonst so gute Manieren..."

„Es tut mir Leid..."

~seuftz

„Was ist nur...das du dich nicht mal Zoro anvertraust?"

„Huh?...Wie Zoro?"

„Ja...ich hatte mit ihm vor einer ganzen Weile geredet...er sagte du willst nicht darüber reden...aber wen du nicht mal mit ihm darüber reden willst..."

„Ich bin noch unsicher mit mir selbst...Es gibt so viele Gründe...die zweijährige Trennung, meine Gefühle für Frauen...meine Gefühle zu Zoro...die Entführung...die Vergewaltigung..."

„...Mhm...die zweijährige Trennung?"

„Ja...und ich will wirklich über nichts sprechen..."

„Wenn es damit zusammen hängt, solltest du jemanden verraten, wo du deine zwei Jahre verbracht hast...du hast zu Luffy gesagt es wäre die Hölle gewesen..."

„..."

„...I-I-Ich...möchte Zoro nicht weh tun..."

„Dann tue es nicht!"

Ein raue Stimme hinter ihnen und sie drehten sich um.

„Zoro!", riefen Nami und Sanji im Akkord.

Sanji drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und ging hinüber zu Zoro. Der Schwertkämpfer sah wütend und zugleich enttäuscht aus. Die Arme hatte er verschränkt. Der Koch klammerte seine Arme um die Hüften von Zoro und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die von Zoro´s. Er sah ihn an doch bekam keine Resonanz auf seinen Kuss.

„Du hörst uns schon eine ganze Weile zu, nicht wahr...",fragte Sanji schließlich vorsichtig.

„Ja...wirklich interessant...du kannst reden..."

„Bitte sei nicht böse...I-Ich.."

„Dann sage es mir...Wo warst du in den zwei Jahren, in der wir alle von einander getrennt waren!?"

Schockiert sah der Koch den Säbelrassler an. Nami wollte sich gerade entfernen, als Sanji tatsächlich etwas raus brachte.

„Ich...uhm...eh...Mo-Mo...Momoiro Island!"

Der Körper vor ihm zitterte beträchtlich, doch Zoro lächelte, als der Smutje ihn gerade angesehen hatte, während er verriet wo er die letzten zwei Jahre verbracht hatte. Die Decke, die Sanji wärmte war zu Boden gefallen. Doch der Säbelbeißer wusste, dass sein Koch nicht nur deshalb so stark bebte. Er wusste wie schwer es Sanji fiel zu reden. Zur Beruhigung erwiderte er die Umarmung, rubbelte seinen Rücken und küsste ihn. Der Smutje wurde immer noch rot vor Scham, wenn er vor ihren Nakama geküsst wurde.

„Momoiro Island, ja? Ich habe über die Insel auf Weatheria gelesen..."

„Nami-Swan...Zoro...Ich...Ich werde es euch erzählen..."

Sanji löste sich aus dem Armen seines Liebhabers und setzte sich mit der Decke an die Reling. Vorerst zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und hielt eine ganz Weile inne bevor er wieder sprach.

„Momoiro Island...ist...ist die Insel der Transen, der König dieser Insel ist der zur Revolutionsarmee gehörende Emporio Ivankov...Während Luffy seinen Bruder verlor...lief ich...lief ich...ugh..."

„...?"

„Ich lief in einem Kleid mit Stöckelschuhen, geschminkt und mit Perücke auf dieser Insel herum und empfand mein Dasein als Glück...während mein Kapitän den schlimmsten Schmerz empfand, da er den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren hatte...Ich schäme mich so dafür. Als ich die Zeitung mit der Botschaft las, fand ich glücklicherweise schnell wieder zu mir selbst und schwor für Luffy stärker zu werden und blieb zwei Jahre auf dieser Insel...Man wollte mich Tag und Nacht wieder zu der Transe machen, die ich zuvor war...Heute weiß ich nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt ein Ich besitze, ob ich tatsächlich ein Mann bin. Geboren um Frauen zu lieben? Ich bin nichts weiter als ein schwächlicher Hypokrit...Ich bin es gar nicht Wert in dieser Crew zu sein..."

„Was redest du denn da, Sanji-Kun!"

„..."

Sanji Stimme hob sich und auch die anderen Crew Mitglieder kamen hinzu.

„Ihr wolltet es doch wissen, oder? Wie kann ich eine so wunderschöne Frau ansehen und behaupten, ich sei für sie geboren worden, wenn ich mich zum Marimo hingezogen fühle? Wie kann ich Robinchen ansehen, wenn ich nicht stark genug war der Entführung zu entkommen, wenn ich nicht stark genug war, um mich gegen eine Vergewaltigung zu wehren...Ich bin viel zu kümmerlich, ich kann gar keine Frauen beschützen...die Zeit auf Momoiro Island war wohl Verschwendung und ich bin nach wie vor zu schwach für die neue Welt! Ich hasse mich, ich bin gar nicht liebenswert...ich verstehe nicht, was du an mir findest, Zoro...Deine Liebe ist das Einzige was mich zur Zeit erhellt. Dabei habe ich das Gefühl dich zu betrügen und auszunutzen...Ich habe dich nicht verdient..."

Es war still. Niemand redete und es herrschte absolute Sprachlosigkeit. Keiner hätte mit diesem Geständnis gerechnet. Nicht mal Zoro hätte geglaubt, dass sich Sanji derart missachtete.

Das Einzige was man nun hörte wie der Smutje schwer atmete und versuchte seine Tränen zu verbergen. Doch Sanji kollabierte unter dem Schmerz und der Aufregung. Er wurde ohnmächtig.


	55. Chapter 54

**Die schönsten Träume hat unser "one and only" Meister Oda!**

_Irgendiwe hatte ich Lust zum Schreiben, oowohl ich gleich wieder aufstehen muss. Ist auch nur ganz kurz...Aber ich bin so dankbar, für diese netten Review´s. Das ihr den Storyverlauf mögt, freut mich sehr. Dachte echt es wäre zu öde und nicht mehr lesenswert...Gute Nacht!_

Chapter 54

Es klopfte immer wieder in einem regelmäßigem Abstand. Nicht zu schnell. Es war wie das Ticken einer Uhr, nur nicht so unangenehm. Es war vertraut und es war angenehm warm. Sanji öffnete seine Augen. Sein Kopf lehnte an die Brust des Säbelrassler´s. Zoro´s linker Arm lag um seine Hüfte, sodass er halb aufgerichtet lag. Der Marimo hielt ihn fest in seinem Arm, obwohl er offensichtlich schlief. Sein Kopf war bequem an den starken Oberkörper gelehnt. Der Koch war noch ganz benommen und kraftlos. Seichtes Licht durch drang den Raum. Sanji wagte einen kleinen Blick an dem Brustkorb hoch. Der Schwerkämpfer hatte den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt, der Mund stand offen und er machte leise Schnarchgeräusche.

„Du errötest...Koch-San..."

„Huh?...R-R-Robin-Chan?"

Sanji erschrak und sein zartes rose wurde zu einem tiefen rot. Aus dem schwach beleuchteten Raum kam Robin´s Stimme. Er sah sich um. Der kaum ist ihm wohlbekannt. Seine Küche. Zoro und er lagen auf der grünen Sitzbank. Man hatte ihn sogar in eine Decke gehüllt. Alle waren da. Mit den Köpfen lagen Sie schlafend auf den Tischen und Tresen. Erstaunt blickte er in den Raum. Sie waren doch nicht etwa alle seinetwegen hier?

„Fufufufu..."

„...!"

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck ist anders..."

„...!?"

„Du siehst Zoro-San anders an, als Nami-San oder mich...Sanji-San..."

„W-W-Wie meinst du das?, Robinchen?"

„Es ist ehrlich und aufrichtig...so wie du ihn angesehen hast...kann ich kein Betrügen und Ausnutzen erkennen...und in dieser Hinsicht kannst du mir Vertrauen...fufufu"

„Robinchen..."

„Du betrügst ihn nicht, wenn du uns ansiehst...es ist anders!"

Die dunkelhaarige Frau kam näher und setzte sich an sein Fußende mit zwei Tassen Tee. Sie reichte ihm eine. Sanji setzte sich auf und nahm die Tasse entgegen. Sein hochroter Kopf sah auf.

„D-Danke...Robin-Chan...Du bist so freundlich..."

Die sonst so mystische Frau schenkte dem Smutje ein sanftes, wärmendes Lächeln.

Die Tür zur Küche öffnete sich.

„Oh...du bist wieder wach, wie geht es dir?"

„Rome? ...Bin schon in okay..."

„Alle waren ganz aufgewühlt und keiner wollte von deiner Seite weichen...Sie sind erst dann nach und eingeschlafen, als Robin anfing eine Geschichte vorzulesen..."

„Das sollten sie nicht..."

„Hey, ihr seit doch Nakama, oder? Klar, dass sie sich Sorgen um dich machen..."

Dem Kapitän rutschte der Kopf von seiner stützenden Hand, sodass sein Gummischädel auf dem Tisch aufschlug. Der Gummimensch wachte daraufhin auf.

„Luffy...?!"

Erschrocken sah der Koch hinüber zu seinem Kapitän.

„Sanji!", sagte Luffy in erstem Ton. Er stand von seinem Platz auf und schlug die Hände auf den Tisch. Alle die auch an diesem Tisch eingenickt waren, wachten auf.

„Hör zu!"

Mit weit geöffneten Augen sah Sanji zu Luffy.

„...!"

„Wenn du schwach bist, dann trainiere...wenn du dich schwach fühlst, tue etwas dagegen...! Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schuldig fühlen musst. Doch eins sage ich dir...ICH WILL NIE WIEDER VON EINEN MEINER NAKAMA HÖREN, ER SEI ES NICHT WERT IN MEINER CREW ZU SEIN, VERSTANDEN!"

„...!"

Sprachlos nickte der Koch. Die laute Stimme weckte zwei weitere Schlafende am Tresen...nur Zoro schlief noch.

„Ja, Luffy...ich habe verstanden..."

„...und wenn du nicht weißt wer du bist, dann sage ich es dir...! DU BIST EIN MANN MEINER CREW!"

„..."

Sanji starrte erst wortlos in die Runde, als er feststellte, was sein Kapitän sagen wollte und dass er Recht hatte. Der SMutje lächelte und legte die Hand auf sein Gesicht.

„Den Rest regelt Zoro...un..."

~gähn

„Habe ich gerade meinen Namen gehört?"

„...und du..."

„...!?..."

Alles musste anfangen zu lachen, als ein verschlafener Zoro reflexartig, den Koch an sich heranzog und an sich drückte.

„Habe ich etwas verpasst?!"


	56. Chapter 55

**And the Oscar goes to...Meister Oda!**

* * *

_Hallo treue Leserschaft, freue mich Euch heue Chap fünfundfünfzig präsentieren zu dürfen. Ein wirklich schönes Chap...denk ich mir mal...hoffentlich...wär doch möglich..._

* * *

Chapter 55

Die Crew inklusive Rome und Tata hatten sich schlafen gelegt. Nur noch Zoro und Sanji saßen in der Küche auf der grünen Bank. Der Smutje saß auf der Kante und rauchte. Er wusste, dass noch ein Gespräch mit dem Säbelrassler ausstand. Doch keiner sprach. Es fanden sich keine Worte in seinem Kopf, die einen Anfang machen könnten. Es war alles wahr, was vorhin aus ihm heraus gesprudelt war. Zoro hatte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Aber die unangenehme Stille wurde unterbrochen.

„Es stört mich nicht..."

„Huh?..."

Erschrocken sah der Koch zu ihm hinüber. Sein rechtes Auge öffnete Zoro bevor er wieder etwas sagte.

„Deine Hingabe für Frauen...es stört mich nicht..."

„Huh?...Wie bitte?"

„Ich meine es ernst, Sanji...Wenn du sagst du liebst Frauen, dann stört mich das nicht..."

Sanji drückte seine Zigarette aus.

„Wie sollte dich das nicht stören?"

„Heh...es ist ganz einfach...",grinste der Schwertkämpfer.

„...!?"

„...ich liebe auch meine Schwerter..."

„Soll das ein Scherz sein...?"

„Nein...verstehe doch...ich mag Schlafen, Trainieren, Sake, deine Onigiri´s, meine Schwerter...und natürlich ganz besonders dich..."

Die Wangen des Koch´s röteten sich.

„Zo...ro..."

„Du magst Frauen, Kochen und Kicken...ich finde..."

„...und dich!", unterbrach Sanji den Säbelbeißer.

Zoro lächelte und nagelte den Koch auf der Sitzbank fest. Sanji lag nun unter ihm und er küsste ihn sanft.

„Lass´ mich entscheiden, ob du mich verdienst...wir haben beide viel durchgemacht und haben viel zu verarbeiten, doch ich werde auch weiterhin an deiner Seite stehen..."

„...Zoro!"

Sanji legte seine Arme um die Schultern des Schwerkämpfer´s.

„...und es stört dich wirklich nicht, dass ich..."

„Nein, solange ich dein Hafen bin in den du immer wieder einläufst...kannst du so viele Weiber anhimmeln wie du willst...du sollst immer noch du selbst bleiben!"

„Du fühlst dich dadurch auch nicht betrogen?"

„Nein...natürlich nicht!"

„D-Dann muss ich nur noch herausfinden, ob wir aus den richtigen Beweggründen zusammen sind..."

Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja...ob uns nicht nur die Erlebnisse unserer Entführung verbinden, sondern mehr..."

„Nehme dir soviel Zeit dafür, wie du brauchst..."

Lange schauten sich die beiden tief in die Augen, bis ihre Köpfe näher kamen und sie sich schließlich eifrig küssten.

Die Intervention seiner Nakama, seines Kapitän´s und seines Liebhabers würde er sich nun zu Herzen nehmen und an sich arbeiten, dachte Sanji. Er würde wieder stärker werden und zu einem neuen alten Ich finden. Es dauerte sicher seine Zeit, aber der Tag würde kommen, an dem er sich seinem Selbst wieder bewusst sein wird. Die Liebe vom Marimo umhüllte ihn. Diese Liebe lässt die Vergewaltigung und das Erlebte ihrer vergangenen Monate, den ganzen Schmerz leichter wiegen und der Smutje nahm sie an, seine Liebe, obwohl er nicht das gleiche in diesen Momenten empfand. Aber wenn sie so da lagen und sich so leidenschaftlich küssten, wünschte sich Sanji nichts mehr, als das Zoro einmal sein Heimathafen wird.

.

.

.

.

.

Und so verging dann auch Woche um Woche. Nach der ersten hatten sie Tata und Rome an ihrer Heimatinsel abgesetzt. Der Abschied fiel dem Koch sehr schwer. Immerhin hatten man in einer schweren Zeit zusammengehalten. Viel hatte man gegenseitig voneinander gelernt. Lange hielt er jeden von ihnen in seinem Arm und wünschte ihnen alles Gute für ihre Zukunft und das der Himmelsdrachenmensch, der ihre Mutter auf dem Gewissen hatte, eines Tages seine gerechte Strafe erhalten wird. Der Marimo musste ihn erstmal emotional auffangen, als sie von der Insel wieder ablegten.

Sowieso wusste Zoro immer genau, wie er sich nicht zu rapide an seinen Koch heran machte. Morgens war der Koch in der Regel der erste an Bord, der wach war. Immerhin hatte er eine neunköpfige Crew zu füttern. Zoro trainierte auch ab und morgens, doch meistens war Nami noch wach, die den Kurs checkte. Anfänglich wurde der Smutje in der Küche nur von hinten umarmt, später kam noch ein Kuss am Nacken dazu, dann gab es irgendwann mehrere Küsse aufwärts bis zu seinen Lippen, bis daraus schließlich eine Umarmung mit Guten Morgen Kuss wurde. Nachts hielten sie sich besonders fest. Oft hatten sie schreckliche Alpträume, wobei der Säbelbeißer mehr geplagt war, als Sanji. Der Koch merkte es oft daran, dass das Bett leer war und er Zoro schweißgebadet an der Reling des Schiffs ausmachen konnte. Meist hatten seine Träume mit der Vergewaltigung zu tun, die natürlich auch dem Schwertkämpfer sehr hart getroffen hatte. Die Crew hatte sich schon lange an ihr Paar gewöhnt. Man nahm die beiden eigentlich fast als die jenigen wahr, die sie schon immer waren. Sanji machte den Damen an Bord auch wieder schöne Augen, jedoch wurde Zoro immer mehr der Mann in seinem Leben. Es fehlte nur noch eine Kleinigkeit...

.

.

.

.

.

So kam es an einem sternenklaren Abend und Sanji war im Krähennest. Er hatte den Raum mit Lampen ausgestattet, in denen das wärmende Licht von Kerzen flackerte. Auf dem Boden hatte eine ein großen flauschigen Fellteppich in weiß ausgebreitet. Darauf hatte er noch dekorativ zwei Kissen und eine Decke gelegt. Heute würde er es tun, überlegte er. Auf den Schwertkämpfer warteten außerdem seine selbst gemachten Onigiri´s und eine Flasche Sake. Er trug seine schwarz-graue Jeans, von der er wusste, dass sein Arsch darin unwiderstehlich geil aussah. Dazu kombiniert trug er sein weißes Seidenhemd, dass er zwei Knöpfe offen ließ. Sein schwarzer Nietengürtel und die Anzugschuhe in dem selben Ton, rundeten sein Outfit ab. Natürlich hatte er nicht vergessen sich zu parfümieren. Sein Herz klopfte schneller, als er merkte, dass Zoro bereits die Leiter hinauf kletterte.

Als Zoro die Luke zum Krähennest öffnete, saß der Koch auf dem Fellteppich und goss zwei Gläser Sake ein. Erstaunt blickte er in den Raum.

„Oi...Marimo, setze dich zu mir!"

„Ok..."

Der Koch händigte ihm ein Glas Sake aus.

„Lass´ uns anstoßen, das wird unser Abend!"

„Hehe...deshalb durfte ich also heute hier oben nicht trainieren...!"

„Ja...!"

~klong

Sie nahmen einen Schluck. Der Schwertkämpfer rückte näher, um sich ein an seinen Lippen zu vergreifen, doch ehe er soweit kam, hatte Sanji ihm ein Onigiri in den Mund gesteckt.

„Mhmmmnn...mhmnn mhhh!" (Was soll das?)

„Weißt du noch Zoro...auf dem Unterseeschiff..."

Besorgt sah er den Smutje an.

„Du hast mich vor dem Kaltfieber Koma gerettet und so viele schöne Dinge zu mir gesagt..."

„Sanji...i-ich..."

„...unter anderem sagtest du, ich sollte nochmal für dich kochen...die Onigiri´s sind ein leichtes für mich, aber wenn du sie so gerne magst..."

„Du hast es nicht vergessen..."

„Natürlich nicht...auf dem U-Boot konnte ich nicht nur allein für dich kochen...ich hoffe sie schmecken dir..."

„Sie schmecken einfach großartig!"

Sanji lächelte zufrieden.

Der Schwertkämpfer kam erneut auf der Suche nach einer feuchten Verbindung auf ihn zu und der Koch ließ ihn gewähren. Der Kuss war so gierig, dass sie nach hinten überfielen. Zoro leckte seine Unterlippe und Sanji wusste gleich, dass dies eine Einladung zum Tanz war. Er ließ die Zunge herein und sie begannen einen leidenschaftlich nassen Reigen. Der Säbelrassler lag mit seinem muskulösen Körper auf ihm und hielt mein einer Hand seinen Kopf, während die andere langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete. Vom Deck hörte man, wie Brook begann seine Violine zu spielen. Doch Sanji und Zoro waren in einer anderen Welt. Der Speichel den sie tauschten, wurde eine Komposition aus Leidenschaft, ihre sich aneinander reibenden Körper der Rhythmus ihrer Lust und ihr Stöhnen die Sinfonie ihrer Hingabe füreinander.

Nach einer Weile verließ Zoro ihr perfektes Zusammenspiel, um Sanji´s Körper Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Dafür knabberte kurzweilig an seinem Ohr und strich dann anschließend mit seiner Zunge die Härchen entlang bis zum Schlüsselbein. Von dort an gab es heiße, zarte Küsse abwärts zu seinen Nippeln. Der Schwertkämpfer verstand, wie kein anderer seine Brustwarzen zu umgarnen. Er spürte wie sie sanft zwischen seinen Zähnen umher geschoben wurden, dann wurde an ihnen gesaugt und schließlich mit den Lippen zärtlich berührt. Zoro ließ seine Hände hinunter zu seiner Hose gleiten, um sie zu öffnen, als der Smutje sein Kinn hoch schob und ihm tief in die Augen sah.

„W-Warte...!",rief Sanji.

Erschrocken ließ er von ihn ab und schaute in die blauen Augen des Kochs.

„..."

.

.

.

„Ich liebe dich, Zoro!"

.

.

Der Säbelrassler starrte leicht errötet und ungläubig seinen Koch an. Er war total überrascht. Sein Herz klopfte stark und seine Stimme zitterte als er wieder sprach.

„...D-Du hattest das alles hier geplant, die Kerzen, die Musik, das Essen...du wolltest es...Ich bin so ein Idiot...und ich dachte nur an das eine..."

„Hehehe...Baka Marimo..."

„...das eine schließt das andere doch nicht aus, oder?"

Sanji grinste frech und offenbarte in seiner rechten Hand ein kleines Fläschchen Öl.

„Huh?"

„Mach´ Liebe mit mir, Roronoa Zoro!"


	57. Chapter 56

**Es kann nur einen geben... und das ist Oda-Chi!**

_Sorry das ihr nun nur noch wochenweise ein Update bekommt...Ich schaffe es nur noch so! Das Chap hat die übliche Länge und ist nicht vollbefriedigend..._

Chapter 56

Zoro musste sich nicht zwei Mal bitten lassen. Ein glückliches Lächeln schenkte er dem Koch noch bevor er sich mit ihm in einen heißen Kuss stürzte. Ihre Lippen ließen einander nicht los, während sich sich gegenseitig von ihren Klamotten befreiten. Zwei erregte Schwänze glitten gierig ineinander, nackt rieben sich ihre labenden Körper aneinander und angeregt stöhnten sie miteinander. Ihr Gegeneinander wurde ein füreinander, der anderen Art. Der Schwertkämpfer hatte beide Hände seines Liebhabers auf den Teppich genagelt und stützte sich in ihnen. Nebenher beschäftigte er sich mit Sanji´s rechtem Ohr. In das er neben seinen Leckereien und Knabbereien, laut stöhnte. Der warme Atem des Säbelbeißer´s in seinem Ohr war für den Smutje mehr als nur ein angenehm kribbelndes Gefühl. Alles zusammen fühlte sich nach mehr an, nach Hingabe, nach Leidenschaft...nach Liebe.

Es wurde auch Zeit, dass es endlich wieder zwischen ihnen passierte. Lang genug hatte Sanji sich Zeit gelassen, die Wunde war verheilt, die seelischen Schmerzen abgearbeitet und über seine Gefühle für Zoro war er sich im Klaren. Und der Marimo war viel mehr als geduldig mit ihm. Gemeinsam versuchten sie, das Erlebte hinter sich zu lassen und nach vorne zu blicken. Jeden Alptraum gegen eine Umarmung zu vernichten, jede Träne gegen sanfte Küsse zu trocknen, jedem Schmerz gegen Streicheileinheiten zu entkommen.

Und nun?

Nun waren sie hier und würden ein zweites Mal ein erstes Mal zusammen erleben. Ohne Druck, ohne Leid, ohne Zwang. Sie wollten es und diesmal aus den richtigen Gründen.

Mittlerweile hatte Zoro die Nippel des Koch´s wieder fokussiert, schob sie diesmal allerdings zwischen seine starken, rauen Finger hin und her. Denn seine Lippen verfolgten zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein ganz anderes Ziel, abwärts seiner Brustwarzen.

Als die warme, nasse Mundhöhle des Schwerkämpfer´s seinen errigierten Penis umschloss, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Nicht laut doch gut hörbar, stöhnte ein sonst so bescheidener Koch hemmungslos nach seinem Namen. Und bettelte nicht aufzuhören Seine Hände vergrub der Blonde dabei tief in das moosgrüne Haar und zog ab und an äußerst kräftig an ihm. Zoro dachte gar nicht daran aufhören zu wollen. Im Gegenteil er steigerte die Lust des Kochs immens, als er seine Beine hoch nahm und seine Spalte leckte. Seine Zungenspitze fand immer wieder den Weg in die Öffnung . Das Öl hatte der Säbelrassler schon aus der Handfläche des Kochs übernommen und er wusste, dass es kein normales Öl war sondern Schokoladenöl. Der Smutje hatte es eigens kreiert. Es war ganz besonderes Vergnügen es in die Spalte laufen zu lassen und genüsslich alles auf zu lecken. Die Flüssigkeit ermöglichte es zwei Finger geschmeidig ein und austanzen zu lassen, während sich der Schwertkämpfer wieder um den schon sabberten Schwanz kümmerte. Er schlürfte den weißen Saft gemütlich auf und lutschte anschließend das pulsierende Glied zum Höhepunkt.

Zwei Finger in seinem Arsch, eine geschickte Zunge, ein warmer Mundraum und natürlich ein wahnsinns Anblick brachten Sanji zur Gefühlsexplosion. Mit einem Schluck hatte Zoro alles hinunter geschluckt. Das Öl ergoss sich erneut in seiner Spalte, doch ein Tropfen hob sich der Säbelbeißer für seine Lippen auf, die ihn dann energisch küssten. Zoro´s hartes Glied rieb sich in seiner Furche. Die süßen Lippen trennten sich, während sich der Penis langsam rein schob.

Der Schwertkämpfer und der Smutje starrten sich vertrauensvoll an.

„I-Ich liebe dich...du verdammter sexy Koch!"

Der Schwanz war nun vollständig eingedrungen. Sanji errötete.

„Nghn Ahh!..."

Zoro grinste.

„Arg..sag so was nicht, wenn du gerade deinen dicken Pimmel in mich schiebst!"

„Heh...aber das war genau das was ich hören wollte..."

„Pff..."

„...i-ist alles okay?"

„Ja!"

„Es tut nicht weh?"

„Kein bisschen...jetzt nimm´ mich!"

Die schlanken Beine des Kochs legten sich um die Hüften des Schwerkämpfer´s. Tief drang der erste Stoß in Sanji ein und beide stöhnten laut. Es war nicht langsam und auch nicht schnell, wie sich der Säbelrassler in ihm bewegte. Es war behutsam, aber nicht langweilig. Es war genau so, wie es sich der Blonde gewünscht hatte. Er konnte es spüren, aber dann stoppte Zoro plötzlich. Ausgerechnet in dem Moment, wo es sich gerade so geil angefühlt hatte.

„Ahhhnnn...mach´ weiter, Zoro!"

„Nein, sonst komme ich zu früh...!"

„Na und...?"

„Ich will nicht, dass es schon so schnell zu Ende ist...W-Wir..."

„Heh...Glaub´ ja nicht, dass ich mir dein Arsch nicht auch noch vorknöpfen werde...die Nacht ist noch jung!"

Sanji hatte wieder dieses diabolische Grinsen im Gesicht. Es erregte Zoro und er wusste worauf er sich dann wieder einstellen konnte und verdammt ja er wollte es. Nur noch ein paar Stöße und Zoro´s lautes Stöhnen hallte förmlich, als er in Sanji abspritzte.

.

.

.

Anschließend lagen sie beide längs auf dem Bauch. Sanji rauchte eine. Zoro nahm einen Schluck aus der Pulle Sake. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, lange und intensiv. Der Koch drückte die Zigarette aus und kam näher.

„Das war...das war wirklich wunderbar..."

~Kuss

„Es...es war das erste mal, dass wir es in dieser Stellung zusammen getrieben haben..."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja...sonst hattest du mich immer von hinten..."

„Oh...uhm...stimmt. So magst du es lieber?"

„So mag ich es sehr...es hat sich richtig danach angefühlt..."

„Wonach?"

„N-Nach Liebe..."

„...!"

Zoro lächelte überglücklich, bevor der Koch ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Sanji hatte das ölige Handtuch, was er unter gelegt hatte, um den Teppich nicht zu beschmutzen, weggeräumt und einen weiche Decke um sie gelegt. Es war angenehm warm und sie kuschelten. Sie wälzten sich von der einen auf die anderen Seite. Ihr Küsse schmatzten laut und ihre Hände verteilten sich überall auf ihren nackten Körpern. Irgendwann blieben sie seitlich zueinander liegen und Sanji streichelte schon eine ganze Weile seine Pobacken. Sanji wusste es, dass es Zoro großes Vergnügen bereitete, wenn er ihn an dieser Stelle berührte. Egal, auf welche Art... und Zoro wusste, dass sein Koch nun hungrig auf Runde zwei war.


	58. Chapter 57

**Gib´s uns Oda-Sensei!**

* * *

WARNUNG: SEX & GEWALT

* * *

_Dann wollen wir es mal hinter uns bringen..._

Chapter 57

Die feurig, brennende Wärme an seinem Hintern, brachte sein Blut in Wallungen und sorgte für den erheblichen Anstieg seines Gemächtes, sowie seiner Lust. Zuvor hatte der Koch ihn nur sanft an dieser Stelle gestreichelt und nun lag er bauchlängs über den langen starken Beinen des Kochs. Mit seinen kostbaren Händen schlug er abwechselt jede seiner strammen Backen. Er konnte den Handabdruck deutlich spüren, den ihm der Smutje bei jedem Hieb hinterließ, doch Schmerzen waren das nicht. Es kribbelte eher angenehm heiß. Ab und an konnte sich der Schwertkämpfer nicht beherrschen und stöhne laut unter dem hämischen Vorspiel. Zoro spürte zudem wie eine ölige Flüssigkeit in seine Spalte lief. Zwei Finger massierten den äußeren Muskel seiner Öffnung. Sein glühender Arsch wurde auch weiterhin mit einer Hand ordentlich versohlt. Der Säbelbeißer war derart aufgegeilt, dass ihm schon der weiße Samen aus seiner Eichel lief. Zumal er auch noch das steife Glied des Kochs an seiner Hüfte spürte. Wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, dass sein sexy Smutje das erigierte Ding hart in ihn rein rammte.

.

.

.

„...kurz vor der Explosion, he?"

„Ahhhnnn...jaaahh..."

„Hehehe...na dann...aufstehen!"

Langsam erhob er sich aus seiner Liegeposition und stellte sich aufrecht auf den Fellteppich. Der Smutje grinste vergnügt, als er die Erektion seines Schwerkämpfer´s erblickte. Es war dick und pulsierte eifrig, links und rechts lief der Lustsaft hinunter. Fies lachte der Koch als er näher kam, sich vor ihn kniete und noch einen letzten verführerischen Blick zuwarf, bevor er mit seinen Händen seine Pobacken umklammerte und Zoro´s Schwanz von unten nach oben ablutschte. Der grünhaarige stöhnte nicht mehr, nein, es waren schon Lustschreie. Ein großartiges Gefühl wie der Smutje immer wieder seine erröteten Arschbacken zusammen drückte, öfters die Finger in seine Öffnung gleiten ließ und angeregt mit seiner Eichel züngelte. Beim Höhepunkt hatte der smarte Blonde den fetten Schwanz komplett in seiner Mundhöhle, sodass die Spitze des Schwanzes an seinem Rachen ejakulierte. Gesättigt ließ der Koch das Glied aus seinem Mund schluckte und richtete sein Haar, dass vollkommen durcheinander gewirbelt wurde.

Sanji stand auf und blickte in ein erschöpftes Gesicht. Zoro atmete schwer nachdem der Smutje mit seinem Schwanz fertig war.

„Du weißt aber..., dass ich mit deinem Arsch noch nicht fertig bin oder...?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das...mein Prinz...", grinste Zoro.

„Hehehe...so..so..."

Der Koch wusste, dass der Mooskopf ihm aktuell wieder völlig hörig war. Er küsste ihn nochmals und bevor sich ihre Lippen trennten, bekam der Schwertkämpfer noch einen festen Klaps auf seinen Hintern.

„Bück´ dich dort auf die Bank...!"

Der Blonde zeigte auf die braune Holzbank auf der er saß, wenn er „on watch" war. Selbstverständlich kam er der Anweisung seines Liebhabers nach. Netterweise hatte der Koch ihm weiche Kissen hingelegt.

„Arme auf den Rücken...!"

„Uhm...muss das sein...?"

„Allerdings...das wird mir sehr nützlich sein...wenn ich gleich meinen geilen Schwanz reinstoße..."

Sanji hatte die Handgelenke des Säbelbeißer´s auf den Rücken mit Kabelbinder gebunden. Der Oberkörper von Zoro lag nun ein Stück auf der Holzbank und ein Stücke auf der Fensterbank. Zoro hatte nun einen schönen Blick auf den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel, während seine Knie sich auf der Sitzbank stützten.

„Für das Beschweren werde ich dich wohl noch ein wenig bestrafen müssen..."

Das entgegen gestreckte Hinterteil des Säbelrassler´s war ein wunderbare Anblick und Sanji nutzte es gleich um etwas nach zu ölen. Somit steckte er sein Zeige- und Mittelfinger in das Loch.

„Uhhhwww...jaaahhh...bitte bestrafe mich mein Prinz..."

„Hehehe...mein kleiner Sklave...schon wieder geil, he?"

Es klimperte im Raum, als der Smutje seinen Nietengürtel von seiner Jeans entfernte. Das Seidenhemd benutzte er um Zoro die Augen zu verbinden. Es würde sowieso während des Aktes wieder herunter rutschen. Langsam ließ er den ledernen Gürtel mit sen kalten Stahlnieten an dem Rücken herunter gleiten. Leise stöhnte der Schwertkämpfer.

„Sag´ es mir..."

„Was...?"

„Das du es willst...das du ein gieriger Masochist bist und es brauchst..."

„Nghh...du elender blonder Koch mit deiner idiotischen gekringelten Augenbraue! Schlag mich und dann fick mich endlich"

Fünfzehnmal ließ der Smutje den Gürtel erbarmungslos und angestachelt durch die Worte des Marimo´s auf den knackigen Hintern des Säbelbeißers tanzen. Er windete sich, stöhnte und schrie in Lust und Schmerz. Vor wenigen Wochen hatte es Zoro ihm unter der Dusche gestanden, dass er Fantasien darüber hatte, dass er ihn strafte und es dann eventuell mal wieder zu Sex zwischen ihnen kommen würde. Es war klar, dass er ihm diesen Gefallen heute Abend tun würde. Für diesen Moment war er damit beschäftigt sein Glied einzuölen. Als er es schön gleitfähig hatte, rammte er das Teil bis zum Anschlag rein. Zoro´s gefesselten Arme nutzte er um sich an ihnen festzuhalten um dann widerrum bequem, hart eindringen zu können. Sanji holte sich selbst natürlich volle Befriedigung daraus. Denn ein bestimmter starker Muskelmann, beschwerte, jammerte, brüllte,flehte ganz beträchtlich unter seiner Behandlung. Tatsächlich hatte es sich nicht geändert,nein ganz und gar nicht. Sanji mochte es immer noch, volle Strenge walten zu lassen. Denn erst nach seinem Orgasmus würden sie gemütlich und ausgepowert unter der kuschelweichen Decke auf dem Fellteppich liegen und auch erst dann würde der Marimo seine gewünschten Streicheileinheiten und Liebkosungen bekommen und gemeinsam einschlafen.


	59. Chapter 58

**Gebt mir ein "O" - O!...gebt mir ein "D" - D!...Gebit mir ein "A" - A!... JAAAA ODA!**

_Ich bin immer wieder hoch erfreut über neue Review´s. Zumal diese wirklich sehr motivierend sind! Danke dafür! Nun schön, dass jemand auf meine letzte Einführung zu Chap siebenundfünfzig reagiert hat, denn das war gemeinerweise auch meine Intention. Die Geschichte nimmt tatsächlich bald ein Ende. Aber jetzt dürft ihr Euch erst mal freuen auf das neue Chap!_

Chapter 58

Als Sanji am Morgen danach aufwachte, lag der Marimo ganz fest umklammert auf ihm. Zoro´s Kopf schmiegte sich an seinen Brustkorb und er schnarchte leiste. Um so härter man ihn ran nahm um so mehr Liebe benötigte der Säbelbeißer im Nachhinein. Der Anblick seines starken, muskulösen Partners der so friedlich auf ihm schlummerte, ließ den Koch schmunzeln. Ein Blick in das Zimmer und er stellte fest, dass sie nach wie vor nackt waren. Ihre Decke lag nicht mehr ordnungsgemäß über ihnen. Die Kerzen waren ausgebrannt, die Onigiri´s gegessen, der Sake getrunken und auf dem Boden lagen ihre Kleider verstreut. Zudem lag ein leeres Ölfläschchen, samt öligem Tuch neben dem Teppich. Es war noch früh, denn die Sonne ging gerade erst auf und verwöhnte schon so sanft wärmend mit ihren ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Eine großartige Nacht, überlegte Sanji und drehte seinen Körper auf den Bauch. Zoro murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin, legte dann aber trotzdem den Kopf auf seinen Rücken und schlummerte weiter. Seine Arme klammerten sich auch weiterhin an ihn. Derweil hatte sich der Smutje ein Zigarette angesteckt, genüsslich zog er an ihr und blies den Rauch langsam in den Raum. Er starrte ein wenig aus dem Fenster und sah leichten Nebel draußen. Feiner Tau an den Fenstern glitzerte schön im Sonnenlicht und die Möwen krächzten, die umher flogen. Die Luft in dem Raum war ein Rezept ihrer vergangenen Nacht, mit den Hauptzutaten Liebe,Lust und Leidenschaft, sowie einiger scharfer Gewürze, die diesen Tag wohl so ganz und gar unvergesslich werden lässt. Mit dem Rauch seiner Zigarette würde er wohl nun die ersten Beweise davon vernichten.

Eine heiße, breite Hand legte sich auf seine linke Arschbacke, während die rechte Seite einen feuchte Hinterlassenschaft erhielt, die sich hinauf seiner Wirbelsäule geschickt fortsetzte und schließlich mit einem letzten Kuss im Nacken endete. Ein rauer Guten Morgen Gruß in sein rechtes Ohr ließ Sanji am ganzen Körper erschaudern. Der Koch hatte gerade seinen letzten Zug an seiner Zigarette gemacht und schenkte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit Zoro, der nun erwacht zu scheinen schien. Ein kurzes Intermezzo ihrer Augen und dann kam es zu dem gewohnten Austausch ihrer Körperflüssigkeiten. Als Hauptwerkzeug diente in alter Manier stets die immer hungrigen Lippen. Zoro und Sanji verstanden ihr Handwerk und gaben sich erst nach einigen Minuten wieder frei. Schließlich stand Sanji auf und streifte sich seine Boxer über und öffnete eines der Fenster um den Raum zu lüften.

Zoro saß im Schneidersitz noch auf dem Fellteppich und beobachtete seinen sexy Koch, wie er begann das Zimmer aufzuräumen. Er liebte es wenn die Sonne das Haar von seinem Koch in pures Gold verwandelte und seine seidige, helle Haut färbte. In seinen weißen engen Boxershorts kam sein süßer, kleiner Hintern sehr gut zur Geltung und auch sein nicht steifes Glied machte darin eine sehr gute Figur. Der Säbelrassler verlor sich weiter bei dem Anblick der kräftigen Beinmuskulatur, die sich hinab der langen Beine des Smutje´s weiter führte und dem nackten schlanken Oberkörper. An seinem Liebhaber war einfach alles perfekt, dachte der Schwerkämpfer. Das er ihm nun gestern das erste mal seine Liebe gestanden hatte machte ihn glücklich, dennoch das Glück nicht vollkommen. Doch Vollkommenheit, war ihm nicht nur beim Schwertkampf wichtig, sondern auch in der Liebe und dazu hatte er sich schon etwas in den Kopf gesetzt. Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und von Sanji dazu aufgefordert nicht untätig rum zu sitzen und mit zu helfen. Als der Koch damit drohte nicht gemeinsam mit ihm zu duschen, erhob er sich dann doch noch und half beim Aufräumen.

.

.

.

Es war an einem Abend. Die Dämmerung trat langsam ein. Luffy, Usopp und Chopper spielten auf dem Deck der Sunny umher. Robin und Nami genossen oberhalb des Decks einen guten Tee mit Snacks. Sanji war in der Küche. Franky reparierte an Deck mal wieder den Waver und Brook spielte auf seiner Violine. Zoro hatte gerade sein Training im Krähennest beendet, als er die Leiter hinab stieg. Es hämmerte, es wurde gekichert,die Musik ertönte. Man konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass es der passende Augenblick war, doch Sanji war gerade in der Küche beschäftigt und so könnte er die Chance nutzen.

„Oi Luffy..."

Der Gummimann rannte weiter wahllos mit Chopper und Usopp umher.

„OI LU...Hey Kapitän!"

Zoro hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

„Oh hey, Zoro! Willst du mitspielen?"

„Nein. Ich muss dich etwas wichtiges fragen..."

Usopp warf den Ball zu Luffy. Er fing ihn und spielte den Ball weiter.

„Oh...uhm...was gibt´s?

„Naja...also..."

Sie spielten ungehemmt weiter. Nur das Luffy nicht mehr mit rumrannte.

„Ja?"

Man merkte wie Luffy ungeduldig wurde, da er unbedingt weiter spielen wollte.

„Luffy...Lass´ mich..."

„...Lass´ mich bitte den Koch heiraten!"

„EEEHHHH?"

Alles wurde auf einen Schlag still. Das Hämmern, das Lachen, die Musik einfach alles war ruhig nachdem der Schwertkämpfer gesprochen hatte. Selbst Nami war aufgestanden und schaute hinunter. Die gesamte Crew starrte verdutzt, ausgenommen dem Koch, der davon nichts mitbekam.

„...!"

„Du bist der Kapitän. Ich muss dich vorher fragen, ob ich Sanji heiraten darf, denn auch nur du darfst uns dann vermählen..."

„I-I-Ich werde ihm sicher ein treuer Ehemann und gut auf..."

Luffy unterbrach Zoro.

„Nur unter einer Bedingung!"

„...?"

„..und wie lautet deine Bedingung?"

„Sanji bleibt mein Koch!"

„Huh?...uhm... ja sicher bleibt er das...!"

„Baka. Luffy!", schrie ihn die Langnase an und gab ihn einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Heiraten heißt nicht, dass dir jemand weggenommen wird!"

„Shishishi...nicht?"

„Natürlich nicht!", schrie die Crew im Akkord. (Ausgenommen Zoro und Robin)

„Shishishi...Na dann habe ich nichts dagegen, dass du und Sanji heiratet..."

„Danke...Kapitän!"

Auch wenn alle Crewmitglieder wussten, dass sich ihr Kapitän nicht ganz im Klaren war, dass er später die Vermählung durchführen musste, freuten sich alle für Zoro, dass er tatsächlich die Frage aller Fragen stellen wollte. Doch bis dahin waren noch ein paar Details zu klären.


	60. Chapter 59

**Aufmerksamkeit bitte auf Oda-Sensei lenken, danke!**

_Obwohl das hier ja ein schönes Chapter ist, hat es ganz schön gedauert es auszuformulieren. Ob es gelungen ist? Keine Ahnung!_

Chapter 59

Auf einer belebten Insel war Zoro mit der Navigatorin unterwegs, um für die Frage aller Fragen das passende Accessoire zu finden. Eigentlich war Nami nur für den finanziellen Aspekt mitgekommen. Doch die professionelle Diebin hatte sich geschickt die Ringgröße von Sanji erschlichen, sodass es schon zwei Gründe gab Nami bei der Ringwahl dabei zu haben. Allerdings hatte Zoro schon genaue Vorstellungen vom Aussehen des Ringes. Da sein Koch so wunderschönes blondes Haar hat, kam natürlich nur Gelbgold für den Verlobungsring in Frage. Er selbst trägt ja auch Goldschmuck, so war Silber von Anfang an ausgeschlossen. Die Frage war natürlich noch, ob mit oder ohne eingefassten Edelstein. Der Smutje sollte nicht glauben, dass er ihn für eine Frau hielt. Deshalb entschied er sich schließlich beim Schmied für glänzende Goldringe und ließ die Ringe innen mit einer Gravur verzieren. Die Ringe waren glatt und hatten keinerlei Schnörkel oder Verzierungen. Die beiden Ringe bekamen dann jeweils eine Box, die innen mit feinster Seide ausgelegt waren. Es gab auch noch einen dritten Grund, warum es gut war, Nami dabei zu haben. Sie verhandelte den Preis der Ringe von 29.000 Berry auf 16.000 Berry herunter. Dennoch hatte sich Zoro auch mit diesem Preis an die Navigatorin verschuldet. Für den positiven Anlass hatte sie von fünfzig Prozent Zinsen auf zwanzig Prozent Zinsen verringert. In der Zukunft wird sich sicher wieder eine Situation ergeben, indem er seine Schulden begleichen wird. Hauptsache er hatte bis zum Wochenende die Ringe, denn er selbst hatte bald Geburtstag und hatte sich beim Koch ein kleines Festessen gewünscht. Es war der ideale Vorwand, um bei positiver Antwort hinterher anständig feiern zu können. Etwas nervös war er schon, vor allem wenn er daran dachte, dass Sanji eventuell „Nein" sagen könnte. Ein schöneres Geschenk könnte der Schwerkämpfer allerdings nicht bekommen, als ein „Ja" auf die Frage aller Fragen.

„Wie kamst du eigentlich auf die Idee...?", fragte Nami.

„Huh?"

„Naja...Sanji heiraten zu wollen?"

„Heh...der Koch sieht einfach gut in Anzügen aus..."

„...das war der Grund?"

„Nicht der einzige Grund...es gibt so viele gute Gründe ihn zu heiraten...nach allem was wir durchgestanden haben, warum sollten wir nicht bereit für den Bund des Lebens sein?"

„Mhm...also ich sehe nichts, was dagegen spricht.", lachte die Navigatorin.

Der Säbelbeißer lächelte ebenfalls zufrieden.

.

.

.

Am 11.11. war Sanji fast den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt das Essen für die Feierlichkeiten anlässlich Marimo´s Geburtstages zuzubereiten. Das Schiff ankerte an einer wunderbaren Stelle mitten auf dem Meer in der angenehmen Abendsonne. Die Sunny wurde von den eingeweihten Crewmitgliedern liebevoll dekoriert. Überall hingen Ballons, die Treppen wurden mit Blumen ausgeschmückt, Luftschlangen zierten die Türrahmen und Brook heizte schon mal die Stimmung mit „Bink´s Rum" an. Der Koch empfand den Aufwand fast schon übertrieben zwecks eines Geburtstages, womöglich hatte die Mannschaft echt mal wieder Lust zum Feiern. Nach all dem Trubel der letzten Monate hatten sich das auch echt alle verdient. In der Schlussphase deckt der Koch am liebsten selbst den Tisch. Essen würde in zirka dreißig bis vierzig Minuten fertig sein, sodass er sich nach dem Eindecken des Tisches noch eine Zigarette gönnen konnte. Dank dem schönen Wetter in der Neuen Welt konnten sie die Party heute draußen steigen lassen.

Sanji öffnete die Küchentür und sah den noch ungedeckten Tisch. Teller, Besteck, Servierten und Dekor hatten Usopp und Chopper vorhin schon an den Tisch getragen. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig auf dem Schiff. Er ging links Richtung Treppe. Der Smutje nahm nicht unweit von ihm entfernt Brook´s Violine wahr. Mittlerweile spielte er eher etwas gediegenes. Brook musste ungefähr hinter dem Baum stehen, allerdings sah er durch dem buschigen Baum nichts. Im Kopf ging Sanji auch gerade nochmal seine Gerichte durch und kam ganz gedankenverloren an der Treppe an. Am untereren Sockel der Treppe standen alle Nakama, bis auf Zoro, aufgereiht. Chopper führte die Spitze an, dann kamen Luffy, Nami, Franky, Robin, Usopp und Brook. Der Schwertkämpfer kniete unmittelbar vor der ersten Treppenstufe. Das rechte Knie berührte das Gras und das linke Bein hatte er angewinkelt. Die Hände lagerte er auf dem linken Knie. Sein Blick war auf den oberen Teil der Treppe gerichtet. Erst nach einem Drittel bemerkte der Smutje im Augenwinkel seine Nakama, die in Reihe und Glied am Treppensockel standen. Alle waren schick angezogen. Als er dann hinunter blickte, sah er Zoro an der Treppe kniend. Auch er trug einen Anzug. Perplex rief er seinen Namen und lief schnell die Treppe hinunter. Paar Treppenstufen vor Zoro stoppte er schließlich als der Schwerkämpfer seine linke Hand nahm. Es ging alles so schnell, dass er noch gar keine Zeit zum Überlegen hatte, was hier nun eigentlich los ist. Doch er begriff, als Zoro seine Worte sprach.

„Sanji...W-Wir haben uns schon einmal ein Versprechen gegeben...erinnerst du dich noch?"

„Uhm...Ja!"

„Wir tun alles füreinander..."

„...weil wir Nakama sind", sprachen sie schließlich im Akkord.

„Dieses Versprechen, Sanji...führte dazu, dass wir uns heute so Nahe stehen. Ich kann mir kein Leben mehr ohne dich an meiner Seite vorstellen, deswegen frage ich dich hier vor unseren Freunden... Schwarzbein Sanji, willst du mich heiraten?"

Die Augen des Kochs wurden groß und feucht als Zoro tatsächlich die Frage aller Fragen gestellt hatte. Als Sanji einmal mit seinen Augen umher schaute, sah er eine weinende Nami, ein schluchzendes Rentier und einen heulenden Franky. Luffy´s Augen waren groß, genauso wie bei Usopp. Brook spielte nach wie vor fröhlich auf seiner Violine und Robin hatte dieses bezaubernde Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. Letztendlich fiel Sanji´s Blick wieder auf einen noch wartenden Zoro, der vor ihm kniend eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Anzugjacke gezaubert hatte, indem ein wunderschöner goldner Ring glänzte. Das Wasser in seinen Augen lief über und er antwortete auf die Frage aller Fragen.

„N-N..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

N-N-Na..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

„Natürlich will ich dich heiraten, Zoro!"

.

.

.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich in Zoro´s Gesicht aus. Er erhob sich, nahm den Ring aus der Schachtel und steckte ihn Sanji an den linken Ringfinger. Dann umklammerte er die Hüfte des Koch´s und hob ihn von der Treppe herunter und dann küssten sie sich zärtlich, während die Crew im Hintergrund jubelte. Als der Säbelrassler ihm wieder Boden unter den Füßen gab, schaute er auf den goldenen Ring der nun seine linke Hand zierte. Ihre Nakama kamen und gratulierten ihnen. Sanji musste sich erst mal das Nass von seinen Wangen streifen.

„Hast du auch einen Ring?", fragte der Smutje.

„Ja...hier!"

Der Schwertkämpfer holte noch eine kleine Schachtel hervor.

„Darf ich den dir anstecken?"

„Klar...gerne"

Zoro übergab dem Koch die Schachtel. Sanji holte den Ring aus der Seide und bemerkte eine Gravur auf der Innenseite des Rings, die er laut vorlas.

.

.

.

„...weil Wir mehr als Nakama sind!"


	61. Chapter 60

**All rights reserve to Oda-Sensei!**

_Eigentlich wollte ich heute fertig werden...ich bin sehr skeptisch was dieses Chap angeht. Ich weiß nicht ob es so geworden ist, wie es in meinem Kopf, Sinn ergeben hat. Ich übergebe es Euch mal so...obwohl es mir nicht gefällt._

Chapter 60

Ihre Verlobungsfeier war unvergesslich, doch ihre Hochzeit würde wohl allen für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben.

Sie heirateten ein Jahr darauf in der Nähe einer Frühlingsinsel namens „Primavera". Für die Trauung kam für Sanji und Zoro nur die Thousand Sunny in Frage. An der Zeremonie waren neben ihren Nakama auch ihre befreundete Piratencrew, die Heart Piraten und ihr zehntes Crewmitglied Jinbe dabei. Beide wollten nicht erst nach einer erfolgreichen Rückkehr im East Blue heiraten. Sie haben beide einen Traum zu verwirklichen und wenn es einmal soweit ist, freuen sich Zoro´s Sensei und Sanji´s alter Zausel, ganz gleich ob sie nun verheiratet waren oder nicht. Es war nur wichtig, dass ihre Nakama dabei waren.

Für den besonderen Anlass wurde die Sunny pompös dekoriert. Überall hingen Girlanden, ein Altar wurde aufgebaut, Blumenblätter lagen verstreut, ein roter Teppich führte von der großen Treppe hinab des Altars und natürlich war auch die Sunny selbst fein gekleidet. Der Löwenkopf bekam einen Zylinderhut aufgesetzt und rundherum war sie bekleidet, mit Schlips und Kragen. Die Crew hatte keine Mühe gescheut um diese Hochzeit außergewöhnlich zu gestalten. Dabei gingen sie natürlich nach den Wünschen des Hochzeitspaares vor. Zoro´s größter Wunsch war vor Dämmerung mit der Zeremonie zu beginnen, sodass nicht nur dem Koch´s hübsches Haar darin golden funkelte, sondern auch das sie nach der Dämmerung verheiratet waren.

Alle männlichen Gäste trugen einen schwarzen Anzug mit weißem Hemd und roter Krawatte, außer Luffy trug noch eine dunkle Robe darüber. Robin und Nami, als die Trauzeuginnen trugen beide ein rotes Etuikleid mit hohen Pumps in der gleichen Farbe. Für das Essen sorgte die Crew der Heart Piraten. Zoro und Sanji durften für diesen Tag nur zum Heiraten und Feiern auf das Schiff kommen. Deshalb wurden sie schon zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit nach Primavera in ein Hotel gesteckt. Ihre Zimmer waren voneinander getrennt, um ihre Vorfreude zu steigern und um sich geheim voneinander fertig zu machen.

Nami leistete als Trauzeugin von Zoro ganze Arbeit. Der Schwertkämpfer trug einen taillierten dunkelgrauen Smoking mit schwarzem Kummerbund, Anzugschuhen und Fliege. An dem Kummerbund trug er seine Schwerter. Auf der Brust zierte eine rote Japenrose den Aufzug. Zoro´s Haar glänzte und war ordentlich nach hinten frisiert. Das nervige Beautyprogramm der Navigatorin schien Früchte zu tragen, denn er sah einfach umwerfend aus.

Als Trauzeugin von Sanji hatte Robin nicht viel in Sachen Styling zu helfen. Sie nahm ihm eher die Nervosität und schaute, ob auch alles richtig saß. Der Koch trug einen cremefarbenen Frack. Die Schuhe,Weste,Krawatte und Accessoires waren alle in creme gehalten. Bis auf die rote Japanrose, die auch seine Brust zierte. Es war eine längere Diskussion mit dem Marimo ob er tatsächlich hell tragen würde bei der Hochzeit...

…

„_Ich wäre dafür, dass wir beide einen Frack tragen..da du aber in der Nähe von Dämmerung heiraten willst, müssten wir beide einen Smoking tragen!"_

„_Wen interessiert schon die Form...es ist eine Hochzeit unter Piraten, Koch!"_

„_Na und...das heißt ja nicht, dass wir uns nicht an die Sitten halten wollen...immerhin hast du auch Luffy vorher gefragt, ob du mich heiraten darfst..."_

„_...ja weil er der Kapitän ist!"_

„_Ich weiß noch gar nicht welche Farbe unsere Anzüge haben sollten...mhmm..."_

„_Dein Frack wird weiß sein, ist doch klar!"_

„_EEEHHH?"_

„_Du denkst also doch ich wäre deine Braut!"_

„_Nein das denke ich gar nicht...außerdem wolltest du traditionelles bei unserer Hochzeit!"_

„_Aha... und deshalb soll ich auch in weiß kommen? Und du kommst in lila!"_

„_Sei doch nicht sauer...ich denke das die Sonne dich im weißen Frack bestimmt wundervoll umhüllt..."_

„_Huh?"_

„_Du weißt doch wie schön du bist, wenn du dich im Glanz der Sonne bewegst...du darfst auch gerne die Farbe meines Smoking´s auswählen..."_

_Der Smutje setzte sich leicht beschämt auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn, nachdem Zoro das gesagt hatte._

„_Ich glaube dir steht mittleres dunkelgrau sehr gut..."_

„_Dann nehme ich grau..."_

_..._

Zuerst wurde Sanji von Robin an den Hafen begleitet. Von dort aus stiegen sie in ein kleines Ruderboot, dass Usopp steuerte. Da der Koch vom Steuer der Sunny hinunter schreiten sollte, musste er zuerst an Bord sein, damit er seinen zukünftigen Ehemann nicht vor der Trauung sah. Er war beeindruckt von der Dekoration des Schiffes. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er sich von der Ausschmückung der Thousand Sunny ablenken, danach stieg er die Treppen hinauf. Er überlegte, dass wenn er das, das nächste Mal tun würde, ein verheirateter Mann wäre. Oben überprüfte man nochmal das Aussehen und kurz darauf traf auch der Säbelrassler samt Trauzeugin ein. Nami blieb nicht bei Zoro stehen. Der Clou war, dass der Koch von Robin und Nami die Treppe hinunter begleitet wurde.

Neben dem Baum mit der Schaukel stand der Altar. Davor links und rechts neben dem Teppich Stühle aufgereiht. Links neben dem Hauptmast befand sich die Geschenkecke. Unter den Geschenken waren Bücher von Robin, Creme von Chopper, eine Pflanze von Jinbe und ein Rohrstock von Nami. Luffy´s Geschenk war, dass er die Vermählung durchführte. Brook hatte ein Lied zum Tanz komponiert, da Zoro auch extra Tanzen bis zur Hochzeit gelernt hatte. Franky und Usopp hatten mit Einverständnis der Männer, die Kabine verkleinert und Zoro und Sanji ein Schlafzimmer gebaut. Man hatte extra Zimmer auf Primavera reserviert, damit die beiden ihre Hochzeitsnacht auf dem Schiff in ihrem eigenen Zimmer verbringen konnten.

Die Musik war das Zeichen hinunter zu schreiten. Sanji empfand soviel Glück von zwei bezaubernden Damen hinab der Stufen begleitet zu werden, dass sich ein strahlendes Gesicht bei ihm abzeichnete. Zoro war hingerissen als er die Treppe empor blickte. Die Sonne streichelte das Schiff am Bug, sodass der Smutje von hinten bestrahlt wurde. Es war genau jener Anblick, der sich der Schwerkämpfer gewünscht hatte. Sein Zukünftiger im leichten Licht der Sonne, goldenes Haar in sanfter Meeresbrise und das weite Meer glitzerte. Auch Sanji entging nicht wie umwerfend der Marimo in seinem Smoking aussah. Als die Damen den Koch samt Ringe schließlich bei Zoro abgeliefert hatten, setzten sich alle bis auf das Brautpaar und Luffy.

Zoro nahm seine zarte, weiche Hand und Sanji drückte daraufhin seine warme Hand.

„Liebe Nakama & Freunde...wir alle haben uns auf diesen Tag gefreut."

„Deshalb freue ich mich besonders als Kapitän dieses Schiffes, das Glück zweier meiner Nakama miterleben zu dürfen. Mein Schwertkämpfer und mein Koch werden heute den Bund für´s Leben schließen. Wir werden heute alle bei diesem wichtigen Schritt für ihr Zusammenleben dabei sein."

„Vorerst wage ich es Euch beiden heute ein Rezept für die Ehe mit auf Euren Weg zu geben..."

„Drei Pfund Liebe, etwas Glück,

Toleranz ein gutes Stück,

Fleisch und Frohsinn mischen

etwas Pfeffer gib dazwischen,

Treue rühre noch hinein,

und die Ehe wird glücklich sein!"

Zoro und Sanji lächelten vergnügt. Es schien sicher, dass Robin mit am Werk war. Dann sprach Luffy weiter...

„Weil wir Nakama sind!"

Dies ist der Satz der diese beiden näher brachte. Es war unser Verlust als ihr drei Monate verschollen geglaubt und Eure Prüfung."

„Sie haben sich zueinander hingezogen gefühlt und den Wunsch verspürt, zukünftig gemeinsam ihre Träume zu leben"

„Es war die Zeit in der Sie feststellten, dass Sie einander vertrauen können, ganz gleich was auch kommen möge. Sie haben Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckt und gemerkt, dass Sie auch harmonieren können. Sie haben mehr als einander Schätzen gelernt."

„Gerade Ihr habt unterschiedliche Interessen und gegensätzliche Eigenschaften, doch schafft Euch genug Toleranz um die Eigenheiten des anderen zu akzeptieren."

„Sie haben verstanden, dass man alle Eigenschaften sehen muss, um die Einzigartigkeit eines Menschen zu erkennen, und dass gerade die Unterschiede zwischen Ihnen beiden Ihre Beziehung spannend und interessant gestaltet."

„In Eurer tollen Bindung spielen immer viele Zutaten eine Rolle. Doch die wichtigste Zutat ist diejenige, die die Ehe richtig aufgehen lässt und das ist Eure Liebe."

Man merkte, dass das die beiden mit diesen Worten ihres Kapitän´s nicht gerechnet hatten. Sie waren ergriffen und überrascht zugleich. Dennoch verbargen sie beide ihre Gefühle, die ausbrechen wollten.

„Liebe heißt, an sich und an der Partnerschaft zu arbeiten und immer wieder einen neuen Anfang zu wagen. So wie Ihr es heute tut..."

„Denn aus Liebe habt ihr Euch entschieden Eurer Leben in Zukunft gemeinsam zu beschreiten"

„Und so sehr sich Eure Liebe im Lauf der Jahre auch wandeln wird, sie wird doch immer die Basis für eine harmonische Ehe für Euch sein...deshalb bitte ich Euch nun Eure Ehegelöbnisse vorzutragen..."

Sie wendeten sich einander zu und Zoro begann. Nervös streichelte er die Hände des Kochs.

„So schön seidig...", murmelte er.

„...!"

„Du wunderschöner, sexy Koch..."

Sanji errötete leicht mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich muss wohl blind gewesen sein viele Jahre lang...Ich habe dich schon immer respektiert, doch nie das in dir gesehen was ich heute in dir sehe."

„Du bist einfach faszinierend..."

„...wenn du lachst...wenn dein blondes Haar im Glanz der Sonne erstrahlt...wenn du dich akrobatisch im Kampf bewegst...und wenn ich dir, wie so oft...in deine traumhaft meeresblauen Augen schaue, frage ich mich, ob ich nicht schon längst den All Blue gefunden habe..."

„Zo...ro...",stammelte ein sichtlich gerührter Koch.

„Auch wenn ich es auf die harte Tour lernen musste...Ich liebe dich, Sanji! Für den Rest meines Lebens!"

Der Smutje drückte die Hände die ihn hielten und musste sich einen Augenblick sammeln, bevor auch er sein Ehe Gelöbnis kund gab.

„F-Fortune Island hält für jeden sein Schicksal bereit"

„D-Das sagen die Bewohner der Insel, nicht umsonst trägt sie diesen Namen..."

„Ich glaube das diese Insel die Kraft besitzt, dass Schicksal herauszufordern"

„Bei unserem ersten Treffen haben wir uns auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt und wir bekamen durch Fortune Island eine zweite Chance..."

„Und ich habe deine Liebe empfangen..."

„Deine Liebe kennt mich, sie ist treu!

Deine Liebe versteht mich, sie ist ehrlich!

Deine Liebe rettet mich, sie ist stark!

Deine Liebe ist einzigartig!"

„Ich habe zwar länger gebraucht um sie zu begreifen, doch nun stehe ich mit dir hier..."

„Ich L-L-Liebe d-d ….UGH"

Sanji´s Augen wurden groß, als er merkte, dass ihn etwas getroffen hatte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchdrang ihn in seiner linken Brust.

„Was ist mit...OH NEIN!"

Der Koch fiel in Zoro´s Arme und in diesem Moment tauchten Schiffe aus dem Meer auf die, die Sunny umzingelten. Sie zögerten nicht lange und beschossen ihr Schiff mit Rauchgasbomben. Alle waren in Panik aufgeschreckt. Zoro spürte eine warme Flüssigkeit an seiner Hand, die den Smutje am Rücken hielt. Es war Blut. Der Koch blutete. Im Hintergrund des nahenden Gefechts konnte man ein bekanntes Lachen wahrnehmen.

.

.

.

„HEHEHEHERHERHERHERHERHERHER!"


	62. Chapter 61

...

Chapter 61

Sanji brach zusammen. Der Schwertkämpfer hielt ihn kniend in seinem Arm. Der Koch atmete schwer und versuchte den Schmerz nicht nach außen zu zeigen.

„Chopper!?", rief Luffy.

„Ich werde ihn suchen...bleibt ihr hier!"

„Warte, Luffy!", krächzte Sanji.

Der Kapitän beugte sich zu ihm herunter und sah ihn an.

„Bitte...Luffy...vermähle uns..."

„Was redest du da, Koch...du brauchst Hilfe..."

„Vorher will ich dich heiraten, Zoro!...Ich Liebe Dich..."

Erstaunt sah der Strohhutpirat seinen Koch an. Nach längerem Zögern willigte er ein.

„Okay...hier ich habe die Ringe noch am Altar..."

„R-Roronoa Zoro, willst du den dir angetrauten Schwarzbein Sanji zum Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod Euch scheidet?"

„Ja, ich will!"

„Schwarzbein Sanji willst du den dir angetrauten Roronoa Zoro zum Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod Euch scheidet?"

„Ja...I-Ich will!"

„Dann tauscht die Ringe..."

„Hiermit erkläre ich Euch, als Eurer Kapitän und Nakama zu verbundenen Eheleuten"

Sanji lächelte gequält aber glücklich.

„Ihr dürft Euch jetzt küssen..."

Ihre beiden rechten Hände vereinten sich zu einem Knoten und Zoro hob den schwachen Körper an und küsste ihn liebevoll.

„Ich gehe dann Chopper suchen...oder Traffi..."

Es gab so viele Dinge, die er gerade dachte, aber nicht aussprechen wollte. Wieso hatte er diesen Bastard nicht getötet? Warum Sanji? Man würde seine große Liebe doch nicht etwa am ersten Hochzeitstag wegnehmen?

Tränen bahnten sich den Weg hinunter an seinen Wangen.

„Zo...Ro..."

„Du darfst dich nicht weiter anstrengen..."

„W-Weine...nicht...Zo...Ro!"

„Bitte Sanji..."

„Wir s-sind endlich verheiratet...h-heute i-ist ein sch-schöner T-Tag...!"

Im Hintergrund konnte man hören wie ihre Leute gegen Master Plan vorgingen. Bomben flogen. Schreie ertönten. Klingen schlugen. Es war vernebelt und verraucht. Man konnte nur Schattierungen wahrnehmen. Zoro spürte wie Sanji´s Griff in seiner Hand nachließ.

„Uhhh...uhhg..", schluchzte der frisch verheiratete Schwerkämpfer.

„I..Ich...Ich bin so..so glücklich...", ächzte der Sanji.

Zoro sah ihn Stimme seines Mannes war nun nur noch sehr leise.

„I-Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dich geheiratet habe, Zoro..."

„Uhhhw..."

„I-Ich liebe dich so sehr...!"

„Sanji, ich liebe dich auch...so sehr..."

„K-K-Küss mich...bitte!"

Am Hinterkopf hielt er ihn als er ihn sanft seine Lippen aufdrückte. Mehr Tränen überkamen ihn. Doch der Kuss hatte trotzdem die vertraute Intimität. Die gleiche Wärme. Ihre einzigartige Verbundenheit. Ein letztes flüsterte ihm sein Gemahl in sein Ohr, so leise und zart, fast überhörbar.

„Zo...ro...in dir habe ich wahre Liebe gefunden...I-Ich bin so dankbar..."

„...!"

„HEHEHEHEHERHERHERHERHERHER...das hast du davon, Roronoa Zoro...!"

Master Plan´s Silhouette konnte man im Rauch wahrnehmen.

„Argh...w-was willst du noch?!"

Zoro war abgelenkt und die dunkle Gestalt verblasste als er seinen Mann ansah.

Dem Kochs Augen wurden plötzlich groß und als der Schwerkämpfer glaubte, dass sein Koch nun von ihm gegangen war und er bemerkte, dass in der Tat der Körper, den er hielt leblos war. Seine meeresblauen Augen schienen erloschen und somit schloss er die Lieder. Er drückte den Verlust an sich und er schrie, sein Schrei durchströmte jeden seiner Nakama. Die auch wenn sie es nicht sahen wussten, was passiert war. Die verzweifelnden Schreie riefen immer wieder seinen Namen...

„SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNJ IIIII..."


	63. Chapter 62

**Vorhang auf für unseren Meister, Oda-Chi!**

* * *

Jetzt habe ich Euch ja lange warten lassen nach dem letzten Ereignis...ihr habt vielleicht gemerkt das mir das auch nicht so leicht gefallen ist. Ich folge nur der Geschichte in meinem Kopf. Das tolle ist das ich echt Leser habe die mit soviel Emotion dabei sind. Das macht mich froh als Schreiberling. Denn irgendwo will man ja auch Gefühle rüber bringen...Ich danke Euch jedenfalls sehr. Ihr motiviert mich damit!

* * *

Chapter 62

Sanft legte er den nun leblosen Körper zur Seite und zog sein Wado und platzierte es zwischen seinen Zähnen. Seine anderen beiden Schwerter zog er ebenfalls.

„Du Bastard...ich werde dich töten!"

Er konnte nach wie vor den Schatten von Master Plan wahrnehmen. Als er zum Schlag ansetzten wollte, stoppte ihn sein Kapitän.

„Warte, Zoro!"

.

.

.

_Kurz zuvor..._

„_Oiiiii Chooopppeeeer, hörst du mich!"_

„_Oiiiii...Sanji braucht dringend Hilfe!"_

„_Wo ist er nur..."_

_Der Kapitän schlug sich durch die Rauchschwarten mit dauernden Angreifern. Doch fand er seinen Schiffsarzt nicht._

„_Luffy...!?"_

„_Oh...Traffi...bitte hilf meinem Schiffskoch...er wird sonst..."_

„_Ich habe mir schon etwas einfallen lassen, doch dazu müssen wir Master Plan in die Nähe von Zoro und Sanji bringen..."_

„_Uh...okay..."_

_._

_._

_._

„Warum darf ich den Mann nicht umbringen, der meinen Ehemann getötet hat, Luffy!", schrie Zoro verzweifelt.

„Weil du ihn sonst tatsächlich tötest!"

„Huh?"

„Traffi hat kurz vor Sanji´s Tod...die Wesen getauscht!"

„WAS!?"

„Sanji ist..."

„I-Ich bin hier...Zo...ro..."

„Eine Stimme hinter der Rauchwand sprach..."

„D-D-Dann ist Sanji ...ist er gar nicht tot?"

„Naja...Sein Körper schon...aber Traffi kümmert sich darum, dass Sanji zurück in seinen Körper kommt..."

„...und wenn das nicht klappt?", fragte Sanji.

„...huh?"

„Soll ich dann für immer in dem Körper meines Mörders und Vergewaltigers bleiben...wie soll ich meinen Ehemann küssen und umarmen...wie soll ich in einem solchen Körper leben können?"

„Man nennt mich Chirurg des Todes nicht weil ich so viele auf dem Gewissen habe...ich werde alles tun, was mir möglich ist..."

Law hatte mit seinen Männern den leblosen Körper auf eine Trage gebart und kümmern sich um eine Lebenserhaltung, sodass wichtige Organe nicht versagen werden.

„Was ist mit Master Plan...?"

„Er ist in deinem Körper gestorben...Sanji..."

„Und er kann auch nicht mehr durch Reanimation zurückgeholt werden...?!"

„Nein...da seine Seele in den ursprünglichen Körper zurück kehren wollen würde und das funktioniert nicht..."

„Verstehe..."

Mittlerweile war es etwas ruhiger auf der Sunny. Die Crew hatten die Männer von Master Plan besiegt und die feindlichen Schiffe versenkt. Zoro hatte sein Bewusstsein verloren, als erfuhr, dass sein Ehemann nun doch nicht verstorben war. Luffy hielt ihn im Arm und Chopper war schon unterwegs. Alle waren sprachlos über die vergangenen Ereignisse. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, um so schwerer wog die Last.

„Ich muss dich bitten mit auf unser U-Boot zu kommen...ohne dich wird es keinen Erfolg finden, deinen Körper wieder fit zu machen..."

„Oh...uhm..."

Sanji´s Blick fiel auf seinen bewusstlosen Ehemann.

„...sicher...es ist wohl...wohl besser wenn er mich auch nicht mit diesem Körper wieder sieht..."

„Zoro kann natürlich auch mit..."

„Nein, lieber nicht...aber ich würde so gern nochmal mit ihm reden und ihm vergewissern, dass ich lebe..."

„...Mhmm, ich habe eine Idee, Koch-San"

„..?"

„Trafalgar Law...wie wäre es wenn du meinen Körper mit Koch-San´s Körper tauschst?"

„Kein Problem..."

„Aber Robin-Chan eine Lady sollte nicht in dem Körper eines männlichen Scheusals stecken..."

„Fufufufufu...die Teufelsfrucht die Master Plan besitzt ist ähnlich zu meiner Flora Flora Frucht und soweit ich weiß hat Schwertkämpfer-San ihm den Penis abgeschnitten, soviel Unterschied zu einem weiblichen Körper besteht also nicht mehr...es wäre unrecht Euch, eurer Hochzeitsnacht zu berauben.."

„Aber Robin...!"

„Fufufufu...ich weiß das Sanji nun als verheirateter Gentleman keine unanständigen Dinge mit meinem Körper anstellen wird..."

„...!"

„Deine Entscheidung Sanji...eine Nacht, danach kann es einige Tage dauern, bis ihr beide euch wieder seht...""

„...mhm...okay...eine Nacht!"

„Fufufu...gut dann ziehe ich mich nur noch etwas maskuliner an..."

Robin verschwand in der Damenkajüte.

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass er auch aufwacht...", warf der Usopp ein.

„Denke schon er ist nur ohnmächtig geworden...das war zu viel für ihn...", sprach Chopper.

„Hier...Sanji-Kun..."

„W-was ist...Oh!"

„Das ist dein Ehering...ich habe ihn an einer meiner Ketten gemacht...so kannst du ihn immer bei dir tragen...solange du nicht in deinem eigenen Körper steckst..."

„Danke...Nami-Swan!"

„So ich bin bereit für den Tausch..."

„Shables!"

„Danke dir Robinchen..."

„Gerne, Koch-San!"

Robin legte ihm noch die Kette um den Hals.

„Ich bringe Zoro in Euer Schlafzimmer...",sagte das Rentier.

„Huh, Schlafzimmer...?"

„Oh...ja...Franky und ich haben Euch als Hochzeitsgeschenk ein schalldichtes Schlafzimmer gebaut..."

„Ohh wooow Jungs...das ist toll geworden... Wahnsinn...Danke!"

„Bitte...jetzt ruht Euch erstmal aus ihr beiden..."

„Uhm...Okay, habt vielen Dank, Freunde!"

Die Türe schloss er hinter sich. Ganz friedlich lag sein Marimo auf dem Bett. Den Smoking trug er noch, allerdings war sein Hemd auf geknöpft und die Krawatte fehlte. Sein Blut klebte überall, am schönen weißen Hemd, an Zoro´s Händen und Armen. Selbst an seiner Anzughose. Sanji zog ihn bis auf seine Shorts aus und säuberte ihn von den Blutflecken. Dann lehnte er sich in Ihrem Ehebett an die Rückenlehne. Der Schwerkämpfer lag auf seiner Brust und er hatte die Arme um ihn gelegt. Decken umhüllten die beiden und brachten angenehme Wärme. Der Koch spielte mit dem weichen Haar des Säbelbeißer´s und verlor sich in Gedanken. Er dachte an seine Abschiedsworte und an dieses komische Gefühl beim Körpertausch. Er hatte es zunächst nicht realisiert, dass er nun in einem anderen Körper war. Das was er wahrnahm, waren die grausamen Schreie nach ihm. Erst nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte er, dass er etwas sah, Rauch, Silhouetten und vor allem sich selbst Tod in den armen seines Ehemannes. Es war der Moment in dem ihn Zoro ansah und sagte, dass er ihn töten wollte. Alles ging so schnell, dass er in diesem Moment immer noch nicht verstand, dass er seinen Körper gewechselt hatte. Erst nach Luffy´s Worten merkte er, dass er in dem Körper steckte, der seinen Ehemann, seine Freunde, Unschuldige und ihn monatelang misshandelt hatte. Der Mann der ihn vergewaltigt hatte. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass ihre Freunde das taten, um ihm das Leben zu retten, doch ausrechnet in Master Plan zu stecken. Das war bitter und ihm graute es, morgen wieder dort hinein zu müssen.

Als Zoro seine Augen öffnete war es dunkel und er wusste nicht wo er sich befand. Sein Kopf lag auf etwas warmen und weichem zugleich. Er hörte einen Herzschlag und spürte Arme die ihn fest hielten. Der Körper war sehr zierlich, besser gesagt weiblich. Er hatte ja nur seine Boxers an. Zoro versuchte sich zurück zu erinnern und überlegte, ob dass alles ein Traum war. War sein wunderschöner Ehemann nun doch gestorben? Der Säbelrassler musste es raus finden.

„Zo...ro...?"

„Huh?...Wer bist du?...Robin?"

„Nein...Ja...Ich meine...Nein!"

„...?"

„Ich bin es...Sanji!...Robin hat mit mir den Körper getauscht, damit wir die Nacht verbringen können..."

„D-D-Dann habe ich nicht geträumt...du bist wirklich in meinem Arm gestorben und..."

„Fast...Zoro...Law hat rechtzeitig unsere Wesen getauscht, sodass Master Plan letztendlich in meinem Körper gestorben ist..."

„...G...G...Guuuuuuhhhhhhhh"

Zoro zog den weiblichen Körper an sich und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter und heulte. Sein Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zittern.

„A-A-Also bist du da drin, Koch?", schluchzte der Schwertkämpfer.

„Zo...ro...ja ich bin es...ich bin bei dir..."

„Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh"

„Uuuhhhhhhhhh...Uwuuuuaaaaaaaahhh"

„Ahhhhhaaaahhhaaaaaaaa..."

Zoro japste nach Luft. Der Koch legte die rechte Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und streichelte ihn sanft zur Beruhigung. Das Herz in seiner Brust schmerzte , wenn er den Säbelbeißer so entsetzlich leidete.

„I-I-Ich dachte ich hätte dich für immer verloren, Sanji...du hast dich von mir verabschiedet...du wusstest das du sterben würdest..."

„E-Es tut mir so Leid ...Zoro...u-und auch wenn ich so viele Ziele nicht erreicht hatte, war ich in diesem Moment einfach glücklich mit meinem Leben. Es ist wirklich erfüllend die Liebe des Lebens zu finden..."

Auch Sanji liefen die Tränen an den Wangen herunter.

„A-Auch wenn wir Piraten sind...auch wenn wir wissen, dass es jeden Tag unser letzter gemeinsamer Tag sein könnte...d-dieses Gefühl ist so furchtbar...Als Kuina starb...war das sehr schlimm für mich. Sie war meine beste Freundin. Sie hatte den gleichen Traum. Sie zu verlieren war unfassbar schrecklich für mich, aber das Gefühl, das ich hatte, als geglaubt hatte du wärst tot, Sanji...E-E-Es hatte sich so angefühlt, als ob man mir das Herz aus den Brust geschnitten hätte..."

„Guuuuuhhhh..."

„Schon dreimal...hatte man schon versucht dich mir wegzunehmen...Warum nur Sanji?...Sollen wir etwa nicht zusammen sein?...I-Ich liebe dich doch so sehr..."

„...Z-Z-Zoro...Ich liebe dich auch!...ich wünschte ich könnte dich jetzt küssen...vergiss´ nicht, dass es immer mit Master Plan zu tun hatte, dass wir fast entzweit wurden..."

„...u-uund er ist nun tot?"

„Ja..."

„G-Gut...und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"

Sanji hob den Kopf von Zoro und legte die Stirn an seine. Mit den Händen umklammerte er sein Gesicht. Die Daumen wischten die letzten Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. Das Zimmer war dunkel. Sie nahmen sich wahr und doch konnten sie sich nicht sehen.

„Morgen muss ich für einige Tage mit Law auf sein U-Boot...damit ich wieder zurück in meinen Körper kann..."

„A-Allein...?"

„Jeah...du sollst mich nicht in dem Körper unseres Peinigers sehen..."

„V-Verstehe..."

Einzelne Tränen überkamen den Schwertkämpfer.

„Oi...ich komme doch wieder...dann als den Mann den du geheiratet hast, Zoro..."

„Ja..."

Es war einige Minuten still in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Zoro versuchte sich zu fangen. Er spürte wie seine Haare durchwühlt wurden. Die Fingerkuppen massierten sein Haupt. Eine zweite Hand streichelte liebevoll seinen Rücken auf und ab. Sanji wusste stets wie er ihn entspannen konnte. Auf einmal spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Hintern. Die Stille wurde unterbrochen.

„Weißt du Zoro...unsere Hochzeitsnacht hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt..."

Die Hand begann seine festen Rundungen zu umkreisen.

„Huh...?"

„Naja immerhin haben wir es das letzte Mal vor eineinhalb Wochen miteinander getrieben, damit das hier etwas ganz besonders wird..."

„...!"

„Aber es hat auch etwas gutes...", grinste Sanji.

„...u-und das wäre?"

Der Säbelrassler war total irritiert von Sanji´s Verhalten. Das Streicheln an seinem Hintern hat selten etwas nettes zur Folge.

„Hehehe...weißt du was Nami-Swan uns zur Hochzeit geschenkt hat?"

„Nein?!"

Der Koch kam näher und flüsterte es ihm rau und mit dunkler Stimmer in sein Ohr. Es ließ ihn erschaudern und gleichzeitig erregte es ihn.

„W-Woher weiß sie..."

„Naja Nami-Swan ist schlau...jedenfalls..."

Zoro schluckte als er den heißen Atem an seinem Ohr wahrnahm.

„Jedenfalls bin ich sehr geneigt das Teil beim nächsten Mal auf diesem Teil hier tanzen zu lassen...natürlich nur wenn du willst..."

„...Heh...unbedingt...", grinste Zoro.

„Gut..."

Der Smutje gab dem Schwertkämpfer einen ordentlichen Klaps.

„Ohhh...",stöhnte Zoro.

„Du bist so eine liederliche Schlampe..."

„Jetzt hör auf oder ich bekomme gleich eine Erektion...!"

„Oho...denke daran nicht zu onanieren bis ich deinen süßen Arsch wieder in meine Finger bekomme..."

„Du bist ein strenger Bastard..."

„Ich liebe dich auch...!"


	64. Chapter 63

**Na, wer ist der Beste? Ja klar, Oda-Sensei!**

* * *

Treue Leserschaft dankt mir erneut, dabei habe ich zu danken! ...Natürlich konnte ich Sanji nicht sterben lassen, dass hätte Zoro gar nicht gut verkraftet!

* * *

Chapter 63

Am nächsten Tag frühstückten sie alle nochmal gemeinsam. Der Koch war mit Zoro früh aufgestanden um ein delikates Frühstück zuzubereiten. Nachdem sie die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan hatten und sie die Zeit nutzen, um miteinander zu reden. Sie waren beide überzeugt, dass sie die kurzweilige Trennung aushalten werden und gingen mit Zuversicht in diesen Tag. Beim Frühstück sahen alle noch etwas mitgenommen vom gestrigen Tage aus. Doch ihr Kapitän wusste schon wie man die Stimmung hob.

„Bei euch alles gut, Ehepaar...die Nacht einigermaßen überstanden mit Robin´s Körper?", fragte die Navigatorin.

„Uh...uhm ja...habe nochmals vielen Dank, Robinchen!"

„Fufu...gern geschehen!"

„Ich liebe den Koch, egal in welchem Körper er steckt..."

Die Strohhut Crew und die Heart Piraten lächelten bei dieser Bemerkung und ließen auch sie merken, dass die beiden die Sorgen erstmal bei Seite geschoben haben. Sanji streichelte derweil verlegen Zoro´s Knie unter dem Tisch.

„Shishishi...vielleicht bekommen wir ja bald Nachwuchs..."

„HUH?!"

„Naja...jetzt wo Zoro mit einem weiblichen Sanji geschlafen hat, wäre das doch möglich!?"

Ein Gelächter brach im Saal aus. Zoro und Sanji waren zwar etwas beschämt, lachten aber dennoch herzhaft über die naive Denkensweise ihres Kapitäns. Es erübrigte sich natürlich Luffy darüber aufzuklären, dass zusammen schlafen und Sex zwei unterschiedliche Dinge sind und Zoro natürlich keinen Geschlechtsverkehr mit Sanji im Körper von Robin hatte. Das würde zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und die hatten sie nicht, denn der Abschied stand erstmal bevor.

Nachdem der Smutje fertig mit dem Spülen war, hob Zoro seinen Mann auf seine Arme.

„Oi...!"

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich dich gerne so hinunter tragen, die anderen warten an Deck bereits auf uns..."

„Mhmmm..."

„Nach gestern, denke ich, verspüre ich nun mehr den Drang danach dich beschützen und auf Händen tragen zu wollen, als je zuvor...obwohl ich weiß, dass du hervorragend auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst..."

„Nun...ich lasse mich gerne von meinem Ehemann beschützen!"

Erstaunt blickte er zu Sanji, der den Kopf an seine Brust schmiegte. Zoro lächelte zufrieden und ging mit ihm zu ihren Freunden. Er drückte den zierlichen Körper fest an sich und flüsterte dem Smutje noch zwei Sachen.

„Ich liebe dich..Ich werde dich vermissen..!"

„Ich dich auch, Zo..ro...!"

Auch ihre Nakama drückten ihn nochmal zum Abschied bevor er mit Robin wieder den Körper tauschte.

„Pass´ gut auf meinen Ehemann auf..."

„Das werde ich..."

Mit einem Händedruck verabschiedeten sich Law und Zoro voneinander. Sanji der nun wieder im Körper von Master Plan steckte, war schon ins U-Boot hinab gestiegen.

„Luffy...ich lasse dir Beppo hier...falls doch nochmal Ärger auftauchen sollte..."

„Alles klar...Traffi...wir ankern derweil bei Primavera...und warten auf Euch..."

Noch ein kurzes Winken und auch er war verschwunden.

Besorgt starrte der Schwertkämpfer in die See.

„Er wird es schon schaffen..."

„Huh...uhm...ja sicher, danke Luffy!"

.

.

.

Sanji fiel es schwer auf Law´s Schiff. Nach nur wenigen Tagen wurde er depressiv. Auch wenn das Schiff eine andere Konstruktion hatte, erinnerte es ihn an die Entführung von Master Plan. Die vielen dunklen Stunden auf diesem Unterseeschiff. Er dachte an das Leid, dass er so vielen auf diesem Trip angetan hatte und ausgerechnet er befand sich in dem Körper des Mannes der dafür die verantwortlich war. Wenn er an diesem Körper herab sah, ekelte es ihn. Es war dieser Körper, der ihn schlug, der mit Ranken festhielt, der ihn misshandelte und missbrauchte. Wenn sich der Koch allein glaubte, weinte er. Es tat so weh, wenn er nur daran dachte, was er allein Rome und Tata angetan hatte und nicht zuletzt was er Zoro und ihm antun wollte. Er sollte sterben und er wäre beinahe gestorben, nein er glaubte sogar er müsste sterben. Der Smutje glaubte er müsste am wohl an einem seiner glücklichsten Tage im Leben, sein Leben lassen. Sofort, nachdem die Kugel ihn traf, wusste er, dass er das nicht überleben würde und dabei hatte er nicht mal seinen Ehegelöbnis zu Ende gesprochen. Vor seinen Augen konnte er nur noch seinen geschockten Ehemann sehen und der Schwertkämpfer las es an seinen Augen ab. Zoro hatte so wunderbare Worte in seinem Ehegelöbnis gesprochen. In diesem Moment wollte er für ihn stark sein. Ihm das selbe Gefühl geben, was er Minuten zuvor mit seinen Worten getan hatte. Ihn heiraten. Den Mann heiraten, den er liebte. Jede Träne die sich von Zoro´s Wangen abrollte, nahm ihm Sekunden seines Lebens, denn es tat neben der Kugel die in ihm steckte, entsetzlich weh seinen Marimo zurück zu lassen. Ein Mann, der ihn mit einer Einzigartigkeit liebt. Der Mann, der ihn verstand, zu ihm aufsieht, mit ihm lachen und weinen kann, tatsächlich ein Mann mit dem er die perfekte Bindung hat. Er vermisste ihn und wünschte sich, dass er ihn jetzt halten würde. In seinem schwachen Moment die Tränen trocknete. Oft ließ er die schrecklichen Gedanken Revue passieren. Immer und immer wieder. Es zermürbte sein Gemüt. Ihm fehlte mehr und mehr die Zuversicht um so mehr Zeit verstrich. Manchmal spielte er mit der Teufelsfrucht von Master Plan, um sich abzulenken. Natürlich bekochte er die Crew von Law. Doch letztendlich verfiel er immer mehr in seine Mutlosigkeit. Das entging Law nicht. Es gab nicht viel was er dagegen tun konnte, außer Tag und Nacht daran zu arbeiten, dass Sanji wieder in seinen Körper zurück konnte. Nach elf Tagen hatte er es auch geschafft, dass man den Tauschversuch starten konnte.

Zoro erging es in der Zeit ganz gut. Er lenkte sich mit viel Training und Schlaf ab. Ansonsten kümmerten sich auch seine Nakama ausgezeichnet darum, dass ihm wenig Zeit blieb, um wegen Sanji zu grübeln. Sie bummelten, gingen essen, spielten oder unterhielten sich. Law gab fast jeden Abend an Beppo einen Statusbericht, dass es Sanji den Umständen entsprechend gut ging und er selbst Fortschritte machte. Der Schwertkämpfer schlief in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Er parfümierte das Bettzeug mit Sanji´s Duft. Es ließ ihn oft daran denken, wenn Sanji und er vom Duschen kamen und er es auf seinen nackten Körper auf sprühte. Häufig hatte der verführerische Geruch für einen leckeren Quickie im Bad gesorgt. Er freute sich auf den Moment, wenn sein sexy Koch wieder neben, auf oder unter ihm lag und sie gemeinsam in den Schlaf finden würden.

Am vierzehnten Tag an dem er von seinem Koch getrennt war, kam spät nachmittags ein dringlicher Anruf von Law.

~bölle ~ bölle ~ bölle ~bölle

~bölle ~ bölle ~ bölle ~bölle

„Oi Kapitän!"

„Hallo Beppo, gebe mir bitte mal bitte Zoro an die Teleschnecke!"

„Ok..."

„Oi, Oi...Zoro, entschuldige...aber es ist Law. Er möchte mit dir sprechen..."

„Ist mit Sanji etwas passiert?!, fragte er ganz aufgeregt.

„Hey Zoro, hörst du mich?"

„Ja...Law, was ist mit Sanji!?"

„Deswegen rufe ich an...ich würde dich bitten, dass du ihn mal besuchen kommst..."

„Was ist mit ihm, du hörst dich nicht sehr euphorisch an..."

„Der Tausch hat erfolgreich geklappt, ab..."

„Wirklich!?"

„Ja, aber er hat Probleme mit seiner Bewegungskoordination...das ist ein Schaden durch den eingesetzten Tod..."

„...!"

„Er kann das allerdings durch Training wieder herstellen, es ist also kein bleibender Schaden..."

„Puhhh...da bin ich aber froh..."

„Nun er sollte dazu allerdings Übungen machen, aber er leidet unter einer Depression und ist zu wenig zu bewegen...er ist niedergeschlagen, dass er seine gewohnte Beweglichkeit nicht hat und kocht auch nicht mehr..."

„...Hmm..."

„Er muss unbedingt Aufbautraining machen, sonst wird dieser Schaden bleiben, alles zureden von uns hat nichts genützt...jetzt brauche ich dich als seinen Ehemann..."

„Ich mache mich sofort fertig..."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihn dir nicht gesund überlassen kann..."

„Du hast mehr als genug für uns getan, ich bin dir sehr dankbar...und Sanji bekomme ich schnell zu seinen Übungen, verstanden?"

„Roger, wir tauchen in einer halben Stunde am Primavera Beach auf..."

„Roger"

~klick


	65. Chapter 64

**Sie möchten den Ihnen angetrauten Oda-Sensei zu Ihrem Mangaka nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren bis das der Tod Euch scheidet? - JA, ICH WILL!**

* * *

Halloooooo Ihr tollen Leser da draußen, habt Dank für Eure Review´s!

Hope, leider kann ich dir nicht sagen wieviele es werden, aber ich hoffe selbst es werden noch ein paar werden!

Ähmn... Gast D...ich glaube deine Gedankengänge sind gaaaaaar nicht so verkehrt... ;-)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

(Heute ist das Chap doppelt so lang, wie normalerweise, fast schon dreifach so lang. Es ist immerhin bald Weihnachten!)

**WARNUNG: SEX**

* * *

Chapter 64

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete sich, Pinguin aus Law´s Mannschaft stand in der Tür.

„Hey Sanji...!"

„...mh?"

Sein Zimmer war dunkel, nur eine seichte Lampe brachte etwas Licht in das Zimmer. Der Koch hatte seinen Pyjama an und versteckte sich unter der Decke. Aus einem kleinen Spalt schaute er aus seiner Decke.

„Du hast Besuch, Sanji...dein Ehemann ist hier!"

Mit einem Schlag hatte er die Decke weggetreten und saß aufrecht im Bett.

„Wie bitte?"

„Er wartet draußen am Ende des Ganges auf dich..."

„Ach...das ist doch sicher nur ein Trick...damit ich diese unnützen Übungen mache..."

„N-Nein..Du..."

„OOOOOOIIII KOCH...", rief Zoro von weitem.

Die vertraute Stimme ließ den Smutje aus seinem Bett hervor schnellen. Mit zerzaustem Haar bewegte er sich an die Tür in der Pinguin stand und schaute entlang des Ganges. Die Augen wurden groß und Sanji wankte aus der Tür. Er war sehr wackelig auf den Beinen, sodass er oft rechts und links an der Wand zum Stehen kam. Es war sehr anstrengend doch er schaffte es zu seinem Mann. Der ihn mit offenen Armen empfing.

„ZO...RO...!", schluchzte der Koch.

„Koch..."

Zoro drückte ihn. Es war wirklich sein Ehemann mit dem schönen goldblonden Haar, den meeresblauen Augen, den langen schlanken Beinen und dem Geruch nach Tabak. Sie hatten sich wieder. Er ließ den Koch an seiner Schulter ausweinen, bis er sich einigermaßen gefunden hatte.

„I-I-Ich dachte wir sehen uns erst wieder, wenn ich gesund bin..."

„Nun das dachte ich auch..."

„Es war so schrecklich ohne dich...ich hab´ dich so vermisst, Zoro..."

Sanji nahm seinen Kopf von Zoro´s Schulter und schaute ihn mit seinem ungekämmten Haaren und seinen verlorenen Augen an. Er bekam ein sanftes Lächeln von seinem Ehemann, der näher kam und ihm soft seine Lippen aufdrückte. Starke Hände hielten ihn am Kopf und durchstreifen sein wüstes Haar. Langsam bewegte sich der warme, feuchte Mund auf seinem. Der Smutje bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ihre Köpfe trennten sich und der Säbelbeißer sah ihn an.

„Mhm...du hast mir auch gefehlt...Sanji"

Zum ersten Mal nach Tagen lachte der Koch wieder.

„Was hast du da auf deinem Rücken?"

„Ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln..."

„D-Das heißt ja..."

„Ja ich schau mir mal an was du hier so treibst..."

„T-Trägst du mich?"

„Huh?"

„Meine Knie sind ganz zittrig und weich vor Aufregung...ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du mich auf deine Starken Arme hebst..."

Zoro schaute an seinem Koch herunter. In der Tat stand er etwas schwach da.

„Na gut...ausnahmsweise...und Hopp!"

Mit einem Griff hatte der Schwertkämpfer den Smutje auf seine Arme gehoben. Ein bezauberndes Lächeln schenkte ihm der Koch als Dankeschön. Von weitem grüße Law. An Sanji´s Zimmer hielten sie an und der Koch bekam wieder Boden unter seinen Füßen. Verwundert schaute der Säbelbeißer in das Zimmer. Es war dunkel und unordentlich, überall lagen benutzte Taschentücher, leere Zigarettenschachteln, das Bett war nicht gemacht und der Aschenbecher quillte über.

„Wie sieht es denn hier aus? Hältst du dich etwa selbst nicht an die Vereinbarung nicht zu onanieren?", grinste der Schwertkämpfer.

Der Koch errötete und versuchte hektisch die Taschentücher aufzuräumen.

„Doch natürlich! I-Ich hatte nur etwas Schnupfen..."

„..."

„...Du lügst, Sanji...!"

Zoro packte ihn am Arm.

„...?!"

„Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht, was meinst du warum ich hier bin?"

Sein Kopf senkte sich.

„E-Entschuldige...Zo...ro..."

„Warum machst du dein Aufbautraining nicht?"

„Weil das nichts bringt..."

„Beweise es!"

„Du klingst verärgert..."

„Ja...Du enttäuschst mich, Sanji..."

Erschrocken schaute der Smutje auf. Nach Zoro´s Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, meinte er das ernst. Er schubste ihn zur Seite und lief den Gang auf der anderen Seite runter.

„Oi, renne nicht weg, wie ein kleines Kind!"

„Halt dein Maul, Marimo...!"

Zoro seufzte und starrte in das Zimmer. Womöglich müsste er erstmal hier Ordnung schaffen bevor er beim Koch anfangen konnte. Nach einer Stunde war er fertig, der Koch war derweil nicht wieder zurück gekommen. Dann würde er ihn wohl mal suchen gehen. Dreimal ist wieder bei der gleichen Stelle raus gekommen, bis er schließlich nach vierzig Minuten auf Law traf.

„Oi, sag mal hast du Sanji gesehen?"

„Oh Zoro, ja dein Ehemann hat sich mal wieder im Bad eingesperrt..."

„Wieder...?"

„Ja...macht er öfter..."

„Mhm..."

„...!"

„Etwas dagegen, wenn ich die Tür zerstückele?"

„...wenn Franky mir eine Neue einbaut..."

„Klar..."

„Gut dann bringe ich dich besser..."

„Okay..."

Letztendlich fand er den Koch frisch geduscht, angezogen und mit angewinkelten Beinen auf dem WC sitzend. Er kannte diese Position von ihm nur zu gut. Er ging in die Hocke und hoffte auf einen Augenkontakt. Tatsächlich hob sich der Kopf von den Knien und schenkte Zoro seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„D-Du bist noch, hier...bin ich nicht eine zu große Enttäuschung für dich...?"

„Hör auf dich so gehässig zu benehmen..."

„Hast du vielleicht sonst noch etwas auszusetzen...nachdem wir uns jetzt Wochen nicht gesehen haben, ist das natürlich das was ich brauche..."

„Mhmm..."

Zoro lächelte.

„Du hast Recht..."

Der Säbelbeißer hob seinen Mann wieder auf die Arme.

„Was soll das? Lass´ mich wieder runter, nicht das ich dir noch zur Last werde...!"

„...Heh...Heh..."

„Nngggrrr...was gibt es da so blöd zu grinsen, Marimo!"

„Ich weiß ganz genau...was du brauchst..."

„Eeh!?"

„Führe mich zu deinem Zimmer, Koch!"

Dort angekommen legte er Sanji auf das Bett. Verdutzt schaute ihn der Koch an, als er die Zimmertür zu schloss.

„Ich habe noch ein Geschenk von Nami dabei..."

„Ehm...wie...was?

Zoro kramte etwas aus seinen Sachen, steckte es sich in seine Hosentaschen und setzte sich schließlich auf den Koch. Erwartungsvoll sah ihn Sanji an, bis er sich langsam zu ihm beugte und ihn leidenschaftlich anfing zu küssen. Natürlich versuchte sich der Smutje zu wehren, blieb aber erfolglos. Der Schwertkämpfer nahm sofort beide Handgelenke zusammen und drückte sie gegen das Bett. Sanji strampelte und versuchte sich irgendwie rauszuwinden, doch er gab letztendlich auf. Zudem gefiel ihm natürlich die Zuwendung seines Ehemannes, den er so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Allerdings wusste er nicht so Recht, was er jetzt wollte, als der Säbelrassler dann seine Handgelenke mit Nami´s Geschenk aus seiner Hosentasche ans Bett kettete, wurde es ihm etwas klarer. Die Lippen trennten sich und der Grasschädel sah ihn mit ernstem Gesicht an.

„Oi..Oi...Marimo...W-Was soll das werden..."

Der Schwertkämpfer begann das frisch angezogene Hemd auf zuknöpfen.

„OI!"

„...W-W-Was hast du vor?...Hier ist es total hellhörig...!"

„Um so besser...Ich habe mich an unsere Vereinbarung gehalten...Ich werde dich jetzt und die ganze Nacht mit sehr viel Liebe ausfüllen. Morgen werde ich wieder auf die Sunny gehen und ich will, dass du ab sofort mit deinen Übungen anfängst...hast du mich verstanden?"

„Uhmm...eh...", stotterte ein sichtlich verlegener und irritierter Koch.

„Ob du verstanden hast, habe ich dich gefragt!?, flüsterte Zoro bestimmend in sein Ohr.

„Oh...ehm...Ja!"

„Gut..."

„Mhhnnn..."

Zoro küsste ihn. Flink suchte seine Zunge sich Zugang zu seiner und züngelte mit ihm aufregend dominant. Er ließ von ihm ab und hauchte in sein Ohr, während er es an knabberte.

„Alle werden es hören..."

Sanji schluckte.

„...wie ich dir heute den Arsch pudere..."

Sanji erzitterte.

„Also..versuche erst gar nicht, dir auf die Lippen zu beißen..."

Sanji war sprachlos. So streng und herrisch hatte sich der Säbelbeißer ihm noch nie gezeigt. Es erregte ihn so tonangebend von Zoro geführt zu werden. Sein Kopf war zwar knallrot, doch er wehrte sich nicht und ließ ihn einfach machen. Der Koch vertraute ihm. Inzwischen hatte der Marimo seine Hände unter dem geöffnetem Hemd. Eine ganze Weile umkreiste er schon mit seinen Zeigefingern, die Brustwarzen des Koch´s. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger drückte er rechts und links die Nippel von Sanji. Ein dezentes Stöhnen entlockte ihm der Grasschädel damit bereits. Entlang des Halses küsste er ihn hinab zum Schlüsselbein, das sanft mit den Lippen gestreichelt wurde, bis es weiter zu seinen Brustwarzen ging. Diese Region bekam, wie immer eine Vollbehandlung. Diese beinhaltet Lecken, Zwirbeln, Knabbern, Beißen und Lutschen. Dabei rubbelte Zoro sein Unterleib rhythmisch gegen seinen. Ihre steifen Glieder ließen sich schon durch die Kleidung spüren. Ein gefährlichen Blick warf ihm der Schwertkämpfer zu, als er seinen Gürtel öffnete und die Hose mit einem Griff runter gerissen hatte. Nur sein Hemd bedeckte noch ein Teil seiner Arme, ansonsten lag er nun völlig nackt auf diesem Bett. Zoro zog sein Shirt aus, dann packte er seine Beine und packte eins links und eins rechts auf seine Schulter. Anschließend hob er seine Hände unter Sanji´s Hüften und hob sie an. Zoro hatte eines der selbst kreierten Öle mitgebracht, die der Koch eigens für ihre Sexspielchen geschaffen hatte. Er öffnete das Fläschchen und ließ einen großen Schwung davon an Sanji´s Eiern hinab zur Spalte laufen. Sein Kopf neigte sich und leckte hungrig die Öffnung. Die Zunge kümmerte sich zunächst um den äußeren Muskel, bevor die Spitze eindrang und darin kreiste. Danach fingerte der Säbelbeißer seinen Anus. Erst einer, dann zwei zum Schluss hatte er Sanji an drei seiner starken Finger gewöhnt. Natürlich waren drei Finger nichts zu seiner pulsierenden Erektion in seiner Hose. Zoro öffnete den Hosenlatz und packte sein mächtiges Glied aus. Er bemerkte Sanji´s ehrfürchtiges Gesicht, als er seinen Schwanz mit Öl ein massierte und grinste.

„Na...ist er nicht schön dick, he?"

„...!", Sanji errötete.

Der Koch konnte die lüsterne Erektion an seiner Öffnung spüren, die schon gierig auf das Eindringen wartete. Zuvor bekam der Blonde noch einen hektisch feuchten Kuss auf seine Lippen. Sein Ehemann hatte bei dem Öl eine gute Geschmacksrichtung ausgewählt. Seine Lippen schmeckten nach Vanille. Als dann nur noch ein Faden Speichel ihre Lippen verband und sie sich tief in die Augen sahen, drang Zoro mit Eichel seines Penis in ihn ein.

„Ooohhhhhhh..."

Sein Kopf legte er in den Nacken und seine Hände suchten verzweifelt etwas zum fest klammern. Die Ketten rasselten laut.

„Ahhhw...du bist eng, Koch!"

„...dein Schwanz ist zu fett!"

„Heh...Heh...du liebst es doch..."

„Was?!"

„Du liebst es doch, wenn meinen üppiges Teil deinen kleinen Arsch so richtig ausfüllt..."

„Deshalb brauchst du mich tief in dir...du willst mich spüren..."

Sanji erschauderte bei der schmutzigen Unterhaltung. Zoro´s Pimmel schob sich derweil immer weiter in seinen Anus.

„Habe ich nicht recht?...Ero-Koch!"

Der Smutje war nun voll ausgestopft mit Zoro´s steifen Glied. Ihre Augen trafen sich wieder.

„D-Du...ngh...hast Recht!...Jetzt nimm´ mich endlich!"

„Heh...mach´ dich auf den besten Arschfick deines Lebens bereit..."

Und der Schwertkämpfer hielt Wort. An Sanji´s Erektion liefen bereits drei Bahnen Lustsaft hinunter. Seine Handgelenke waren ganz wund von seinen unkontrollierten Bewegungen. Doch was ganz und gar außer Kontrolle war, war sein Stöhnen. Nie hatte der Koch so lustvoll geschrien.

Es war ein Mix aus...

„Ohhhhh..."

„Ahhhhhwwww..."

Ein wenig...

„Nggghhhh..."

Viel...

„Uhhhhh...jaahhhhh!"

Gerne auch...

„Tiiiiiiiieeeefer...noch tiefer!"

„Bitteeeee!"

Manchmal...

"Zoooorooooo..."

Ihr Akt war zwar etwas weniger zärtlich, aber es verbarg sich viel Passion und Hingabe. Es war ganz genau das was ein unausgeglichener Koch brauchte und da Sanji so aktiv dabei war, würde es auch nicht lange andauern bis Zoro seinen ersten Schuss abfeuern wird.

„Arhhh...Koch...I-Ich werde gleich ganz tief in dir kommen..."

„Ohhh..."

„Uhhhhww..."

„Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Tief in ihm sprühte sich eine warme heiße Flüssigkeit hinein. Die Menge war beachtlich. Auch nach sechzig Sekunden pumpte der Schwertkämpfer noch nach. Zoro atmete schwer, zog aber sein Glied heraus und sah ihn niederträchtig grinsend an. Sein Mann leckte das Glied und seine Spalte sauber, bevor er die Ketten vom Bett löste. Allerdings ließ er seine Handgelenke aneinander gekettet.

„Ruhe dich jetzt ein wenig aus...später nehme ich dich ein zweites Mal, also versuche meine Wichse in deinem süßen winzigen Hinterteil zu behalten...wenn du es nicht schaffst, schlafe ich im Morgengrauen nochmal mit dir..."

Sein Ehemann löffelte ihn von hinten und deckte sie ein Stück zu. Wie sollte er nun schlafen können, überlegte der Smutje. Sein Penis war nach wie vor steif und erregt. Sein Loch fühlt sich tatsächlich gepudert an und die Überlegung, dass ihn Zoro im Laufe der Nacht nochmals ran nimmt, ließ ihn eine Gänsehaut bekommen. Ein drittes Mal wäre definitiv zu viel für ihn, weshalb er seine Arschbacken zusammen kniff. Er spürte den heißen Atem an seinem Nacken. Der Schwertkämpfer hatte seinen rechten Arm um seine Hüfte gelegt, sodass seine Hand seine´n Penis berührte.

„I-Ich weiß, dass du gerne abspritzen willst...aber für dein schlechtes und bissiges Verhalten, werde ich dich wohl kaum auch noch belohnen..."

Zoro umkreise seine Eichel mit seinem Zeigefinger.

„Nghh..."

Küsse zierten seinen Nacken. Sanji versuchte seinen Nacken wegzudrehen und mit seinen aneinander hängenden Handgelenken die Hand von seinem Glied zu schlagen. Der Säbelbeißer lachte nur und streichelte ihn noch eine ganze Weile an seinem schönen Körper auf und ab, bis sie beide etwas Schlaf gefunden hatten.

.

.

.

Zoro wachte tatsächlich zur perfekten Nachtzeit wieder auf. Man konnte fast sagen er hätte so etwas wie eine innere Sex Uhrzeit. Jedenfalls lag sein sexy Koch ruhig und zufrieden schlummernd neben ihm. Zeit für eine kleine Inspektion. Dafür fuhr er zunächst mit Nase und Mund durch das goldene Haar. Es hatte seinen besonderen Duft und war wie immer wunderbar seidig. Er kam nicht darum herum zwei Küsse im Haar zu platzieren. Die Haut war geschmeidig und glatt. Der Koch roch nach Sex. Zoro´s Glied pumpte schon wieder eifrig. Um wieder volle Größe zu erreichen rieb er es in Sanji´s Spalte. Der Smutje schlief weiterhin friedlich. Die Feuchtigkeit aus dem Anus schmierte sich an die sich labende Erektion des Schwertkämpfers. Sanji hatte es also wirklich eine Weile in sich behalten können. Er steckte seinen rechten Mittelfinger hinein, um zu prüfen ob die Flüssigkeit ausreichte. Als er eine Resonanz auf das Bohren bekam, bemerkte Zoro, dass er seinen Ehemann geweckt hatte. Das traf sich gut, da seine Spalte nass genug war für Runde zwei und seine Erektion, sowie Sanji´s voll ausgebildet waren. Er packte der dösenden Smutje und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Die müden Augen des Koch´s öffneten sich langsam.

„Lege seine Arme um meine Schultern und setze dich aufrecht..."

Der bestimmende Befehlston war wieder da, obwohl Sanji noch nicht ganz wach war, kam er der Aufforderung nach und als er verstanden hatte, was Zoro vorhatte, war es schon zu spät. Der Schwanz war in ihn eingedrungen und befanden sich in der Reiterstellung. Eine Stellung, die sie zuvor noch nie ausprobiert hatten. Es fühlte sich großartig an. Für beide.

„Reite mich, Ero-Koch!"

Sie stöhnten ganz ungehemmt, küssten sich wild, bis Sanji aufhörte sich auf Zoro zu bewegen.

„Was ist...?"

„I-Ich kann nicht mehr..."

„Heh...keine Kondition...dann übernehme ich mal..."

„N-Nein...Aaaahhhhh..."

Zoro umklammerte die strammen Pobacken und drückte sie fest zusammen, während er seinen harten Schwanz tiefer in in hinein bohrte.

„Ohhhhhh...jaaah...!"

„Nghhhhahaaaaaaa...bitte...Ahhhhhh...warte..."

„Nö...ich komme gleich..."

„Das ist nicht fair..."

„Heh...hättest du dich angestrengt, dann hättest du mich zuerst nehmen können..."

„Bastard, warte nur bis ich den Rohrstock in die Hände bekomme..."

„Na dann komm´ erst mal so weit...", grinste der Schwertkämpfer hämisch. Gleichzeitig gab er seinem Liebhaber einen festen tiefen Stoß.

„Halt...bitte...Uhhhhwwwwuaaaaaa..."

Zoro stoppte.

„Habe ich dir etwa weh getan?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein...ehm ja...Nein ich meine..."

„...?"

„M-M-Meine Erektion...schmerzt...D-Die Stellung ist zu gut...dass ich kommen möchte, aber i-ich weiß..."

Der Schwertkämpfer lächelte seinen hoch erröteten sexy Koch an.

„Du meinst ihn hier..."

Seine Hände umfassten das außerordentlich hart pulsierende Glied. Irritiert schaute der Koch zurück, während er laut seufzte.

„Schmerzt das den auch?"

Er begann den Penis auf und ab zu massieren.

„N-N-Nein..."

Zoro gab ihm dazu noch einen verführerischen Zungenkuss, bevor er begann seine Hüften rhythmisch im Einklang seiner Massage zu bewegen. Sanji stöhnte ihn laut an, als er merkte wie sich das Gemächt in seinem Anus gleich auf und ab bewegt wie seine Massage. Der Koch öffnete seine Augen und paarte sich mit seinem Ehemann. So fesselnd intensiv war ihr Blick noch nie, den sie sich gerade beim Stöhnen teilten. Eine Intimität und Gemeinsamkeit, wie diese, die sie nun verspürten, war nicht von dieser Welt. Es lagen nur weniger Sekunden zwischen Sanji´s Ejakulation und die von dem Säbelrassler. In nur einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte der Koch seinen Marimo und sich selbst von oben bis unten mit seinem Samen bekleckert, während sein Arsch einige Sekunden später erneut mit dem weißen Gold aus Zoro´s Kanone gefüllt wurde. Sie rangen nach Luft. Zoro ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Das weiche Bett federte ihn weich. Sanji wurde automatisch durch seine Handschellen mitgerissen. Der Koch rollte sich auf den starken Oberkörper und setzte sich auf. Mit seinen unbeweglichen Handgelenken stützte er sich auf seiner Brust ab. Er schaute ihn an und lächelte.

„Verdammt, Zoro...Ich liebe dich so sehr!"

„Heh..!"

Der Schwertkämpfer schnappte sich sein Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich hinunter.

~klack

Das Schloss der Handschellen öffnete sich. Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf und küsste die wunden Stellen an seinem Handgelenk. Es war ein angenehmes Kribbelgefühl und der Blonde wurde leicht rot.

„Ich liebe dich auch...Sanji!"

.

.

.

Am Morgen lag der Schwertkämpfer allein in seinem Bett, als er aufwachte. Er fand seinen sexy Koch in der Küche vor. Er paffte Herzchen und schien gut drauf zu sein. Zoro setzte sich an den Küchentresen.

„Guten Morgen, Marimo..."

Er bekam einen sinnlichen Kuss.

„Morgen, Koch...!"

„Morgen ihr beiden..."

Law und ein paar seiner Crew waren auch schon vom leckeren Frühstücksduft angelockt worden. Der Chirurg setzte sich neben den Säbelrassler.

„Sieht so aus als ob ich mit meiner Bitte an dich alles richtig gemacht hätte...er hat sogar heute morgen schon Übungen gemacht...", flüsterte Law grinsend.

„Heh...ein guter Ehemann sollte schon wissen, was sein Mann braucht...", lachte Zoro.

Die Crew kicherte. Den ganzen Morgen konnte der Smutje die Augen förmlich spüren, die ihn musterten. Ihm zeigten, dass sie ihn alle gehört hatten. Das war nun genug und er zog den Männern hinter dem Tresen eine Pfanne über den Kopf. Anschließend stellte er ihnen das Frühstück hin, während diese sich schmerzerfüllt an den Kopf fassten.

„Verärgert den Koch nicht..."


	66. Chapter 65

**Oda-Sensei du bist und bleibst der Beste!**

* * *

Danke Gast D und Hope für Eure treuen Review´s. Ich freue mich so, dass ihr die Geschichte so lebendig verfolgt. Danke an alle Leser!  
In Sachen Tragik, Hope, weiß ich nicht wie viel die beiden noch vertragen ohne das diese verrückte Erzählung nicht noch mehr abstrus wirkt. :D Mal sehen, was mir noch so einfällt...

* * *

Chapter 65

Zum Abschied hielten sich Sanji und Zoro fest in den Armen. Dem Smutje war klar, dass er es in der Hand hatte, wann sie sich das nächste mal wieder sahen. Er wusste auch, dass der Abschied nicht für lange sein würde. Sie lösen sich aus ihrer innigen Umarmung und sahen sich an.

Zoro konnte es nicht nur spüren, sondern sah es auch an Sanji´s strahlenden blauen Augen. Der Schwertkämpfer hätte es nicht beschreiben können, wie glücklich es ihn machte, seinen Ehemann wieder so zuversichtlich und lebendig zu sehen. Er merkte wie der Koch die Hand auf seine linke Brust legte und sie auf und ab bewegte. Die Wangen in Sanji´s Gesicht färbten sich leicht rose, kombiniert mit einem dezent verlegenem Ausdruck.

„D-Du hast viel trainiert...überall bist du so fest und knackig..."

„Heh..Du magst wohl einige Stellen an meinem Körper lieber hart...?", grinste Zoro.

Die Hand wanderte von seiner Brust und legte sich um seinen Hals. Er zog ihn näher an sich und küsste ihn augenblicklich.

„Allerdings, Zoro!"

Ihre Lippen glitten wieder ineinander und stillten animalisch saugend ihren ewigen Durst nacheinander. Die Zunge des Kochs drängelte verlangend, nach ihren feuchten Partner. Die bedürftigen Zungen schlemmten energisch ihren Speichel. Sanji legte sein linkes Bein um die Hüfte des Säbelrassler´s und Zoro presste den Körper fest an sich. Sie stöhnten, fummelten und wühlten.

„Sieht so aus, als ob er doch noch nicht genug hatte...", lachte Law.

„...!?"

„Huh...?"

Erschrocken sahen sie den Chirurgen an. Der Smutje errötete, während Zoro kühn grinste.

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören, macht nur weiter...Bis die Tage, Zoro..."

Schon verschwand er wieder in den Gängen seines U-Bootes.

„Hör auf so dämlich zu Grinsen, Marimo...!"

„Du bist irgendwie süß, wenn du so rot bist, Koch!"

Sanji vergrub seine Scham in Zoro´s starken Schultern.

„D-D-Du bist verdammt sexy, Zoro...ich werde meinen Körper auch wieder straffen und dich nicht wieder enttäuschen..."

Erstaunt sah er seinen seinen Ehemann an.

„I-Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen, bitte vergesse es wieder..."

„Nein, das war schon ok..Du..."

„Nein! Das war es nicht! Du wärst fast gestorben. Du musstest ausgerechnet in seinem Körper ausharren. Wir haben schon so viel durch gemacht und jedes Mal traf es dich härter, als mich. Von Anfang an! Du am Galgen, du als sein Typ, du mit der lebensgefährlichen Krankheit, du vergewaltigt, du ermordet...! Wie kann ich da enttäuscht sein, wenn du hier lebendig vor mir stehst und mit mir zusammen sein willst!?"

Vor lauter Aufregung hatten sich Tränen an Zoro´s Wange herunter gerollt. Sanji sah ihn an und gab ihm dieses sanfte beruhigende Lächeln, als er ihm das Nass von den Wangen strich.

„Schon gut, Zoro...ich werde es vergessen. Quäle dich nicht so sehr mit unserer Vergangenheit. Ich verdanke dir soviel...Nichts hält mich davon ab, dich zu lieben."

„Ich liebe dich auch..."

Noch einmal kamen sie für einen letzten leidenschaftlich Kuss zusammen, bevor Zoro wieder zurück auf die Sunny ging.

…

In den darauf folgenden Tagen hatte der Koch nicht nur Muskelkater in seinem Arsch, sondern auch in allen anderen Körperregionen. Er übte, trainierte und bewegte sich fast Tag und Nacht. Obwohl er sich hier und da noch einen zweideutigen Spruch anhören durfte, bekochte er die Crew mit vollem Eifer. Es fiel ihm plötzlich alles leicht, da er nun daran glaubte, an sich glaubte und motiviert war. Seine Fortschritte nach den ersten vier Tagen waren beachtlich. Er fiel nicht mehr, und schaffte es gerade aus zu gehen, doch er wurde noch schnell müde und erschöpft. Die Kraftanstrengungen war sein Körper nicht mehr gewöhnt, aber er gab nicht auf und ließ sich durch nichts entmutigen. Am neunten Tag testete Sanji seine anstrengendste Technik. Schaffte er sie, war er wieder hergestellt. Seine Kicks waren schon enorm und saßen hervorragend. Allerdings konnte er diese Technik nicht an Bord eines Unterseeschiffes testen. Deshalb tauchten sie am Vormittag des neunten Tages auf. Er stand ganz oben am Zugang zum U-Boot. Law und seine Mannschaft eine Etage tiefer an der Reling. Sie schauten zu ihm auf.

„Law!"

Der Smutje zündete sich noch eine Zigarette an. Auf dem Rücken trug er ein Paar Sachen von sich.

„Mhm?"

„Ich verdanke dir nicht nur das Leben meines Kapitäns, sondern auch mein eigenes...Danke!"

„...Sky...Walk..."

Und er flog förmlich in den Himmel mit seiner Technik.

Law lächelte zufrieden.

„Beeindruckend...", murmelte Penguin.

Sie waren in der Nähe der Thousand Sunny aufgetaucht. Die Strohhüte wussten von nichts, als ihr Schiffskoch auf einmal auf dem Dach seiner Kombüse landete. Er zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette und blies den Rauch aus seinen Lungen. Die Crew saß gerade draußen für einen kleinen Snack.

„Na, wer hat mich vermisst?"

„SANJIII!"

„Sanji-Kun!"

„Koch-San."

„Heh...",grinste der Schwertkämpfer.

Alle freuten sich, dass er wieder gesund zu ihnen zurück gekehrt war. Sie drücken, umarmten und beglückwünschten ihn. Zoro war der letzte der ihn in seine Arme schloss.

„Ich habe dich vermisst...", flüsterte Zoro rau und leise in sein Ohr.

Sanji schloss seine Augen.

"Endlich bin ich wieder zu Hause..."


	67. Chapter 66

**Oda-Sensei rockt!**

* * *

Hi Leute! Bin etwas spät dran, ich weiß! Habe echt total viel zu tun! Normalerweise hätte ich diesen Part nicht gesplittet, allerdings hättet ihr sonst gar nichts zum lesen...! Das geht ja nicht! Bussi an meine Dauermotivationisten, Gast D und Hope!

Danke natürlich auch an Robin und cachito , die auch schon öfter als einmal geschrieben haben. Finde Euch alle toll!

Warnung: Gewalt

* * *

Chapter 66

Die Strohhüte waren nun schon wieder einige Tage auf dem Meer unterwegs. Beppo hatten sie wieder bei Law abgeliefert und sie waren vollständig vereint. Es brach allmählich die Nacht hinein. Zoro hatte ein spät abendliches Training absolviert und gönnte sich anschließend ein heißes Bad. Die Wärme tat seinen beanspruchten Muskeln gut. Nach seiner Körperpflege stieg er aus der Wanne und band sich ein Handtuch um seine Hüften. Am Spiegel kämmte er sein nasses Haar nach hinten, putzte sich die Zähne und rasierte sich. Anschließend legte er noch etwas Aftershave auf. Als er vorhin hinauf kletterte, war sein Ehemann in der Bibliothek und den vergangenen Tagen waren sie immer gemeinsam trainieren und baden. Heute sagte ihm der Koch, dass er ein bisschen bei einem guten Buch entspannen möchte. Sie hatten viel Zeit verbracht, seitdem Sanji wieder an Bord war. Entweder saßen oder lagen sie irgendwo zusammen auf der Sunny Go und kuschelten. Der Schwertkämpfer respektierte, dass sie auch mal Zeit für sich allein brauchten. Allerdings freute er sich, wenn er gleich hinab steigt, dass er dort auf den Smutje treffen würde und er dann so unwiderstehlich frisch war. Beim Anziehen verzichtete er absichtlich darauf, sein T-Shirt anzuziehen. Er hängte noch das Handtuch zum Trocknen auf, schnappte sich seine Schwerter und kletterte hinab. Allerdings war der Koch nicht mehr dort zu sehen.

Sanji saß auf ihrem Ehebett, als Zoro vom Baden nur mit seinem dunkelgrünen Mantel bekleidet zurück kam. Das Feuerzeug flammte auf und der Smutje zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Der Raum war dunkel. Nur das Glühen der Zigarette und der offene Türspalt brachten etwas Licht ins Zimmer. Zoro sah die Umrisse seines Ehemannes. Er zog gerade kräftig an seinem Glimmstengel und blies langsam den weißen Rauch aus seinen Lungen. Etwas perplex stand der Schwertkämpfer im Raum, als er feststellte, dass Sanji hämisch grinste.

„Zeit für deine Bestrafung, Zoro!", sagte er kühl.

Zoro schluckte. Irgendwie hatte er damit nicht gerechnet.

„War ich dir denn ein ungezogener Ehemann?"

„Heh...Heh...Halt´s Maul und ziehe dich aus! Nackt!"

Der Säbelbeißer ließ die Hüllen, wie befohlen, fallen und lehnte seine Schwerter an die Wand. Es kribbelte in ihm. Der Koch musterte ihn einige sekundenlang. Es kam ihn wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

„Schließe die Tür und komme ins Bett!"

Sanji nuckelte nach wie vor genüsslich an seiner Zigarette. Doch er zeigte ihm, dass er auch gleich etwas zu nuckeln hatte. Nach dem schließen der Tür krabbelte der Schwertkämpfer auf allen Vieren in das große Ehebett und folgte dem deutliche Fingerzeig. Mit seinen Zähnen öffnete Zoro den Zipper von Sanji´s Jeans. Er ließ den Knopf aufspringen und zog ihm mit seinen warmen, starken Händen die Hose samt Boxer herunter. Sofort fiel ihm das pumpende Glied auf. Es war noch nicht voll ausgebildet. Das war etwas, was Zoro nun schnell ändern würde. Die rechte Hand umklammerte seinen Penis und massierte ihn leicht, während seine Zunge an der Eichel nippte.

Einen zufriedenen Laut gab Sanji von sich. Seine linke Hand griff in das feuchte Haar seines Marimo´s. Leicht zog das Haar samt Kopf in den Nacken. Er grinste und paffte zugleich.

„Sieh mich gefälligst dabei an..."

Er gehorchte und Zoro´s demütiger Blick, in Kombination mit Nikotin und Schwanz gelutscht bekommen, ließ den Koch in Sensation aufstöhnen. Beherzt griff er sein Haar und qualmte seine Zigarette auf. Beim Ausdrücken des Glimmstengels gab er ihm das Zeichen zum Stopp.

„Komm her und küss mich!"

Zoro krabbelte weiter zu seinem aufrecht sitzenden sexy Koch. Er spürte nun die steife Erektion an seinem Bein. Sanft und zurückhaltend berührte er Sanji´s Lippen. Die schlanken Hände des Smutje´s streichelten über seinen Körper. Rechts spielten seiner Finger mit seinem Ohrring. Er trennte den Kuss und kam näher und flüsterte ihm in sein Ohr.

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass du es mal wieder nötig hast..."

Der Säbelrassler zuckte, bei dem heißen Atem an seinem Ohr.

„...Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du ein böser Junge warst?"

Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken herunter bei Sanji´s Worten.

„N-Nein...mein Prinz.", stammelte Zoro.

„Gut...dann weißt du sicherlich was passiert, wenn du nicht brav bist..."

Der Koch ließ es ihm heiß und kalt werden.

„Ja...mein Prinz.", flüsterte er zurück.

„...und was wird das womöglich sein?"

Er begann zu zittern.

„Mein Prinz wird mich züchtigen müssen..."

„Allerdings...und dann bist du dir ja sicher auch im Klaren, dass deine Strafe heute sehr streng ausfallen wird... "

„J-Ja...mein P-Prinz..."

Der Schwertkämpfer war ganz verlegen von dieser Unterhaltung, obwohl es ihm sehr gefiel, dass Sanji sich auf diese Art von Rollenspiel einließ. Es kribbelte merkwürdig und sein Magen war leicht flau.

Sanji erfreute sich über den Anblick von Zoro´s baumelten steifem Schwanz.

„Zieh meine Boxershorts wieder an und hole anschließend den großen Kochlöffel von der Kommode..."

Zoro nickte und zog die Shorts wieder hoch. Sanji´s Ständer war darin trotzdem deutlich abgezeichnet. Anschließend stand der Säbelbeißer auf, um den Kochlöffel zu holen. Auf der Kommode lagen noch andere Utensilien. Unter anderem etwas, dass von außen, wie eine verforme Kartoffel aussah. Natürlich der Kochlöffel. Die Schlagfläche des Dings war im etwa so groß wie seine Hand. Zudem stand dort auch noch ein Döschen und zwei Fläschchen Öl. Nicht zu vergessen, die mit Wasser befüllte Vase, die neben der Kommode stand. Darin sog sich ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk mit Wasser voll. Inzwischen hatte Sanji die zwei Nachttischlampen eingeschaltet, die etwas gedämpftes Licht in das Zimmer brachte. Er saß bereits auf der Bettkante und nahm ihm das Schlaginstrument ab.

„Leg dich über mein Knie..."

Mit der linken Hand deutete er auf dein linkes Bein. Er legte sich über. Sein Oberkörper lag quer auf dem Bett. Sein Hintern ragte derweil schön in die Höhe.

Sanji hatte einen sehr anregenden Überblick über Zoro´s Kehrseite. Den durchtrainierten, strammen Arsch würde er heute ordentlich einheizen dachte, Sanji. Zunächst tippte er nur leicht mit der glatten gewölbten Schlagfläche des Kochlöffels über Zoro´s Po. Dann streichelte er ihn nochmals einige Minuten liebevoll über Rücken, Hintern und Po, bis er schließlich den Kochlöffel ansetzte.

„Hat mein ungezogener Ehemann noch etwas zu sagen...?"

„N-Nein...!"

Zoro gab ein dezentes Raunen von sich als ihn der erste Schlag traf. Danach prasselte ein Schlag nach dem anderen, mal links oder rechts auf seine Arschbacken ein. Sanji weiß, dass es sein Marimo sehr erregte nackt über seinen Knien versohlt zu werden. Das war sein Vorspiel. Er hörte ihn laut Schnaufen und spürte seinen dicken Penis pulsieren. Erst ab fünfzig harten Hieben fing der Arsch des Säbelrassler´s an sich zu winden.

„Ah...Ah...Was ist denn das plötzlich...?"

„..."

Er sagte nichts. Es begann zu brennen, wie Feuer wenn ihn pausenlos links und rechts das harte Holz traf. Das wollte er natürlich nicht kund geben. Immerhin ist das der Beginn des ersehnten Lustschmerzes, den ihn so erregt.

„Dein Hintern bleibt schön hier, verstanden?"

„Ja, mein Prinz!"

„Weißt du wie viele du nun schon bekommen hast?"

„...sechsundsechzig, mein Prinz!"

„Oho...gut"

Die nächsten zehn Hiebe überstand er wieder ohne sich dabei zu winden, allerdings krampfte er danach wieder die Pobacken zusammen und rutschte auf den Knien hin und her.

„Na...Na...um so mehr du dich windest, mein Lieber...um so härter wird der nächste Schlag."

„Nghhh..."

Sanji wich teilweise auch auf den Bereich oberhalb der Oberschenkels aus. Eine sehr empfindliche Stelle, die ihm auch wirklich schmerzte. Bei den letzten vierundzwanzig Schlägen mit dem Kochlöffel.

„Steh auf du Bengel"

Zoro stellte sich wieder auf seine Füße und sah seinen strengen Koch an und rieb sich dabei die Hinterbacken.

„Wer hat dir erlaubt, die Pobacken zu streicheln?"

„Eh?...Sorry...I-Ich...", sagte Zoro erschrocken.

„Keine Ausreden, bück dich über die Bettkante. Dir werde ich dir Flausen schon noch austreiben...!"

Ohne Wiederworte stützte er sich mit den Hüften über die hohe, weiche Bettkante. Sein Glied war etwas hinderlich dabei.

„Jetzt kannst du seine Backen in die Hand nehmen..."

Der Säbelrassler verstand nicht.

„Los! Arschbacken auseinander! Ich werde dir jetzt mal einen Vorgeschmack auf das Stöckchen geben...!"

Er kam seiner Anweisung nach und schob die Pobacken nach außen. Derweil hatte Sanji den Rohrstock aus der Vase genommen und ließ ihn durch die Luft pfeifen. Als der Smutje Maß für seine nun gut sichtbare Spalte nahm, wurde ihm mulmig. Das könnte wirklich weh tun...


	68. Chapter 67

**Oda-Sensei. Was sonst?**

* * *

_Na Ihr! Schöne Feiertage verbracht? Hope hat sich offensichtlich nicht beschäftigen können. Ich hatte mal ein paar Tage frei. Juhu! Es geht ein kleines bisschen weiter...und die freien Tage brachten mich auf neue alte Ideen. ;-)_

_WARNUNG: Aua, Aua! :-P_

* * *

Chapter 67

Sechs Schläge trafen ihn bevorzugt auf seine Öffnung. Die Schläge hatten gesessen. Jetzt brannten nicht nur seine Pobacken sondern auch seine Spalte.

Als Zoro ihm das erste mal von seinen Fantasien erzählte, war der Koch etwas erschrocken und taste sich nur langsam an das Thema heran. Der Säbelbeißer konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie Sanji ihn vergangenes Jahr das erste Mal mit seinem Gürtel bestrafte. Damals waren es nur fünfzehn Schläge.

Der Smutje hatte weniger Probleme ihn zu dominieren. Ganz im Gegenteil er liebte es sehr ihn gefügig zu machen, ihn zum Schreien zu bringen und ihn hart zu ficken. Es fiel ihm allerdings schwer seinem Ehemann absichtlich Schmerzen zu bereiten. Er hatte lange bedenken, dass er diese Sehnsucht durch Master Plan entwickelte oder gar übernommen hatte. Es wäre ja möglich, dass es nicht sein tatsächlicher Wunsch ist. Jedoch sprach bisher immer ein extrem steifes, sabberndes Glied dagegen. Sanji hatte ihn noch nie anderes genommen. Es war bisher immer Gewalt im Spiel. Obwohl sie nun schon solange nicht mehr Gefangene waren, hatte sich wenig an ihrer Spielweise geändert, wenn der Smutje den Schwerkämpfer bumste. Das würde sich heute auch nicht ändern. Tatsächlich wollte Sanji seinen Marimo heute an seine Belastungsgrenze bringen.

Gebeugt stand er über der Lehne ihres Ehebettes. Sein Ehemann hatte heraus gefunden, woher er die Handschellen hatte. Sie dienten an ihrem Bett als Befestigungsmöglichkeit. Anscheinend hatten ihre Freunde von mehr ihrer Spielarten gewusst, als es ihnen lieb war. Allerdings war der Säbelrassler nun links und rechts mit seinen Handgelenken am Bett fest gekettet. Zoro hörte wie sein Ehemann irgendetwas vorbereitete. Das gedämpfte Licht und seine Position ließen ihm keine Möglichkeit zu erblicken, was nun als nächstes folgen würde. Spüren würde er es sicher.

Sanji ist Koch. Er kennt sich hinreichend mit den Wirkungen von verschiedenen Gemüse auf Schleimhäute aus. Zwiebeln brennen in den Augen. Wasabi und Chilli brennen im Mundraum. Aber was würde wohl sein Marimo von Ingwer in seinem Arsch halten, während er sein Hintern mit dem Rohrstock verstriemt? Genüsslich schälte er eine dicke Wurzel des Gemüses. Als der Smutje damit fertig war, hatte sein Werk die Form eines Butt Plugs. Er griff noch zur Sprühflasche und bewegte sich zu seinem ahnungslosen Ehemann.

Das feuchte Nass in seiner Spalte kühlte die hinterlassenen Striemen durch den Stock. Nicht nur die Spalte sondern auch seine Pobacken wurden eingesprüht. Was er wohl vorhatte, überlegte der Schwertkämpfer. Er war nicht nur sehr erregt, sondern auch irgendwie aufgeregt. Die Spitze seines Penis rieb sich an der Bettkante des Bettes auf und ab. Ihm lief schon etwas Lustsaft am Glied herunter. Es würde ihn nicht stören, wenn der Koch ihn auf ein Eindringen vorbereitete. Der Säbelbeißer war geil, aber auch ihm war bewusst, dass sein sexy Koch ihn nicht sofort bumste. Etwas schob dann doch in seine Öffnung, doch das war kein Penis und vor allem nicht der Schwanz seines Mannes. Es war leicht kühl und fing an zu kribbeln.

„W-Was ist das?"

Der Blonde holte mit dem Rohrstock aus und zog ihm einen roten Streifen über seine knackigen Backen.

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhuuuwaaahh..."

„Heh...Heh...Heh...Keine Fragen!"

Der Marimo hatte seine Pobacken fest zusammen gekniffen, als ihn der unerwartete Schlag traf. Doch in diesem Moment entfaltete sich zusätzlich der Schmerz der Ingwerwurzel in seinem Anus. Es brannte äußerst schmerzlich, wenn er aus Reflex sein Hinterteil verkrampfte. Sanji genoss es. Sein Mann war, nicht wie sonst, anfangs ruhig. Sondern jammerte und windete sich sofort nach jedem Hieb. Die Ketten am Bett rasselten laut, als er sich krampfhaft daran festhielt. Nach fünfundzwanzig starken Schlägen pausierte Sanji kurz und streichelte sanft die einzelnen Striemen auf dem Hinterteil.

Zoro stöhnte leicht auf bei dieser Maßnahme. Vor allem auch deshalb, weil der Koch natürlich zusätzlich seine Hoden massierte. Was bei ihm wieder die Lust steigerte. Aktuell dominierte stark der Schmerz. Oft war es ausgeglichen oder der Schmerz wandelte sich bei ihm sofort in Lust um, doch heute war es anders. Er kannte die Spielart nicht. Kannte den Ingwer nicht. Sein Arsch brannte wie Feuer. Nach sechzig Stockhieben stoppte der Koch und nahm ihm die Ingwerwurzel aus seinem Anus. Eine Erleichterung. Doch der Koch gönnte ihm keine lange Pause. In seine Spalte floss Öl. Kurz darauf spürte er schon, wie Sanji´s steifes Glied in ihn eindrang. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden, bewegte er sich schon in ihm. Das ging Zoro zu schnell.

„Ngghhaaa..."

„Ahhhh..."

„Nnnn!"

„Warte..."

„Naaahhh..."

Sanji hatte seine Augen geschlossen und drang einfach weiter schnell und hart in Zoro ein. Als ob er ihn nicht hören würde. Der Koch selbst stöhnte leise vor sich hin.

„...Ugh"

„...S-San..."

„Ahhhwuaa..."

„B-B-Bitte..."

„Stopp..."

„...!"

„..."

„O-O..."

„Onigiri!"

Und da war es. Das Codewort. Das Wort das sie vereinbart hatten, falls die Grenze überschritten wird. Sanji öffnete die Augen. Die Beine vom Marimo zitterten und er krallte sich förmlich an das Bett und an seine Ketten. Zoro atmete laut und schwer, aber sein Schwanz war immer noch erigiert. Sanji ging zur Kommode und kramte eine Zigarette aus seiner Schachtel. Er zündete sie an und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er hatte einen guten Blick auf seinen Ehemann der starr auf die Bettkante schaute.

„L-Lässt du mich hier jetzt hängen..."?, murmelte der Schwertkämpfer leise.

„Sieh mich an, wenn du was willst...", antwortete Sanji.

Zoro war sich nun nicht mehr sicher, ob er wirklich verärgert war, weil er das Codewort gesagt hatte oder ob das noch zu ihrem Spiel gehörte. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah seinen sexy Koch nackt auf ihrem Bett qualmen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und streng.

„...Fick mich!"

Die Augen des Smutje wurden größer.

„Elender Masochist...du brauchst Schmerzen, he?"

„N-Nicht nur..."

„Halt deine Klappe...ich werde dich ficken..."

Hastig stand der Koch auf und löse die Ketten an seinen Handgelenken.

„Steh auf!

Irritiert tat der Säbelbeißer, was ihm der Koch befahl. Ehe er sich versah, schubste ihn Sanji auf das Bett.

„Liegen bleiben!"

Von der Kommode holte er das Döschen und eine Flasche Öl. Das Ölfläschchen stellte Sanji zunächst auf dem Nachttisch ab, als er sich die Unterschenkel heran zog und sie auf seinen Schultern ablegte. Er schraubte das Döschen auf und begann eine Art Salbe auf Zoro´s wunde Stellen zu verteilen. Er beugte seinen Oberkörper zu ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Zoro selbst war ziemlich verwirrt. Weshalb ist der Koch nun verärgert?


	69. Chapter 68

**Guten Flutsch, Oda-Sensei!**

* * *

_Hallo Leute. Feiert heute Abend schön ins neue Jahr!_

_Tausend Dank an Euch Leserschaft. Egal ob ihr von Anfang an mitlest oder seit gestern. Ich freue mich Euch zu haben._

_ at Hope - Supi, dass ich deine Langeweile vertreiben konnte und danke für deine Weihnachtswünsche. :)_

_Kommt alle gut an in 2013!_

_Bis nächstes Jahr!_

* * *

Chapter 68

Er spürte keinen Schmerz mehr. Keinen einzigen Striemen von den sechzig die ihm der Koch verabreicht hatte. Sein Hintern brannte nicht mehr vom dem Nudelholz, dass seine Arschbacken feuerrot färbte. Er spürte sie Stockhiebe in seiner Spalte nicht mehr. Das einzige was er wirklich noch spürte, war das kribbeln durch die Wirkung des Ingwers.

Nachdem Sanji seinen versohlten Arsch mit dieser Salbe aus dem Döschen eingerieben hatte, befahl er ihm sich auf den Bauch zu legen. Der Smutje begann ihn erotisch zu massieren. Dafür verwendete er eines seiner selbst gemachten Öle. Es roch angenehm nach Minze und Zimt. Eine betörende Mischung wenn er neben massierenden Händen auf seinem Rücken noch zusätzlich am Ohr abgeknabbert wird. Der rauchige, heiße Atem seines Ehemanns gaben ihm einen angenehmen Schauder. Sanji küsste entlang seines muskulösen Nackens hinab seiner Wirbelsäule bis zu seinem knackigen Po. Die schlanken, geschickten Finger massierten erfahren die Muskelstränge an seinen Schulterblättern. Nebenbei spürte er Sanji´s dicken Eier und harten Schwanz. Er genoss sein Verwöhnprogramm.

Nach einer Weile wünschte sein sexy Koch, dass er sich wieder umdrehte. Er legte seinen rechten Unterschenkel auf seine Schulter und näherte sich seinen Lippen. Dabei veränderte sich ihre Position, dass Sanji´s Erektion in Zoro´s Spalte rieb. Hände streiften ihn sanft durch sein Haar. Die Lippen wurden liebevoll und soft vereint. Langsam schob sich die feuchte Zunge mit seiner zusammen. Sie wagten ein ruhiges Tänzchen und mischten ihren Speichel. Minutenlang küssten sie sich, bis der Smutje den Kuss unterbrach und sie beide ihre geschlossenen Lieder langsam öffneten. Ihr Augen verschmolzen für den Moment ineinander.

„Ich weiß es...", sagte der Koch mit rauer Stimme.

„...?" Zoro´s Auge weitete sich.

„...dass du nach deiner Bestrafung viel Liebe nötig hast..."

Der Schwertkämpfer errötete.

„Die wirst du jetzt bekommen. Ich werde mit dir schlafen, wie du es verdienst. Dich zärtlich küssen...behutsam eindringen...liebevoll streicheln und dich sachte führen. Ohne Schmerzen. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal..."

„S-Sanji...", stammelte ein irritierter Mooskopf.

Der Koch streichelte leicht mit den Lippen über seinen, während er ihn vertrauensvoll anblickte.

Zoro nickte ab. Daraufhin bekam einer einen Kuss.

Der Säbelbeißer wollte anfangen darüber nach zu denken, warum sein Ehemann nun die sanfte Schiene fuhr, wo er doch vorhin so verärgert schien. Jedoch konnte Sanji wohl auch Gedanken lesen.

„Denke jetzt nicht darüber nach, Zoro...und lass dich einfach darauf ein..."

Diese rauchige Stimme klang nun gar nicht mehr aufgebracht. Im Gegenteil sie war ruhig und entspannt. Und er wollte sich natürlich darauf einlassen, sich seinem sexy Koch in seiner romantischen Stimmung hingeben. Sein Mann umkreiste schon spielerisch mit seinen Fingerspitzen um seine Brustwarzen. Ein umwerfendes Lächeln bekam er von ihm zugeworfen, als Sanji nun seine Zunge zum Kreise ziehen benutzte. Gebannt beobachtet er das Schauspiel das ihn innerlich wärmte und kribbeln ließ. Der Blonde holte Zoro´s linke Hand hervor und platzierte sie auf seinem Herzen. Anschließend drückte er seine Hand, während er an seiner Brustwarze nuckelte.

„Mhmmm...", stöhnte er.

Sanji schaute auf und grinste zufrieden. Dann nahm er Zoro´s Handrücken und küsste die Hand aufwärts. Zoro´s andere Hand vergrub sich in dem Bettbezug. Dem Koch´s Lippen waren so schön weich und zart. Sein ganzer Körper durchzog sich mit Gänsehaut.

„Du bist frei..."

„Huh?"

„Berühre mich...ich liebe deine heißen, starken Hände auf meinem Körper..."

Der Smutje führte Zoro´s Hände über seinen cremigen, schlanken Body. Zoro schloss seine Augen kurzzeitig, um diese geschmeidige Haut in seinen festen Händen zu spüren. Er hörte seinen sexy Koch dabei erotisch ein und aus atmen. Als er sein Auge wieder öffnete, spürte er nochmals einen geschmackvollen Kuss auf seinen Lippen. Dann verabschiedeten sich Sanji´s Lippen für eine Reise in tiefere Regionen. Zuerst besuchte er nochmals die empfindlichen Nippel und liebkoste sie. Dann nahm er den Schnellbus entlang seiner großen Narbe hinunter zu seinem straffen Six Pack. Seine feuchten, heißen Küsse ließen den erregten Schwertkämpfer erneut aufstöhnen. Die Hände des Säbelrassler´s wühlten im seidigen Haar seines Mannes. Der allerdings unbekümmert weiter tiefer reiste.

Sanji lutschte die Spitze des großen Gemächtes, dass sich ihm dar bot. Die feuchte Zunge nippte eifrig an seiner lechzenden Eichel. Die schlanken Hände des Kochs massierten zusätzlich das steife Glied. Der grünhaarige Mann atmete hastiger. Sein Bein, dass nach wie vor auf der Schulter vom Smutje lag, begann zu zucken. Die Hitze stieg in ihm rapide. Sein Gesicht zeichnete neben einem genussvollem Blick, einige Schweißperlen ab. Es würde bald vollbracht sein. Das Ejakulat sich in seinem Mundraum unkontrolliert verteilen. Zoro zu seinem wohlverdienten Orgasmus kommen. Und Sanji tat auch alles um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Der dicke Schwanz verschwand zunehmend oft komplett in Sanji´s Mund. Mit vollem Genuss saugte, leckte und lutschte er den Penis. Nebenher streichelte er sanft Zoro´s rechtes Bein auf und ab.

„Oooohhhh...S-S-Saaaanjiii..."

„I-Ich...werde...Oooohhh jaaaah!"

Der Griff in Sanji´s Haar wurde fester und unkontrollierter. Er drückte ihn beinahe fester an sich, während er sich komplett in seiner Mundhöhle entlud.

„Mhhhmmm...ohhh...s-so gut!"

Der Smutje grinste ihn an und leckte sich seine Lippen. Fasziniert starrte der Säbelbeißer seinen schlemmenden Koch an.

„B-Bitte...küss mich!", entlockte es sich aus seinen Lippen.

Sanji lächelte ihn bezaubernd an.

„Sofort..."

Seine Hände griffen als nächsten zum kleinen Ölfläschchen. Er öffnete es und kontaminierte seinen Finger mit ausreichend Öl. Anschließend spielte er eine Weile vor seiner Öffnung mit seinem Finger, sodass am Ende die Spalte gut geölt war. Nun widmete er sich dem Wunsch seines Mannes und kam für einen langen zahmen Kuss vorbei. Zoro legte sofort seine Arme um seinen Ehemann. Während ihres Kusses führte der Smutje ganz langsam seinen rechten Mittelfinger in Zoro´s Öffnung ein. Vollständig eingedrungen, kreiste er innen einige Runden. Der Schwertkämpfer bewegte sich rhythmisch mit Sanji mit. Daraufhin ergänzte der Blonde einen weiteren Finger und behielt das Tempo. Kurz darauf noch einen dritten Finger. Sofort spürte er wie Zoro sich fester an ihn klammerte. Schonend bereitete ihn der Koch auf ein baldiges Eindringen seiner Erektion vor.

Beide Unterschenkel langen nur auf Sanji´s Schultern. Zuerst drückte Sanji nur dir Spitze seines Penis hinein. Gerade so, dass der äußere Schließmuskel ihn fest umschlang. Er gab Zoro zum ersten Mal die Zeit sich an den Druck zu gewöhnen. Der Smutje knabberte derweil an Zoro´s Ohrläppchen, was wiederum zu einem heißen Stöhnen von Zoro führte. Langsam schob sich der lange Schwanz hinauf. Als er schließlich ganz drin war, schaute Sanji seinem Mann in die Augen. Als er sicher war, dass Zoro soweit war, bewegte er sich leicht in ihm.

Der Schwertkämpfer schloss die Augen. Das war ungewohnt. Es war anders. Er spürte ihn anders. Ihm gefiel es sehr, sodass er wieder begann lustvoll zu stöhnen. Er suchte etwas Halt am Smutje. Sein Auge öffnete sich wieder und starrte seinen sexy Koch gläsern an.

Etwas besorgt erwiderte er den Blickkontakt.

„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte der Smutje.

Zoro´s Auge wurde groß und er grinste.

„Das spüre ich...!"

Der Koch erwiderte das Grinsen und zur Belohnung sollte er einen Kuss erhalten. Er zog seinen Schwanz raus und flüsterte Zoro etwas in sein Ohr.

„Leg dich auf die Seite..."

„Okay...!"

Zoro drehte sich nach links. Zarte Hände streichelten ihn einmal von oben nach unten. Der Koch hielt sein rechten Knöchel hoch und drang wieder ein.

„Ohhhhhh...!"

Sie hatten es zuvor noch nie in der Löffelchen Position getrieben. Es fühlte sich für beide wunderschön an. Sanji sah wie sehr es Zoro genoss in dieser Stellung zärtlich in seinen knackigen Arsch gefickt zu werden.

„Zoro...?"

„...?"

„Ich werde gleich Kommen...", sagte er ruhig in angestrengter Tonlage.

„Mhmmmm...", summte der Schwertkämpfer.

Der lange Penis berührte noch einige Male seine empfindlichen Stellen in ihm, bevor er spürte wie ihn langsam Sanji´s Ejakulat füllte. Er fühlte Sanji´s unkontrollierten Atem und wie er sich eng an ihn kuschelte, nachdem er gekommen war. Der Penis verschwand aus seinem Anus und Sanji säuberte sein Sperma aus Zoro´s Spalte. Sie richteten sich für ihre Nachtruhe. Das Licht wurde gelöscht und der Schwertkämpfer schlummerte friedvoll und glücklich in den Armen seines Mannes.

Und ja er fühlte sich geliebt, sehr sogar.


	70. Chapter 69

**Alles Gute, Oda-Sensei!**

* * *

_...und Frohes Neues ihr Lieben! _

_Das "Oda und Ace haben Geburtstag" und "Neujahrschap" ist auch schon geschrieben! :D_

_- Hope du sollest dich mal hier anmelden, dass wird ja langsam ein Chat. xD Bin aber echt glücklich über deine goldigen Reviews!_

_So auf gehts 2013 - Chap 69 leitet Euch ein..._

_(Viel Spaß beim Lesen)  
_

* * *

Chapter 69

_Er lag über seiner eigenen Küchenzeile. Nackt. Es war dunkel. Seine Augen verbunden. Sein Mund gestopft. Die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden und seine Knöchel aneinander gekettet. Egal wie sehr er sich wehrte, der fremde Mann war stärker, als er. Seine Schreie hörte man nicht. Es gab kein entrinnen. Er würde vergewaltigt werden. Der Schwanz drang ein..._

.

.

.

„Mmhhhnnn..."

Sanji öffnete seine Augen. Der Marimo lag auf ihm und küsste ihn. Mit seinen Ellenbogen stützte er sich ab und lächelte ihn an. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er vor ihm wach war.

„Seid wann hast du morgens eine Morgenlatte, Koch?", grinste der Schwertkämpfer.

„Huh...?"

Sanji errötete. Mist der Traum schon wieder, dachte er.

Sie waren noch nackt von letzter Nacht und er spürte nur zu gut seine Erektion.

„Bist du deshalb vor mir auf?"

„Heh...nein ich muss mit dir reden, Sanji!", sagte der grünhaarige ruhig.

„Oh...uhmn..."

„Wegen letzte Nacht...du...du musst das nicht tun, wenn es dich stört..."

„Was meinst du, Marimo?"

„Ich habe dir von meinen Fantasien erzählt, weil ich dir vertraue und ich dachte, dass es für dich ebenso aufregend ist, wie für mich...aber..."

„Warte, es stört mich doch gar nicht...!"

„Und was war das dann gestern?"

„Was davon?...Das ich dich anders genommen habe als sonst?"

„Du hast mich das Codewort sagen lassen...Sag mir nicht, dass das keine Absicht war!"

„Ja du hast Recht das war Absicht..."

„Warum? Willst du dass ich unser Rollenspiel nicht mag?"

„Nein, nein ganz und gar nicht...ich wollte wissen, wo du deine Grenze hast..."

„...und die weißt du jetzt. Und nun?"

„Ich hatte nicht, dass Gefühl, dass dein Limit erreicht war. Dein Schwanz war hart!"

„Hättest du so weiter gemacht, dann wäre er schlaff geworden..."

„Also habe ich dir ernsthaft weh getan..."

„Darum geht es nicht...es war zu viel Schmerz. Ich konnte nicht sortieren...Mein Arsch, meine Spalte und mein Loch brannten. Wenn du mich dann hart nimmst und gegen meine beißenden Striemen kommst tut das neben deinem Schwanz auch weh..."

„...E-Es erregt mich wirklich dich zu dominieren...den zukünftig besten Schwertkämpfer der Welt..."

Zoro grinste.

„Aber ich habe immer noch Probleme damit, dass du Schmerzen empfindest...während ich mit dir schlafe. Ich meine, du schläfst öfter mit mir, als ich mit dir...und immer wenn ich es mit dir tue, schlage ich dich..."

„..."

„I-Ich muss deshalb oft an Master Plan denken..."

Entsetzt schaute er seinen Ehemann an. Mit sanfter, unruhiger Hand strich er ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„S-Sanji entschuldige.. D-D-Das ist ja schrecklich...W-Warum..."

Der Koch legte die Arme um seinen aufgeregten Ehemann.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Zoro. Es ist nicht wegen dem was er mir angetan hat...Viel mehr kommt mir immer wieder der Gedanke, dass du es nicht anders kennst...das ich dich je her hart dran nehme..."

„…"

„E-Es ist so als ob er uns beigebracht hat, wie du gefickt wirst. Ich wollte wissen ob dein Masochismus echt ist..."

„...und was hast du heraus gefunden?"

„Naja, nachdem du das Codewort gerufen hattest und trotzdem einen Ständer hattet, war ich mir sicher, dass du ein Masochist bist..."

„Warum hast du mich nicht einfach gefragt?"

„...W-weil ich es selbst heraus finden wollte."

„Du hast mir misstraut..."

„Nein gezweifelt, dass Schläge wirklich eine so große erotische Wirkung auf dich haben...Deshalb wollte ich dir auch einmal die andere Seite zeigen, wie es ist, wenn Liebe mit einem gemacht wird..."

„Ich habe mich gerade deshalb geliebt gefühlt, weil du meinen Fetisch akzeptierst und ich mich einfach bei dir fallen lassen kann..."

Sanji drückte ihn fester an sich.

„Es tut mir Leid, Zoro...I-Ich..."

„Pssst..."

Der Schwertkämpfer legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Sanji´s Lippen.

„Du hast heraus gefunden, dass ich nachdem du mich hart ran genommen hast, viel Rückhalt von dir brauche...dass hast du mir gestern gegeben, indem du mir meine Schmerzen genommen hast und mich so geliebt hast, wie du glaubst, dass ich es verdient habe..."

Zoro lächelte, als er sah wie sich Sanji´s Wangen leicht rot färbten.

„...und wenn ich neben so viel Gefühl und Hingabe von dir, noch merke wie viele Gedanken du dir um mich machst, weiß ich, dass ich wirklich sehr geliebt werde..."

Sanji spürte, wie Zoro´s Lippen ihn leidenschaftlich küssten. Er hielt ihn ganz fest in seinem Arm.

„Ich liebe dich sehr, Sanji...", flüsterte der Säbelrassler in sein Ohr.

Der Koch strahlte. Zoro liebte diesen Anblick. Wenn die Sonne über den Ozean erstrahlt und dann so schön glitzert. Seine Ehemann ist einfach wunderschön, dachte er.

„Aber eins musst du mir noch verraten, Marimo..."

„Huh...?", stammelte er als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Warum wolltest du, dass ich dich weiter ficke, wenn du doch genug hattest...?"

„Heh...Heh...es ist eine weit größere Strafe deinen geilen Schwanz nicht mehr zu spüren, als die eigene Erektion zu preferieren..."

Sanji lachte.

„Tch...dann hätte ich deinen glühenden Arsch ja nicht einreiben brauchen..."

„Was war das eigentlich für ein Zeug, dass du mir da drauf geschmiert hast?"

„Ach das hat mir Chopper vor Ewigkeiten mal gegeben...brauchst du etwa Nachschub?"

„Nun, wenn damit deinen Penis in meinem wunden Arsch meinst, gerne!"

„Perverser Nimmersatt!"

„Sieht so aus, als ob deine Erektion verschwunden ist...wie schade...", grinste Zoro.

Der Smutje starrte ganz verwirrt, als ihm sein Traum von heute morgen wieder einfiel.

„Z-Zoro ich muss dir etwas, wegen meiner heutigen Morgenlatte erklären...

„Huh? Was denn...?"

„Ich habe da einen Traum seit einigen Monaten...immer wenn ich von diesem Traum aufwache, bin ich erregt..."

„So,so...was träumst du denn schönes von mir?", lachte der Schwertkämpfer.

„D-D-Das du ...du mich vergewaltigst..."


	71. Chapter 70

**Zosan, nur echt vom Orginal. Oda-Sensei!**

* * *

_Heute darf ich Euch Chap siebzig vorstellen..._

_Willkommen!_

* * *

Chapter 70

Der Schwertkämpfer war sehr erschrocken. Er kletterte von ihm herunter und hatte sich aufrecht an die Bettkante gesetzt. Seine Hände verdunkelten sein Gesicht. Es war nach wie vor ein sensibles Thema. Etwas über ein Jahr war nun seit ihrer Entführung vergangen. Beide hatten schon viel aus dem Erlebten mit Master Plan verarbeitet. Natürlich riss das Drama an ihrer Hochzeit alte Wunden auf. Zoro hatte schon mehr als genug mit angesehen, wie Sanji vor seinen Augen geqäult und misshandelt wurde. Bei Erinnerung daran laufen ihm geistig, ganze Filme vor seinem Auge ab.

Sanji setzte sich neben ihn an die Bettkante. Er legte den Arm um ihn und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Mit seiner Hand drückte er ihn fester an sich.

„Oi...Zoro...?"

Zoro nahm die Hände aus seinem Gesicht und schaute ihn an. Dann drehte er sich um und vergrub seinen Kopf in Sanji´s Schulter.

„Ich werde dir niemals wehtun!", schrie Zoro.

„Niemals!"

„Hörst du niemals...!"

Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und traurig. Der Koch legte seine Arme um seinen Rücken und begann ihn leicht auf und ab zu streicheln. Er blieb stumm.

„...Ich will dir doch niemals wehtun...", jammerte er.

Sanji´s Hände streichten sanft über Zoro´s kräftiges, soft-grünes Haar. Langsam löste er den Kopf aus seiner Schulter. Er zog mit dem Kinn seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Nach einem langen Austausch ihrer Blicke, küsste ihn der Koch schließlich. Der Kuss war feucht, emotional und gefühlvoll. Sanji konnte die Angst des Schwertkämpfers schmecken. Er schmeckte die Zutaten, das Rezept und das Ergebnis daraus. Zoro hatte etwas aufzuarbeiten.

„Du hast Angst du könnest mir wehtun?", fragte er als der Smutje den Kuss unterbrach.

Zoro´s Auge starrte ihn gläsern an. Er weinte nicht. Aber man sah deutlich, dass er einen wunden Punkt in seinem Ehemann getroffen hatte. Der Mann nickte nur.

„Das ist auch der Grund, warum du sonst immer so vorsichtig und zärtlich mit mir schläfst, oder?"

„Was heißt 'sonst immer'...magst du es nicht?"

„Doch natürlich und das weißt du auch, Zoro...aber..."

„A-Aber...?"

„Nun ja...beim letzten Mal, als du mich auf Law´s Schiff genommen hast warst du sehr forsch und bestimmend..."

„...!"

„Du hast mir nicht weh getan...keine Sorge. Doch es hat mir sehr gefallen...dir nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch willentlich ausgeliefert zu sein."

Der Koch konnte kleine Grübchen bei seinem Marimo erkennen, die ihn zum Grinsen verleiteten.

„Ich habe nicht nur so laut gestöhnt, weil der letzte Sex ewig her war und du so einen verdammt dicken Schwanz hast, Marimo..."

Zoro´s Grübchen verzauberten sich zu einem Lächeln.

„So...wie du es mit mir getrieben hast...es war anders! Ich sollte mir überlegen mich öfter gehen zu lassen, wenn du mich dann mit soviel Leidenschaft wieder auf die Beine holst..."

„Mhmm...", grinste Zoro.

„Sieht so aus als ob wir unsere Zankereien ins Schlafzimmer verlegen sollten..."

„Wenn ich also frech zu meinem Mooskopf bin..."

„...wird er dir dein hübsches Köpfchen schon wieder gerade rücken..."

Sie gaben sich einen Kuss.

„...und wenn ich dir ein ungezogener Ehemann bin?"

„Versohle ich dir deinen strammen Hintern...!"

„...und zwischendurch?"

„Improvisieren wir!"

Ihre Körper fielen nach hinten über. Beide erregt durch ihre Unterhaltung. Gierig hungerend für den anderen rieben sie sich aufeinander.

„Wie konnte aus diesem Gespräch nur so schnell 'das' hier entstehen?", fragte der Koch. Mit einem steifen Glied von Zoro in seiner Hand.

„Mmmmmhm...da fragst du? Wenn du so schmutzig mit mir sprichst..."

„...und was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen?"

„Ein Quickie!?"

„...mit meinem Schwanz in deinem wunden Arsch?", fragte der Koch grinsend.

„Ohhh...ja! Bitte!"

„Nun ...mein Penis ist allerdings nicht richtig steif..."

Zoro lachte.

„Kein Problem..."

Er begann seinem Hals aufwärts zu küssen. An seinem Ohr blieb er stehen und knabberte an ihm. Er stöhnte, schnaufte und hauchte schließlich leise etwas in sein Ohr.

„Erzähle mir von deinem Traum..."

Sie waren natürlich keine Traumdeuter, doch sie hatten längst verstanden, worum es in diesem Traum ging. Der Säbelbeißer musste seinen Koch nicht fragen, ob er seine Vergwaltigung mochte oder ob ein Rollenspiel in dieser Form möchte. Die Antworten darauf wusste er bereits. Doch was Sanji nun in diesem Traum wirklich angemacht hatte, dass wusste er allerdings noch nicht.

.

.

.

„I-Ich bin in meiner Küche...allein...plötzlich wird alles dunkel...Nur das Mondlicht scheint durch die Bullaugen. Ein starker Mann schnappt mich von hinten und verbindet meine Augen und fesselt meine Arme auf den Rücken...Ich wehre mich, doch habe keine Chance. Kurz darauf werden Knöchel aneinander gekettet. Der Mann reißt wild an meinem Haar und legt mich über die Küchenzeile...Er lässt meine Hosen herunter gleiten. Ich versuche zu Schreien doch...der Mann hatte bereits meine Kravatte abgenommen und sie mir in den Mund gestopft. Als nächstes gleitet ein mächtiges Glied in mich und daran merke ich, dass du es bist...dann wache ich meistens auf."

.

.

.

Zoro spielte nicht mehr am Hals oder im Nackenbereich, als sein Mann zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Der Säbelrassler wollte nochmal von den Lippen kosten. Er schaute in ein sichtlich angeregt gerötetes Gesicht. Die Lippen tanzen sanft. Ihre Hüften kreisten rythmisch. Ihre Erektionen pumpten im Takt.

„Fickst du mich jetzt?"

„Mit Vergnügen...!"

.

.

.

Nach ihrem Akt lagen sie abermals schnaufend beieinander.

„Heh...Heh...sieht so aus, als ob du in deinen Träumen akzeptiert hättest, dass ich der stärkere von uns beiden bin..."

„Tch...das sagst du mir, nachdem du minutenlang gebraucht hast dich an meinen Schwanz beim Reiten zu gewöhnen?"

„Oi! Mein Arsch schm..."

Mein Arsch schmerz ja auch, dachte der Schwertkämpfer, doch verkniff sich es auszusprechen.

„Hahahahahahah...ja?"

„Grrr...du bist frech, Koch!"

„...und du ungezogen, Marimo!"


	72. Chapter 71

**Wir glauben an den Schöpfer, Oda-Sensei.**

* * *

Hallo liebe Leser,

entschuldigt die lange Pause. Zum einen lag es an der "Winterdepression" (hehe) und zum anderen, dass mein Computer defekt war. Jetzt bin ich aber erst mal zurück mit Chap einundsiebzig.

Ach, und eines wollte ich noch kurz anmerken, ihr Lieben! Bitte verwendet die Möglichkeit der Bewertung nicht als Chat. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, schreibt mir doch einfach eine private Nachricht. ;)

Hope? Das warten hat für heute erst mal ein Ende! ^^

* * *

Chapter 71

Auf ihren Abenteuerreisen bleibt ein Besuch einer Insel meist nicht ohne einen Kampf. Nachdem die Strohhüte mal wieder einen anstrengenden Kampf hinter sich gebracht hatten, waren sie aktuell wieder auf See unterwegs. Leider waren nicht alle von Ihnen unbeschadet geblieben. Bis auf die üblichen Blessuren hat es den Schwertkämpfer am Kopf erwischt. Schiffsarzt Chopper gab allen Entwarnung, dass es sich lediglich um eine Gehirnerschütterung handelt, aber dennoch schlief Zoro seit einigen Tagen. Der Marimo hat sich in seinem Kampf mal wieder mehr als verausgabt und hat die komplette Höhle einstürzen lassen. Ein herab fallender Steinbrocken traf Zoro am Hinterkopf. Seitdem wird der Säbelbeißer von seinem Ehemann gepflegt.

...

Leichter Tabakduft lag in der Luft. Es war düster und leise als Zoro sein rechtes Auge öffnete. Sein Kopf brummte. Nur langsam begann er die Welt um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Eine Kerze brannte, vielleicht auch zwei. Er sah die Tür des Raumes offen stehen. Darin stand am Türrahmen angelehnt ein schlanker Mann der rauchte. Er setzte sich auf.

„W-Wo bin ich hier?...Koch?"

Erschrocken sah sich Sanji um, als er eine bekannte tiefe Stimme hinter ihm hörte. Als er auf das Bett sah, saß sein Ehemann mit nacktem, bandagierten Oberkörper aufrecht sitzend und starrte ihn fragend an. Sofort drückte er seine Zigarette in den Aschenbecher auf der Kommode aus und setzte sich in sdie Nähe seines Mannes auf die Bettkante.

„Zoro..."

Sanft streichelte er mit seinen langen schlanken Fingern über seine Wangen.

„...wo sollst du schon sein, Marimo? In unserem Schlafzimmer natürlich..."

Daraufhin vereinte der Smutje seine Lippen mit denen des Schwertkämpfers.

...

Der Koch war näher gekommen und hatte sich merkwürdig nah zu ihm gesetzt. Er hatte ihn liebevoll angelächelt und seine rechte Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt um zunächst seinen Hinterkopf und dann seine Wangen zu streicheln. Es war irritierend, wenn man sowieso noch benommen war, dachte Zoro. Irgendwann liebkosten diese zarten langen Finger seine Lippen. Er nahm erneut den Duft von Tabak war, doch viel schlimmer, er errötete und blieb starr sitzen. Seine Gedanken rebellierten, als der Kopf des Kochs dann auch noch immer näher kam. Sein weit geöffnetes Auge blickte erschrocken in das sichtbare blau des Blonden. Dieser hatte gerade seine Lippen auf seine gelegt und begann mit leichten Kussbewegungen. Sein Körper blieb wehrlos gegen diese Interaktion. So als ob er sich nicht wehren konnte, nicht wehren durfte oder gar wollte. Als ob sein Körper ihm nicht mehr gehorchen konnte unter mit diesen Lippen auf seinen und in der Tat spürte er eine gewisse Vertrautheit in diesem Kuss. Es hatte auch nicht lange gedauert, dass aus seinem ungläubigen Starren ein genussvolles Miteinander wurde. Er erwiderte nicht nur den Kuss, sondern auch die Arme die sich um ihn gelegt hatten.

Es muss eine sinnvolle Erklärung dafür geben, überlegte der Säbelrassler.

Hatte er 'unser Schlafzimmer' gesagt?

Hatte er ihn mit seinem Namen angesprochen?

Oder...Moment mal, war da nicht vorhin ein goldener Ring an Sanji´s rechtem Ringfinger?

Schlagartig öffneten sich seine Augen und er starrte auf seine rechte Hand, die den Smutje umarmte. Ein goldener Ring zierte auch seinen rechten Ringfinger. Unmöglich.

...

Sanji holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken als die weichen Lippen sich von ihm trennten. Ein kurzer sinnlicher Blickkontakt vom Koch und dann nahm er auch schon seine Nackenpartie in Anspruch. Der Koch lehnte sich über ihn und drückte ihn wieder in Liegeposition. Seine Hände hielten ihn schützend am Hinterkopf. Plötzlich stoppte er diese kribbelnde Liebkosung und sah ihn an.

„Du wirkst so abwesend...Zoro...Ich bin froh, dass du wieder wach bist."

„I-I-Ich weiß nicht mehr..."

„..wie der Unfall passiert ist? Chopper erwähnte schon, dass das der Fall sein wird. Du hast nach deinem Kampf, die Höhle zum Einsturz gebracht. Ein schwerer Felsbrocken hat dich am Hinterkopf erwischt. Du hast eine große Platzwunde erlitten. Franky hat dich aus dem Schutt aufgelesen und Chopper hat dich geflickt...Du hast wieder eine ganze Menge Blut verloren und ich hatte wirklich Sorgen du könntest...naja...nicht mehr..."

„Warum...?"

„Heh... Ich weiß. Es ist aber tatsächlich, wie du letztens schon gesagt hattest. Eigentlich sollten wir darauf vorbereitet sein, dass es für jeden von uns der letzte Tag sein könnte, doch wenn es dann darauf ankommt, ist man einfach nicht vorbereitet..."

Das hatte er gesagt, fragte sich der Säbelbeißer.

Zoro blickte in ein gläsernes Auge mit traurigem Ausdruck. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Nervös zog er kreise auf Sanji´s Rücken. Auf einmal hob der Koch wieder sanft seinen Hinterkopf an und schenkte ihm sein Lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich, Zoro!"

Wieder spürte der Schwertkämpfer die schamesröte auf seinen Wangen. Die Worte durchdrangen seinen Körper, wie ein Pfeil. Ihm wurde warm, es kribbelte angenehm und seine Haut durchzog es mit Gänsehaut. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, denn er konnte nicht einfach diesen Spruch erwidern. Doch offensichtlich waren sie verheiratet, also entschloss er sich ihre Lippen wieder einander näher zu bringen. Zoro küsste ihn. Dabei wühlte er in Sanji´s seidigem Haar und ließ ihre Zungen miteinander tanzen.

An der Wange des Kochs rollten sich zwei Bahnen nass hinab. Diese strich der Schwertkämpfer ihm aus dem Gesicht, bevor er ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss löste.

„Jetzt bist du wieder da, Zoro...", strahlte der Koch.

Sanji hatte wirklich ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Das Kerzenlicht schmeichelt seinem goldglänzendem Haar und diese blauen Augen. Sein Körper gab ihm jetzt schon alle Signale, dass er für diesen Mann vor sich Gefühle hatte, doch sein Verstand konnte keine Verknüpfung erstellen. Ihm fehlten die Erinnerungen, wie sie es geschafft haben sollten, einander zu lieben. So sehr er auch sein Gehirn anstrengte. Ihm kamen nur die Bilder von ihren sonst üblichen Interaktionen in den Kopf. Waren sie nicht zuletzt auf einer sonnigen Insel und der Koch war zum Einkaufen in die Stadt gelaufen, fragte sich der Schwertkämpfer. Oder wollten sie nicht ein großes Fest auf der Sunny feiern? Hatten sie nicht wieder einen großen Gegner besiegt?

„Hey Zoro...wie fühlst du dich?"

„Huh?...uhm gut, gut. Nur etwas benebelt und mein Kopf dröhnt..."

„Das ist normal sagte Chopper...ich bin so erleichtert..."

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Vier Nächte..."

Seitlich kuschelte sich der Smutje an ihn heran und schloss seine Augen. Er sah müde aus. Sicherlich hatte er wegen ihm wenig geschlafen die letzten Tage.

Warum fühlte sich das so richtig an ihn so nah bei sich zu haben, wenn der Kopf ihm etwas anderes sagte?

Er konnte ihm doch jetzt nicht sagen, dass er keine Erinnerung mehr an ihn hatte...


	73. Chapter 72

**Ja, Oda-Sensei hat ZoSan geschaffen. Ein wahrer Meister...**

* * *

_Wow. Leute! Ich bin ganz euphorisch dank Euren Reviews! _

_Hope, hat schon eine Dauerkarte seit neun Kapiteln! Danke dass du mir schon solange treu bist! :-*_

_Ki-chan, schön dich dazu gewonnen zu haben! Man habe ich mich gefreut wieder einen neuen Leser begeistern zu können! Offensichtlich sind meine Emotionen, die ich in Chap sechzig vermitteln wollte bei Dir angekommen, echt super! :))_

_Habe sicherlich mit meinen gewagten "Themen" einige Leser vergrault... aber Yay! mich lesen doch noch ein paar! xD_

_Ich freue mich wirklich sehr über Euch Leser, für Euch schreibe ich noch. So schnell, wie ich kann!_

* * *

Chapter 72

Am nächsten Morgen war der warme Körper an seiner Seite verschwunden. Zoro überlegte, dass er es Sanji sagen musste, dass er an Gedächtnisschwund leidet. Da er offensichtlich nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Allerdings war das gar nicht so einfach, wenn er an das traurige, besorgte Gesicht dachte, dass der Koch ihm gestern zeigte. Wie würde er sich fühlen, wenn er ihm sagte, dass er keinerlei Erinnerung daran hat, dass sie jemals zusammen waren. Wie hatte er es überhaupt geschafft, dass er sich nicht mehr für Frauen interessierte?

Die Tür öffnete sich, während sich Zoro in Gedanken verlor. Der Koch kam mit einem Tablett herein.

„Frühstück für den Patienten...!"

„Huh? Wieso frühstücken wir nicht alle gemeinsam?"

„Hahahah...Du darfst dich noch schonen, Zoro."

„Ich will mich gar nicht schonen..."

„Anweisung vom Doktor und da ich dein Krankenpfleger bin, werde ich mich darum kümmern, dass du schön befolgst, was ich dir sage..."

Der Koch grinste und stellte das Tablett ab.

„Seid wann lasse ich mir von dir Befehle erteilen?"

„Oh, launisch heute morgen? Wenn du nicht brav bist, bestrafe ich dich!"

„B-B-Bestrafen?!"

„Heh..Heh..."

Sanji kam ihm so nahe, dass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten.

„Ja bestrafen...du weißt ja, dass dein Arsch dann mir gehört..."

„W-W...Mhmmmnnn..."

Der Koch saß halb auf ihm und küsste ihn, bevor er überhaupt noch etwas sagen konnte.

Was für eine Beziehung zueinander führten sie, wenn der Koch von Bestrafung sprach, fragte sich der Schwertkämpfer. Vor allem welche Rolle spielte sein Hintern dabei? Das einzige was ihm dazu einfiel, ließ ihn erröten. Ging es bei Bestrafung um Sex? Diese weichen, hingebungsvollen Lippen trugen auch nicht gerade dazu bei nicht an Sex zu denken. Als der Koch sich von seinen Lippen trennte, schaute er hinüber auf das Tablett.

„Habe dir ein französisches Frühstück zubereitet, zwei Croissants, Butter und selbst eingekochte Marmelade. Dazu ein frisch gepresster Orangensaft von Nami´s Orangen. Jetzt hast du die Wahl..."

„...?!"

„Willst du mich oder die Leckereien auf dem Tablett zum Frühstück?"

Ok, dachte Zoro, jetzt war das definitiv eine Anspielung auf Sex. Doch wie sollte er jetzt nur damit umgehen? Wie lange könnte er dieser charmanten Verführung widerstehen? Er konnte doch nicht mit ihm Sex haben, ohne Erinnerung an ihn.

„Ich war doch brav...", stammelte er schließlich.

„Huh?...Hahahahah!"

„...?"

„Glaube ja nicht, dass ein Fick neuerdings in den Strafkatalog gehört..."

Zoro schluckte.

„Mhmmmnnn..."

Sanji nuckelte an seinen Ohrläppchen und atmete lüstern in sein Ohr.

„Komm schon Zoro..."

„...!"

„Sag es mir...!"

„...Ah!"

„...was willst du zum Frühstück...? Mich...?"

„Ohhh..."

„Oder Croissants..."

„Nghhhnnn..."

Der Schwertkämpfer war stets Resistent gegen sexuelle Regungen und Gefühle. Er beherrschte sich dahingehend. Sein Traum stand für ihn immer im Vordergrund, weshalb ein Interesse an Sex eigentlich gar nicht erst aufkam. Jedoch scheint das bei diesem Mann nicht zu funktionieren. Sanji schien alle Knöpfe zu kennen, die er drücken musste, dass in ihm eine starke Erregung aufkochte. Sein Körper begann an zu zittern, bei dem Versuch sich gegen diese Gefühle zu wehren. Die zarten Finger des Kochs hatten sich unter seine Bandagen geschummelt und berührten kreisend seine Nippel. Eine beachtliche Beule rieb sich auf seinem Genitalbereich auf und ab. Er spürte wie sein Körper und sein Geist nachgaben und er den Kampf verlieren würde. Er würde sich diesem schlanken Mann vor sich hingeben. Alles tun was er verlangt, nur um diese Gefühle zu ergründen, die in ihm aufkamen. Um zu wissen, was diese weichen Hände noch alles anstellen konnten. Um zu wissen, wie der Smutje seine starken Beine einsetzen würde. Um wieder diese sanften Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Um zu wissen, wie der Blonde nur mit seiner cremigen Haut gekleidet, aussieht. Um zu wissen, wie es ist mit einem Mann Sex zu haben. Ganz gleich, wie sehr sein Verstand rebellierte und versuchte ihm einen solchen Fehler auszureden. Er würde diesen Kampf verlieren. Das Blut begann in tiefere Regionen zu fließen.

„I-Ich...Mhmmn..."

„Ja...?"

„Ich...Ich...Ohh..."

„Heh...Na?"

„Ich w-will...Ahh!"

Sanji grinste, als er merkte, wie sein Mann unter ihm schmolz.

„D-D-D..."

Auf einmal öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür und ein Rentier stand im Zimmer.

„Was macht ihr da? Zoro soll sich körperlich nicht anstrengen die nächsten Tage!"

„Chopper! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du anklopfen sollst!"

„Und ich habe gesagt Zoro brauch Ruhe!"

„Tch. War gerade dabei ihn zu entspannen!"

„Seid wann ist Euer Sex schon Entspannung!?"

„Seid wann hast du Ahnung von Sex!"

„Wir haben Euch oft genug gehört, als ihr es nicht in Eurem schalldichten Schlafzimmer getrieben habt!"

„Pff..."

„Jetzt geh von ihm runter! Ich muss ihn untersuchen...!"

Sanji war angepisst und schaute in ein leicht gerötetes Gesicht vor ihm. Er grinste und lehnte sich noch mal kurz vor zu Zoro´s Ohr.

„Wir verschieben das, mein Arsch kann warten, aber dann brauche ich einen von deinen besten Arschficks...", flüsterte ihm der Koch leise ins Ohr.

Der Schwertkämpfer starrte nur. Was für ein Glück, dass Chopper aufgetaucht war. Sanji ist gefährlich. So sehr er ihm sagen möchte, dass er sich nicht an ihn erinnern kann, um so mehr Verführung wendet der Koch bei ihm an, dass er es nicht schafft. Als ihn Chopper untersuchte, war der Koch aufs Deck zum Rauchen verschwunden. Das Rentier schimpfte wieder mit ihm, wie gewöhnlich, obwohl er für die losen Bandagen gar nichts konnte. Der Schiffsarzt verordnete zwei Wochen Verbot für sämtliche körperliche Aktivitäten. Der Smutje betrat, dass Schlafzimmer kurz nach dem Chopper gegangen war. Zoro aß gerade sein sagenhaftes Frühstück.

„Zwei Wochen keine körperlichen Anstrengungen...", murmelte Zoro zwischen Croissants und Marmelade in seinem Mund.

„Heh...das halten wir schon durch, Marimo!"

Die Zeit konnte er nutzen, dachte er, dass eventuell sein Gedächtnis zurück kommt und der Smutje würde ihm sexuell für eine Weile nicht auf die Pelle rücken. Dann könnte er es ihm immer noch sagen, redete er sich ein. Hauptsache Sanji würde eine Zeit lang keine Gelegenheit haben ihn zu erregen. Er schaute auf und sah wie sich den Koch auszog.

„W-Was machst du da?"

„Mhm?...Wir gehen nach deinem Frühstück baden...Ich ziehe nur schon mal meine guten Klamotten aus und nehme frische mit hoch..."

„A-Aha..."

Gebannt schaute der Säbelbeißer, wie Sanji sich seine Kleidung vom Körper streifte. Die dezenten Muskeln, die seinen schlanken Körper zierten, wurden hemmungslos enthüllt, sowie der kleine knackige Hintern des Kochs. Hinab seines runden Apfels begannen seine endlos starken Beine. Zwischen drin baumelten seine Kronjuwelen und der eben noch steife Penis. Wie war das nochmal, mit keiner sexuellen Erregung die nächsten Wochen?

Beim Baden müsste er es ihm definitiv gestehen. Dieser Mann verwirrte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Um so länger er schweigt, um so schwieriger wird es, es zu gestehen, dass er unter Gedächtnisverlust leidet.

Beim Baden, da würde er es ihm ganz sicher sagen...


	74. Chapter 73

**Oda-Sensei gönnt sich eine wohl verdiente Pause. Ich mache weiter!**

* * *

WAAAAAHH! Dankeee!

Ihr verwöhnt mich ja richtig mit Euren tollen Reviews! Jetzt muss ich ja aufpassen, dass ich mich daran nur nicht gewöhne! xD

Hope - Niemand leidet so sexy wie Zosan! ~zwinker

Ki-chan - Ich mag deine Einstellung! Keep calm and read WWNS! ~joke

Meli - Was du begelitest mich schon lange? WOAH! ~rotwerd ~freu

* * *

Chapter 73

Unglaublich, wieso konnte er sich an alle anderen so gut erinnern? Als sie auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer auf die Crew trafen, gab es für ihn keine Probleme, Jinbe einzuordnen. Er hatte sich ungefähr ein Jahr und paar Monate später angeschlossen. Sie waren schon ein gutes Stück voran gekommen in der neuen Welt. Doch seit wann war er mit dem Koch zusammen, wann verheiratet? Ihn interessierte das Geschlecht nicht mit dem er zusammen war, aber ausgerechnet Sanji, der Weiberheld, die Ringelbraue, der Nasenbluter, der Smutje? Es war undenkbar, dass sie unter normalen Umständen zueinander gefunden haben sollten. Deshalb war es Zoro sofort klar, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste, was sie näher gebracht haben musste. Doch was? Ihre Nakama behandelten sie ganz normal, als ob nichts außergewöhnliches daran wäre, dass er und der Koch zusammen waren, dass sie beide nun zusammen nackt baden gehen würden. Es war nichts besonders. Wenn da nur nicht diese verwirrenden Gefühle wären.

Sanji zog seinen Marimo hinter sich her. Fest hielt er seine Hand. Er ahnte nicht im geringsten, dass sein Ehemann jegliche Erinnerung ihres Zusammenseins vergessen hatte. Der Körper des Schwertkämpfers hatte auch deutliche Signale gesendet, dass alles wie gewöhnlich war. Die Arme um seiner Hüfte, die wilden, heißen Küsse mit und ohne Zunge, das Beben seines Körpers.. Für den Blonden gab es keinen Anlass überhaupt daran zu denken, dass Zoro unter Gedächtnisschwund leidet.

Leicht gerötet waren die Wangen des Säbelbeißer´s, als der Koch vorweg die Leiter hinauf kletterte. Gleich würde sich dieser sexy Mann wieder vor ihm ausziehen und diesen kleinen, runden, festen Arsch auspacken. Auf einmal kamen ihn Sanji´s Worte wieder in den Sinn.

„_Wir verschieben das..aber dann brauche ich einen von deinen besten Arschficks..."_

Sie hatten also Sex. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl war, wenn er mit seinem harten Glied in diesen kleinen Arsch eindringen würde. Der Schwerkämpfer leckte sich Lippen. Das war sicher ein wahnsinns Gefühl, überlegte er. Wenn er an ihre Zweikämpfe dachte, diese Leidenschaft, diese aufkochenden Gefühle. Zoro grinste. Er würde ihn hart ran nehmen. In seiner Imagination hielt er ihn von hinten an den Hüften und gab ihm feste Einstöße, das Gesicht gerötet und die Rufe nach mehr laut.

„Oi, Grasschädel!"

„Huh!?"

„Hier geht es lang zum Badezimmer!"

Mit hoch rotem Kopf fand sich der Schwerkämpfer vor einem Bücherregal wieder.

„Verläufst dich sogar auf unserem Schiff..."

„Halt deine Klappe und geh schon voran!"

„Uhhh...immer noch gereizt."

Wie konnte er nur so in Gedanken an Sex mit dem Koch verlieren? Er hatte nicht mal eine Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit und dachte jetzt an einen geilen Fick mit ihm? Er hätte lieber mal daran denken sollen, wie er es ihm am besten zu Verstehen gab, dass er an Gedächtnisverlust leidet.

Als sie im Badezimmer angekommen waren, hatte Sanji den Wasserhahn aufgedreht und ließ die Wanne mit warmen Wasser voll laufen. Er gab noch eine wohlduftende Badeessenz dazu und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„So...das dauert eine Weile bis die voll ist...", grinste der Koch.

Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieses Grinsen bei Sanji gar nicht, zudem kam er auch schon wieder gefährlich nah. Die Arme des Kochs legten sich um seine Hüften und er grinste immer noch.

„Entspann' dich Zoro..."

„...!"

Da waren auch schon die sanften Lippen auf seinen. Er umarmte den Smutje und ging mit in diesen Kuss. Sanji´s Hände mogelten sich von der Hüfte abwärts in seine Hose. Dort massierte der Blonde kräftig seine Pobacken. Zoro stöhnte laut auf. Als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass das hier schon wieder ganz und gar nicht das war, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Er drehte seinen Kopf weg, als der Koch erneut seine Lippen suchte. Stattdessen erwischte Sanji sein Ohrläppchen, auf dem er nun genüsslich knabberte. Das erotische Schnaufen in seinem Ohr und die heißen Hände auf seinem Arsch erregten ihn so sehr, dass er kaum noch klare Gedanken fassen konnte.

„W-Warum q-quälst du mmh-mich..?"

„Heh...Heh...Habe doch gesagt, du sollst dich entspannen..."

In diesem Moment ließ Sanji die Hose des Marimo´s auf den Boden fallen, während eine Hand sein Shirt hoch schob. Beide hatten ein Blick hinab auf Zoro´s halb ausgebildete Erektion gerichtet. Der Koch schenkte diesem Anblick ein breites Grinsen. Die Fingerkuppen seiner rechten Hand Spielten mit dem empfindlichen Warzen seines Mannes. Dann küsste entlang des Halses weiter zur anderen Warze und schleckte sie eifrig.

„Nnnnhhh...ahhhh!"

„B-B-Bitte...I-Ich...muss...d-dir noch was...sagen..."

Sanji stoppte und schaute erst runter zu dem weiter ausgebildeten Glied. Dann schaute er auf, in heiß errötetes, erregtes Gesicht seines Marimo´s. Er lachte. Dann platzierte er drei Küsse abwärts seiner Bauchmuskeln.

„Das..."

„...kann..."

„...warten!"

„N-Nein...warte!"

„Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Zoro legte schlagartig seinen Kopf in den Nacken und presste das Auge zu. Derweil nuckelte Sanji ausgiebig an seiner Eichel. Seine Zunge hatte sich schon den Lustsaft geholt, während seine saugenden Lippen nun sicher stellten, dass auch kein Tröpfchen übrig bleib. Der Koch hatte noch nicht mal seinen ganzen Schwanz in den Mund genommen und es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Seine Hände hatte er fest in den Haaren vergraben. Er stöhnte ausgiebig und hemmungslos. Zwei Finger fanden noch ab und an den weg in seine Spalte und drangen in ihn ein. Das war der Zeitpunkt, wo er sein Auge wieder öffnete. Das Gefühl war zunächst merkwürdig, bis Sanji in ihm die richtigen Stellen punktierte.

„Du kommst gleich...", murmelte der Smutje zwischen Schwanzlutschen und Arschloch massieren.

„Mhmmm...Jaaa!"

„Spritzt du mir ins Gesicht oder in den Mund?"

Zoro´s Blick wanderte nach unten. Sanji lutschte frivol an seinem besten Stück während er ihn lasziv anstarrte und auf eine Antwort auf eine solch versaute Frage wartete.

„I-In den M-M..."

Es war schon zu spät, ehe er es ausgesprochen hatte. Bei einem solchen Anblick musste er den Höhepunkt erreichen. Zoro schaute auch nicht mehr weg. Sanji trank all seinen Samen. Danach schlemmte er sich genussvoll die Reste von den Lippen und blickte wieder hinauf zu ihm. Sofort zog er den Koch hoch und küsste ihn.

„Nicht so stürmisch, Marimo. Du bist ja ganz rot und verschwitzt. Ich glaube du brauchst dringend ein Bad...", lachte er.

Der Schwertkämpfer grinste.

„Erwartest du keine Gegenleistung?"

„Hahahahah...nein. Jetzt komm'!"

In der Wanne lag Sanji mit dem Rücken auf dem muskulösen Oberkörper des Säbelrassler´s. Leicht massierte Zoro, Sanji´s Nackenpartie.

„Mhmm...das tut gut. Oi, Zoro?!"

„Hm?"

„Du wolltest mir doch noch was sagen, oder?"

„Oh...uhm...das. Unwichtig."

Jetzt, konnte er es ihm nicht mehr sagen...


	75. Chapter 74

**Oda-Sensei. What else?**

* * *

Ahoi Ihr Lieben!

**Danke** mal wieder an Hope und Ki-chan und alle anonymen Leser! :)

Ich hatte nochmal Süßigkeiten ausgeteilt, doch damit ist erstmal Schluss...Wenn ihr wisst was ich meine...

Kleiner Vorgeschmack gefällig?

* * *

Chapter 74

Die Wochen vergingen und seine Wunden heilten, wie gewohnt schnell, doch nur das Gedächtnis an seinen Ehemann wollte einfach nicht zurück kehren. Wenn die Crew über manche vergangene Ereignisse sprach, hatte er Probleme eine Verknüpfung zu erstellen. Glücklicherweise hatte es bisher niemand gemerkt, dass er erhebliche Lücken hatte. Vor allem in Bezug auf Sanji war es einfach ungerecht. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander war einfach großartig. Wenn er an ihr sonst sinnlos ausgetragenen Kämpfe dachte, war das um Klassen besser. Es war mehr als den Respekt den sie sich sonst still schweigend zu sprachen. Sie vertrauten einander, tolerierten die Eigenheiten des anderen, führten Gespräche und lachten zusammen. Wenn Sanji mit den Damen flirtete, tat er dies charmant, aber nicht mehr so exzessiv wie früher. Zoro störte das sowieso nicht, weil er wusste, dass der Koch abends mit ihm in den Schlaf finden würde. Auf Anordnung durch seinen Angetrauten schlief er in den Armen des Kochs. Er hatte ein Auge auf seine Kopfverletzung. Sanft streichelte er mit seinen schlanken, zarten Händen über sein Haupt. Er vermisste ihn eines nachts sehr, als er Nachtwache im Krähennest hatte. Der Smutje roch immer verführerisch nach verschiedenen Cremes, Shampoos oder Parfums, da er sich täglich pflegte. Es war ein leichtes neben ihm einzuschlafen. Früher hatte er sich nur einmal in der Woche um seine eigene Körperpflege gekümmert, doch mit Sanji zum Ehemann hatte sich das wohl geändert. Mit Vorliebe seifte ihn der Blonde von oben bis unten ein. Nach dem Duschen massierte ihn der Smutje mit einem Öl ein. Diese Hände wussten wirklich was sie taten. Bevor sie ins Bad gingen, waren sie beide oft trainieren. Es erstaunte ihn sehr, wie gut sie miteinander harmonierten, selbst beim Training. Eigentlich war das etwas, wobei er nicht gestört werden wollte, doch Sanji war ein sehr guter Trainingspartner. Er trieb ihn noch mehr an und dem Koch bei seinen Übungen zu zusehen, war eine Augenweide.

Als ihn das Rentier nach zwölf Tagen wieder für gesund erklärte, wartete der Smutje nicht lange seinen Ehemann abermals zu seinen Gelüsten zu verführen. Natürlich besaß der Schwertkämpfer im Bezug auf Sanji einfach keine Selbstbeherrschung. So sehr er es auch versuchte. Sie fanden sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer wieder. Ihre Schwänze steif, Körper nackt, Lippen nass. Zoro legte den Koch über die untere Bettkante. Sein Arsch streckte sich ihm hungernd entgegen. Er rieb lüstern seinen Schwanz in der Spalte, als ihn Sanji darauf hinwies, dass er ihn noch nicht feucht gemacht hatte. In der Schublade am Nachtisch fand er ein halb volles Ölfläschchen. Ihm reichte das. Das Zeug goss er über seinen Penis und drang ein. Sein Gehirn setzte voll aus bei den Gefühlen, die er empfand. In seiner Vorstellung war das lang nicht so geil, wie sich das in diesem Moment angefühlt hatte. Seine Augen schloss er für einen Augenblick, um diese wahnsinnige Enge in diesem kleinen Arsch zu genießen. Sanji jammerte, doch er begann sich in ihm auf und ab zu bewegen. So sehr ihn der Koch heiß gemacht hatte, so hart sollte er es jetzt auch bekommen. Er öffnete sein Auge und sah herunter auf den kleinen Arsch, der sein mächtiges Glied gut fressen konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf etwas an Sanji´s Spalte. Er grinste.

Der Koch selbst hatte Schwierigkeiten mit Zoro´s Gangart heute.. Er hatte ihn nicht gut vorbereitet. Das hinein Gleiten ging noch, doch seine harten Einstöße schmerzten aufgrund der fehlenden Feuchtigkeit. Sein Rufe nach weniger Schnelligkeit und Härte blieben unerhört. Auf einmal stoppte Zoro und bewegte sich nicht mehr in ihm. Sein Daumen fummelte entlang seiner Spalte. Der Schwanz steckte nur noch mit der Spitze in ihm. Hatte er nun doch endlich gemerkt, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dachte Sanji, als er plötzlich Zoro´s Stimme hörte.

„Oi, Koch...diese Narbe an deinem Loch...Habe dich wohl mal zu hart durch gefickt, was?"

Mit diesem Spruch verengte Sanji automatisch seinen Schließmuskel, während Zoro ihm einen derart starken Einstoß mit seinem Glied verpasste, das selbst er schmerzen verspürte.

Ein lauter, hallender Schrei ertönte in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Der Körper des Blonden zitterte beträchtlich, während Zoro einfach nur in einer Schockstarre verweilte.

Welche Konsequenzen nun auf ihn zukommen würden, hätte sich der Schwertkämpfer in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen nicht vorstellen können.


	76. Chapter 75

**Our credits to our Oda-Sensei!**

* * *

_Oh man, ich sag Euch, dass Chap schreiben war gar nicht so leicht. Die Ideen sind da, aber das ausformulieren und gewollte Gefühle rüber bringen, ist so schwer. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich das es mir immer weniger gelingt._

_Wären da nicht meine Leser, die an mich glauben, würde ich wohl gar nicht mehr schreiben! xD_

_Danke vielmals Meli, Hope und Ki-Chan für Eure Reviews! _

* * *

Chapter 75

Eine zittrige Hand wanderte hinab seines Rückens zu seiner Spalte. Sanji erfühlte die Narbe deutlich an seinem Anus. Nie war sie ihm vorher aufgefallen. Nie hatte der Doktor noch sein Ehemann ein Wort darüber verloren. Master Plan hatte sich auf ihm verewigt. Für immer. Der grässliche Schmerz des unpreparierten Eindringens war auf einmal wieder präsent. Diesmal war es allerdings kein geistesgestörter Irrer. Es war Zoro, sein Vertrauter, sein Ehemann. Ein lautes Schluchzen entkam ihm. Wasser sprudelte aus seinen Augen, Erinnerungen wurden wach, eine furchtbare Angst war wieder da, der Körper verlor die Kontrolle und schlotterte heftig.

Der Schwertkämpfer hatte sein Penis schon beim Schrei raus gezogen. Eine ganze Weile stand er wie angewurzelt da und schaute auf einen leidenden Koch. Er hatte ihm beim Eindringen ziemlich weh getan, doch keine körperliche Wunde hinterlassen. Jedoch weinte, zitterte und jammerte sein Ehemann. Zoro ging näher auf ihn zu. Wie ein Haufen Elend lag der Koch über ihrem Ehebett und hielt sich schmerzend seine Linke Hand über seinen Hintern. Der Grünhaarige ergriff die Hand und begann den Körper aufrecht an sich zu drücken. Er legte den rechten Arm um seine Schulter und stützte ihn mit seinem Arm an der Hüfte.

„O-Oi..."

„...I-I-Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun..."

„E-Es tut mir Leid..."

„...Warum hast du das getan, Zoro? Warum?!", sagte der Smutje unter Tränen.

„I-Ich habe eine verdammte Narbe! Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt? Warum muss ich das auf diese Art erfahren...Wieso...?"

Der Koch verlor Halt und glitt aus dem Griff des Schwertkämpfers. Auf dem Boden kniend schlug Sanji seine Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Warum Zoro...? D-Du hast doch alles mit an gesehen, wieso tust du mir das an...! Es tut so weh..."

Zoro kaute auf seinen Lippen. Dieser Anblick schmerzte und er hatte das zu verantworten. Jetzt musste er in den sauren Apfel beißen und ihm endlich die Wahrheit über seinen Gedächtnisverlust erzählen. Das hatte Sanji nicht verdient. Er setzte sich zu ihm am Boden. Er griff nach Sanji´s linken Handgelenk, um sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Fass' mich nicht an!"

„Entschuldige..."

„Sanji...I-Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen..."

„...!"

„Seitdem Unfall leide ich unter Gedächtnisschwund..."

Als der Koch das hörte, nahm er seine Hände aus dem Gesicht und schaute ihn geschockt an.

„D-Das heißt du kannst dich am die Narbe nicht erinnern...?"

„Ja unter anderem. Aber..."

„...was aber?"

„I-Ich konnte deinem Charme nicht widerstehen als ich aufgewacht bin, so sehr ich dir die Wahrheit sagen wollte, um so mehr war ich von dir angetan. Meine Hoffnung war es, dass ich meine Erinnerungen an dich zurück erhalte, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, aber bisher..."

„Wie bitte?!...Was soll das heißen?!"

„Sanji. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich habe seit der Kopfverletzung keinerlei Erinnerung mehr daran, dass wir jemals zusammen waren..."

Man hätte das Klirren hören können. Die vorhergehende Aktion hinterließ schon einen großen Sprung, doch das ließ das Glas in viele kleine Einzelteile zerspringen. Vorausgesetzt Sanji´s Herz würde aus zerbrechlichem Glas bestehen. Jedoch passte die Assoziation ausgezeichnet, wenn man in die Augen des schockierten Kochs schaute. Die Emotionen und Gefühle die er in diesem Moment empfand, konnte er nicht kontrollieren. Sanji ließ sich leiten und gab sich den Gefühlen von Schmerz, Zorn und Wut hin. Als er in rage aufstand, packte er den Schwertkämpfer am Haar und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. Schmerzerfüllt sah Zoro ihn an, wehrte sich allerdings nicht.

„Keine Erinnerung mehr an uns, ja? ABER FICKEN IST IN ORDNUNG!"

„E-Es tut mir..."

„HALT DEINE KLAPPE, DU SCHWEIN!"

Eine Backpfeile folgte und er zog ihn kräftig am Haar hoch auf die Beine. Der Grünhaarige stöhnte vor Schmerz und hielt sich die Wange.

„ICH WILL DEINE ENTSCHULDIGUNG NICHT HÖREN..."

Mit Schwung holte er aus und kickte den Säbelrassler durch die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers. Die Tür wurde durch die Wucht aus der Verankerung gerissen und landete samt Zoro außerhalb der Schlafzimmers.

Zoro fand sich inmitten von Trümmern und Splittern. Er setzte sich auf und bemerkte im Augenwinkel das der Koch wütend auf ihn zu ging. Ehe er hätte reagieren können, hatte Sanji ihn schon mit der geballten Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Seine Oberlippe erlitt eine Platzwunde durch die Härte des Schlages. Als er erneut auf dem Rücken lag,setzte sich der Smutje auf ihn und schlug ihn immer wieder mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Dazu wechselte er die linke und rechte Hand ab.

~klatsch

„DU ELENDER DRECKSKERL...!"

~klatsch

„ICH HABE DIR VERTRAUT..."

~ klatsch

„DU MIESER LÜGNER..."

~klatsch

"...WIE KONNTEST DU MIR DAS ANTUN!"

~klatsch

Plötzlich hielt Zoro den Koch an beiden Handgelenken fest.

„D-Deine Hände...du bist Koch...du machst sie dir kaputt...", stammelte er.

Mit einem Ruck hatte Sanji sich aus seinem Griff befreit.

„DAS KANN DIR DOCH EGAL SEIN..."

~klatsch

„DU..."

~klatsch

"...ELENDER..."

~klatsch

BASTARD!"

~klatsch

Der Marimo sah ihn nach jedem Schlag wieder an. Das Gesicht war ohne Ausdruck, doch in ruhiger Erwartung auf den nächsten Hieb. Das Blut spritzte umher und Sanji wollte einfach nicht aufhören auf ihn ein zu prügeln. Er ballte seine rechte Hand und holte aus. Zoro schloss sein Auge. Als er zuschlagen wollte, hielt ihn erneut ein Griff am Handgelenk auf. Doch diesmal war es nicht der Säbelbeißer.

„Aufhören...das reicht!"

„J-Jinbe...!?"

Auf einmal wachte der Smutje aus seinem Gewaltrausch auf, als er sah, dass an seinem Handgelenk Blut herunter lief, schaute er umher. Neben einen fassungslosen Jinbe sah er neben ihm noch seinen Kapitän und Nami stehen. Ihre Gesichter konnten ebenfalls nicht fassen, was sie sahen. Sanji schaute sich weiter um und stellte fest, dass sie nach wie vor unbekleidet waren. Ihre nackten Körper waren gesprenkelt in Blut. Der Schwertkämpfer atmete schwer und er selbst konnte einfach nicht mehr und brach in Tränen aus. Sein Kopf stützte er auf der Brust von Zoro. Sein Körper begann an zu zittern und er jammerte. Nicht lange dauerte es bis man auch an Zoro´s rechten Wange stille Tränen wandern sah.

„Nami! Übernehm' Sanji...Ich kümmere mich um Zoro!"

Die Navigatorin kam gerade aus ihrem Schlafzimmer mit zwei Bademänteln zurück.

„Verstanden...!"

Einen der Mäntel warf sie zu Luffy herüber. Sie beugte sich langsam zu Sanji herunter.

„Hey...Sanji-Kun!?"

Der Koch drehte leicht seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„N-N-Nami-San...!? Es tut mir Leid...I-Ich..."

Sanft legte sie den Mantel um seinen Rücken.

„Schon gut...steh auf und komme mit mir mit, Sanji-Kun."

Er stand auf und folgte ihr. Nami brachte ihn ins Badezimmer. Als die Navigatorin außer Sichtweite war, kümmerte sich Luffy um Zoro.

„Oi, Chopper! Ich brauche dich hier..."

Die Crew hatte sich in Sichtweite um das Geschehen versammelt. So dauerte es nicht lange bis das Rentier an Ort und Stelle war. Der Doktor kümmerte sich erstmal oberflächlich um die Platzwunde und um die Splitter- und Schnittwunden.

„...und wie geht es ihm, Chopper?"

„Womöglich ist noch eine Rippe gebrochen...Wir müssen ihn in den Behandlungsraum bringen! Dabei hatte ich ihn erst für gesund erklärt..."

Luffy warf einen besorgten Blick auf seinen Schwertkämpfer. Der Kapitän wusste, dass das zwischen ihnen kein kleiner Streit war. Das Gesicht war geschwollen, sein rechtes Auge hatte ein Veilchen, die Lippe war dick und musste genäht werden, seine Wangen knallrot und seine Nase blutete.

„Kannst du aufstehen, Zoro?"

„Ja, geht schon..."

Beim Aufstehen gab Luffy, Zoro seinen Mantel und stützte ihn von rechts.

„Kapitän..."

„Mhm?"

„D-Das ist alles meine Schuld..."

Nachdem Chopper ihn gründlich durch gecheckt, seine Platzwunde genäht und seine glücklicherweise nur angebrochene Rippe bandagiert hatte, warteten seine Nakama auf ein Interview auf ihn. Sie saßen alle ringsherum um den Tisch und starrten ihn an, als er aus dem Behandlungsraum kam. Alle außer Sanji befanden sich in der Küche. Nami hatte ihn in eine heiße Wanne gesetzt und Zeit für sich gegeben. Nun warteten sie alle auf eine Erklärung.


	77. Chapter 76

**König Oda-Chi. Erhebt Euch!**

* * *

Ich bin ja so froh, dass Ihr alle so fleißig lest!

Sharon (schöner Name übrigens) - Schön, dass du dich auch für das Unerwartete begeistern kannst! :)

Sadie-chan alias Kio-chan (habe dich mal umgetauft, da du dich ja sowieso schon als Sadistin geoutet hast) - Das die beiden nackt waren, lag daran, dass sie kurz vorher Sex hatten. ;)

Meli - Jeeeetzt kannst du weiter lesennnnnnn! :D

* * *

Chapter 76

Der Koch starrte an die Holzdecke, als er in der heißen Wanne lag. Die Zigarette in seinem Mund wippte auf und ab. Er konnte nicht glauben, was passiert war. Wieder ein neues Drama zwischen ihnen und obwohl Master Plan diesmal dafür nicht verantwortlich war, ist er trotzdem Thema. Der Zoro mit Erinnerung musste von der Narbe gewusst haben, dass er diese Narbe von diesem Schwein am Anus hatte. Sicherlich hatte er sie ihm bewusst verschwiegen. Nicht mal Chopper hatte es ihm gesagt. Ganz sicher wollten sie es ihm nicht sagen. Warum war die Narbe ihm nur nicht selbst aufgefallen? Man fühlt sie ganz deutlich an der Stelle, die ihn einmal schreckliche körperliche und seelische Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Der Seelenschmerz wird ihn nun mit dieser Narbe für den Rest seines Lebens begleiten. Sie wird für ewig Denkmal dafür sein, dass er vergewaltigt worden ist. Das Master Plan bekommen hatte was er wollte. Das Zoro ihn wochenlang davor bewahrt hatte und letztendlich doch mit ansehen musste, wie ihn Master Plan gefickt hatte.

Nur ein Mann, nur sein Vertrauter, nur Zoro sollte jemals mit ihm diese Intimität haben dürfen. Er war doch niemals homosexuell gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war ein Frauenfanatiker. Das zarte, wohl liebende Wesen einer Frau war immer das was ihn faszinierte. Große Brüste, weibliche Rundungen, schlanke Taille immer das was ihn erregte. Die Liebe in die Frau hatte er zwar nicht verloren, doch sein Herz hatte er einem Mann geschenkt. Dem Schwertkämpfer.

Die ungewöhnlichen Umstände hatten sie damals näher gebracht, als sonst irgendwie möglich. Diese Umstände ließen sie besser kennen lernen, sie ineinander verlieben, sie einander vertrauen. Nach allem was sie bisher schon durch gemacht hatten, war diese Situation die Krönung. Nichts war dem Koch in ihrer Beziehung wichtiger gewesen, als Vertrauen. Nichts konnte er so gut, wie dem Schwertkämpfer blind zu vertrauen. Er hatte Zoro soviel zu verdanken. Die Erfahrung einen Mann zu lieben. Ihn zu lieben.

Doch er kann nicht lieben ohne Vertrauen. Und was war da passiert? Der Zoro mit Erinnerung verschwieg ihm die Narbe in Hoffnung darauf, dass er selbst es niemals raus findet und der Zoro ohne Erinnerung verschwieg ihm tatsächlich tagelang, dass er keine Ahnung von ihrer Liebe hat. Das dieser Mann dann auch noch Sex mit ihm hatte. Ihr Sex bedeutete Liebe machen. Doch das war keine Liebe. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob er wieder Sex mit einem Fremden gehabt hätte.

Heißes Wasser wusch das Blut von seinem Körper. Noch nie hatte er sich so gehen lassen. Noch nie hatte er sich so gar nicht unter Kontrolle. Er war völlig ausgerastet und hatte seinen Ehemann grün und blau geschlagen. Er hätte ihn ohne Nachzudenken auch töten können. Immerhin hatte der Schwertkämpfer gerade erst die Platzwunde am Kopf kuriert.

Das Herz in seiner Brust fühlte sich so verletzt an. So betrogen und allein. Es war nicht fair, dass er nun all diese furchtbaren Erinnerungen alleine tragen musste. Seine Tränen suchten ihren Weg entlang seiner Wangen hinab in die große Wanne, wo sie dann im Wasser verborgen blieben.

**…**

„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen, obwohl du dich nicht mal an eure Beziehung erinnern konntest?", fragte die Langnase.

Der Säbelbeißer nickte.

„Und dann hast du ihn während dessen auf seine Narbe hingewiesen?"

„..."

„Du musst wirklich alles vergessen haben. Weißt du eigentlich das diese Narbe..."

„USOPP!", schrie Luffy.

„Das reicht! Zoro wird von uns nichts über seine Beziehung zu Sanji erfahren. Entweder er erinnert sich selbst wieder daran oder Sanji erzählt ihm etwas darüber...wir haben uns nicht einzumischen!"

„D-Du hast Recht, Luffy! Entschuldige."

Als Sanji im Bad fertig war, stieg er hinab in seine Küche. Dort fand er sich in Mitten der Crew wieder. Die Blicke waren plötzliche alle auf ihn gerichtet. Auf der Bank sah er den Schwertkämpfer sitzen.

Er räusperte sich.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr das alle mit ansehen musstet...aber..."

„...Nami-Swan, Robinchen und die anderen würdet ihr bitte den Raum verlassen? Ich will mit Luffy und Zoro einen Moment alleine sprechen..."

„Sicher..."

Die Menge reduzierte sich auf den Kapitän, Zoro und Sanji. Der Koch stand neben der Bar, während Luffy am Kopfende des Esstisches saß und ihn ansah.

„Oi, Marimo komm' her zu mir!"

Zoro blickte auf. Sanji sah ihn streng an. Er folgte seinem Ruf und stellte sich neben ihn. Der Koch packte ihn am Kopf und drückte ihn runter. Sanji selbst beugte sich ebenso vor.

„Es tut uns Leid, Luffy..."

„...du hattest in der Vergangenheit mehr als genug Ärger und Sorgen wegen uns. Das wird ab jetzt nicht mehr vorkommen. Egal, wie es jetzt zwischen mir und dem Grasschädel weiter gehen wird. Du kannst voll und ganz auf uns zählen!"

„Ok. Verstanden..."

Der Strohhut verließ den Raum. Sanji wendete sich der Küche zu, um das Abendessen zu zubereiten.

„Marimo?!"

„Uh...uhm...ja?"

„Ich hätte dich nicht so zurichten dürfen, dass tut mir Leid...Des weiteren..."

„Oh...ich glaube nicht das du dich..."

„Lass' mich gefälligst ausreden!"

„...!"

„Ich will das du seine Sachen aus dem Schlafzimmer holst und dir einen anderen Schlafplatz suchst...Ich will keine Entschuldigungen von dir und dich erst recht nicht in meiner Nähe, also verschwinde...!"

„Das dachte ich mir schon, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Deswegen ist es mit Luffy und den anderen so verabredet, dass ich bis auf weiteres die Nachtschichten im Krähennest übernehme. Bis zur nächsten Insel dauert es wohl ein paar Wochen, sagte Nami...Du musst mich auch nicht beim Essen ertragen. Ich werde mir die Reste aus dem Kühlschrank nehmen. Den Code weiß ich ..."

„Ach, das weißt du also noch?"

„...Huh?!"

„Nichts...hau endlich ab!"

Zoro verließ die Küche. In dem zerstörten Schlafzimmer holte er seine drei Schwerter und seine Klamotten. Auf dem Nachtisch sah er noch ein gemeinsames Foto in einem Bilderrahmen von Sanji und ihm. Sie tragen beide einen Anzug und zeigen ihre Ringe. Auf dem Bild sehen sie sehr glücklich aus. Der Koch würde es jetzt sicher nicht vermissen, so nahm der das Bild mit. In einem Sack auf dem Rücken trug er die Sachen hoch ins Krähennest.

Von ihren gemeinsamen Trainings wusste er, dass in einer Truhe ein großer Fellteppich, eine Decke, Handtücher, sowie Sake und zwei Gläser ist. Er nahm die Sachen heraus und legte seine Klamotten herein. Die Decke legte er sich um und setzte sich an ein Fenster. Dort stellte er das Foto neben die Sakeflasche. Ein Glas brauchte er nicht. Er blickte auf das Foto und setzte die Flasche an. Nicht einmal sein Lieblingssake kann Körper und Seele ruhig stellen. Es wäre auch zu einfach, wenn sich der Schmerz nun mit Alkohol lindern ließe, dachte Zoro. Die Sonne verschwand gerade am Horizont. Seine Wahrnehmung zwischen den Tränen beschränkte sich auf Sterne am Nachthimmel, das Krächzen einer Möwe, das leichte Glitzern des Meeres bei Mondschein und die Wellen die gegen den Bug schlugen. Die erste von nun vielen einsamen Nächten.


	78. Chapter 77

**Applaus. Applaus. Oda-Sensei.**

* * *

_Ahoi. Treue Leserschaft! Hoffe ihr mögt Chap siebenundsiebzig! Und __**dickes**__ Danke an Alle!_

_Sadie-Chan - Mein Sadisten-Liebchen, danke für Ramen und für deinen Review!_

_Hope - Meine Langzeit Leserin, danke für deine Liebeserklärung an meinen Schreibstil. Kisses!_

_Meli - Meine kurze Prägnante!_

_Jetzt gibts "Mehr mehr mehr mehr mehr!"_

* * *

Chapter 77

Schweißgebadet wachte Zoro eines nachts auf. Ein Traum hatte ihn so sehr gequält, dass er davon aufwachte. Haar und Kleidung waren feucht. Sein rechtes Auge weit in geöffnet. Die Hände zitterten. Diesmal war der Traum schlimmer, realistischer, traumatischer. Seit einer Woche hatte er merkwürdige Träume. Doch konnte das noch ein Traum sein, fragte sich der Schwertkämpfer. Er riss die Bettdecke weg und kletterte den Hauptmast hinunter. Geraden Ganges bewegte er sich auf das Schlafzimmer vom Smutje zu.

Es waren nun schon fast vier Wochen vergangen, die sie nicht mehr miteinander sprachen. Einsam verbrachte der Schwertkämpfer die Nächte im Krähennest. Auf seiner Seele wollte der Schmerz nicht aufhören zu brennen, sein Herz nicht aufhören zu stechen. Er fühlte sich so leer und verloren. Er wusste nicht mal genau wer er genau war. Der Koch fehlte ihm in jeder Nacht und an jedem Tag. Es war nicht richtig nicht diesen schlanken schönen Körper in seinem halten zu dürfen, nicht die zarten Lippen küssen zu können, nicht dieses dezente Lachen zu hören. Doch er hatte die schönen blauen Augen seines Mannes zum Weinen gebracht, ihre Zweisamkeit gebrochen und einen Scherbenhaufen hinterlassen. Die Splitter ihrer Beziehung, ihrer Ehe schienen irreparabel, solange er keinen Schimmer von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit hatte. Oft starrte er minutenlang auf ihren Ehering mit der Inschrift 'Weil wir mehr als Nakama sind'. Es war komisch diese Gefühle für den Blonden zu haben, doch Zoro konnte es fühlen, dass sie mehr waren. Viel mehr. Warum spürte er nur diesen Herzschmerz, wenn er sich gar nicht an ihre Liebe erinnern konnte? Er fühlte Reue für das was er getan hatte. Sein Verstand hatte ihn so oft davor gewarnt. Obwohl die körperlichen Schmerzen lange verschwunden waren, blieben die seelischen aufrecht, wie an jenem Tag an dem ihn Sanji verprügelt hatte. Man könnte sogar sagen, sie wären jetzt noch schmerzhafter als damals.

Um so schlimmer, dass er nun diese Alpträume hatte. Schnaubend hielt er schon einige Minuten die Türklinke zum Schlafzimmer in der Hand, ihrem Schlafzimmer. War das ein Gefühl von Angst, was ihn davon abhielt die Klinke zunächst nicht runter zu drücken? Kannte er dieses Gefühl überhaupt noch? Seine Gedanken kreisten kurz um Kuina. Der Mann da drin gehört zu ihm. Ihn zu verlieren, würde den gleichen Schmerz bedeuten, den er nach Kuina´s Tod erlitten hatte. Womöglich würde er sein Verlust niemals verkraften. Zoro drückte die Klinke leise herunter und betrat das Zimmer. Der Koch lag seitlich in Laken gewickelt und schlief ruhig. Zoro setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante. Sanft strich er ihm durch das Haar und flüsterte seinen Namen vor sich hin. Sein Herz klopfte stark, der Körper schlotterte, die Worte zittrig und kaum hörbar.

„S-S-Sanji...bitte w-wach auf."

„S-Sanji...I-I-Ich muss d-dich..."

Langsam blinzelnd öffnete der Koch seine Augen. Erschrocken schnellte er hoch, als er bemerkte, dass jemand auf dem Bett saß.

„E-Entschuldige ich wollte d-dich nicht erschrecken..."

„Was machst du hier? Raus hier!", fuhr ihn der Blonde an.

„Warte b-b-bitte!"

„...?"

Sanji knipste die Nachttischlampe an. Ihm entging nicht wie stark der Marimo bebte vor Aufregung.

„I-I-Ich muss dich etwas fragen, Sanji."

Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Schieß los..."

„...ich habe seit einer Woche sehr merkwürdige Alpträume..."

„Na und?"

„...zunächst waren wir nur auf einer Insel unterwegs und stritten, dann waren wir auf einem Berg, dann wiederum auf einem Unterseeboot..."

„...!"

„Ich kam bisher nicht darauf, bis ich heute Nacht diesen schrecklichen Traum hatte..."

„...wir wurden wirklich einmal entführt, nicht wahr? D-D-Du..."

Tränen begannen zu fließen.

„Du wurdest auf diesem U-Boot vergewaltigt, richtig? Das war nicht nur ein Traum..."

Zoro schluchzte.

Entsetzt schaute Sanji auf einen völlig aufgelösten Schwertkämpfer. Die Situation kannte er bereits. Damals hatte er ähnlich schrecklich um ihn geweint. Es ging ihm nah, dass er wieder so stark darauf reagierte. Der Koch konnte nicht anders und legte die Arme um Zoro und lagerte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Deine Erinnerung kommt also mit deinen Träumen wieder, hm?"

„A-A-Also stimmt es wirklich?"

„Ja..."

„Guuuuhhhh...Neeein...Nein!...Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein...!"

„I-I-Ich habe nur zugesehen..."

„...Du konntest nichts tun..."

Der Körper in seinem Arm zitterte und die Schulter nässte sich. Er hielt ihn einfach fest und sagte nicht viel. Nach einer Weile stoppten die Tränen des Säbelbeißer´s.

„D-Das was ich dir vor vier Wochen angetan habe, ist vergleichbar mit der Vergewaltigung auf dem Schiff..."

Zoro löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Sanji...Ich kann wirklich verstehen, dass du mich nicht bei dir haben willst..."

„..."

Sanji schwieg.

Zoro packte all seinen Mut zusammen und sah den Koch in die Augen.

„Wie soll es denn mit uns weiter gehen?...Ich weiß das ich dich liebe, ich weiß es einfach, bitte verlasse mich nicht, Sanji!"

„Sorry Zoro..."

"...du bist nicht der, den ich einmal geheiratet habe...Wir können nicht einfach weiter machen..."

Der Schwertkämpfer schluckte.

„L-Liebst du mich denn noch?"

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich meine Liebe zu dir verloren habe..."

"...Doch das Vertrauen in dich schon. Ich fühle mich unwohl in deiner Nähe. Im Moment kann ich dir nichts anderes sagen..."

Die Tränen liefen wieder.

„I-I-Ich sollte jetzt gehen...D-Danke fürs Zuhören und entschuldige die Störung..."

Der Schwertkämpfer stand auf und verließ den Raum. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen. Langsam ließ er sich zu Boden gleiten und hielt sich das Herz. Die Stirn legte er auf seine Knie.

„_...du bist nicht der, den ich einmal geheiratet habe..."_

„_...doch das Vertrauen in dich schon. Ich fühle mich unwohl in deiner Nähe..."_

Er heulte. So sehr schmerzte es diese Worte gehört zu haben. Mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck hatte ihm Sanji klar gemacht, wo sie aktuell stehen. Nirgendwo gemeinsam. Jeder für sich einsam.


	79. Chapter 78

**Oda-Sensei. Meine Gedanken sind oft bei dir und ich hoffe deine Genesung schreitet voran. Wir können ewig warten bis One Piece weiter geht, also kuriere dich schön aus.**

**Lang lebe Oda-Sensei!**

* * *

_Yay! Ich habe es noch geschafft. Ich sag Euch die beiden sind viel schwieriger, wenn sie getrennt sind! xD_

_Allerdings muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich euch solange warten lasse für so wenig Handlung und Text. :(_

_Hope - Du bist auch Klasse 1 ! ^^_

_Sadie-Chan - ~verneig... Miau!_

* * *

Chapter 78

Sanji hatte deutlich den Schmerz in seinem Augenblick gesehen, als er ihm sagte, wie er zur Zeit fühlte. Er streifte sich das mit Tränen genässte Shirt vom Körper und rauchte noch eine Zigarette. Merkwürdig, dass ein Zoro mit kaum Erinnerung an ihre Vergangenheit ihm seine Liebe gesteht. Dazu hatte der Säbelbeißer kein Recht. Nicht nachdem was er getan hatte. Er konnte ihm nicht noch nicht wieder vertrauen. Ihm noch nicht verzeihen. Seit dem Vorfall versuchte sich Sanji mit Kochen abzulenken. Er kochte die schwierigsten und aufwendigsten Gerichte, er las Bücher und trainierte viel. Wenigstens tagsüber sollte der Schwertkämpfer ihm nicht fehlen. Natürlich vermisste der Koch seinen Ehemann. Nachts besonders. Am Anfang fiel es ihm schwer ohne den warmen Körper an seiner Seite einzuschlafen. Auf einmal war das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, Liebe und Vertrautheit verschwunden. Nach einigen Tagen fiel er oft vor Erschöpfung ins Bett und hatte dann auch keine Zeit sich um den Marimo Gedanken zu machen. Der Grasschädel sollte erstmal für eine Weile aus seinem Gehirn verschwinden. Jedoch konnte er ihn in deiesem Moment nicht vergessen.. Das traurige Gesicht von Zoro. Seine Tränen. Er war nicht zu hart zu ihm, überlegte der Koch. Zoro musste akzeptieren, dass er ihre Beziehung vorerst nicht weiter führen kann. Die Zeit wird zeigen, was aus ihnen wird. Die Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit schien bei ihm zurück zu kommen. Wie würde er nur darauf reagieren, wenn Zoro sie tatsächlich wieder bekommen würde? Noch hatte er keine Antwort dazu. Schließlich holte ihn endlich der Schlaf.

Nach der nächtlichen Auseinandersetzung mit Sanji hatte Zoro sich verwundet in sein Nest geschleppt. Er war nicht gerade der Typ der seine Gefühle in Form von Tränen äußerte. Wenn er das tat, gab es dafür fast immer den gleichen Grund. Die Angst zu verlieren oder verloren zu haben. Geliebte Menschen zu enttäuschen oder im Stich gelassen zu haben. Als der Schwertkämpfer das nächste mal verheult das Licht erblickte, war die Sonne schon lange aufgegangen. Da er die Nachtschichten im Krähennest übernommen hatte, schlief er meist erst in den frühen Morgenstunden ein. Manchmal erlaubte er sich auch ein kleines Schläfchen in der Nacht. Nicht nur sein Körper war erwacht. Seine Erinnerungen ebenfalls. Auf einmal war alles da. Ihr Kennenlernen, ihre Kämpfe, ihre Entführung, ihr Leiden, ihr Zusammenhalt, ihre Träume, ihre Verlobung, ihre Hochzeit, ihr Zusammensein, ihre Vertrautheit, ihre einzigartige Liebe. War das nun alles Geschichte?

Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl von Angst. Angst zu verlieren. Sanji zu verlieren. An der rechten Wange liefen Tränen hinab, wie ein Wasserfall. Er dachte über die Träume nach. Sie waren nicht nur Träume gewesen, sondern ihr Erlebtes. Dann dachte Zoro auch an die Worte des Kochs. Sie schmerzten. Die Worte schmerzten nun noch mehr als in der gestrigen Nacht. Denn nun war ihm vollkommen klar, was er angerichtet hatte. Wie sehr er seinen Ehemann damit verletzt haben musste. Er verstand sein Zorn, seine Abwehr und sein Misstrauen. Allerdings fand er keine Antwort darauf, wie er das wieder reparieren könnte. Eine Entschuldigung wäre nicht genug.

Nun, da er seine Erinnerungen wieder hatte, musste er den Smutje darüber informieren. Er durfte nicht damit warten. Es graute ihm, nach letzter Nacht, sich ihm erneut stellen zu müssen. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, blendeten und er stand schließlich auf. Aus der Truhe nahm er frische Klamotten und begab sich zunächst ins Bad. Die Dusche ließ ihn besser fühlen. Nachdem der Koch an Deck nirgendwo zu finden war, gab es nur einen Ort, wo er sich noch aufhalten könnte. Die Küche.

Der Koch stand an der Küchenzeile und bereitete abermals ein zeitintensives Essen vor. Er schien so vertieft in seine Arbeit zu sein, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass der Schwertkämpfer seine Küche betreten hatte. Erst als Zoro dicht hinter ihm stand, bemerkte er die weitere Person. Arme legten sich fest und bestimmend um seinen Körper und hielten ihn fest. Sanji kannte den Griff und die Wärme.

„Was soll...mhmmmm...!"

Die linke Hand des Säbelbeißers hielt ihm den Mund verschlossen.

„Sei still und beruhige dich..."

Zoro streichelte eine ihm sehr vertraute Stelle. Die Stelle oberhalb seines Bauches. Langsam legte Sanji seine Hände auf die Küchenplatte.

„Ich will nur das du zuhörst...!"

Der Schwertkämpfer lauschte Sanji´s Atmung die immer leiser wurde. Er entfernte seine linke Hand und legte sie um den schlanken Körper, den er festhielt.

„D-Dann sprich...Zoro..."

Der Koch bekam Gänsehaut, als ihm die vertraute Stimme rau, warum und leise ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Ich kann mich wieder an uns erinnern, Sanji..."

Die Augen wurden größer, als er das hörte. Sanji hatte es schon gefühlt, bevor er es ausgesprochen hatte.

„...Deshalb weiß ich auch, dass eine Entschuldigung nichts daran ändert, dass du mich nicht bei dir haben willst. Ich weiß, dass ich zweierlei dein Vertrauen missbraucht habe. Ich habe dir bewusst die Narbe verschwiegen und verschweigen lassen. Sie sollte meiner Meinung nach nicht unser Liebesleben beeinflussen und dein Selbstwertgefühl mindern. Das war egoistisch und nicht meine Aufgabe, dass zu entscheiden. Nach meinem Gedächtnisverlust war ich nicht in der Lage es dir zu gestehen. Ich hoffte darauf, dass die Erinnerungen mit der Zeit alleine zurückkommen. Mein Körper signalisierte mir, dass wir zusammen gehören, auch wenn mein Verstand mir etwas anderes sagte. Ich war machtlos dir zu widerstehen. Das ich dafür irgendwann die Quittung bekommen würde, war zu erwarten..."

Zoro´s Hände streichelten ihn und der Smutje schloss seine Augen.

„D-D-Das ich dir allerdings so etwas schreckliches antun würde...das dich an unser schlimmstes gemeinsames Erlebnis erinnert..."

Zoro machte eine kurze Pause und atmete durch.

„I-Ich schäme mich dafür und ich weiß, dass es nicht wieder gut zu machen ist...ich weiß es..."

Sanji begann leicht zu zittern.

„Eine Bitte habe ich an dich...wenn du weißt, dass du mir nicht verzeihen kannst, dann sag es mir bitte, damit ich aufhören kann, mir Hoffnungen zu machen, dass du mich nicht verlässt..."

Beide weinten. Sanji spürte Zoro´s Tränen an seinem Nacken, als er ihn nochmals ganz fest an sich drückte und neben seinen Worten einen Kuss hinterließ.

„Ich liebe dich, Sanji..."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Schwertkämpfer den Raum so schnell, still und leise wie er gekommen war.


	80. Chapter 80

**Mamor, Stein ud Eisen bricht, aber mein Oda-Sensei nicht.**

* * *

_Hallo Ihr Lieben,_

_verzeiht mir, dass ich solange abwesend war. Zum einen ist es denn Feiertagen geschuldet und zum anderen, dass sich mein Leben gerade um 180 Grad dreht und ich nicht mal weiß wohin es mich führt. Vielleicht spiegelt sich das in Chapter neunundsiebzig wieder. Sorry, dass ich Euch nicht mehr bieten kann nach über zwei Wochen._

_**Sadie Chan** - Danke für deine Review´s! Eine Freude dass dich "WWNS" so sehr begeistern konnte. Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht enttäuscht._

_**Hope** - Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht vergrault. Total toll, dass du immer mit Emotion dabei bist. Danke das du da bist!_

* * *

Chapter 79

Seine Lippen schmeckten salzig. Mit der rechten Hand hielt er die noch feuchte Stelle an seinem Nacken. Am ganzen Körper hatte der Koch Gänsehaut. Die Tränen rollten über seine Wangen, glitten über seine Lippen und fielen letztendlich am Kinn hinab auf die Küchenzeile.

„_... damit ich aufhören kann, mir Hoffnungen zu machen, dass du mich nicht verlässt..."_

„Dieser Idiot!", schluchzte er.

Allerdings zeigte Sanji´s Körper deutlich, dass die Vertrautheit seines Griffes, die Berührungen, seine Stimme und seine Wärme dieses Gefühl ihrer Liebe nicht vergessen hatte. Da war kein Unwohlsein mehr. Diese paar Minuten seiner Anwesenheit waren sein Roronoa Zoro, der Mann, den er geheiratet hatte und obwohl der Koch das genau wusste, hatte er sich nicht umgedreht und den Schwertkämpfer in den Arm genommen. Er freute sich über die Tatsache, dass er sich wieder an alles erinnern konnte. Aber, er ließ Zoro gehen. Einen Zoro der abermals weinte, der angst hatte, der glaubte, dass er ihn verlassen würde und dass er seine Tat nicht wieder gut machen könnte.

„_...ich weiß, dass es nicht wieder gut zu machen ist..."_

Ob er damit Recht hatte, fragte Sanji sich. Im Moment fühlte es sich so an, als ob der Schmerz noch ewig währt. Dennoch war eine Trennung vom Marimo vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Er liebte ihn. Er würde noch eine Weile brauchen bis er das verarbeitet hatte, bis er ihm das vergeben konnte, bis er ihm wieder völlig vertrauen würde. Solange müsste Zoro aushalten. Die Zeit wird seine Wunden heilen und ihre Beziehung wie früher werden. So hoffte der Smutje zumindest.

„Tch. Verlassen...Das meint der noch nicht ernst...!"

Sanji wischte sich das Nass aus dem Gesicht und begann weiter das Gemüse zu schnippeln. Zoro konnte aber auch das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen. Die starken Arme um seine Hüfte hatten sich gut angefühlt. Die Stelle oberhalb des Bauches kribbelte noch. Es war eine merkwürdige Mischung aus frischen, alten Schmerz und gewohnter Vertrautheit gewesen. Sie hatten jetzt seit einigen Wochen keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander. Die Stimmung in der Crew hatte sich insgesamt verändert. Doch die Crew sollte durch ihre Unstimmigkeiten nicht beeinflusst werden. So hatte der Smutje es versprochen. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass ein halbwegs normales Verhältnis zwischen Zoro und ihm herrschte. Vielleicht würde es auch dazu führen, dass er wieder eine Vertrauensbasis zu ihm aufbaute.

„_...Deshalb weiß ich auch, dass eine Entschuldigung nichts daran ändert, dass du mich nicht bei dir haben willst..."_

Irgendwie zeigten seine Worte doch sehr große Wirkung auf ihn. Sanji war gewillt ihm zu vergeben und es fühlte sich heute ganz anders an als am gestrigen Tag.

„Autsch!...Arg. So ein Mist!"

Vor lauter Unaufmerksamkeit hatte sich der Smutje tief in den Ringfinger geschnitten. Es blutete stark, sodass er gleich entschied es bei Chopper nähen zu lassen. Anschließend würde er mit dem Marimo ein paar Worte wechseln.

Zoro saß an der Reling angelehnt und pflegte seine seine Schwerter. Eine Aufgabe bei der er immer konzentriert und abgelenkt ist, sodass auch er nicht sofort bemerkte, dass der Koch vor ihm stand.

„Oi..."

Keine Reaktion.

„Oi...Zoro!?"

Der Schwertkämpfer schaute auf. Erschrocken ließ er, dass Schwert fallen und stand auf.

„Sanji...?"

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken..."

„Schon gut..."

„Können wir kurz reden...?"

„Uhm sicher..."

Der Smutje setzte sich nun an die Reling und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Er schloss seine Augen und zog kräftig an dem Glimstengel. Als das Nikotin ihm die nötige Befriedigung gab, öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Der Marimo stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da.

„Setzt du dich nicht zu mir?"

„...Doch..."

„Weißt du, Zoro...das was du vorhin zu mir gesagt hast, hat mich wirklich berührt, aber darüber wollte ich jetzt nicht mit dir sprechen..."

Als der Schwertkämpfer zu seinem Ehemann hinüber sah, führte dieser abermals seine Zigarette zu seinen Lippen und nahm einen Zug. Zoro fiel auf, dass ein seiner linken Hand etwas entscheidendes fehlte. Sein Ehering. Er dachte zu wissen, was ihm der Koch nun sagen würde und wollte es eigentlich gar nicht hören. Doch er musste es wie ein Mann nehmen.

„...findest du nicht auch, dass sich die Stimmung in der Crew verändert hat?"

„...Huh? Doch, schon...ja."

„Wir hatten Luffy versprochen, dass wir für keine weiteren Unruhen sorgen."

„Ja..."

„Ich denke, dass wir..."

„LLLAAAAAANNND IN SICHT"

„UUUUUUUUOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH"

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde durch ihren Kapitän unterbrochen. Die Mannschaft sollte für eine Lagebesprechung zusammen kommen. Zoro lief vorweg, als Sanji ihn an der Schulter festhielt.

„Wir waren noch nicht fertig..."

„Habe schon verstanden, Koch..."

„Eh?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort trennten sich ihre Wege. Der eine im Glauben, dass sich die Beziehung verbessert und der andere im Glauben, dass die Beziehung endet.


End file.
